Beginning to Question
by kissinghollie
Summary: Starts summer after OOTP. Harry begins asking why, and gets help from an unexpected source to start facing his life head on. H/Hr will be H/Hr/others will contain m/f & m/f/f/f with occasional f/f and a soul bond with a twist.
1. Chapter 1  Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note: **This story starts after Fifth Year ends and Sirius has passed through the veil. It will more than likely contain not only m/f but also m/f/f. It is a Harry/Hermione primary pairing but will add others. This is something I began writing for myself after reading so many stories on here that I was running out of favorites. This is my first and probably only story. I will definitely finish but can give no promises as to how long it will take. I plan on a rather long story. There is no beta so I'm sorry upfront for any errors I miss.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. JKR gets all the credited for her work, I am just playing with her creations.

Chapter One - Unanswered Questions

The day was finally coming to a close, but not soon enough for the lone teen boy sitting in his room staring out the open window. The room was unbearably warm making him all the more uncomfortable. He was longing for any form of a breeze to come cool him. No, he'd decided nothing would give him any form of comfort any time soon. He felt the weight of the past few weeks all around him. Whenever he tried to find something to ease his mind he only kept coming up with more damn questions, he didn't know the answers to.

Things just didn't seem to add up to Harry Potter. No matter how he approached the questions more problems seemed to come to him. That warm miserable evening, he came to a decision that would either aid him or confound him further. He was going to make a list of all his exploits and adventures so far that kept giving him all these run around questions. Yes, that's what he'd do, that's what Hermione would do and to him if anyone could find the answers it was his best friend Hermione. If she'd forgive him for all the trouble he placed her into recently, he may even show her the list and get her input.

He hoped she'd not hate him forever, because he felt much closer to her than anyone he had before. Not sure why he never noticed her unconditional support until he almost lost her during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, but that was something else for the list to work out for him. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill he headed to his three legged desk and using one of Dudley's old broken baseball bats as a forth leg he sat on the crates he used for a stool and began his list.

He began with first year.

_Why was it Hagrid who was sent to retrieve him and not Professor McGonagall? He had overheard some other muggle born first years later discussing her introducing them to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross Station Platform 9 ¾. Was it so that when he heard about the vault they visited being broken into it would raise his interest in the stone, or because Hagrid introduced him to his biased opinions of the separate houses?_

_How did Voldemort possess Professor Quirrell all year without Dumbledore knowing? The man is supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive and a master Legilimens._

_Why hide the stone at the school if you believe an evil dark wizard is trying to steal it? Not to mention putting it behind tasks that three first years bypassed with little difficulty. _

Staring at his parchment he decided to stretch his legs and think about that year some more. He paced the floor in front the window and paused when he caught a flash of something by the bushes close to the drive. He saw what he believed to be the shape of a person but blurred some how. Wondering if this was his guard from the Order that was trying to be sneaky or just his own imagination getting to him, he decided to skip to the next year in his questioning, second year.

_How come it took Hermione to figure out a basilisk was the monster travelling through the school? Dumbledore could've easily questioned Moaning Myrtle about her attacker. He always seems to know everything going on in the castle but somehow misses a 60ft bloody snake running loose. Plus he just happened to be gone when Ginny was taken into the Chamber. Besides the fact he failed to notice another possession by the evil dark wizard._

Thing just didn't seem to add up to him. He was also developing a pattern. Questioning Dumbledore seemed be his one problem. Who'd believe him if he was right and things were off as he suspected? Dumbledore was practically worshipped in the wizarding world. He was the esteemed Head Master, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. After all, he was just Harry, who would listen to him he wondered. However, back to the impossible list and onto third year he went.

_The only year Voldemort didn't play a direct part. NO my innocent Godfather, who was supposed to be after me, ended up on the wrong side of the dementors that Dumbledore let onto the school grounds for safety, which is ludicrous in itself. They seemed to hurt me more than help me. Which brings up why no one ever looked into Sirius's imprisonment before? Dumbledore had to know who the secret keeper was and as the Chief Warlock should have been able to re-open his case. Why let us use the time-turner and risk something else going wrong when it could've been avoided to start with? Plus, the RAT aka Peter Pettigrew, hiding in his animagus form for years at Hogwarts and the Burrow as a family pet. How does that go undetected for so long?_

Jump to fourth year.

_Why on Earth did Dumbledore agree to a tournament that was cancelled due to the contestants being killed? Why allow me to compete even when I was underage? Why not call a tie and draw the champions again? It's allowed I checked later, but only after I was already magically bound to compete. How did Barty Crouch Jr impersonate Mad-eye all year when he was supposed to be such close friends with Dumbledore? Why not offer up pensieve memories as evidence to Voldemort's return? Not to mention letting me be slandered all summer as a deranged attention seeking brat._

Laying down his quill, Harry stretched his wiry form. Looking around his summer cell, he wondered what else had been done to him that he hadn't questioned until now. Seeing his four sizes to large and thread bare clothes, he decided he'd find out what all he's been subjected to that could've been helped. A determination he hadn't felt before developed in his chest that burned him to his core. He needed answers to his life. So he pushed ahead to fifth year.

_What were Dumbledore and the school board thinking allowing that horrible toad woman to enter the school? She tortured me with that damn blood quill, not to mention who else. She definitely was the worst teacher for DADA so far (and that's saying something after Lockhart the fake). She used veritaserum on underage school kids and tried to use the cruciatus curse on me. Not to mention Snape's so called Occulemncy lessons. What a joke that was. Clear your mind. Yeah right. If it was so important why not teach me himself instead of the one Professor that can't stand me. Why did it take the Order so long to get to the Ministry whenever Snape should have notified it hours ago? Why tell me that damn prophecy so soon after seeing Sirius go through the veil of death? Not to mention give orders for me to be locked away from those that care about me at this god awful place with my relatives. Why should the blood wards still be working anyway? Voldemort used my blood for his return ritual, shouldn't it've negated the blood protection? _

Harry sat there gazing at his parchment. He was sure he was missing things of great importance. He knew he needed another point of view. He needed the only person he knew he could trust with his life, which he had in fact many times already. He needed Hermione to be at his side once more. How he wished he could figure out exactly what the feeling was he always had near her. It was a warm, safe and whole feeling he got whenever she was near. Just the opposite happened whenever she was hit by Dolohov's curse. He felt empty and scared senseless. He was ready to give up then and there until he heard Neville say she was still breathing. That gave him the power to continue fighting for her. To make sure she would get out of there and to the help she needed. None of the others had affected him so when they'd fallen. Harry was drawn from his musings by the faintest of pops.

"Who's there?" Harry called out while reaching for his wand.

"I'm Senior Accountant Manager Bloodtooth, young sir. I'm here on orders from your late Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black." stated the Goblin that stood before Harry.

Harry noticed immediately that Bloodtooth was a regular sized goblin but there was something powerful about how he carried himself. Like he could definitely take on his opponents with little effort, maybe he was a retired warrior Harry thought.

"Senior Bloodtooth forgive my appearance I wasn't expecting any contact from the outside world, even the wizading one. I was under the impression that I'd be separated from everyone this summer." Harry bowed politely to the Senior Goblin. Who only watched him with a raised eye-brow?

"Well, young sir, I'm here on orders from your last _LEGAL_ guardian and not someone who just assumes he can be. Now that we're introduced time is essential. I need you to listen to me carefully. The late Lord Black setup a pre-will. My being here is part of his requests as I stated before. He was worried you wouldn't be notified of the actual will reading. Am I correct to assume this is the first you are hearing of a reading?"

"Yes Senior Bloodtooth, it is." replied a thoroughly confused Harry. "How was I supposedly notified before your visit?"

"You were sent an official announcement from the Inheritance Department at Gringott's. We'll be looking in to this matter with many others later young sir, now however, I need to give you this portkey that is set to the time and location of the pre-will. We know you are being watched and have taken precautions so your absence is not noted. Friday at 10 am the portkey will activate and take you to a secure location within Gringott's. Only those requested to be there by the late Lord Black will be in attendance."

Looking at the goblin carefully watching for any signs of being deceived Harry reached out and accepted the portkey. He felt no ill intentions from the goblin and it had the Black family crest and the goblin seal on the portkey parchment. This just eased his mind more knowing Sirius wouldn't harm him or send anyone he didn't trust himself.

"Thank you very much Senior Bloodtooth. I'll be prepared at the required time." Harry stated bowing once more to the goblin.

And just like he entered, he was gone. Harry staring blankly to the spot he once stood. Not really knowing what he was doing or thinking Harry looked around and called "Dobby".

"Master Harry Potter calls for Dobby?" asked the excited little elf as he seemed to bounce on his heels.

"Yes, Dobby, I called. Why is it that no one can tell you are here? I mean, I know the Order is watching me, so….how come you can enter the wards around me?" Asked a bewildered Harry. This was the second visitor in the past few minutes that has went unnoticed by the Order apparently.

"Well great Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby can come to you wherever you are. It's the magics of the house elf's bond." Dobby was now very worried Harry would be wanting more answers and that he'd get mad at Dobby for those answers.

Noticing Dobby's nervousness Harry began carefully by reaching out and placing his hand on the little elf's shoulder. "Dobby, what do you mean house elf's bond? I thought you were a free elf."

"Harry Potter sir Dobby was being a free elf until Dobby bonded to Master Harry Potter sir without him knowing. I is so sorry. I be's a bad elf. I will go punish me for Master Harry Potter sir," cried out Dobby, while Harry just stared at him. Hermione was going to kill him he thought.

Suddenly remembering hearing about punishing himself Harry spoke. "Dobby you will not punish yourself. If you think you are bad and need punishment ask me first. Now, why did you bond yourself to me? I thought you liked being free."

"Dobby like being free of old bad master, but house elfs be needing to bond to stay healthy and sane. Without the bond we waste away till our magics are gone and we die, Master Harry Potter sir. So when Old Whiskered one tried to bond Dobby to the castle and told him to stay away from Master Harry Potter sir, I used old house elf magics that let Dobby bond to the wizard that be freeing Dobby, and just pretend to be bond to castle for the old whiskered one."

Harry was staring slack jawed at Dobby now. Why did Dumbledore not want Dobby around? This was just another thing to add to his suspicions. But what he really needed was to figure out what all having Dobby bound to him entailed.

"Dobby, can you tell me exactly what your bond to me means? What you're allowed to do and not allowed to do, as well as, what's detectable by the wards here and detected at the ministry?" questioned Harry, thinking this may be more useful than he thought.

"I can be doing many things Master Harry Potter sir. I can use house elf magics here an house elf travel without being detected by anyone. I can also be going to Master Harry Potter's vaults at the Goblin Bank and picking up anything in the alleys for you's as well." stated Dobby proudly beaming up at his Master. Dobby was glad his great Master was not mad at him. "I will be doing whatever's the great Master Harry Potter asks. Dobby thinks he is the luckiest house elf to have such a great wizard for a master."

"First off Dobby, please call me Harry. I want to be your friend not just your master. I expect you to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable doing anything I ask you to, as well as, if you just can't do it. OK?" asked a smiling Harry. He always had a soft spot for this odd little elf.

"Yes Master Harry. Dobby is understanding. Is there anything Master Harry be needing from Dobby?"

"Well, can you tell me if goblin magic is detectable by the wards here? And if you can bring in someone without them being detected by the order member watching me?" Harry hoped this was going to help him.

"Goblin magics are great. They can move through these wards undetected Master Harry, if they mean you no harm. I can bring in people's that I know and keep them from being noticed by the old whiskered ones nosey order." stated a happy Dobby. He was looking forward to helping his master finally.

"Great Dobby, can you take a letter to Hermione for me and wait on her response. If she asks to come you may bring her, do you understand?" asked Harry as he hurried to his broken desk searching for a new parchment and his quill.

"Yes Master Harry I can and will, do as you ask." Smiled an over excited Dobby.

Harry found what he needed and scratched out a quick note to Hermione asking her if she was feeling any better, telling her again how sorry he was and if she'd consider meeting with him sometime soon to go over a few things if she still wished to be his friend. Hoping beyond hope that she'd at least respond to him, he turned back to Dobby.

"I'm not sure where she lives Dobby. Take this to Hermione Granger for me and wait on a response from her. If she says she will not send a response then just come back. Understand?"

"Yes Master Harry." And with that he was gone, leaving a confused and anxious Harry behind. _What if she won't even open it_, thought Harry_. What will I do without Hermione_, he worried to himself. _I can't even think of a future without her in it. Maybe I need to ask her about all these confusing feelings I have if she agrees to meet me._

Yes that was something else he was going to do. Talk to Hermione and figure out his life and why he always felt like she was so important to him. He knew she was his best friend and that made her important but so was Ron and Harry sure didn't feel the same way about the two. Hermione was so much more. But what?


	2. Chapter 2 The Golden Glow

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews and support. Here is the next chapter as I have several ready.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. JKR gets all the credited for her work, I am just playing with her creations.

Chapter Two - The Golden Glow

Hermione was sitting quietly on her window seat gazing off into the backyard of her home. She was reflecting on the past few weeks. She was still taking the awful potions that Madam Pomfrey had sent her home on. The pain was almost gone but the scar was nowhere near pleasant to look at. Hermione worried about her appearance most of her life. Now was no different.

Looking back she wondered why she'd agreed to not mail Harry. It was wrong. She knew he'd need to be told that this wasn't all his fault. She could imagine him worrying himself silly over the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco. It wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him, but she knew he'd think just the opposite. He was after all her best friend, she knew him better than anyone, and trusted him with her life.

Laying her forgotten book aside carefully, she rose from her perch to head to the hallway, when she was startled by Dobby suddenly popping in front of her. "Oh my, Dobby you scared me. Is something the matter? Why are you here?" she questioned, her mind already racing to the worst case scenario.

"I is sorry to be startling you's Misses Grangey. I have a letter from the great Master Harry Potter. He asks me to be giving it you and to be waiting for a reply or to be sent away." Dobby said while looking up to Hermione's surprised eyes.

"Thank you Dobby," said Hermione, "Please have a seat and I'll let you know what to do. OK?"

Taking the letter and walking back over to her window seat, she tired easily since the DOM, she sat and opened Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I asked Dobby to wait. Hope you don't mind? Well, let me say I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I never meant for anyone to get injured because of my unwillingness to believe the DOM was a trap. I hope you're feeling better? Are you ok, really? I've had a rather interesting afternoon. As you can see Dobby visited but I also had another visitor. I'd really like to speak to you in person, if you'll agree to it? I understand if you don't, I wouldn't blame you really. If now is not a good time please let Dobby know when is better? _

_Waiting patiently,_

_Harry_

Hermione knew she was right in all her musings this past week, Harry had been blaming himself. Not only that but he was even thinking that she no longer wanted be around him. Well, the only way to fix this was to go see him she realized. Turning to Dobby she said, "Dobby will you please wait on me to let my parents know I'll be leaving for a while and to get changed so that you may take me to Harry."

"Yes Misses Grangey, Dobby be's waiting," said a happy Dobby. He knew his master would be happy that his Misses was coming to see him.

Hermione smiled down at him as she rose from her seat to head for the hallway once again. Heading down stairs to find her parents Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept up on her. She was going to see Harry shortly. That thought alone made the pain lessen and her spirits lift.

"Mum, Dad?" called Hermione as she entered the study on the first floor.

"Yes, dear," answered Emma Granger. Who was standing next to her husband Dan, looking over their summer schedule. They were arranging appointments for their dental practice so they could spend more time with Hermione this summer as a sort of surprise. They could both tell she was worried and distracted lately and wanted to be able to be there for her as much as possible.

Stopping in front of her parents Hermione looked sheepish as she asked, "Do you mind if I pop over to Harry's for a while. He sent me a letter and said he needs to talk. I'd go tomorrow since it's getting late but he wasn't even sure I'd want to talk to him at all. I'm worried he's blaming himself for Sirius's death."

Emma regarded Hermione quietly. Her daughter had always told them of the things that happened at school and in the wizarding world. Though they weren't happy with many of the things they learned, they trusted Hermione. She always had the ability to do what was right. This was something they could count on. Just like over the years they come to expect these things to revolve around her because of a certain dark haired, green eyed young man their daughter was in love with, even if she refused to say it. Looking over to Dan for his approval, which she received in the brief nod and eye movement they shared, she answered, "Yes, you may sweetheart. How are you going to pop over and when shall we expect your return?"

Sighing softly with relief Hermione answered, "Dobby, a house elf, he'll apparate me there and back. I shouldn't be more than a few hours, I hope. If I need anything I'll send word back with Dobby, if that's ok?"

Receiving another, "That's fine sweetheart," she was soon headed back up the stairs to get changed.

Walking into her room she noticed Dobby had taken time during her absence to tidy up some as she'd been somewhat lax since her return because of her injury. Smiling at him she gathered a jumper and her shoes. Walking into her adjoining bathroom, she freshened up somewhat and tried to look at ease. She was nervous. Harry always made her feel safe but she'd harbored feelings for him for quite a while. She knew she loved him beyond reason, but felt that her feelings would never be returned. So she'd resigned herself to be there for him no matter what, and in whatever capacity he needed her.

She found Dobby bouncing on the balls of his feet. Chuckling slightly she said, "I'm ready Dobby, you may take me to Harry." Dobby reached up to take her hand and they seemed to fade from her room seamlessly to a room she had to assume was Harry's.

"Master Harry, I be's bringing you Misses Grangey. Just call for Dobby to be bringing hers back sir." smiled Dobby to an equally smiling Harry, before vanishing quietly again.

Meanwhile, Hermione was noticing Harry's room. She knew his relatives weren't exactly nice and this room definitely reflected their feelings for their nephew. Everything was either broken or past worn out. She'd love to give these poor excuses for people a few words. Looking up to Harry timidly as Dobby vanished, she tentatively stepped forward. She was nervous and sad all at once. His emerald green eyes were empty, like she'd suspected, he had blamed himself for everything.

"Umm, Hi." He spoke lightly. Smile barely there.

She reached for him and gave him a Hermione Hug. She knew he needed it, so did she. She was startled slightly when he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. He was never this affectionate. _He must have been scared I wouldn't come or even answer him, _she thought.

"Oh Harry, it's ok, I'm here. I'm sorry for not writing, but Professor Dumbledore told us not to. I shouldn't have listened to him," spoke Hermione.

Barely releasing his grip he pulled back some to be able to see her, "Hermione, thanks for coming. So much has happened this afternoon, I don't know where to begin. Before I get into all that, however, I'm curious about something else. Can I ask you something? You're the only one I trust to help me out, even if it'll be somewhat embarrassing."

Curiosity peaked within her, _what can he have to ask me that would be embarrassing? _Dread settled in with that thought. What if he wanted to ask her advice on some girl he had fallen for? How could she help him without feeling hurt? _It doesn't matter this is Harry; I will do what I can for him even help him get someone else._

"You can ask me anything Harry. You're my best friend I'll help if I can, you know that," she replied.

Harry released her, stepped back and began pacing slightly, running his hand through his messy dark hair. Now he had her here, he had to ask about all these feelings he was having. He knew she could help but wasn't sure how to ask what he needed to. Looking up at her watching him patiently, he had another urge to just hold her in a tight hug and not let go. It always felt right to just hold her like that, but why? _Damn it I'll just charge forward like the Gryffindor I am. _

"Hermione, well, see the, um, thing is lately I've been having all this strange feelings and I'm not sure what they mean. Like when I'm near this, um, certain person I feel different. Not bad; but not something I_'_m used to. I feel safe and warm almost whole when they're near. Like I'd walk through hell fire and back to keep them safe at all times. I can't imagine my life without this person in it. The mere thought of losing them makes me want to just give up. What does this mean?" he pleaded looking so confused.

Hermione was sad and really pissed all at once. Her fears had been confirmed. He had fallen for someone. She will help him no matter, as long as the person made him happy. She was highly pissed at his deplorable relatives for all they must have done to this wonderful young man; that he had no idea what love was. How to explain all this to him without revealing her feelings was the question? Looking at him tentatively she began.

"Oh Harry, all these feelings you're having do mean something. They mean you really care for this person. You're feeling love, Harry. It's a good thing. How long have you been feeling this way?" She was curious after all. How long he'd felt this way may help her figure out who it is.

_Love, _Harry thought_. How could I not have realized that I felt this? Especially, for Hermione, How is she going to react; can I even tell her that it's her I'm feeling this way towards. How can I not tell her? She means so much_ _to me, I have to tell her. _Panicking somewhat slightly, Harry stopped his pacing and turned to Hermione with a genuine smile this time. She came to him after everything that has happened to her lately because of him. He owed it to her to be honest. He knew this wasn't going to end well if she felt differently for him. But he had to try, right?

Now she was confused and worried, seeing Harry stop his frantic pacing and turn to her with that boyish grin that always melted her insides. He had a look of uncertainty on his handsome face that soon turned into a look of determination. _What is he thinking; am I going to find out who has stolen his heart? Who I have to help him be with?_ Hermione stood there looking up at him with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hermione, I've one thing to say before we go into why I needed to see you this afternoon. I understand if you want to leave or something after I say this, but please understand you're my best friend no matter what. OK? I need you by my side as that always no matter what. Can you promise me that if you get upset with what I have to say that you'll at least talk to me some other time about all the other things that've happened this afternoon? Please, just …," Harry rushed this all out in a long drawn out nervous breath.

Wondering exactly what Harry had to tell her that made him so nervous, _who can he be in love with that he is frightened that I won't want to have anything to do with him or even be his friend? _Approaching Harry tentatively, she reached for his hands. Grasping them both in her smaller more delicate hands she said, "Oh Harry, you know you're my best friend no matter what. I've been by your side through many things, good and bad. You'll always have me as your friend; you're a good person Harry Potter. You can get through whatever is bothering you? I'll help. I promise."

She gave his much larger broom calloused hands a gentle reaffirming squeeze. She was hoping with everything that he knew her words to be the truth that she'd never abandon him. She'd decided this back during her third year, when he was upset with her over his Firebolt. She had help seeing what was going on back then and had found comfort in a few new friends. At that moment she realized he wasn't the only one with a secret they needed to come clean with. However, one problem at a time should be handled.

"Ok, well, here goes….," taking another deep breath Harry spoke softly, "that person is you, Hermione."

He looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and watched them moisten in the low light left in his stuffy room. Panic set in then, _oh no she is crying she must not like what I said; what do I do now? _Looking down sheepishly he went to pull his hands away when suddenly Hermione pulled him forward into another bone crushing hug. He instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her narrow waist. Taking in a deep breath, smelling her distinctive scent of vanilla and strawberries, coming from her hair, he relaxed.

Pulling slowly back to see her face, with her still in his embrace he asked, "I guess you aren't mad or upset then?"

_Did I just hear him right, it's me? Oh no, he's pulling away, _she thought right before pulling him forward into another hug. This one was full of her feelings for him as she sniffed back a few happy tears for his words.

"You mean it Harry?" she asked gazing into his emerald pools.

"Yeah." She heard right before she leaned forward slowly, giving him time to back off, and capturing his soft, warm lips with her own.

Tentatively she began sort of lightly brushing her lips to his. Harry seemed to get over his shock and began kissing her back just as softly. Then as if spurred on by their feelings they both became a little more assertive. Harry instinctively licked her lips seeking entrance. Their tongues danced with an ease that seemed a practiced dance. She parted for him, relishing in the distinctive sweet taste that she just assumed was all Harry.

Had either of them been in a position to see their selves they'd have been amazed by the heavenly golden glow that started to grow around them as they first began to kiss. It grew in such intensity that it caused a bright flash all along the street from that small room on the second floor of Number Four Privet Drive. No one noticed however, as a very ecstatic little house elf managed a quick notice-me-not type of elf concealment. He was glad his great Master Harry Potter had figured out that Misses Grangey was his soul-mate.

Back in the drab little room, Hermione pulled back with a flush on her cheeks that Harry found quite alluring, and spoke, "Harry, I … I love you. I have for some time now." Releasing a shaky breath she continued, "I was so worried that you…you'd never see me as anything other than the plain old bookworm best friend, that I'd resolved myself to accept that role in your life no matter what."

Looking into his eyes she saw joy mixed with a slight frown as he spoke, "Hermione, you are not, I repeat not plain. You're beautiful. You have a smile that lights your eyes and I find myself drawn to you for not only your looks but your brain as well. You, my dear Hermione are perfect. I don't want to hear you think so little of yourself." Strange as it was to hear she saw nothing but honesty in his face as he spoke those words. She seemed spurned on.

She reached forward and captured those luscious lips of his in another searing kiss. Getting lost in his embrace and the safe feeling radiating through her from him she released a small moan. He eased his strong hand up the slope of her back and into the perfect curls he loved so much, relishing in the feel of the softness of them. He drew her in closer. Keeping her pressed into his hard chest and feeling the soft, oh so soft curve of her breast as she leaned further into their kiss.

Hermione's brain kicked in when she felt her core start to moisten at the feel of Harry's arousal growing against her lower abdomen. She needed to gain some semblance of control. Slowing her kiss, she eased them back away from each other while still maintaining a firm grip on his quidditch toned biceps.

"Harry," she rasped out, "we need to calm down some and talk a little before we forget why you needed me here. OK? We can, um, continue this discussion at another time. I promise."

Chuckling deeply Harry took a calming breath and continued, "You're right as always my 'Mione. I'm just glad to have some of my questions cleared up. But you're right, it's getting late and I need to share somethings with you."

Letting go of her, he took her by the hands and led her to sit on his bed with them facing each other, still holding hands. He reached and grabbed his parchment full of questions and handed it over to her.

"Here read this and then I'll tell you about my afternoon and we can go from there, ok?" with that said he released her hands and waited for her to read over his list. Looking up every now and again with a hint of trepidation on her face she finished the list.

"Harry, I …" began Hermione to be cut off by him saying, "I know, I know it's Dumbledore but hear me out first ok? I think Sirius had some similar view." He proceeded to tell her all about his visit from Senior Bloodtooth, all about his later conversation with Dobby, and his confrontation with the headmaster in his office when he revealed the prophecy. Carefully watching for her reaction, he sat back to listen once he had revealed all he'd been thinking and had been told on that fateful day.

Listening to Harry tell her about his suspicions made all of her own questions begin to make more sense. All the things she noticed but dismissed as it being her imagination working against her. But it all seemed connected now. All his life had been orchestrated by a meddling old man whom thought no one could be right but him.

"Oh Harry, I believe you. Don't look so worried, we'll figure this all out. I promise. I'll help and we'll get to the bottom of all this. Now when's your appointment for the pre-will?"

Looking at her supportive face he answered, "Friday at 10 am. I've a portkey to the bank given to me by the goblins. I've no idea what to expect and that's only two days away. I've nothing decent to wear or even know who or what I'll be facing. I wish you could come, but Bloodtooth said only those requested by Sirius would be there."

"First off, I can at least accompany you to the bank. We have two days to get you something suitable to wear so no worries there. As far as what you'll be facing, maybe we can ask my parents advice on some of it. They pretty much know what's been going on at school with us all these years, maybe another viewpoint will help. They also have dealings with several solicitors, that maybe a good idea as well." stated Hermione to a more sedate Harry.

He knew this trait in Hermione and he appreciated it greatly. It eased his tensions because he knew she'd be there for him. With her he felt he could get pass anything life threw at him.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you're here. But I know you must be going soon. Your parents will be getting worried," taking her hands again he kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll speak to them tonight Harry and if it's possible maybe we can meet tomorrow to go over some of this? Can I call for Dobby tomorrow with the plans? Will you be able to sneak away?" questioned Hermione.

Hermione wondered how no one had noticed her presence before now. Little did they know Dobby had taking the opportunity to help his master by placing a muggle repelling charm on his door for his privacy. Not to mention taking care of the order guard the nosey old whiskered one had hiding in the bushes. When they find Mundungus he'd be passed out drunk in the bushes.

"I think Dobby can handle that and my absence, as well. Let me know what to do and I'll be there. I promise my 'Mione. I…I love you after all," said Harry leaning into capture her lips once again. This kiss was a soft sweet kiss, promising more to come. Pulling away reluctantly he called, "Dobby." Silently as always Dobby appeared once again.

"Yes Master Harry sir?" beamed Dobby.

"Can you please escort my lovely 'Mione back to her home, and if she calls for you can you answer her as you would for me?" questioned Harry smiling fondly at her all throughout.

"Yes Master Harry I cans do," mused the house elf.

Kissing Harry one last time she reached for Dobby's hand and they vanished from Harry's view. He was left staring at where she was and wondering what tomorrow would hold, after all, today definitely hadn't gone like the past few weeks. He'd found out his feelings where love, and that she returned said feelings. To say he was happy was and understatement. He was grateful she listened and believed him about his suspicions. He knew she'd do all she could to help him. With that in front of his mind, he readied himself for bed and a delightful night full of dreams of his beautiful 'Mione.

Hermione was amazed at how easy house elf apparition was. It was quiet and seemed to move flawlessly. Brought from her musing by passing footsteps in the hall she hurried out to grab her parents before they headed to bed.

"Mum, Dad? Wait a sec' please." Coming to a sudden halt as they were passing her door toward their room, they looked at her with alertness.

"Yes, dear?" voiced her mum. "You back already. Do you need to speak to us about something?" Her mum sounded…hopeful.

Hermione nodded her head toward the study on this second floor with a slight questioning look for her mum. Understanding that look Emma answered, "Dan why don't you go ahead and turn in? I'll speak with Hermione and fill you in later on what you _need_ to know, ok?"

Dan quirked one eye brow to his wife's choice of words and nodded his agreement turning to head to their room. Emma followed Hermione into the upstairs study and they seated themselves on a lounger next to the bookcases.

"Mum, something's have come up that I feel may need to be addressed by a solicitor. Harry isn't in trouble before you ask, neither am I, but we talked over quite a few things that didn't make sense. We'd like your and dad's opinion on the matter. Tomorrow if it can be arranged? I know it's short notice with your schedules but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Hermione let loose in one long take.

Then she blushed deeply thinking about what she was fixing to reveal to her mum. "Also, Harry and I, well…we love each other Mum. That was one of the things to first come up actually."

Hermione then spent several long minutes relaying her afternoon developments with Harry. Sparing no detail to her mum, who watched with a smile as her daughter finally confirmed what she'd seen long ago. She frowned only slightly when she heard the details about his home life and environment, silently vowing to help the young man who'd captured her daughter's heart.

"Of course we'll meet with you and Harry tomorrow dear. I'm glad you finally seen some of what's been plain to your father and I for some time now. We've actually cleared our schedules for the remainder of the week, to spend with you. So no problem there; we can speak more in the morning dear. Now turn in and sleep well. I'll handle your dad ok?" replied Emma rising to head out to have a conversation with her husband. They had been expecting this for some time after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Grangers

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and adds. They're great especially knowing this story was only created for me to include all the things I like from the awesome stories I've read on this site. So if you see some idea of yours or another author's it just means I loved it to begin with. I'm not trying to take credit for any ones ideas just playing with them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. JKR gets all the credited for her work. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Three - Meeting the Grangers

Harry had a decent night's sleep; considering everything that happened yesterday. He not only dreamed of Sirius as usual but of his 'Mione as well. Smiling to himself as he rose from the bed, he quickly gathered up his best clothes in order to get ready for the day. Hopefully, he'd get to spend the day with Hermione. He hoped she had the chance to talk to her mum and dad. He really wanted to get started on figuring out what he should have done before Friday. While he hurried across the hall as quiet as possible to get his shower, he never even noticed that his relatives were gone.

Vernon Dursley received an urgent message from his sister late yesterday afternoon. She had an accident in her home and needed their help for the remaining week and throughout the weekend. They took it as a blessing to be out of the house away from their freak of a nephew. Some of his freaky friends had corned them at the bloody train station and basically tried to intimidate them into going easy on him. At least, they'd be shot of him for a while.

As Harry exited the bathroom, he noticed the quietness around him. Venturing through the house he found no signs of his relatives. Giving a sigh of relief he headed to the kitchen to grab him some breakfast and wait to hear from 'Mione.

Across the country, a wild haired Hermione was just waking up. The potions tended to have her sleep in. She looked around her room with a goofy grin remembering her previous evening in Harry's strong embrace. Not to mention hearing his declaration of his feelings for her. She thought the moment was quite romantic in a way. Stretching she got up to get her day underway so that she could see Harry again. Gathering a rather tight figure fitting pair of jeans and low V-neck tee she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Exiting the bathroom, she saw an eagle owl had landed on her window seal. Reaching to let him in, she grabbed the roll of parchment from his leg. Watching him take off immediately made her wonder why he wasn't waiting on a reply. Sitting on the window seat she unrolled the parchment to find a familiar pair of writing.

_Hermione,_

_We know you're still recovering and are there moping and worrying about Harry. So we've decided to come and visit you for a few days. NO is not an answer. We know you can't travel and have already received permission from ALL parental units, yes, sweetie, even yours. We'll see you this afternoon. Till then we miss you._

_Daphne & Susan_

Hermione got up in utter shock and headed down the stairs. She believed them but why had her mum not mentioned this before. She definitely would have to talk to Harry about her secret soon. They'd be here later after all.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen dear," Emma responded.

"Mum, when did you ok a visit from Susan and Daphne? Not that I mind, but you haven't mentioned this," puzzled Hermione.

"Oh, they sent that lovely owl earlier this week dear. I thought they wanted to surprise you with their visit so I never brought it up," answered Emma smiling at her daughter.

Looking up at Dan she then turned to Hermione and asked her to join them for breakfast so they could go over the plans for the day. Dan knew they were headed for some discussions this week that maybe somewhat uncomfortable for him to have with his daughter. He also knew that Emma would ease them all through it.

"Now dear, I spoke with your father last night and we agreed that you should have Harry over here today so we can see if we can help him with some of these questions. He's welcome to come by whenever Hermione, we hope you know that," Emma said giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Yes, sweetheart, we'd like to get to know the lad," tossed in Dan.

"Thanks you guys. Really, I know this is going to help him. I'll send Dobby with a note telling him to come when he's ready, if that's ok?" implored Hermione. Receiving confirming nods she headed for the first floor study to pen her note to Harry. Through with that she headed back to join her parents before saying, "Dobby".

Emma and Dan watched as a small, big eyed being faded into existence in front of their daughter. He was wearing a large pair of tie-dyed boxers with four knitted hats perched between his flappy ears.

"Yes Misses Grangey what can Dobby be's doing for you's?" spoke the little guy. Dan chuckled somewhat at his broken English and at the Misses Grangey part.

"Dobby, can you please bring this letter to Harry for me," handing over the letter to Dobby as she spoke.

"Yes Misses Harry Potter's Grangey, I cans," was all they heard as he faded from view just as quickly as he appeared.

Looking at her parents for their reaction to Dobby's informal address of her as Harry's, only finding them both smiling at her. Relaxing at their approving looks she settled into breakfast. They quickly decided to talk to Harry about all his questions and to discuss his options early in the day since they were expecting other company later on. Wanting to have a word with her daughter alone before anyone arrived Emma motioned for Dan to excuse himself.

"Hermione," Emma began once Dan was gone, "I know there maybe somethings that'll come up over the next few days that you may not be comfortable talking about, but we want you to know that we understand and will be just as supportive of you as we ever have. So sweetheart, when you figure out everything we have, we'll talk about it ok?"

"Mum, what do you mean I told you already how I feel about Harry, what else could there be? I haven't had time to do anything with him sexual for you to worry about, yet," blushed out Hermione. Knowing full well she'd tell here mum whenever anything like that did happen.

"I know sweetheart, I was referring to your other friends. Hermione, I know you care about them also, I can see it; just like I saw it for Harry. If it helps, I understand it's confusing I was young once you know. They care for you and Harry too dear, if it helps," Emma said watching Hermione for any sign on her face that she knew they wouldn't judge her.

"Oh mum, I do care for them. They've been there for me through everything these past few years. We've grown exceptionally close and I haven't even told Harry about them at all," squeaked Hermione looking at her mum.

"Told me about who 'Mione?" came Harry's voice from right beside her. Jumping up Hermione spun around and grabbed him in a hug.

"Harry James Potter don't startle me like that. I'm going to have to get that silent elf a bell or something," releasing him and stepping back to introduce him.

"Mum, this is Harry. Harry this is my mum, Dr. Emma Granger," introduced a smiling Hermione.

"Nice to see you again Harry," beamed Emma, "Dan, come back in Harry's here, dear."

"Ah, Harry it's nice of you to come by," said Dan as he entered the room.

"Harry, this is my father, Dr. Dan Granger," input Hermione as the two shook hands.

Seemingly measuring the other up, stepping back Dan said, "Well, Harry I think we should adjourn to the study to go over a few things shall we. You seem to have some time constraints we may have to worry with."

"That's right sir, Friday at 10 am, I'm expected at Gringott's for a pre-will reading. I'm in way over my head here I'm afraid, without 'Mione I'd be totally lost," mused Harry while he followed the others into the elaborate foyer toward the study. Harry looked around and thought the Granger's home was rather inviting, unlike his aunt's home that seemed so sterile. Harry filed away his question about whom Hermione had yet to tell him about for later.

Harry entered behind Hermione and reached for her hand as they were settled down on a lounger opposite her parents. He felt complete again. Since their kiss yesterday he'd noticed her absence like a type of hollow feeling. The warm completeness settled over him again as they held hands. Unknown to him, Hermione had felt the same way, almost empty without him near these past hours since they kissed.

"Well, I guess I should start by asking exactly what Hermione has told you about my life at school and such. Then I can let you read my list of questions as I did with 'Mione so we can get some input from you as to what we should look more into."

"Hermione has kept us well informed over the years Harry, so we can start with your list I believe," said Emma while glancing to Dan for his thoughts.

"I agree dear, Hermione knows that we may not like some of the things that have transpired but she knows we'll trust her to do the right thing," replied Dan.

With that Harry reached into his school uniform trousers and passed the parchment over to Dan and Emma. They read over it twice before turning their faces back up to the two teens. "We've often wondered most of these things ourself, dear over the years. But how about this recent adventure at the DOM, we have to factor in everything, so is there more we should know that you two have heard or noticed over the years?"

Harry looked at Hermione and they seemed to hold a silent conversation in that one glance. She knew he was asking about the prophecy and whether or not to tell them. Her quick nod gave him his answer, but he knew she had somethings to add as well from her look. Nodding to him to go ahead Hermione grabbed his hand a little tighter as he began to tell her parents about the prophecy and how Dumbledore waited until after he'd seen his godfather fall through the death veil before revealing all this to him. He told them how he lost control and smashed his office. He was grateful Hermione was holding him as he relived all of this. He cried for Sirius briefly while receiving encouragement from all parties.

For Dan and Emma, they sat engrossed in his story of that day. They felt for the young man. They also were starting to get a better idea of what Albus Bloody Dumbledore was up to. They remained quiet until they were sure they knew everything.

Looking at Hermione, Dan asked, "What about you sweetheart, what has that incredible brain been piecing together over the years?"

Hermione looked nervously to Harry. She was unsure how he would react to this. Holding his hand firmer she said, "Well, I've noticed a few things over the years that didn't add up until now. First off," she glanced at Harry, "the Weasley's have vexed me somewhat. I heard the tale first year of your chance meeting with them and never understood how Mrs. Weasley could've possibly forgotten the platform number with having five of her sons already at Hogwart's, and why was she even on the muggle side of the station. They floo into catch the Express each year."

Her mum was the first to respond, "It seems like a setup dear. Anything else about them or others you've noticed?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley for one. She seems almost driven to push herself into Harry's life as a maternal figure. Not that, that's bad, but she's really pushy. She also seems to take it upon herself to push us towards Ron and Ginny. Like always assigning tasks to us in pairs, Ron and I while Harry and Ginny are paired. She seems to have been grooming Ginny for years to be with Harry. Bedtime tales of the Boy-Who-Lived all throughout her childhood, she has Ginny believing she is to be the next Lady Potter. She has told me so. She said her mum mentioned when she was younger that she needn't worry over it not coming to pass because, it was already taken care of. I'm not sure what it means but there is more to it than we know," vented Hermione while still holding onto Harry for better or worse.

"Not to mention, some of the things I've put up with from Ron. I'm sorry Harry I know he's your best mate, but something feels off with him too. I've seen him tell people to leave you alone and not approach you for friendship, he says you like to be a loner. He uses your name a lot to get what he wants from the younger years during prefect rounds. I know he only apologized after your name came out of the Goblet because his mum sent him a howler. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I couldn't lose you again. I felt miserable after you stopped talking to me during third year over your broom, I…I just couldn't chance it. If not for Susan and Daphne, I'd have changed schools or something. I'm so sorry, Harry," cried out Hermione.

Harry sat there holding onto Hermione; as he listened to her speak of the Weasley's. It was all so much to take in. He was sad at first but the more he heard the madder he got. She put up with Ron for him. He knew Ron was a jerk to her sometimes but, apparently, there was more than he knew. He felt mad at himself for not noticing how it bothered her. He'd rectify that soon. He was through being a puppet. He had Hermione by him so the rest could sod off. He felt her sob slightly as she apologized and he instinctively gave her a hug. Pulling her close and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Shush, now 'Mione no crying, there is nothing to be sorry for. I have you here, that's what matters. We'll deal with everything else, I promise," Harry softly spoke while rubbing small soothing circles on her back. Glancing up to her parents, Harry noticed small smiles directed towards him. He hoped they understood what she meant to him. He truly needed her.

He needed some input as well, "Dr. Granger and, uh, Dr. Granger do you have anything to say that may seem to make sense of all this?"

"Please, Harry, call us Dan and Emma. You're more than deserving of the familiarity. Now, as much as it pains me to say this, I believe you've been manipulated most of your young life," said Dan. "I assume, for some reason, that Albus Dumbledore has orchestrated your upbringing to serve some purpose. It more than likely ties into that prophecy he heard. Assuming that, it doesn't look like he has good intentions towards you. We should start by figuring out if you should have a solicitor present Friday. Maybe your goblin contact can shed some light on a few things. Is there any way to send him a letter in time?"

"I believe Dobby can help with the delivering if you wouldn't mind helping with the letter, sir. To make sure I ask the correct things," replied Harry turning his eyes up to Dan.

"Of course, Harry," Dan replied, "you and Hermione can write something up and we'll look it over for you."

With that said; Dan grabbed Emma's hand and lead her out to the kitchen to give them a few moments alone.

Harry looked into Hermione's teary eyes and leaned in slowly and captured her soft moist lips with his. Tentatively, she parted her lips for him. He eagerly complied with her wishes and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. Swirling and nipping at each other they enjoyed this moment. Remembering where they sat, Harry pulled back to look her in the chocolate pools she called eyes and said, "Thank you 'Mione; for everything. I really appreciate it. Now let's write to the goblins, shall we?"

Hermione chuckled a little at him as she stood to move across the room to grab some parchment and a self-inking quill she'd kept in here. His eyes followed her across the room admiring her jean covered form absent the usual baggy robes. She truly had his attention as she returned and bent midway to give him a hand so he could follow her to the desk. He felt his cheeks flush as he saw the soft swell of her breast as she reached down to him, he heard her let out a faint chuckle, followed by, "See something you like Harry?"

"Um, sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to stare…well much," he stammered out blushing furiously.

"It's fine Harry, really. I am flattered that you'd look at me. Now, let's write this letter so we can get back to each other," she replied as they settled at the desk.

They spent the next half hour completing the letter to Senior Bloodtooth. They asked what his recommendations were about a solicitor and if he could recommend a fair, honest one if it was advisable for him to have one present. They mentioned they'd been reviewing his previous years and had many questions regarding his placement at Privet Drive, as well as, his previous school years. They asked for his advice since Sirius trusted him and thanked him for his most valuable time.

Finding Emma and Dan seated at the kitchen island talking quietly, they showed them the finished parchment. "That seems fine Harry, I suggest you send it soon," Emma replied.

"Dobby," called Harry. As soon as he appeared Harry began, "Dobby, can you please take this to Senior Accountant Manager Bloodtooth at Gringott's for me."

"Yes Master Harry sir," Dobby bowed and popped away.

Looking at the Granger's expressions Harry explained, "He's a bit much but he means well. He actually explained the need to bond and how Dumbledore tried to keep him away from me for some reason."

Seeing Hermione's shocked expression he pushed forward to tell her exactly what had been explained about the bond.

Sighing she looked at Harry, "I understand why he did it but you _will_ pay him Harry James Potter, even if it's in hats and boxers. Got it?"

They all had a laugh at that before settling down again. Emma looked to Hermione and suggested she show Harry the house some so they could talk before lunch. Dan eyed his wife suspiciously but remained quiet. He knew the teens needed to talk and Emma was giving them some space.

Grabbing Harry's hand she said, "Come with me Harry. I saw your room so it's only fair you see mine."

With that they walked from the kitchen toward the stairs. Harry was noticing little things throughout the house that reminded him of Hermione all the way to her room. The house looked exceptional to Harry; it seemed three times the size of number four.

When they entered what Harry was sure was Hermione's room from the wall to wall bookcases filled to the top with all sorts of books, he was startled when she locked the door before heading to sit on her bed.

Looking at her patting the spot next to her she said, "Come on Harry, I don't bite…well much."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin as he approached her and sat as indicated. Taking his hand in hers she pulled him closer. Once they were settled in the others arms, she calmly said "Harry, I've a few things to tell you. I want you to just listen to me before you reply, ok?"

Harry nodded his agreement with a little nervousness hidden in his eyes. _I hope she isn't trying to get away from me and is just going to clue me in on some of the things I've noted to ask about,_ thought Harry.

"Well, do you remember when I mentioned Susan and Daphne? I mean Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. You see, back in third year when you were upset with me over the broom, I had started the time-turned classes, arithmancy and ancient runes, as well. I was the only Gryffindor, Susan the only Hufflepuff, and likewise Daphne was the only Slytherin. We were kind of loners in a sea of Ravenclaws. So naturally, we banded together. We actually became the best of friends. They helped me a lot with feeling left out from our trio. I know Ron was egging you on about the broom. I heard him several times. It was then that I really started to question him. Daphne and Susan comforted me through that period and helped me see a lot of things I wouldn't have otherwise. I was afraid of letting Ron find out about them, especially Daph' being a snake. You know how he is toward them. I'm sorry I never told you before about them, but they've been a source of companionship to me when I was overwhelmed dealing with everything. I mean everything, Harry. They helped me realize I was in love with you; let me cry on their shoulders whenever I felt like I'd lost you. They helped me find answers to the tri-wizard and have always watched our backs. In a lot of ways they've helped you just as much as me. You just never knew. We've been banded together because of you in a way for the last few years. I received a letter this morning from them. They'll be here later sometime today to visit for a few days. I'd like it if you would give them a chance, Harry." Hermione looked at him hoping she hadn't upset him or scared him off.

Harry sat listening to Hermione just as she asked. He felt a little relief when he realized she wasn't trying to push him away. He was confused at how much he had missed of her life to not notice she had two other friends she thought so much of. He also felt thankful for these two witches that had helped his 'Mione. He understood that by them helping her they'd also helped him. One thing confused him though. He saw her lovely eyes get a light in them at the mention of how much they meant to her. Harry would definitely keep his eyes open.

Turning his attention back to her he said, "OK 'Mione. Anything for you, love. If anything I need to thank them for watching out for you when I didn't even know you needed it. I'll give them whatever chance you think they deserve. I can tell from your words that they mean a lot to you. I'd never want to take that away from you. I'll stay and meet them if you like. Dobby said he's made it where the order doesn't notice my absence and my relatives seemed to have disappeared for now. I've nowhere to be until Friday. I'll visit as much as you like and as much as your mum and dad allow."

After hearing this Hermione jumped up and ran across the room, barely pausing to unlock the door, before calling out, "Mum, Dad can you come here please?"

Stepping back in the room she headed back to a bemused Harry as she settled herself down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

Much to Harry's chagrin he next heard, "What is it sweetheart?" from Dan Granger standing in his daughters doorway with a smiling Emma next to him.

"Can Harry stay as well, please? His relatives have gone, merlin knows where, and left him alone. We may also need to take him to get some clothes for Friday," an excited Hermione let out from his shoulder where her head lay.

"Of course dear," answered Emma, "we'd love to have him stay too. We've the room after all and a shopping trip sounds like a good way to spend tomorrow out with your friends. Now, if you can pry yourself from his lap, your father has lunch ready."


	4. Chapter 4 Blessing from the Gods

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the great reviews. I've gone and corrected somethings from the previous chapters. To let you know I'm not from England, but from a deep southern part Alabama, USA. So I'm using things I've read about the places and language on fanfiction. It may not be accurate. I'm having a hard enough time not writing _yall_ as it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. JKR gets all the credited for her work. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Four - Blessing from the Gods

The lunch went by quite well. They had a nice conversation about the Granger's dental practice and the bouts of accidental magic Hermione displayed as a small child. They steered clear of Harry's early years for now. They all knew they'd have to discuss his life sometime, but he had enough to deal with the next few days already. The group laughed and joked for most of the meal. They ate at the island bar in the kitchen, nothing formal. Just as they were putting away the last of the plates and glasses they heard a knock from the front door.

Hermione jumped up and rushed through to the front door in the foyer. She pulled open the door with such enthusiasm she almost fell over. Next thing she knew she was being squeezed by her two best girlfriends while they shared a chuckle at her entrance.

"Steady there Hermione, we're glad to see you too but we don't need you hurting yourself all over," chuckled Susan.

"Yeah easy girl, we're here now it's going to be ok. No sense getting injured just to see us," said Daphne.

Unnoticed by the three friends Harry and the Grangers had reached the foyer in time to see the display. Smiles spread across their faces at seeing Hermione so happy. They could see the exhilaration the girls caused in each other.

Speaking up Dan said, "Ok, Hermione let them in the door good, so we can have proper introductions, shall we? Unless you three are spending the next few days here in the foyer Harry, Emma, and I'd like to greet your guests as well."

Suddenly realizing they had company the girls released their holds on one another. Daphne and Susan shared a glance at the mention of Harry and then both look perplexed at actually seeing him standing there with the Grangers. _Well this is something new,_ both girls thought at the same time, _looks like 'Mione has some things to share_.

Walking forward Harry reached and entwined his long fingers with Hermione's delicate ones and replied, "Well, Susan, Daphne, it's a pleasure to see you. Susan, I know we've met in the DA before but it'll be nice to get to know someone who's so close to 'Mione. Daphne, we may have not met before but the same goes for you as well. Anyone my 'Mione cares for is someone worth the time to get to know."

Both girls noticed the interaction between the two and noted the use of _my 'Mione_. They'd definitely have to speak to Hermione soon, preferably alone.

"Thanks Harry," they voiced in unison.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Daphne Greengrass, thanks for letting us visit. We won't be any trouble we hope," Daphne said coming up to greet the Grangers.

"And I'm Susan Bones, it's a pleasure to meet you," continued Susan.

"Please, call us Emma and Dan girls I've a feeling we'll be getting to know you both quite well," voiced Emma, "now follow us to the sitting room and then we can get you settled in for your stay. Leave your bags here in the foyer until we can get you settled."

Walking back to the sitting room, that was adjacent to the downstairs study, the teens followed behind the elder Grangers entranced by the size and comfort of the home they were in.

"Harry, do you need to return to your home to retrieve anything for your stay dear," asked Emma, noticing at her question Susan and Daphne shot Hermione a curious look.

"Well, I haven't thought about it Emma, but I'm sure Dobby would be glad to help later," barely getting the words out before they all saw Dobby pop in with Harry's trunk and owl cage.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be's knowing you need you's things and have taking care to pack all your belongings. Dobby also sent Hedwig out to you's here. I's can get you settled here if you's be telling Dobby where you be needing you's things and Master Harry's Misses Grangey's friends things as well. Dobby also be's taking care of nosey order so as they not be missing you's," let out a bouncy Dobby, he was happy to help his master and misses.

Harry looked stunned then turned to Emma and said, "Seems I'll be fine. If you let Dobby know where we'll be staying he'll take care of it I believe."

Emma took the moment to get over her initial shock before letting Dobby know that Harry would have the room next to Hermione's on the second floor, while Daphne and Susan would share the third floor.

At the looks from the girls Emma explained, "The third floor is actually like a communal room. It has an open floor plan we set up to include several comfy beds, an entertainment center with several recliners and long loungers in one sitting area, a private bath of course, and a small study at the opposite end from the sitting area, with several tables and plush chairs. It is rather spacey, so you won't be cramped. We use it as a guest room, mostly."

The girls stared open mouth for a moment before recovering with a, "Thank you we should be more than comfortable there," from Daphne and from Susan, "Yes, thank you. Dobby, thank you as well."

Dobby had reappeared by Harry and was waiting to speak to him. "Master Harry, Dobby also delivered you's letter and Senior Bloodtooth said he will reply personally this afternoon, sir."

Looking down at Dobby he replied, "That's great Dobby. Thanks for all your help, if you need anything let us know, ok?"

Dobby beamed up at Harry then said, "Master Harry, Dobby would like to be staying and taking care of you and you's new family sir? I can helps and not get in you's way. I can clean and cook and help Misses Grangey's parents too."

Looking to Hermione, receiving a nod of acceptance he turned to Emma and Dan.

"That's fine with me Harry, as long as he wants to help, I see no reason to not allow it," stated Dan after getting Emma's silent consent.

"Dobby you are welcome to stay and we'd like to be your friends as well," added Emma.

A smiling Dobby thanked them all and cried out about the great master Harry Potter having a nice family now and that he's happy to be considered friend, before vanishing off again. All around chuckled at the little guy's enthusiasm to help the great master Harry Potter, before all the attention was returned to the adults by a single throat clearing from Dan.

"Hermione, we've a sort of surprise for you sweetheart. Your mother and I have cleared our schedule at the practice for the summer. We hardly get to see you all year so we decided to take the time off to spend with you. We are glad you have friends visiting as well; we want each of your input for summer activities. After we've put Friday past us we can plan some. What do you think?" asked Dan while seated next to his gorgeous wife whom everyone thought was just an older version of their daughter.

"Really, the whole holiday, that's wonderful. I've missed you guys a lot. Now, you'll get to be around my friends as well. Thank you both so much," squealed Hermione while launching herself to them for a group hug.

The others watched on with smiles as their friend hugged her parents, until she cringed some from the slice of pain that crossed her chest from her injury. Soon the smiles turned into worried faces all around. They knew she must've been pushing herself today. They all were aware of the fact she was still on the potions from Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione," called Harry, "you need to rest for a while. How about we get you back to your room to rest then we can all spend some time together, alright?"

"No Harry, I'm fine really I just need to sit for a while. I over did the hugs is all, and well, I put on a bra today and it's just rubbed and irritated my scar," blushed Hermione, "I'll go change and take my next potion and then see you all back in the living room to relax."

Hermione stood and was grabbed by the hands on each side by Daphne and Susan.

"We'll make sure she's ok Harry. She can show us her room and some of the house while we make sure she takes care of herself," said Daphne as they dragged Hermione towards the foyer then to the stairs. Harry watched them all leave the sitting room with an amused expression before turning to Dan and Emma.

"Well, I believe they have it under control so shall we head to the living room to wait?" asked a smiling Harry.

"That's fine Harry follow us. We'll chat some more while wait we on them," replied Emma as she and Dan rose hand in hand to head to the living room.

Meanwhile the girls had followed Hermione upstairs to her room and practically pushed her through the door. They sat on the bed silently watching her take her potion then disappear into her bathroom for a few minutes before emerging looking slightly nervous.

"Ok, spill it Girl," started Daphne, "we saw enough to see that things have changed since last we talked. How is it that we were expecting to find you moping around here worried over Harry but, instead find him here with you holding hands and calling you_ my_ 'Mione?"

Looking between her two best girlfriends she sighed then stepped up and sat opposite them on the bed, so they were sitting in a triangle with their legs folded and knees touching. She took in their expressions and then launched into her summer so far. How she _had_ been moping and worrying over Harry. How she was retrieved by Dobby and then brought to Harry's room. She explained everything from them confessing their feelings down to the kissing. She told them all about his questions and what she and her parents thought about it all. They spoke vaguely of the prophecy and finally about the pre-will. She covered everything with them as usual. They were supportive and held her hands offering help and stating they'd be with them both through it no matter what.

Back in the living room, Harry was shooting glances to the door every few minutes. Emma finally took pity on him and said they were probably just catching up some on what had happened and that Hermione was more than likely being questioned about his presence. Harry relaxed knowing she was probably right.

They talked about many things. Including what his thoughts were now after everything they'd discussed. He admitted he was nervous about Friday and not having the proper attire for an event like it. He let them in some on his life at the Dursley's then. Letting them know he's only ever had hand me downs and how he was basically a house maid. They told Harry not to worry. They'd take him shopping the next day and cover his cost until Friday when he went to the wizarding bank.

The group in the living room looked up when they heard another knock on the front door. Standing up Dan headed back to the foyer to answer the door. Harry shot a curious glance to Emma who seemed just as bewildered. Soon Dan entered and said, "Harry, I believe you have a visitor."

Harry looked and noticed that beside Dan stood Senior Account Manager Bloodtooth.

"Ah, Senior Bloodtooth, I wasn't expecting a visit in person from you. I was merely hoping for maybe a letter at best," said Harry as he gave a bow to the goblin.

_This human definitely is not like most wizards, _thought the goblin. "Please young sir, this is a scheduled trip by the late Lord Black as well, being able to talk to you in person is just a bonus. Now, could you please ask the young Ms. Granger to join us, I've official business with you both. Then, I'd like to speak about the other items you mentioned with those you want present," replied Bloodtooth.

It was about this time the girls entered the living room to come to an abrupt halt in front of Bloodtooth.

"Ah, perfect timing Ms. Granger. If we may move this business to a private area with you and the young sir, we can get back to your friends and family sooner," commented Bloodtooth before making a sweeping motion with his arm towards the foyer.

Hermione shot her parents and friends a look before proceeding with Harry and Bloodtooth to the downstairs study. Upon entering the room Bloodtooth raised his hand, sealed, and sound proofed the room.

Turning back to the teens he said, "Sorry about the spells but some things I have to say you may not want to share just yet but, first I have something for you Ms. Granger. Your presence is requested Friday at 10 am at a pre-will reading for the late Lord Black; that's a portkey that'll take you. Now, I'm also hear to notify you about a change that's occurred in our records department. It seems that you've started a soul bond with young Mr. Potter. It registered yesterday afternoon and only needs the oaths to finish the bond. I'm qualified to help with that today if you'd both like."

The two teens looked ecstatic at the news that Hermione would be at the reading. Then their looks changed to a curios mix of anxiety and peace that was complicated just to see.

Hermione always the quicker on the uptake asked, "Senior Bloodtooth, what exactly is a soul bond and what does this mean for Harry and me?"

Harry was just gob smacked. _What? a soul bond, _was the only thought in his mind.

"It means that once the bond is sealed, the two of you'll become essentially married in the eyes of the wizard laws. You'll be both considered legal adults, since you're both over 14 years of age, and will be subject to the laws that govern your people. You won't be restricted by the underage magic law either and will be able to take your apparition tests. You'll also be able to receive any inheritances and titles you're entitled to. The only thing you won't be able to do is seat your spot on the Wizengamot until your 17th birthday," stated Bloodtooth to the slack jawed teens.

They'd been staring at him dumbfounded since he said the word married. Unconsciously, they'd drifted closer together and were holding hands. Both very nervous about what the other was thinking and whether the other was wanting this as much as they were.

Harry turned to Hermione and looked into her chocolate orbs, "Um, 'Mione what do you want? I'd love to marry you. I would've liked to ask your father for your hand first. If you want we can see if the bond can be removed, however, I'd love to have you as a wife and the mother of my children, when we get older of course." Blurted out Harry while trying to keep his composure; he was scared she'd want to run for it.

Looking at the sincerity in his eyes she replied, "Oh Harry, of course I'll marry you. I can't think of anything I want more. As for my parents, we can tell them after the sealing; they'll understand trust me. They know we were going to marry one day. Mum, asked me already if that's what I wanted. I tell her everything. I only ask one thing, Harry. Can you promise that I'll not lose my closeness with Daphne and Susan by excluding them from our lives? I can't explain it really, but they're important to me, Harry?"

"Of course 'Mione, I see they mean a great deal to you. I trust you with everything so if you feel they're important then I understand," answered a very happy Harry. He could tell she was nervous at losing her friends and was just overwhelmed that she actually wanted the same as him. "Well, Senior Bloodtooth I believe we'll accept your assistance with the sealing. Could you explain more to us about it and what if anything we need to be ready for?"

"To complete the bond is rather simple. You just repeat an oath to each other similar to wedding vows before a magical being. I'll act in that capacity as the witness and give you the words to repeat to one another. You may experience some effects _after_ you've consummated your bond. For example, it'll unlock any and all blocks and spells that may have been placed over you in the past, it'll unleash any dormant magical powers you posse, and some couples share a form of mind magic that includes occlumency and legilimency. You can take an inheritance test at the bank Friday that'll show your family line, as well as, list any and all new abilities you posse," listed Bloodtooth.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red when she heard about consummating, glancing at Harry she realized he was wearing the same shade. She knew this was what the feelings she'd been having since their kiss had been about. This was right. She knew he saw it as well.

Almost as one they grasped hands firmer and turned to look into the others eyes and looked back toward Bloodtooth, "We'd like to complete the bond," they said in unison.

Bloodtooth stepped forward and smiled(which look disturbing on a goblin). "Repeat this to one another while remaining physical contact. I give myself to thee in heart, soul, mind, and magic to have and hold forever and beyond," said the beaming goblin. He knew this was a monumental step towards achieving many of the things the late Lord Black had set out to do.

Staring deep into the emerald eyes she loved so much Hermione began, "I give myself to thee in heart, soul, mind, and magic to have and hold forever and beyond."

Their joined hands began to glow and pulse at her words. Silver and gold ribbons appeared around their hands swirling with the magic.

Harry, feeling the overwhelming love coursing through him from Hermione as she spoke, was sure his heart would beat right out his chest as he began, "I give myself to thee in heart, soul, mind, and magic to have and hold forever and beyond."

With his words spoken aloud the glow intensified and began to grow until is seemed to implode upon itself. As that happened the ribbons wound tightly around them and finally merged into their joined hands sealing them magically forever as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The senior goblin had never witnessed a more powerful bonding in years. He knew to look for great things from this couple.

"As witnessed before magic, your bond is complete and unbreakable by any known power or deity since a soul bond is a blessing from the gods. You are hereby known as Lord and Lady Potter throughout the goblin nation and the wizarding world," said Bloodtooth. Seeing the looks of shock on their faces he continued, "I'm sure you were unaware of your title Lord Potter but things will be made clear soon. Now, as to the wizarding world, am I correct in assuming you'd like this to remain private for a short time."

After seeing the affirming nods he said, "Your marriage, being witnessed by a goblin, will automatically record it at the bank. However, until you make a public announcement of your marriage in an official setting the DOM records department can't release anything about your soul bond. So until you stand in front of a crowd of hundreds or more and declare it, the wizarding government is officially blind to you. This'll come in handy over the next few days I assure you."

To say they were overwhelmed was an understatement. They'd essential married and became emancipated in span of 20 or so minutes. Their minds were spinning with the possibilities this opened for them. They definitely needed to speak with Bloodtooth some more.

"Senior Bloodtooth," said Harry "if all our private business is done may we have a few minutes alone before joining the others."

"Please, Lord Potter, call me Bloodtooth from here on, I think we'll be working closely together for some time and you may have a few minutes alone with your wife if it's ok that I go ahead and see this list you mentioned."

"You may see the list and speak with the others at your leisure until we join you and please call me Harry, just Harry," said a grinning Harry, "Ask Emma for the list and feel free to speak with them about anything. I completely trust the four people in that room."

With that said Bloodtooth turned away, removed his spells, and headed to join the others. He couldn't help but feel close to the young man. He'd shown nothing but respect towards him and as far as he could tell treated his elf as an equal and friend. He was going to definitely stir things up. Plus, all the time he spent with his godfather setting the stage for the young man to gain what was entitled to him made him feel closer to him, as well. He smiled at the memory of Sirius saying the young lady was just what his godson needed. _How right he was_ mused the goblin. Reaching the others, he schooled his facial expressions and entered the room.

"Harry and your daughter will join us shortly. Until then he has asked that I look over the parchment with the four of you until their return," stated Bloodtooth to the group that was watching him.

Settling in beside them he perused the scroll. It seemed the young man was already starting to have his doubts about Albus. That would certainly make things move somewhat smoother on Friday. They were afraid he'd be unwilling to part from the manipulator. He needed to for his own safety as it were. He now could see things going just as Sirius had hoped.

Looking to the Grangers Bloodtooth asked, "Is there anything else, they or anyone of you, have noticed?"

Hearing his question and knowing he was here to help Harry, the four began to tell him about the suspicions regarding the Weasley's and the Headmaster. Bloodtooth listened to them with a straight face but was practically beaming on the inside. This was more than he or Sirius had hoped for.

Meanwhile back in the study the teens were a little taken aback. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Merlin 'Mione, I've never been this happy in my life. As soon as the bond was complete, I felt like I was whole. Like nothing could ever part us. I love you so much. I'm glad I decided to question you about my feelings, if I hadn't there's no telling what would've happened to us."

All the while he stood there holding her in his arms. She was pressed flush to his body and felt like her very skin had been hit with lightning. She was almost purring; she was tingling at his contact.

Looking into his eyes she whispered, "I know love. I feel the same, like I found a missing piece of myself. I can't explain it really but just being this close to you, in your arms, has me feeling like my body is lite up. I wish we had more time to be alone but we have to join the others soon. We owe them an explanation for all this. But for now…"

That was all that was said as she captured his lips with hers. His hands drew her even closer to him. She could feel him run his hands up her back to tangle in her hair. His hands left a trail of fire in their wake. They'd not kissed with this type of passion before. It seemed to consume them and drive them on. Letting a moan escape into his mouth Harry felt the swell of her breast against his chest and thought of all the wonderful things he'd like to do with her. He was sure she was becoming quite aware of his growing arousal for her. His cock was almost rock hard and he knew they_ had_ to part soon or they'd be pushing what they should be doing in the study.

Hermione however, was lost to the feelings he was creating in her. It felt like he'd set a small blaze in her lower stomach that was spreading the warmth through her body. She became aware of his erection beginning to strain against his pants as she rolled her body into his. Then she caught sight of a picture on the wall and remembered she was only in her parents study. Slowly she came back to her senses and began trying to cool down some. Harry could tell she'd finally caught onto their surroundings as well and accepted that they needed to cool it some.

Pulling away from her inviting mouth he groaned out, "Love, as much I'd love to continue this; your parents are waiting along with our other guest, and I need a few minutes as it is. They'll see exactly what you do to me if we left now."

Hermione pulled away to get control of herself as well.

"I understand Harry, they might not be able to see my arousal for you but I won't be able to think clearly if we don't stop for now," breathed out Hermione.

"Let's take a few minutes to think non-sexy thoughts so we can join the others, like oh I don't know, say potions with Professor Snape," Hermione cringed as she spoke.

Harry cringed as well, "That's definitely an erection killer 'Mione," choked out Harry, "Are you sure you're ready to tell them about the soul bond?"

Staring at him with gleeful eyes she replied, "Definitely my husband, if you think I'm going to not sleep in the bed with you on our wedding night you're wrong. I wish to never be parted from you again Lord Potter, understand me?"

Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "I understand love, let's get this over with then."

Hand in hand the made their way to the others. They entered the living room to see the four seated around the room, were all paying attention to Bloodtooth who was thanking them for their input.

Clearing her throat Hermione got everyone's attention, "Well, I see you've started on some of our concerns about Harry here. Now, before we get into what else happened I need to let you ,mum and dad, know that I've received a summons to the pre-will on Friday. I'd like you both to, at least, accompany us to the bank," turning to Bloodtooth she continued, "Bloodtooth will they be able to use the portkeys and wait for us during the reading at the bank and what do you have to advise about a solicitor?"

"Well as to the Grangers, they may indeed accompany you and we'll take care of them while you're disposed. To the advice, that's another reason for my visit. I'm actually a goblin solicitor and I'm certified through Gringott's as a wizarding solicitor. That way I can better serve my clients, the family Black. I'll be more than agreeable to work with Harry. In fact, Sirius has already seen to it that I handle his affairs Friday," spoke an amused Bloodtooth. _Friday will be interesting for sure_ mused the goblin. "Now as to your concerns Harry, be patient and enjoy the next few days. Friday will reveal many of your answers. Take the time until then to relax and let's not worry over things that won't happen until then, shall we? Besides, I'm sure you've other things to tend to until we meet again. So, with that in mind, I'll take my leave and look forward to seeing everyone Friday."

With that the goblin headed for the front door to be off. As he retreated they all offered up their thanks and appreciation for his visit.

Once the door was closed behind him Harry looked to Hermione with a grin that could light the night sky and said, "Shall we my Lady?" while making a sweeping bow in her direction.

"Oh, we shall my Lord," she said returning his bow as they joined hands and turned around to face their family and friends.


	5. Chapter 5 A Purging Consumation

**Author's Note:** There is a lemony scene at the end so be warned. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. JKR gets all the credited for her work. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Five - A Purging Consumation

As Harry and Hermione entered the living room, all eyes were on them. They sat on the love seat across from her parents who were sharing a couch, while Daphne and Susan were off to either side in plush chairs. Taking in the atmosphere they exchanged a nervous glance before both took a deep breath and silently exhaled it. Grasping his hand a bit more firmly, Hermione looked straight at her mum and dad before she began.

"Susan, Daphne, especially Mum and Dad, we'd like to tell you what we discussed earlier with Bloodtooth. First, let me say it wasn't something either of us knew about before entering the room. We made our decision based on how we feel about each other and not from any outside force or manipulation," Hermione said as she saw them shift a little anxiously in their seat while never revealing what they may be feeling. Harry wrapped his arm around here shoulder in support. "It would seem that when we kissed yesterday, we started a soul bond that only needed to be sealed with a magical oath. Bloodtooth informed us what needed to happen to complete the seal if we wanted. So after discussing it, Harry and I, had Bloodtooth act as the magical witness to finish the bond."

They could hear the collective gasps from the sides and saw a somewhat puzzled look on Dan's face. Emma's face seemed to light-up in recognition. She was conscious of the other two magical person's reaction to this news and knew it was something exceptional at work, and knowing what her daughter had told her over the years about Harry, it was exceedingly rare as well.

"What exactly does that mean dears? I take it to be something important, so can you please explain what it entails, as I'm sure you asked everything about it," calmly replied Emma while giving Dan's hand a gentle pat letting him know it'd be ok no matter what, they'd deal with it together.

"Well, Mum," began Hermione, "it means that in the magical world, Harry and I, are married. We're now considered adults and not held to the underage magic restrictions anymore. We're able to take our apparition test and take on any titles and inheritances that we're entitled to. Harry can only appoint a proxy to his Wizengamot seat until his 17th birthday, but he's now Lord Harry James Potter; effectively making me the Lady Hermione Jean Potter. It also means we'll have some protections and special abilities after him and I, um, consummate the marriage."

Harry was quiet throughout offering his support to her by his presence. He was taking in the looks on the faces as she spoke. Daphne and Susan seemed as gob smacked as they were when they first heard. He could see they had a mixture of emotions pass before them both. They seemed happy for the most part but he could see a little sadness and loss mixed in with it. He'd be sure to speak to Hermione about this some time. It was Dan and Emma he was more concerned with at the moment. Dan seemed to be following Emma's lead. He tended to look to her for guidance and support just as Harry did with his daughter. Emma was hard to read at first. She was almost a blank when she asked about the bond but she seemed to start to become amazed and ecstatic by the end of the explanation.

"Emma, Dan I know this is sudden, believe me, but I love Hermione and this is a union blessed by the gods according to Bloodtooth. It can't be broken by anyone or anything. I would've like to have asked for her hand after we'd been together longer and given her a beautiful wedding, I still can in the muggle world. The truth is, I want this now and forever, so once I was assured she'd be receiving even more protection through the bond, I'd do anything to keep her safe," blurted out Harry. With that said Hermione reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by, "Thanks love."

"Harry," Emma began, "Hermione is our only child. We love her regardless. We've known for some time that you were what she wanted, so it's no surprise that you'd become family. No, we didn't expect it to occur the day after you both realized what everyone else has seen for some time, but we're glad she has what she wants in life. We married just as young so we can see the blessing in finding out sooner rather than later; not to mention the godly blessing you've both received. So we're fine with you marrying our daughter as long as you make her happy and do your best to keep her safe, understand?"

All throughout Emma's talk Dan was nodding his agreement but added, "I feel the same Harry. However, I'd like to have the chance to walk my daughter down the aisle before we receive any grandchildren, ok?"

Hermione stood and went around to her parents and engulfed them in a huge hug while thanking them for understanding.

Harry came up behind them and hugged Emma then shook Dan's hand adding, "No worries Dan, that I can handle. Thank you both for being so understanding."

Unnoticed by the others Susan and Daphne had gathered off to the side. They glanced at each other before nodding and turning to the group.

Daphne spoke first, "Hermione, Harry this is great, we know how rare a soul bond is. We know how much you love one another as well, so congratulations Lord and Lady Potter."

She looked to Susan who continued, "Of course we do, you deserve to be happy. Now we'll excuse ourselves to the third floor for a while so you can talk as a family. Please, excuse us."

With that they turned and walked out the living room hand in hand with slight grimaces on their faces. Their expressions noted by everyone present.

As they heard Susan and Daphne head to the stairs, Hermione looked a little longing and a little hurt. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt drawn to chase after them and talk about everything so they could figure this all out. She turned to Harry who had a determined look on his face.

Before she could say anything Harry said, "Go to them love, they need you and you need them. I can feel the longing in you to go, maybe from the bond. You should work out what's happening. I can feel your confusion. Just know that I'm here and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy. Talk to them, then we can discuss and work out anything you need, ok?"

Giving him a kiss on the lips and pulling him close she said, "Thank you Harry, I can feel your worry for me through the bond and the longing for me to be happy. It feels awesome to be so connected to you this way and to know you truly understand how I feel." With that she rushed out the room after Susan and Daphne.

Harry turned his attention back to Emma and Dan. Settling into a chair next to where they sat, he sighed a little and looked to them for what to say.

"Harry, I don't understand exactly myself the feelings between those three but I sense it to. I do know she loves you and wants you. I think they've relied on one another so much the past two years they've grown closer than they realized. Did you say you can feel her emotions through the bond?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I can. It's a little faint but I imagine it'll get stronger once, well… Bloodtooth said that if we've any magical blocks or dormant abilities they'll be released after we consummate the marriage. That we may get a type of mind magic as well, so this maybe something that strengthens after," stammered Harry blushing up at them.

"Harry," Dan said, "Sex is a natural part of marriage. You need to be aware of the fact that we've always been honest and open with Hermione. We know nothing's happened between you two yet, and now you're married so we understand it will. You'll see we're rather unorthodox in a way. We've raised her to be comfortable with us enough to talk and ask questions if need be. We've actually summered some at a nude beach resort each year since she was three. We're usually rather scantily clad at home; not that we expect that from you or anyone. Just so that you know for a later time, we usually go into the hot tube and pool out back nude. You can do what you're comfortable with. We'd still like to have you both here all summer; the marriage has changed nothing really. We're still going to go day by day and get through everything ok?"

To say Harry was flabbergasted was an understatement. He'd never had the type of conversation he had with the Granger's with anyone. He relaxed after Dan's statement and the three of them spent the time getting to know each other better. Harry finally had a male he could ask things to without being embarrassed, even with Emma there.

They really felt for the young man for having no type of support growing up. They were amazed at how well he'd turned out living with those so called relatives.

He explained that what he knew of sex was from overhearing some of his dorm mates and older boys at school. He'd never seen a nude woman before and was quite nervous he'd be a disappointment to Hermione.

Emma gave him some advice and guidance towards what she knew about her daughter and told him not to worry. Hermione loved him and they could learn everything else together.

He felt way better about everything after spending the time with them. They shared a few stories before they all headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

As they entered the kitchen they were in for a total surprise. There stood Dobby by the stove cooking his heart out. He had a spread already laid out on the island and what seemed like a line of things floating to the formal dining room.

Startled Harry called, "Dobby, can you tell me what this is all about?"

Dobby turned around to his master and spoke, "Oh yes Master Harry, I will. You see since you and Mistress completed your bond and became the Lord and Lady, my elf bond advanced onto the next level. It's more to fit into your status you see. I'm still Dobby but I understand your needs more and have changed slightly. A house elf of a Lord must speak better than normal house elves. It's a part of the bond."

Sure enough Dobby seemed a little taller and straighter. His clothes were a type of uniform with a crest on it. His voice a little deeper and his speech pattern had greatly improved.

Harry was once again astonished, "Ok, that explains some things. Now, how about the meal, that's quite a spread just for us."

Dobby smiled and said, "It's to celebrate your new family, your soul bond, and your lordship. The Mistress and her parents will now be attended to by the house of Potter. Bloodtooth spoke with me before leaving and said to let you now all would be clear Friday and not to worry."

"Um, ok then, thanks, let us now when we're needed," Emma said turning to Harry and Dan, "I guess we should make use of our time and relax on the back patio till Hermione joins us for dinner with the girls." They all exited the room to head out wondering if Hermione was ok.

* * *

><p>When Hermione rushed after Daphne and Susan, she didn't see them until she cleared the stairs and stepped fully onto the third floor. There setting on a bed she saw them hugging each other and speaking to softly to hear. Clearing her throat, so as not to startle them, she approached quickly, and saw they had a few tear streaks down their faces.<p>

She sat beside them and spoke tentatively, "Hey, what is it? I'm still here and still need you guys; that'll not change. Talk to me please? I need to understand; what's the matter."

Daphne looked up into her eyes and saw the truth there like always, "Oh Hermione, we're happy for you really. It's just that we feel so close to you that we don't want to see it end. You know over the past few years everything we've done together, well, it has made us, um, develop very strong feelings toward you _and_ Harry. We're not really sure how to explain it but we just feel drawn to you both. It just seemed like we wouldn't figure it out or ever truly know what it is since you and Harry have the soul bond. We feel like intruders on you all in a way, but we need to see what you think and feel. We were planning on talking to you during our stay and all this has happened so fast; we aren't sure what to do?"

Susan added, "Hermione, she's right. We care for you and Harry a lot; love is almost a better word. It's just not something we planned for you know. Talking to you was going to be a start to see what was even possible, if anything was possible, and now here we are and you're married and we're so confused about how we feel and see each other lately."

"How do you see me lately," questioned a blushing Hermione.

She had noticed this past year that both girls were quite attractive. She'd never noticed girls before and knew she loved Harry so there was nothing to make her feel like something was wrong. Then she began to notice she was starting to feel the same as when she first started falling for Harry, which was confusing. Then, recently, she began dreaming of them all together but she assumed it was some side effect of all the potions in her system. Now though?

All three had been feeling the same. Just none of them knew it. That was until Susan and Daphne talked on the Express on their way home. They shared their confusions and feelings. They, too, had felt the scare of losing Hermione after the DOM, so they decided to visit and sort it all out. They were shocked to find Harry here, even more to find out they had gotten together, and the nail in the coffin was the soul bond marriage. They needed to sort this out now.

"Hermione, let's sit and we'll tell you everything we can, from when it started. Just listen and answer us honestly ok," asked Daphne.

They spent the next while going over everything from each view point and sharing openly and honestly. Come to find out, they were all in the same boat. They'd all been confused and wanted to know what they felt. They admitted to the need to be closer to the other and in the end they came to an agreement.

"So, to clarify, we each care for the other a lot more than just friends and will let things progress as we go. You two are also drawn to Harry the same way. I'll talk to Harry and after Friday we'll have a sit down discussion about what it all means and what to do about it correct," stated a flustered Hermione.

After the all had agreed they stood, shared a hug, and tentatively kissed each other on the cheeks before heading to the stairs. They had done these things before but now it was different somehow.

It wasn't over but they'd started to fix whatever was happening by taking the time to talk and listen to each other. They all knew it wouldn't be easy by any means, but they also knew anything worth it was never easy.

They were on the second floor stairs when Emma found them, "Ah, there you are. Dobby's made us an exceptional dinner to celebrate so I was coming to let you know it's almost ready and to check on you of course. You seem to look a little better. I take it you figured out how to go on from here together?"

"Mum, yes, we finally talked about, apparently, what you saw coming and have agreed to just go with it and to talk it all out with Harry after Friday," Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm glad dear. I want to say the same thing to you three your father and I said to Harry. Your happiness is what matters and we'll support you no matter. You, Hermione, know we're open minded to the ways of the world, but have you warned the girls here about some of the things they may run across while here," Emma continued while smiling at them.

After Hermione's negative reply, Emma asked to have a few words with them in the study before they headed down. They all agreed and followed Emma. She gave them the same spill she and Dan had to Harry, making sure they knew what they may see and that they weren't expected to do anything but to just do what they were comfortable with. The only remark came from Daphne who chuckled that she now understood why Hermione didn't have tan lines.

They all headed down the stairs to the dining room where they found Dan and Harry laughing at something quite loudly. Glad they were getting along Hermione reached Harry's side and gave him a peck on the lips and settled at the table. Following her lead the other two kissed his cheeks before settling in causing Harry to turn beet red.

Harry explained to them what had happened to Dobby and what the meal was for. They all lightened up and enjoyed the meal and company. They all felt they should just relax for the time they had left until the pre-will reading, and get to know each other.

At the end of the meal Dobby asked whether Harry'd like his things moved to Hermione's room. He looked at her and she nodded her approval so that Harry wouldn't feel like he was rushing her for anything.

After he popped away Emma looked around at their faces and said, "It's still a little early for bed but we've all had a long day. I'm sure we all need time to process and relax. So Susan and Daphne feel free to enjoy the third floor, there are some nice movies in the collection. Since you're not used to the equipment Dan can go over it with you, if you'd like. I, for one, am going to get changed for a relaxing time in the hot tub with him once you girls are settled. Hermione dear, you and Harry, I'm sure are looking forward to being alone finally and to talk _some_ I'm sure. We will see you all in the morning to go over the plans to go out shopping."

With that said she raised and went to kiss Hermione and Harry on the forehead and wished them all a goodnight, before heading out. Soon they'd all left to get settled in. The girls took the offer to learn about the entertainment system. After Dan had them hooked up he changed and headed out to meet his wonderful wife at the hot tub.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione headed to her room. They saw Harry's trunk in the corner with Hedwig perched on the cage next to it.<p>

"Hey girl," Harry said as he held out his arm for her.

"We'll be staying here for a while. You don't have to stay locked up all summer, so you can fly as you like, I'll call you when I need you," said Harry while stroking her feathers lightly.

Hedwig gazed at him and then to Hermione before nipping at his finger tenderly and taking flight out the open window. Turning back he saw Hermione looking at him from by the bed.

"Relax Harry. We don't have to do anything we aren't ready for yet. Let me show you the room ok," she said grabbing him be the hand.

"This room's pretty self-explanatory, this door here," indicating a door near the window, "goes into a walk-in closet, and this one here," pointing to the right of the other, "is the bathroom. It has a large garden oval style tub and a walk-in double shower. I miss this when I'm away at school, having to share with four others in a bath half the size is taxing. Feel free to get comfortable here, I know this is sudden but it'll get easier. I promise."

"I'm fine, really, how about you," asked Harry as he pulled her toward the window seat, "how'd your talk go with Susan and Daphne?"

Hermione gripped his hand a little firmer and replied, "It was good. We talked out everything and agreed to a sit down with you after Friday. That way we'll know everything before making any decisions. I appreciate how understanding you've been. It means a lot to me. I can't imagine not being close to them and they were worried about the same things I was. It was a good talk and we cleared up a lot, once we've had a chance to talk we'll explain it."

With that she turned around and laid her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Harry, are you fine with all this. I mean, I know you love me and I love you. I just know how fast this has all happened and I hope you're fine with everything?" Hermione said while slowly rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"Really, I'm more than fine. I know it's fast but when has anything about me ever been simple. You're what I want and need. We can figure out anything else together. I haven't had much experience with relationships and feelings, however, since we sealed the bond I believe it's been making this all easier in away. Like it's helping with what would've been nerve breaking before. I can't really explain it but we're good. I think it was supposed to help us and we'll probably have a lot of changes once our other abilities are opened," said a reassuring Harry.

They sat there enjoying just holding one another for a short time before Hermione rose and said, "Sorry, but it's time I took my potion again. I also have an ointment Madam Pomfrey gave me for the scarring. After the ointment is on for about 15 minutes I have to wash it off. If you'd like, um, you can help me with it. This may help ease us into being comfortable with each other's body before anything else happens."

Hermione was nervous about this but knew she'd give herself to him soon and wanted to have a chance to spend some time getting used to each other first.

Harry just looked a little stunned and then sheepishly replied, "Of course 'Mione. We're married after all, and I definitely want to take it nice and slow, so we can be comfortable. You should know however, I haven't the first bit of experience with any of this."

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "Me neither, love. We'll be learning together. I believe if we're honest and talk about things we like and don't as it happens we'll be fine."

With that said Hermione crossed the room and took the potion. Getting the ointment she headed back to the window seat where he was waiting.

She set it aside for a minute and looked at him with a grin and said, "I haven't let anyone besides Madam Pomfrey and Mum see the scar from Dolohov's curse. When you see it, remember that it's not ever going to completely go away, but it'll continue to fade until it's barely visible. It begins here," pointing to her left hip and running her finger up across her stomach and breast to her right collar bone, "and it ends here. So, I need you to apply the ointment and then help me wash it off."

He just nodded his understanding. "Ok, since I'll be topless I believe you should be too," said Hermione while reaching over and placing her palms on his broad shoulders.

He stiffened slightly at her touch but soon relaxed. She ran her tiny hands down from his shoulders and over his chest toward his abs slowly taking in the feel of his body beneath her fingers. She reached the hem of his shirt and hooked the edge and tugged it easily up over his head then let it pool on the floor by them. Her eyes trailed across his quidditch toned body. It sure had done wonders for him. She eyed his trail of dark hair that descended under the waist band of his trousers.

She was pleased that he didn't shy away from her touch. He was smooth and hard and she was lost in him, until he reminded her of their purpose by bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders in the same fashion she had earlier. He let his hands begin the slow descent with a light feathery touch. He felt her shiver a little as he passed over the swell of her breast then across her slim waist. Her breath was shallow as he caught the hem of her V-neck and slowly pulled it up and over her head before it came to rest with his shirt. She sheepishly opened her eyes to see him gazing at her face.

"You're beautiful 'Mione. You've nothing to worry about love," whispered Harry as he begins to let his eyes traverse her torso.

He noticed her flawless skin was only marred by the scar crossing her from hip to collar. He ran his eyes over her smooth stomach and up to her round perky breast. He may not have seen any before but he thought they were heavenly. They seemed to be the right size and he noticed her nipples were a pinkish rose color. They were also starting to stiffen somewhat as he stared.

He then allowed his gaze to continue up to her face and then he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. After a sweet kiss he pulled back and asked, "Are you ready for the ointment? I'll be as gentle as I can."

Harry then opened the jar and scooped a finger full as indicated by the directions before sealing it and putting it aside. He lowered his finger to the spot on her hip and lightly pressed against it. He slowly traced the trail up and across. She sucked in a breath as he passed her belly button as if suppressing a laugh. She exhaled as he passed through the valley of her breast. She watched his finger until it was resting at her collar bone. He then took his thumb and began rubbing small circles in a tight pattern all the way back down as he massaged in the ointment.

"Is, um, that right?" he tentatively asked finally looking at her face.

"Yes Harry, just like that. Now, we've about ten minutes to gather our things and get ready for you to help clean it off," said Hermione as she reached for his hand to pull him up and over to gather what they needed. Harry went along willingly and held what she gave him.

They were both nervous but knew it was the same for the other as they could feel it through the bond. They also were feeling the love and longing for the other as well.

Harry noticed that she was only grabbing them some towels and a special sponge and soap to clean the scar. She then led him into the bathroom. After taking the towels from him and placing them on the stand, she took and laid the other things on the ledge of the oval tub. She next went about getting the bath water ready.

Once she had it ready she turned and said, "Ok, by the time we undress and enter the time should be up. May I, um, help you remove the rest?"

He looked shaken only a moment and then nodded his approval.

She kicked her shoes and socks off and indicated for him to do the same. When they were through she stepped forward and placed her hands on his pecks to rise up on her toes to kiss him.

Once she settled on her feet again she dropped her hands to the button on his trousers. Locking eyes with him she lowered the zipper and grasped them to tug them down. She knelt in front of him while helping him step out of his pants. She tossed them aside and then ran her fingertips up his calves and to his thighs all the way back to his chest where she reached and captured his lips again.

Their kiss was slow and sweet. Not rushed or needy as they were both reveling in the sight of the other with no need to hurry. They had the rest of their lives together but this was the only first times like these.

After the kiss ended, he was trying desperately not to get a full blown erection. He knew he was a teenage boy after all and he would soon spring free of his boxers if not for some restraint.

He then followed her motions with her jeans and was amazed at how they hugged her hips and he seemed to have to peel them down rather than tug as she had. He enjoyed the sight of her closed eyes and the rise and fall of her breast from her breathing as he helped her step out of them.

He then traced his way back up noticing her black lace underwear was rather sexy. He was trying to control his semi now more than anything because he found the sight of her as the most erotic thing he'd seen so far.

She looked into his eyes with a questioning gaze and then toward his boxers while she bit her bottom lip.

With his eyes fixed on the lip between her teeth he gave a nod. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down so he could step out of them.

As she watched his boxers lower she was transfixed by the sight of him.

His dark trail flowed into a patch of curly dark hair atop his penis. She drank in the sight of him. His penis was larger than any she had seen. Maybe because of his arousal because she found he wasn't flaccid as all the ones she'd seen before on the beaches.

She subconsciously tried not to think of the times she'd seen her father.

Harry was thick and long and seemed perfect to her. His shaft was veined and shifted to the left. She noticed his balls and then traveled onto his thighs. The broom riding was definitely good for him.

She stood up and looked at him and nodded for him to remove the last piece from her.

He saw the certainty in her eyes as his hands began to drift down her sides to her panties. He slowly pulled them off her hips noticing the softness of her skin as he went.

As they passed her hips and bared her to him he noticed she had a small thin triangle patch of chestnut brown curls above her center. He was entranced with the silky look of her folds as he noticed a pink nub peeking out at him.

He pulled the garment off and slowly stood back to kiss her lips lightly.

She was aware of his body pressed up to hers and felt her skin set a fire. They needed to finish this soon before the fire consumed her. She knew it was important to them both to go slow and enjoy each other, to learn each other.

"Ok love, we need to get this ointment off so we can head to bed to continue our evening," whispered Hermione. She eased herself into the warm water letting the tension out some. She watched as he stepped in and sat in front of her.

"Yes, we're definitely testing my control," said Harry as he reached for the sponge and soap.

They paid attention to each other while they bathed one another. Neither of them had ever experienced such feelings as these before now. They reveled in the sheer bliss of the others touch. They were both timid at the beginning, but Hermione's reasoning proved sound as they were more comfortable with the other after they finished.

They'd taking the time in an easy setting to introduce the other to their bodies and the feel of the others touch. It may have been part of the bond but they were really adjusting to this quickly.

They exited the bathroom wrapped in only the towels they brought in with them.

Hermione paused by her night table and grabbed her wand. She whispered a spell as she ran her wand in a pattern over her abdomen and them turned and repeated the process on Harry as he raised an eyebrow at her as she answered, "Contraceptive spells. They're good for 48 hours there are potions that are better because they last longer but I've never needed to brew one until now."

Harry smiled and said, "Ah, good, I don't want Dan upset with me. He only asked to walk you down the aisle first, when it could've been worse. I love you 'Mione, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Looking into his deep emerald eyes she replied, "You might not see my need for you Harry," while glancing to the tent forming behind his towel, "but that doesn't mean I want to wait. I can assure you I want you love. All of you."

That was all it took. He stepped forward and kissed her with all the burning passion he could. Her tongue was exquisite dancing with his. They turned themselves over to each other fully. The towels were soon discarded while their hands caressed each other lovingly and tenderly. They moaned and gasped at each new sensation.

When Harry laid her back on the bed and captured her nipple in his mouth she could only arc into his warm suckling and moan more. He ran his hand down her body as he sucked and nipped at her breast until he reached the sight that had entranced him earlier. He ran his fingers through her silky wet folds and found that little nub he'd noticed before.

When he flicked and rubbed that, he knew he was doing something right. He dipped his finger further down into her core and into her warm velvety walls that clinched around his finger.

Soon she was begging for more and he complied by adding another digit. He kissed, nipped, and sucked from her chest up to her ears and lips, all along her upper torso while he pleasured her. He'd become achingly hard and after she gave a shudder and let out a gasp of "Oh Harry" she gently rolled onto her side facing him and pushed him onto his back.

She ran her hands all over his body and caressed his backside. She trailed her fingers up the underside of his shaft before firmly gripping it. She slowly stroked him some before she shifted until he was right in front of her face.

She switched from looking at the facial expressions that changed as her grip and pressure changed, to his cock she was holding. She bent forward and ran her tongue over his crown experiencing his unique taste. He shivered and moaned her name while she continued to lick and suck on his shaft. She rolled his balls in her other hand to accustom herself with them.

He extremely enjoyed her ministrations. He wasn't going to last long if she continued. He felt his end nearing, the coiling feeling in his balls, he gasped, "I'm going to cum soon 'Mione."

She just increased her pace on him. He roared her name as he emptied his seed down her throat. The experience was beyond words.

He needed her, she needed him. Maybe the bond was pulling them forward, maybe their own lust and passion was, but whichever he never wavered. He remained rock hard as he flipped her over.

She wanted this as much as he did. She wrapped her hand around him and positioned him at her entrance.

He felt the warmth and wetness and had to concentrate on not just ramming all the way in her as he felt the tightness engulf his head.

She released him and said, "Just go slow at first it's supposed to hurt me some, I'll let you know when it's passed."

He tensed at the thought of hurting her but knew she was right. Emma had warned him about this part. He eased his way in further until he met resistance. He captured her mouth with his and then broke through her barrier. He stopped moving to let her adjust to the intrusion. She felt amazing pulsing around him.

He released her mouth and said, "I love you 'Mione, now and forever no matter what I love you."

She held him and replied, "Me too Harry, me too now and forever. You can move again sweetheart."

They continued throughout the night loving and experimenting with each other until they were exhausted and fully satiated. They climaxed together again and finally drifted off to sleep as one.

Their body's needed to rest. The consummation completion had triggered the effects of the bond. Harry'd undergo more than Hermione, due to a pesky scar he had on his forehead.

* * *

><p>While they slumbered and healed; all up and down the countryside soul fragments from one Tom Riddle were destroying themselves and their containers; while Tom Riddle himself fell unconscious from the damaged caused by losing the magical link to one Harry Potter.<p>

Small silver objects located on the shelves in the Headmaster's office emitted black puffing smoke before remaining still once more.

There was also a very happy goblin that saw the dreaded list on his desk burst into flames signifying the mortality of the so called Dark Lord.


	6. Chapter 6 Trying Something New

**Author's Note: **Ok this is the last chapter for awhile. I've been able to update so often because I had four chapters done when I first posted. I will keep at it however and should update at least once a week if not more. Some have asked about different things and while I won't say for sure I believe most of them is going to be answered as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing it all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Six - Trying Something New

On the third floor of the Granger House, Daphne was just beginning to stir. She noticed immediately that she wasn't alone in bed because she could feel the weight on her arm and chest from where her bed partner rested.

She remembered now; she and Susan had stayed up late watching the movies that Dan had recommended. They finally tired and headed to bed where they were both restless from being in a strange place.

Susan had asked if they could share a bed to help them rest. She was ok with sharing her bed with another as she usually woke up during the summer to her sister Astoria climbing in with her.

This was different though. She cared for Susan. She cared for Hermione. She had started to care for Harry because of Hermione. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with Harry and Hermione but she wouldn't hold back from any of them.

She was raised as a pureblood but not a bigot. The Greengrasses were a neutral family and still embraced the traditions and ways of the purebloods but not the ideals that they were better because of it.

She knew sometimes that a Lord had more than one wife and that at times the wives were intimate with each other and the husband. She would remain close to Susan no matter what.

After all Susan was the last heir to the family name of Bones.

Even if Susan were to marry, she'd prefer to be a second wife or less so that she can carry on her family name.

Daphne knew her sister Astoria held the hopes that Daphne would marry another line so that she could carry on the Greengrass name. Daphne was fine with that as long as the name was carried on.

With all this running in her head last night, she embraced the intimacy this chance offered. She was glad she had as she awoke cuddling with Susan. Nothing had happened but this felt right, the only thing missing was the other people she cared for.

She was startled to look over and see Susan grinning at her.

"Hey. What you thinking about this early that has you looking so serious?" asked Susan.

"Oh, you know the same ol' things that we discussed some yesterday. Hoping maybe we'll find a way to work this all out. Ok, enough of the heaviness, as I recall Emma said we're going shopping today. That should be interesting as I've never been to the muggle world shopping," answered Daphne.

"Me either. Maybe we can find out where Hermione gets those V-neck tees that hug her so amazingly," replied Susan. Slowly rising off Daphne pausing only to kiss her cheek, Susan got up to start gathering things for her to get ready.

Daphne looked at her retreating back as she done the same, "Wait a sec Susan," Daphne sheepishly called, "I, well, can I try something before we get ready and meet the others?"

At Susan's "Of course Daphne" she slowly stepped forward reaching her hand up to rest on Susan's cheek and gently rubbed her thumb lightly across it.

She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her friend's lips. Both seemed to hold their breath while it lasted those brief few seconds.

Neither was shocked and both was relieved, they'd fought these feelings for a while alone and to finally get to act on them was nice.

They parted and smiled at each other before continuing to get ready to face the day with the others.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Emma and Dan sat and enjoyed the coffee and tea that Dobby had given them. They'd checked with him to make sure that Harry's absence was still going unnoticed.<p>

Dobby explained that he kept an illusion on his windows that made the Order's guard think they saw him, since they never went in the house they were safe from them finding out. He'd set a warning to let him know if anyone entered the house so that he could take care of things.

They informed him of their shopping plans and that they were to leave after breakfast when everyone was ready.

He informed them that if they found a secluded spot that he could pop in and relieve them of their shopping bags.

Emma was amazed at how he was so willing to help Harry and how he seemed to know what was needed of him. Dan and Emma sat and enjoyed the meal he'd placed before them.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps. Daphne and Susan were entering the kitchen.

They greeted the Grangers and asked if they still had the same plans for the day. They ate and chatted about the shopping world of muggles.

Emma explained how they'd cover the cost for them until they could go to the wizarding bank. How they should just follow their leads and they'd fit in fine.

Daphne noticed they still hadn't been joined by Harry and Hermione yet and decided to ask, "Well, have we missed the newlyweds or are they still busy?"

Dobby appeared by her and said, "Master and Mistress were still asleep when I popped in this morning to deliver their breakfast. I placed it under a warming charm and left a note after speaking to the Grangers about their plans. I asked them to join us when they were ready to go. I believe you shall see them soon, misses."

* * *

><p>Earlier in the room the newlyweds shared the light feathery touch of Hermione's finger drawing patterns on his chest awoke Harry. He laid there and enjoyed the bliss of the touch and feeling of her in his arms while pressed against him.<p>

"Morning Mr. Potter," Hermione said while looking up into his eyes.

"Um, morning Mrs. Potter," he replied before capturing her lips with his. They kissed briefly when he shifted some away from her.

She eyed him curiously and asked, "Did I so something wrong?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, it's just that, well, we're making my morning condition a little worse."

Realizing he was referring to his erection, she had noticed he was sporting it before he even awoke, she chuckled, "Oh sorry, while I'm a little too sore still this morning that doesn't mean that I can't help relieve that for you in other ways."

That was the last thing spoken before they discovered the joys of being able to pleasure the other with their mouths at the same time. They enjoyed their early morning exertions before pampering the other in the shower.

They exited clad in towels once more to see that while they showered Dobby had apparently taking the opportunity to pop in and set the tray of breakfast he left earlier on a table he conjured for two. They noticed the note he left regarding the information about their shopping trip.

They enjoyed the effort Dobby made to give them a private moment this morning as man and wife before having to join the others. They enjoyed the meal and then made the move to start getting ready. They knew they'd see everyone else in the house soon and have to face them knowing what happened between them the previous night.

Hermione tried to help ease the tension he was feeling by asking, "Harry, since last night have you noticed if you feel any different? I mean, I feel your emotions clearer and sometimes catch some stray thoughts, I assume must be yours, but if I think about it I can close it off. I feel stronger magically as well, even though I'm not sure exactly why. Earlier, I could've sworn Crookshanks asked me to hurry up so he could go have his food. I'm assuming that some of this is from the awakening abilities of the bond. I can't wait to take the test Bloodtooth mentioned."

This did distract him from the thoughts of the others as they readied for the day.

"Yeah, come think of it, I feel way stronger magically. Like I received a giant energy boost of some kind last night; I thought I heard Crooks saying _finally_ when you let him out. I caught a few stray thoughts of yours while we showered and I'm pleased to know you appreciate my playing quidditch so much," Harry chuckled at her as she blushed some, "but like you I concentrated and shut it out. You're probably right about the reasons, as well."

He kept talking to her as they finished dressing and she grabbed him by the hand to pull him towards the door before heading downstairs. Once they stepped into the kitchen they saw they were the last to arrive.

"Morning everyone," started Hermione, "have you finished breakfast?"

Emma smiled and said, "Why yes dear, we have, while you had a lie in, we were eating and planning. If Dan's ready, he can go bring the Land Rover around to the front so we can go soon. We can chat on the drive about your evening, hum?"

Dan answered, "I'll bring the car around and meet everyone in five minutes. Don't tease them to much Emma, dear, let them enjoy themselves some more first, then we can ask all about it." He winked at his daughter as he was passing her. She just shook her head and gripped Harry's hand a little firmer.

"We're ready whenever you are Mum, Dad; you know I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just be sure you're ready for the answers," replied Hermione as she turned and led him out the room by the hand toward the front door. Emma and the girls exchanged glances before smiling and following them out.

* * *

><p>The ride to the stores took about 45 minutes. They took the time to discuss what they all wanted to look at.<p>

They settled on Harrods as the best choice since Harry basically needed everything. Hermione wanted him to get things that were his and not hand me downs for once. He agreed whole heartedly.

Daphne and Susan had stated they wanted to get some of the shirts Hermione likes to wear, as they couldn't find them in Diagon Alley.

Dan and Emma knew the teens would be around and not sure how they were going to handle the nudity around the house; so decided they'd suggest that everyone pick some light silk robes to throw on when need be.

Emma had clued him in pretty much on the way she thought things were headed for the group. He found that he agreed, so he knew they'd be spending a lot of time around them. She suggested they start out slowly and not just rush them into anything and this way, they can see how they'll handle it.

Emma had watched the interactions of the group on the ride. She saw the relaxed ease that Harry and Hermione had in their closeness and touches this morning. She knew things had gone well between them from the body language they displayed.

She also saw a similar ease between Susan and Daphne. When they sat in the rover they'd lined the seat quite tightly. None seemed to shy away from the closeness. Hermione was between the girls and Harry and he had his arm around her shoulder with his hands brushing Daphne shoulder while the three girls tentatively held hands.

She smiled then, knowing she'd assumed right about their future, even if the teens hadn't figured it out fully themselves.

Finding a place to park was a challenge, but then Emma reminded them about Dobby's promise to help so the distance wouldn't be a problem.

Harry was as amazed at the place as Daphne and Susan were. Even though he was raised by muggles, they never took him anywhere if they could avoid it. They usually shipped him to Ms. Figg's or locked him in the cupboard.

The looks on their faces was like seeing a child at Christmas time to the Granger's.

They had wide eyes and big grins. The sights had both Daphne and Susan thinking they seriously underestimate muggles. The size alone would put the alley to shame. The inventions that they saw, that took the place of things they could do with magic, were humbling. They knew after the few minutes they were here, that the wizarding world was the ones behind on things.

"Alright, let's get Harry taken care of first and then we can move on to you girls," Emma began, "Dan and I need a few things so after we stop for lunch we can pick out our things and then look at anything that's caught your eyes during the day."

They agreed to this as they headed to the men's department.

Harry was overwhelmed at first. The sales person simplified it somewhat. Hermione explained what he needed to the assistant before she vanished and started bringing things back for him to try.

They spent the next hour picking out his wardrobe including everything from underwear to accessories. He didn't mind as Hermione usually joined him in the changing room to undress him.

Once they had him squared away, they headed to the next department for the girls.

This didn't take quite as long as they separated and gathered what they liked and wanted to try on before congressing on the changing rooms again.

They each picked a nice summer dress for Friday. Even though Susan and Daphne weren't going to be in the reading, they'd decided to go along to shop at the alley after taking care of their banking needs.

Once they'd gathered far too many bags, Harry and Dan took the opportunity to go into a washroom and call Dobby to take them home.

They then rejoined the others to decide on lunch. This was a new experience for the magical raised and Harry. The choices that a food court offered delighted them. They each tried something new.

Later after chatting over lunch as they headed back out Emma said, "Ok, we'd like to suggest that if any of you have plans on staying in our home for more time this summer, that you take the time to pick up a light silk robe to have to help with our dress preferences. Dan and I will purchase some as well, we want everyone comfortable. Remember you're not asked to participate just to understand our preferences. We'll try to do what makes you comfortable. You may also want to pick up swim suits; that's something we won't do however. We'll wear the robes to and from the pool and hot tub but enter at your own risk if we're in, ok?"

They all agreed on robes and the swim suits for the others.

While they had reservations about nudity, they also thought that it was appealing to be so free. They talked some and Hermione admitted that growing up it was natural for her but that the first times on the nude beach when she was older were a little nerve breaking.

She admitted it was a rather freeing experience and helped with her self-esteem, since she could see that no one was perfect.

She suggested that they get the tiniest bikinis they could and see how that was for them. She said she went topless with a G-string more than anything else.

Harry definitely wanted to see that. He didn't even object to the speedo she picked for him after that information.

They had an enjoyable afternoon finishing the shopping. The ride home was a little more packed as they didn't feel the need to call Dobby away again and risk him being seen.

The little time they'd spent in the car was spent talking about the differences that Daphne and Susan were amazed over. They just couldn't believe how advanced the muggle world was compared to their own.

They saw many things that made them question the world they lived in, from the way their society viewed women and to the way they heated, lighted, and cooled their homes. Things could definitely advance in the wizarding world.

When they arrived home and unloaded the car, Harry helped Dan with bags and Emma led the girls inside first. Dobby was waiting in the foyer to take the bags from Dan and Harry to put them upstairs for everyone.

It wasn't so late in the afternoon that the sun had set. Dan and Emma excused themselves to the study until dinner time. They suggested the teens should enjoy the rest of the afternoon out in the pool or hot tub.

They agreed and headed to change into the swimsuits and robes until they were more comfortable around one another.

Susan and Daphne headed up to the third floor to get ready. They were a little surprised to see the muggle swim suits. There was less material than they were used to, even for their underwear.

They liked the looks and fits however, when they tried them on. They felt sexy and knew that they'd like the view of the others' suits as well.

They was really looking forward to seeing Harry in his speedo, especially, after seeing Hermione's suit that she chose to match his when they were trying on suits.

If his looked as good as hers, they'd really enjoy the swim.

Being at boarding school and sharing baths had offered the girls the chance to see one another naked. Harry was something else altogether.

They thought he was a handsome young man and if the way Hermione was walking tenderly this morning was any indication, a rather endowed young man as well.

They changed and headed back downstairs with the robes covering the suits to meet the others by the pool.

Hermione and Harry had rushed to their room and proceeded to kiss the other senseless. They'd maintained physical contact all day and kissed and hugged but this was the needy passionate kiss they'd wanted since the caresses and sight of the other in the changing rooms. They reluctantly separated after a few more minutes.

"Harry, we have to join the others but later, later we can continue this. Let's go spend some time with Susan and Daphne to just relax before tomorrow and the pre-will," Hermione said as she handed him his suit and robe.

"Ok 'Mione," Harry sighed as he took the speedo and started to change.

They watched the other with longing in their eyes as they undressed and suited back up.

Harry definitely loved the suit she was wearing and was wondering if the others showed as much as hers did. If they did, then he'd definitely need the pool to be really cold or more room in his speedo, he mused as they finished and headed to meet the others.

Daphne and Susan heard the door open behind them and turned to see Harry and Hermione coming towards the pool.

"Hey, I believe we have reservations for the pool along with you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Daphne said as she approached the two with Susan by her side.

They stopped near the patio loungers and sat down facing each other.

"Why, yes, I believe you do Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass, would you like to join us for a relaxing evening?" Harry answered cheekily.

Hermione just grinned while watching her husband and best friends joking around. She knew they'd get along but she was nervous about this for some reason.

Harry sensed her nervousness through the bond and reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze while trying to send soothing feelings her way.

"Alright, now you do have a shallow end in this pool right?" questioned Harry.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Of course, but don't you know how to swim? You swam in the Black Lake during the tri-wizard." She asked as she stood to disrobe.

"Uh, no, I don't actually. The gilly-weed let me do all that. I've never been in a pool before, just the lake that once," replied Harry to the looks of astonishment on their faces, while standing to follow Hermione.

"Well, we can teach you over the summer. For now, let's just enjoy being in the water," she countered as she took off her robe and lay it on the lounger.

She reached for his robe and untied it slowly and then slipped it off him revealing his tone body to the others for the first time.

They noticed his form and then seemed to notice the scars from his misadventures. There was the basilisk fang scar on his arm and the dragon scar on his shoulder along with a multitude of smaller ones that were visible covering his body.

Hermione noticed after her last ointment application that her scar was barely visible now. She only had one or two more days of the potions and ointment until she was through.

Meanwhile, Daphne and Susan watched the two standup and disrobe.

They also rose and began doing the same, while noting the matching suits of the other two and the way their bodies looked. They noticed Hermione's scar was barely there while Harry had his fair share of them on his really toned body.

It was a little unnerving to be baring this much skin in front of Harry but once they saw him in his speedo all the shyness seemed to ease slightly enough to keep their composure and not stare at his bulge. The trail of hair he had was enticing enough to make their eyes want to follow the path.

"Well, now that we've ogled each other, I think we should enter the pool," Hermione said as she grinned and grabbed the two girls by the hands and headed to the steps that led into the pool with Harry admiring the sight of his wife's bum next to that of Susan's and Daphne's.

When he first saw the other girls and was hit with the feeling of arousal, he was confused until he figured out that this feeling was originating from his wife.

He followed the threads of the feelings and also felt the care and hope that was mixed with it. He'd have to mention this phenomenon to her later, before the sit down with the four of them.

It wasn't that he didn't like the view, as well, after all Susan and Daphne were very attractive girls. He just wasn't sure how to react to all of this. He loved Hermione and wanted her happy but was lost on how to actually make her wants come to pass.

Hermione noticed Harry's confusion when he felt the arousal through the bond and then his understanding that they started with her and not him.

She let him follow the path of her emotions so that he could feel for himself that she was fine with him looking at them, as she enjoyed it as well.

She knew this was all new to him and was glad the bond was there to help. It made them seem to slip into a life that should've taking years to adjust to.

She hypothesized that this aspect of the bond was to help with the sudden changes that occur. Whether it was or not, she didn't know but it sure helped them to relax and enjoy the other fully.

"Well, since we're ogling the other may I say that these suits are absolutely wonderful. If witches and wizards would try them they may want to leap in and embrace a more muggle dress style, especially, if the younger generations have a say in the matter," Daphne stated as she seemed to drift with the water. She found the bathing suits revealing but comfortable and rather enjoyable to wear.

"Definitely," Susan added, "if the guys got to see this much skin they'd be all for it. I wouldn't want to see Crabbe or Goyle in a speedo though."

Harry paled at the thought as did the others before saying, "I could've gone forever and not had that mental imagine Susan. You and Daphne however, look awesome, and 'Mione you'd only look better without the suit." Harry was waggling his eyebrows at her while grinning.

"Oh really, husband of mine, you do remember that I normally go topless in here?" Hermione playfully bantered back while slowly advancing toward him and reaching for the strings across her back.

"Um, 'Mione unless you want me to scare the others by springing free from this scrap of cloth you called a swim suit, you may want to leave that on," Harry stammered out.

Hermione turned to see that others eyes had bugged some and then dropped her hands and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind but you're right tonight's not the time to bare all to one another. We've about a half-hour to be out here before we have to head inside to get ready for dinner," she added as she turned around and backed into him until his arms wrapped around her.

"Minx," he whispered into her ear as she wiggled her bum against his crotch. "You're so going to pay for all the teasing when we're alone later tonight."

"I'm counting on it," she suggestively purred. "Now, how about you two tell us what was happening in the wizarding world before you escaped to us," she said louder to the group.

They spent the rest of the time just enjoying the company and water while talking about some of the articles in the _Daily Prophet_.

They shared how the ministry was now admitting that Lord Voldemort was indeed back, and they were trying to justify the smear campaigns they'd been running against Harry and Dumbledore the previous summer.

Fudge was trying to save his career and place the blame off on anyone else. He said his advisors had been wrong in their assessments of the events.

Basically, everyone was still trying to save their jobs at the cost of not being an effective force to deal with the oncoming threat of one Lord Voldemort.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all wearing your new suits," came Emma's voice from behind them by the door, "Dobby said that dinner will be ready soon as you get changed and seated. Nothing fancy like last night just a dinner at the island in the kitchen. We'll be waiting."

With that Emma left and the others started to get out the pool. They were sneaking peeks at the others as they toweled of lightly enough to use the robes.

* * *

><p>Once they'd passed through heading to get ready Dan came up to Emma and asked, "Do you think they'll be ok tomorrow without us in the reading?"<p>

"I do. Hermione is always one to think before acting and Harry will seek her advice before making any decisions," stated Emma while they headed to get seated to wait.

"I know they won't jump into anything, I guess I'm just more worried about who maybe there and what they'll do. I can't see Hermione letting Dumbledore near Harry in case he tries to take him back to the Dursley's. I admit, I'm not thrilled at him going back there. They're married and can spend the summers here until they're out of school. At the same time, I want them safe while here. Maybe, while we wait tomorrow we can ask the goblins if they can offer any form of magical protections for the house." Dan told Emma as they waited. He'd been curious about this since hearing about the wards that were supposed to be at Privet Drive.

"We'll look into it then," Emma replied squeezing his hand that lay on the table. "If they can't do it I'm sure that they can at least inform us how to go about getting it done. Bloodtooth seems to want to help Harry after all."

They heard the teens approaching and left it there for the time being. They didn't want to have Harry thinking he was putting too much on them.

"Hi again," greeted Daphne as she was in front of Susan.

"That was great," Susan said, "we only have ponds and lakes at home. Clear water is so much better, since you can see if something is after you. No grindylows to worry about either."

Emma and Dan chuckled about that but made a mental note to ask Hermione what a grindylow was. Sometimes they'd joked about writing a how to dummy book for muggle parents, they'd have purchased one for sure.

"Mum, dad," they heard from the doorway, "I hope you've not been embarrassing them to much?" Hermione smiled as she and Harry headed to their seats.

"Of course not dear," Emma huffed, "we were just discussing pools versus ponds and lakes. Apparently, we muggles win again."

The conversation was light and banter filled throughout the meal. Each filling relaxed with the company.

"Well, I hate to bring the obvious up, but we should head to bed. After all the portkey things leave at 10 in the morning. We have to be fed and dressed, ready to go," Dan stated while standing up and grabbing Emma's hand.

"He's right you lot. Tomorrow will be busy so make sure to sleep well and rest. We'll see you at breakfast," Emma added as she passed by and kissed Hermione on the top of the head.

She bent slightly and whispered, "You're being safe right?"

Hermione's face flushed but she answered, "Of course mum, I have a spell but would like to get a potion while at the alley tomorrow."

Daphne and Susan had not heard Emma but by Hermione's reply soused out the question. As did Harry, who turned a bright shade of red as well.

"Alright, night everyone," was her mums only response before she and Dan disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione glanced at the others and added, "Do you know what you two want to do at the alley while we're at the bank?"

"Yes, pretty much," Susan said, "I need a few things from Magical Menagerie, and Eeyelop's Owl Emporium."

"I'm going to pick up a few books at Flourish and Blotts and some other things," added Daphne. "We'd planned to wait on you to finish at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, if that's ok."

"That's great, we'll need to relax after the reading I'm sure," Hermione said, "well, we can go over the last minute things in the morning I guess. We should head to bed, it is getting late and we need to be alert tomorrow."

After they all agreed, they headed up the stairs. Once they reached the second floor where they'd have to split apart, Daphne grabbed onto Hermione's arm to slow her and get her attention.

"Can we have a moment before you turn in?" Daphne asked.

"Of course," was Hermione's reply as she turned to Harry, "Go on love, I'll be there in a minute?"

He nodded and headed to their room to give them some privacy. He smiled as he reached the door because he could feel Hermione's nervousness through the bond. He tried sending her reassuring feelings as he closed the door.

"Sorry, to hold you up 'Mione but we haven't seen you alone all day. We just want to make sure you're fine with everything and not feeling overwhelmed? We'd sleep better if you let us know that everything's going ok," Daphne said while grabbing Hermione's hand and lacing their fingers.

Hermione felt a tingle at the contact and knew they were just worried about her. She grabbed Susan's hand and linked them while Susan done the same to Daphne.

At the completion of the circle of their joined hands, they felt the current like tingle Hermione had experienced earlier. As one, they leaned in and began a three-way hug.

Pulling back Hermione replied, "Ok, we definitely have to figure this out after tomorrow is past us. That was … different."

"Yeah," Susan and Daphne said at the same time.

With that they pulled away and looked a little sheepishly before they all kissed the others cheeks and headed to their own rooms.

Susan and Daphne had entered their floor and went about getting ready for bed. Daphne finished first and settled on the bed from the night before.

Susan finally finished and headed to the other bed while glancing around before stopping and turning to Daphne and asked, "May I?" as she nodded to Daphne's bed.

Daphne just smiled and scooted over and lifted the sheets for Susan. With that they settled in and drifted off to sleep wrapped up together.

Back on the second floor, Hermione had just entered the room to see Harry wasn't in bed. She heard the shower running and headed that way. She saw his sculptured outline through the foggy glass.

She slipped her clothes off and tiptoed to the door. She slid in behind him and run her hands all over his back and bum. He leaned against the wall and enjoyed the caresses.

"Is everything ok?" he asked while she rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes, they're going to be fine. I think after tomorrow and we talk to them things will be clear," she responded while leaning in and kissing his back as she wrapped her arms around him.

He turned in the embrace and kissed her forehead saying, "I know we need to talk to them but I want you to know before we do, I've been experiencing some of the feelings and attractions you have for them. I just want to let you know, that I believe, the bond is helping to figure this out as well. So, we'll work out something, don't worry."

"Thank you, Harry. I know tomorrow is going to be rough on you and you're still worried about me now. Let's deal with this reading tomorrow and then we'll know what we can do and what we have to face," Hermione said.

They kissed and shared the shower while learning that they could do many things standing in the shower, especially, with her bent over and resting up against the opposite wall.

Harry and Hermione loved this new position as it allowed them a deeper penetration. Harry was slow to begin but soon gave in to his lust as she begged him to do it harder, faster and deeper. He definitely liked this side of Hermione. They were so tired after the shower they collapsed naked on the bed not bothering to cover themselves.


	7. Chapter 7 Memories, Dreams, or Clues

**Author's note:** Again I'd like to thank everyone for the support and reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Seven - Memories, Dreams, or Clues

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night and couldn't stop thinking about the dreams she'd been having. No, they were memories really of the past few years. She had a nagging feeling she was supposed to figure out something she was missing with the help of these memory-type dreams.

They started out fairly vague the past few weeks but have gotten more detailed and vivid since she kissed Harry. Not sure exactly what to think about it she decided to just try and remember them each until she found what she was looking for.

She was remembering the past two years and her developing friendships with Susan and Daphne. The days they banded together in class and empty classrooms to go over homework and just talk about what was going on in the different houses.

She remembered the day that she showed up after having the row with Harry about turning over his Firebolt. She was upset that he didn't see that she'd only been worried about him because she cared.

Susan had sat and listened supportively while Daphne explained that he'd cool off and come around once he stopped listening to Ron so much. She was supportive as well and made her think at the same time.

As that week carried on, she was feeling more and more separated from the trio and closer to Daphne and Susan. She figured that the friendships scared here initially because her childhood experience with friends wasn't very good.

She was tentative to trust them. As the year progressed, they grew closer and she really had developed a great friendship with them.

They wrote over the summer that year and looked forward to the new year of classes. They got back into their same routine once school was back in with ease.

Then the announcement of the Tri-Wizard had excited them. They were looking forward to the chance to meet the students from the other schools.

Then came the day Harry's name came out the goblet. Hermione remembered the taunting and accusations that he faced. She remembered being busy dealing with all this for a while, so much that she really didn't get to spend as much time with the girls.

Then those stupid buttons happened. It was awful the day she saw Daphne and Susan wearing them at lunch. They kept trying to get her attention that day but she wasn't going to talk to them after that.

Then they cornered her one afternoon at the greenhouses. They made her listen.

Daphne had the button on because Malfoy and his goons had threatened to try and get her and her sister Astoria to join the little shag hags they shared in their house. They'd avoided it so far and felt they were running out of luck and so decided not to push it over the buttons.

Susan was in Diggory's house and the buttons they had didn't switch to Potter Stinks until they were in the great hall. By then, the buttons had been charmed to not come off until that night or she would've gotten rid of it.

She heard them out but still felt betrayed as she was having flash backs of the awful times from her childhood. She tried to explain that she just needed some time and that she was really busy with Harry.

That had lasted about a week, when they cornered her again. They were so desperate for her to believe that they were her friends and there to help her and Harry that they'd found a book on magical oaths.

They sat and went over things before they came up with an oath that would work for their needs. They checked for things that could go wrong and may affect the oaths.

Finding nothing wrong after searching together for days, they gave the oaths and things went back to the same as before. They only noticed that they had total trust and acceptance of the other after the oath.

The year went by and they helped Hermione with the research for Harry and his tasks. They listened when she was upset over Ron and the Yule ball. They confronted her at the end of the year about her possible feelings towards Harry and then comforted her after she realized they were right.

The summer came and went as the previous with shared letters and promises for the next year.

Then fifth year was another straining time. The smear campaign on Harry and the toad woman's interference was rough for them.

The DA allowed them to help her plan the lessons even though they had agreed it would be difficult for Daphne to join and stay under the radar of Malfoy and his goons.

The rest of the instances they shared just cemented the friendship even more. Susan was dealing with being the last of her family while Daphne struggled to keep her family on the neutral side by not drawing unwanted attention from the junior DE's in her house.

Hermione remembered all of these things the past few weeks in the dreams. She was sure there was a meaning behind it. She just needed to find it.

She finally gave up and drifted back to sleep unaware that on the third floor Daphne was up having the same problem or that Susan had the night before.

The morning came early for everyone in the Grangers house that day. They had all went off to bed to with hopes of resting for the long emotional day to come but had all tossed and turned.

Dobby was laying out breakfast as Emma and Dan entered the kitchen. Taking in their appearance and stance he decided to add a little pepper-up potion to the juice jug.

"Morning Dobby, you're spoiling us. We won't know how to go back to normal when you head off to school with the kids," Emma told him while Dan nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, this type of treatment would be great when we're actually going to the practice," replied Dan.

"Mister and Misses, Dobby can suggest an elf that needs a family. She's in a bad way with the butterbeer since she was dismissed unfairly by her old master. She doesn't want to be staff at the school but wants to have a family to tend and I fear if she goes much longer without bonding she'll die from losing her magic," sniffed Dobby. "She's Dobby's friend and a good elf."

"Oh, that's terrible Dobby, can we bond to her without being magical though?" questioned Emma. She saw the concern in his eyes and had really begun to like him and respect his loyalty to Harry and now Hermione, as well.

"No misses, you can't but your daughter can. She can bond her to her family and assign her to be your elf," replied Dobby as he finished laying out the breakfast.

"Well, we'll ask her about it then Dobby," said Emma, "we like you and we'd like to help."

"Ask who, what mum," asked Hermione as she and Harry entered.

"Why you dear, of course," Emma answered and then told them all about what they had just discussed with Dobby.

Daphne and Susan arrived in the middle of the discussion. They sat and joined the others in breakfast while just listening to the conversation. Both were curious as to how Hermione was going to react knowing her views from before.

Hermione sat listening to her mum and thought back to the explanation that Harry gave her. She wasn't thrilled but had decided that it was beneficial to the house elf. She just wished that they_ had_ some kind of rights to fair treatment from masters like the Malfoys.

"Dobby," Hermione asked, "are you speaking about Crouch's old elf. The one he dismissed at the world cup fiasco?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione that's her. She's in a bad way without a family." Dobby said as he stood with his head hung some.

"Well, we can't have that can we and you said she's been drinking right," Hermione responded watching him with a worried expression.

At his nod she continued, "OK, since we've a busy day planned and will be out all day, how about you pop over and tell her you've a family needing her help if she can sober up and be here tomorrow to meet with us. Also, while we're in the bank today, can you keep an eye on Susan and Daphne and assist them when need be."

"I'll take care of it Mistress Hermione. Thank you for helping Winky. She's a good elf and friend of Dobby's," the beaming little elf said as he bowed and disappeared.

"That was good of you dear. We know you're against slavery, as we are, but there seems to be more to house elves than we know," Emma told her.

"Well, it'll be a relief for me in away. I won't worry as much knowing that Winky will be able to remove you safely and quickly from any type of emergency while we're at school," answered Hermione.

"Yes, that's reassuring," Harry began, "I was starting to think about safety for you two last night. I was going to see about emergency portkeys and maybe some jewelry that contains protection charms for you two."

"Thank you both for the thoughts of us none magicals," Dan quipped, "just please remember I was in the SAS and a gun can kill a wizard just as easy. I was thinking about somethings we're going to look into today while you're both in the reading as well."

"Ok, enough of this talk for now. We've about an hour to make sure we're ready before the portkeys activate. Let's make sure we understand the plans," Emma remarked.

They spent the next 30 minutes or so finishing up breakfast and discussing the plans. They knew to meet at the ice cream parlor when they were done. Susan and Daphne knew to call for Dobby if needed while Dan and Emma said they'd be fine waiting in the bank for Harry and Hermione to finish the reading.

They separated and headed to their rooms to make sure their appearance was spotless and that they had their wands and anything else they needed to be out in the alley for the day.

They met in the foyer at about five minutes until the portkeys were set to leave. Harry went over the process with the Grangers and made sure that everyone had a firm grasp on the parchments.

Daphne, Susan, and Hermione shared hers while Harry shared his with his new in-laws. He said that way in case there was any confusion arriving at the bank with muggles he could handle the issue as they weren't sure exactly where they'd land inside the bank.

At 10 am the portkeys activated and the Grangers immediately understood why Harry said he didn't really enjoy the feeling of being hooked behind the navel and dragged across the country. It was over almost as soon as it began however.

They landed on their feet, amazingly, in a room that looked like a waiting area. With the opulence of the surroundings it wouldn't have been any waiting room they would normally see. It had marble walls, high ceilings, and plush carpet spot rugs scattered in front of the fine furniture that sat on the marble floors.

Dan gave a low whistle while grabbing Emma's hand. The others seemed to just look awed as they heard a throat clearing.

"Excuse me Lord Potter and guests," Bloodtooth addressed them, "if you'll follow me out to the room you'll have for your use today. I know that you want the Grangers kept comfortable until your business is done. May I ask about the other two guests in your party?"

"Ah, yes Senior Bloodtooth," Harry replied as they were following behind the goblin, "Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass are staying with us and are going to take care of some banking business they have and shopping while in the alley today. They just need to be shown to the lobby and can handle it from there."

"Of course Lord Potter," replied Bloodtooth, "if you wait here for a few minutes I'll escort them out to the lobby personally."

"Thank you sir," Harry told him before turning to the others. The room they'd entered was even more immaculate than the room they arrived in.

Daphne and Susan thanked Harry and Bloodtooth and said their quick farewells and good lucks before heading out. Harry felt the little tension in Hermione at them going out alone and said, "They'll be fine, Dobby will watch after them." Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to Dan and Emma.

"Thank you for coming with us today. I'm not sure what'll happen or how long we'll be but I believe Bloodtooth will make sure you are comfortable and have someone to help until we return," said Harry.

"You're correct Lord Potter," Bloodtooth replied as he was entering at that moment, "Griphook here," he said introducing the goblin with him, "will make sure that they're seen to. Now, if you two will follow me, we'll get the show on the road I believe is what the muggles say."

With that Harry and Hermione exited behind him leaving the Grangers with Griphook.

"Mr. Griphook," Emma began, "excuse us for any ignorance on our part to your customs but we've only been here once before. Can you tell us if there is someone to talk to about information on protecting our home and property? We were thinking about asking about investments as well, we're invested in many muggle companies but are interested in maybe selling our practice and investing the money with the goblins."

Dan and Emma had discussed this late into the previous night. They'd both made a substantial amount of money over the years as dentist and invested with great returns. The thought of everything that the teens were facing made them think about leaving the practice and helping them.

They didn't need the income anymore as the investments would keep them comfortable. Not to mention the fact that they owned most everything they have, paying it off last year when they had a great opportunity come their way. So they'd talked about the option of getting more involved in the world their daughter had entered.

"Mrs. Granger," Griphook responded having been briefed of the importance of this couple to Lord and Lady Potter, "we here at Gringott's Bank can handle everything you asked about. We have crossover companies that handle our muggle side of business. It's operated by those the wizarding community refer to as squibs, their own non-magical offspring. We can handle the sale of the practice and the investments in our economy or yours. We also have a warding department that can handle your property protections."

Dan was amazed at all this. He would've had gone to several different locations in the muggle world to handle everything he could in the one stop here. If he understood right, this was exactly what they were looking for.

"Mr. Griphook," Dan said, "is there a way we can speak with someone about these things while we wait on the others? We would be more than accepting to make an appointment for another time if not."

Griphook listened to Bloodtooth as he spoke of the way these humans had treated him, a goblin, and their house elf as equals with respect but had to admit he was skeptical that non-magicals could be so considerate to the goblin kind. The more time he was around them the more he understood how right Bloodtooth had been.

"That won't be necessary Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we've excellent accountants that'll assist you this day and then we can get you to the warders after. You should be done a little before your party is done with the Inheritance Department," said Griphook, "now if you follow me we can get you on your way."

With that settled the Grangers followed him out to handle their business. They knew that this day would be life changing for them, as well as, the teens they accompanied here. Smiling at one another, they clasped hands, and squeezed reassuring the other they'd handle what they had to together as always.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bank lobby Susan and Daphne waited in line for a teller. They needed to withdraw the money to repay the Grangers for the shopping trip the day before and to have spending money in the alley. As purebloods, both had trust vaults for their personal use. They would just exchange some gold for muggle pounds, and get some galleons to have in the alley.<p>

Neither showed too much surprise as Dobby appeared behind them keeping an eye out. They saw how he was eagerly ready to obey Harry and Hermione. He was a little odd at first but since they heard the story of Harry freeing him second year, understood his gratefulness for Harry. He saw Harry as his personal savior from the torture of the Malfoys.

The line moved until they finally handled their business and exited the bank. Dobby was invisible and dutifully following behind to assist them when needed. When they stepped onto the bank steps, they came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, Greengrass what have we hear. Fraternizing with blood traitors it would seem. Father will find that piece of information quite useful," sneered Draco.

Susan stepped forward and spat out, "Me. The heir to the Bones family out with a Slytherin, I think not. I was unfortunate enough to bump into her leaving and now into you entering, that I think my day is ruined. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've owl supplies to purchase."

Daphne knew that Susan was only saying this to help but it still hurt somewhat. She was glad Susan threw in the information of where to meet her after she ditched the ferret, as she was walking away from them.

"Well Malfoy, looks like you let your mouth loose again before your brain understood what was really going on," Daphne responded, "now if you'll excuse me I've business of my own to attend to. Oh and by the way, let your father know that the family Greengrass are still neutral and plan to remain that way if the choice of sides is between your lot and Dumbledore."

Daphne let out a breath as she left the last steps of the bank and glanced at the reflections in the windows across the alley to make sure Draco had entered the bank before heading to the owl emporium to find Susan.

When she found her they were startled when Dobby appeared and asked, "Would the young misses like for Dobby to place an elf version of the notice-me-not around you when approached by others such as young Malfoy?"

"That'd be great Dobby thanks," responded Daphne turning to Susan she added, "quick thinking by the way. I just wish we wouldn't have to pretend to be enemies everywhere we go. It was nice in the muggle store to not have to worry about that aspect of things."

"It was great, wasn't it? I know what you mean, I wish we could just be open about a lot of things but your safety, as well as your family's is important. I understand though, it hurt to deny you that way. I'm sorry for having to say it by the way," Susan said.

"I know what you mean it bothers me too, but it's nothing we can do about it. Let's get a move on and finish up what we've to get done and head to the ice cream parlor. I need to ask you about something before we join the others," Daphne said.

After Susan nodded they finished up at Eeylops Owl Emporium and headed to the other stops. At the bookstore they managed to avoid another unwanted meeting with undesirables thanks to Dobby. He also was taking their bags back to the third floor for them once they were through at each store.

They wandered around the alley carefully making their way back to the ice cream parlor to wait. Daphne ordered for them and then found a booth towards the back that was a little secluded. She asked Dobby to put up his notice-me-not until the others came in.

Susan was curious what Daphne was up to. So decided to just ask, "Ok, Daphne what is it? You've been sort of distracted and have me curious about what it is."

"It's just, the past few weeks, I've been dreaming about the past with you and Hermione. It was vague at first then the past few days has gotten really vivid and clear. Memories of the times we spent together. I thought at first it was connected to the fact that we'd been feeling different and had decided to talk about it but now, I'm not so sure," Daphne sighed as she finished.

"I've been doing it too," Susan said. "So, what do you believe it means?"

"I'm not sure, it feels like I should be figuring out something from the memories but haven't really picked out what yet. Last night however, I think my subconscious was sending me clues. I know it sounds crazy but listen, ok. Last night, I only dreamed about the fourth year when we gave our oaths. I think that is something we should think about. I know we researched all the possible affects but that was before we knew one of us had a soul bond. What if we corrupted it somehow? I mean that may explain all these things we're feeling toward Harry. He is nice and all and we have heard all about him from 'Mione but not enough to feel the things we do already. I mean, I trust him as much as I do her and that's a lot. What if we screwed things up for them Susan? Will they forgive us if we did? A soul bond is so rare and not a lot of research has ever been done about them. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble," Daphne concluded seeing the worry in Susan's eyes.

"I understand Daphne, I do. I guess we should take a look at the oath again, the exact wording to see if we did something. I've a book at home about the different oaths and you've that bond book we just bought, which makes sense now, I'll ask Dobby to get it for us," Susan said then had Dobby pop over to her ancestral home to retrieve it and then the one they just bought. "While he's gone lets write down the wording of the oath so we can break it down while we wait on the others, ok?"

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from a pocket in her bag Daphne looked to Susan and then sat there writing out the oath she gave.

_I, Daphne Miranda Greengrass, swear to be a loyal, faithful and supportive companion to you, Hermione Jane Granger and you, Susan Amelia Bones from this day on. On my heart, mind, and magic I swear it, so mote it be._

"That's it exactly. We each gave the same oath. Let's break it apart and see if we can figure it out," Susan said.

They spent the next hour going over the books looking into the aspects of the oath. Susan suggested that they should start looking at the actual words in case they used to carry a different meaning. She then asked Dobby to retrieve another book from her home.

They sat and each looked at different angles until Daphne laid down what she was working on and spoke, "Susan, I believe I've found something to consider. Here look at this."

Daphne passed the book and showed her the passage she was referring to. Susan read it over with her eyes beginning to bug out at the end. "Oh my, Daphne what've we done," Susan said.

The book was open to the word companion. It listed all the possible interpretations of the word. The spot Daphne marked was what caused her eyes to bug. There on the page in front of her listed an alternate meaning that would explain what was going on.

_(See authors note at the bottom for source)_

_Companion may refer to:_

_A friend or acquaintance you associate yourself with_

_Companion (caregiving), a nurse assistant or similar professional who assists a patient one-on-one_

_Companion (ship), an architectural feature of ships_

_Companion animal, a pet animal kept for companionship_

_Companion parrot, a pet parrot that interacts with its owner_

_Companion matrix, a matrix with a specific relation to its characteristic polynomial p_

_Companion star, a star in a binary star system_

_Companion weapon, an object held in the non-sword hand while fencing_

_Muhammad's companions, the Sahaba_

_Companion cavalry, Alexander the Great's elite cavalry_

_Foot Companion, the primary type of soldier in Alexander the Great's army_

_Lady's companion, a genteel woman who acted as a companion for woman of rank or wealth_

_Sober companion, an addiction treatment coach_

_Companion planting, planting of different crops in close physical proximity_

_A handbook or guide book or compendium e.g. The Oxford Companion to Music_

_A member of a Holy Royal Arch chapter_

_A domestic partner_

_A __concubine__ *_

_An intelligent conversational agent as in the Companions Project_

_An companion in the Islamic religion: Sahabah_

"Yeah, that was my thoughts exactly," Daphne replied, "what if somehow the oath is infecting their soul bond. What do we do then and how do we tell Hermione and Harry?"

They sat in silence digesting what they had just read and the possible ramifications of it all. They sat and waited to hear how the reading went and neither brought up the subject again as they sat and wondered just what the hell they had done.

**Author's note: that is copied straight off the Wikipedia site here is the link .org/wiki/Companion** note: I only removed the reference to Star Trek. The astric was Daphne's mark and you can actually read about concubines at the link provided on wikipedia in the referenced section above.


	8. Chapter 8 Sirius's Last Prank Part 1

**Author' note:** Thanks for the reviews and remarks. Hopefully I'll address them all before the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Eight - Sirius's Last Prank Part 1

Harry was a little nervous as he followed Bloodtooth out the door. Hermione felt this through the bond and so wrapped her arm through his, gave his bicep a squeeze, and said, "I love you Harry. We can do this together as always."

"Thanks 'Mione, it's the idea that this is from Sirius and that he's really gone," Harry let out.

They followed Bloodtooth another few minutes down an ornate hall and finally he came to a double door that was guarded by two armed goblins. He gave a nod to the guards and they opened the doors for them to enter.

Once on the inside, Harry and Hermione were again astonished at the grandeur of the room. It was a massive room with a large table that was surrounded by chairs that lined the sides with one at the head of the table.

Bloodtooth led them to the front and seated them in the first two seats, closest to the head chair. He said, "Please, wait here for a few minutes while I retrieve the others so we can begin."

With that said he headed out a door to the side of the chamber.

Harry watched him go before looking to Hermione and speaking. "I wonder who else will be here. I can't imagine Sirius alerting too many people of his master prank before the actual reading."

"Me either. I wouldn't expect but maybe one or two others at the most," answered Hermione.

Just as she was about to speak again the door opened and Bloodtooth was the first through the door followed by two people. One of which both teens were expecting. The other, however, was a total shock to them; for there entering behind Bloodtooth were Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall.

"If you'll be seated we may begin," Bloodtooth said as he took the seat at the head of the table.

The two new arrivals sat across from Harry and Hermione. Both Lupin and McGonagall had a surprised look to their faces at seeing the two teens.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here, as much as why the others gathered here are here as well," Bloodtooth began, "I can tell you that the late Lord Black gave me specific directions on how to handle his will when the time arose. He asked that you four be able to hear all this before the actual reading that takes place on Monday at 10 am. He has set out a series of events that need to occur before the reading on Monday."

Glancing to the teens he said, "Harry and Hermione, I'm glad to say that your recent event have simplified this greatly for me. You'll understand once you view the pensieve orb from Lord Black and receive the missing pieces of information he gathered before his death. Pensieve orbs, for those who don't know are goblin creations that project the image above it instead of you having to enter to see it. I'll start it and then we can continue after."

Bloodtooth pulled out a small black orb with a swirling grey smoky substance inside and sat it on a small holder on the table. He ran his finger over it in an intricate pattern and then instantly above it a memory version of Sirius appeared.

"_Well if you four are here then I'm dead and whatever the cause, pup, it wasn't your fault. Remus it wasn't your fault either and I need you to be there for Harry, now more than ever. Hermione, I know by now you've tried to tell Harry it wasn't his fault and I know he'll need you as well, so don't give up. _

_Now Minerva, I hope you're sitting down. I have to tell you somethings first before we go any further, however, I have to ask that you give an oath to Harry to not reveal anything you learn today to any one._

_It'__s that important that you and Moony must also make sure the oath supersedes your oaths to the Order as well. If you won't or can't I have to ask you to leave, now, Bloodtooth will pause this till you decide and then we'll continue."_

The image of Sirius froze and Bloodtooth said, "Now, I know that to you this may seem extreme of him but I gave him the same oath and definitely understand the need as will you. Professor McGonagall, you were the one he was the most worried about not agreeing. I can say that you need to know that you have the most to gain and it's not financial, so please considered this in your decision."

Minerva McGonagall was a stern and practical woman her whole life. She was extremely surprised when Bloodtooth appeared and gave her the portkey yesterday and stressed the secrecy of the matter.

She wasn't really sure what to do at first but after hearing Bloodtooth say that she had the most to gain and that it wasn't monetary she had to do it. She knew goblins held little above money and the only things she could think of were family and revenge. With those options she had to agree to the oath.

"I agree to the oath, let's get it over with shall we," McGonagall said. She was nervous and wanted to find out what she was there for and this was the only way she could.

"Very well, and you Mr. Lupin, what's your answer?" Bloodtooth asked looking from McGonagall to Remus.

"I agree, as well. If there's one thing I know, Sirius was never this serious about anything so it must be important, but how about an oath from Hermione," Remus answered.

"Ah yes, Hermione is taking care of already. Now, if you'll both read the oaths we can get underway again," Bloodtooth added as he was passing two parchments to Remus and McGonagall.

They each read over and then gave the oaths. Harry and Hermione sat stunned for the time being watching closely to be sure and not miss anything. Bloodtooth then resumed the orb.

"_Ok, I assume we're all still here. Now, I'm sorry to say that you've been lied to Minerva by someone you trust greatly and not only lied to but had your memory altered as well. _

_See, I know this because I was done the same. It happened not long after James and Lily's deaths to stop you from taking over care of Harry. You see, he's your godson, Minerva." _

There was a loud gasp from McGonagall and then she instinctively covered her mouth with one hand and placed the other over her heart. Her eyes were as round as saucers and she had the look on her face of someone that had just seen a ghost from their past.

Remus was in an equal state of shock and almost disbelief but he trusted Sirius with Harry and so knew it was true.

Harry and Hermione just shared a look that seemed to say what the other needed. She could feel his shock and elation at having a godmother. She gave him a supportive nudge through the bond and squeezed his arm in a reassuring manner before they again schooled their features and returned their attention to orb Sirius.

"_Our memories were altered by the same person, so that we wouldn't remember Harry ever having a godmother. I regained my memories after seeing a pensieve memory of the event. I assume, as you're setting there now, you're remembering the same ceremony I did where we were named as godparents."_

Minerva was unconsciously nodding her response to orb Sirius. She was in fact having her memories returned of the ceremony and of her relationship with Harry until that fateful day, even of her and Sirius in their animagus forms chasing each other for baby Harry's amusement.

"_Now, you also should know that I found this information out first and it started me on the long journey of unraveling the whole mess of who and why and that lead to a bigger mess. I'm about to beat the last news with the who and why._

_Albus Dumbledore was the who. The why was to control Harry."_

Remus and Minerva exchanged looks that almost screamed _**what**_, but noticed that the two teens didn't seem all that shocked. They made a mental note to ask about this later.

"_See, with you and I out of the picture and the wills of James and Lily mysteriously missing, he could claim magical guardianship over Harry; giving him the right to place him with the Dursley's and control his life basically as he saw fit._

_I know it'll be hard to except this, so I've left all the evidence we've collected with Bloodtooth. He'll show you everything and can tell you where we found it but only after you've heard everything first."_

Everyone seemed to turn as one and look to Bloodtooth for confirmation of this. He nodded at them before they looked back at orb Sirius.

"_Let me just spill it, ok. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. At all. Ever._

_He placed Harry in an environment that Lily would've never allowed him to go to. I know he says that there are blood wards that protect Harry there but they're of no use anymore, if they ever were, since Riddle used Harry's blood to regenerate his body."_

Harry figured this would be the case with the wards. He was glad to have some of his suspicions affirmed by his godfather. A murderous look had settled onto the faces of others at the table with him except Bloodtooth who retained his composure as always.

"_He's been setting Harry up with impossible circumstances since first year as all a sort of test for him. He had a theory and used Harry to test it._

_He believes that the damn prophecy, which if you haven't heard is included in my evidence, means only Harry can kill Voldemort and vice versa. He's also figured out how Riddle survived and believes Harry has to die at the same time as Voldemort. _

_Horcruxes are the how and he made seven. Your scar Harry, I'm sorry to say is one, an accidental one, but still a horcrux."_

All eyes shot to Harry with that news. All eyes filled with worry for him mixed with the revulsion at the use of such a vile evil creation.

"_Dumbledore believes there's no way to remove the horcrux without destroying the container but there has to be a way. Hopefully, that intelligent lady at your side, that you're so fond of Harry, can help."_

Hermione pushed her love and reassurance to him again. The thought of what had been put before them was not pleasant but she would find a way if there was one. They both could feel the determination coming from the other.

"_You see, he wants you to trust him Harry. So he set you up in an environment, where he'd look like the savior when he brought you to school and then frees you each summer after allowing you to remain long enough to recharge the wards each year. _

_The all-knowing leader of the light, whom no one questions, placed you in an environment devoid of love, affection, and friendship so that when he entered your world he could mold you as he liked._

_He's done other things that you'll need to addressed as well. He's been taking money from you and has set up a marriage contract as well."_

Hermione snarled at this and then had a sinking suspicion that she knew exactly who it was made for. There was no way in hell, it would happen as long as she was around. Harry felt her rage and tried to send her calming feelings while Remus and Minerva looked ready to head after Dumbledore and hang him out for the vultures.

"_Don't start worrying pup, I've started the process to give you the power to change all of this. You'll understand soon, ok._

_Now, on the note of the marriage contract, that brings up my next bit of news. Molly Weasley has been helping him. She even has her two youngest working with her. I'm sorry, pup, it's true."_

Again the elder two noticed the lack of surprise from the teens and knew they had to speak to them soon about this.

"_The contract was for Ginny, and Molly's been grooming her since birth. She has a plot to use love potions if things don't seem to start going that way soon._

_Ron's being paid. It was a setup, that started at the train station and he's been informing Dumbledore and Molly about you ever since. To make it worse, they're using your money to pay him."_

Now _that_ was news to the teens and they stiffened and shared a glance that spoke of pay back on a serious scale. Harry was hurt but had already come to the conclusion that Ron wasn't the best mate he'd thought him to be. Hermione was bloody pissed at the revelation of the money.

"_I've no evidence to support or condone the other Weasley's, you'll have to figure that one out on your own I'm afraid._

_Now, that's the basics but you can see, you've a lot to deal with. I included Hermione today because she's the one who will help you. You know it, I know it, she knows it. You both just need to admit it to the other and get on with it."_

Harry and Hermione shared a loving look and just held the others hand tighter, all the while thinking that if Sirius only knew how right he was.

"_Remus, I know you want to kill him for what he's done, so did I. However, Bloodtooth and I decided to ruin and hurt him where it would be most effective. It'll be worth not eating him. I promise."_

Remus wasn't sure if eating him right now would calm his inner wolf down. Moony was just as angry at the way his cub had been treated. Remus considered Harry family and that made him a pack member to Moony as well.

"_Minerva, you have to look after Harry now. I wish I could be there to help but you've missed so much because of Dumbledore's interference that you should get to help in distributing the justice. I know you'll care for him, now that you're free of Dumbledore."_

Minerva vowed, then and there to herself, to be there and do everything she could for her godson no matter the cost.

_"Now, I decided to give you all a few days to adjust to this and go over things before the actual reading of my will. Hopefully, you'll be able to enjoy some of the things that I've set up to happen._

_Harry, some of it may not be exactly something you want but it's the only way for me to insure your freedom. _

_You have to know, I would've done anything for you and this was the least I could do to start fixing the things that I allowed to happen by going after Peter. I'll never know if Dumbledore would've found another way to remove me but I gave him the best opportunity and he took it._

_Now, with all that in the open its time to start to fix some of this mess. _

_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby bestow upon Harry James Potter, my godson and second cousin by blood through the late Dorea Black Potter, the title and lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black after being verified to have no eligible offspring who can assume the title. _

_Now pup, that makes you emancipated and gives you the right to claim the title of Lord Potter as well. Yet another thing denied to you by Dumbledore. You should've been brought to the bank on your eleventh birthday to begin the process to claim your lordship, as your grandfather Charlus Potter's last heir even without your parents wills. Now, you can._

_I'm sorry this'll cause some grief for you being the head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses but I could find no other way to free you. Take it and make what you can out of your life pup. Trust in the people in this room and yourself. You can do the things needed to win against both Dumbledore and Riddle. Know I and your parents loved you and will watch over you still. _

_Now, at the reading I've asked for the new head of house Black to do somethings in my honor, do those please. I gave my word on some of them and would like to keep that. When you're here for that show, enjoy it. As of the time you leave the bank today, you shouldn't be able to be controlled any longer._

_Good luck pup."_

The image settled back into the orb and left everyone silent at the table. Bloodtooth removed the orb and placed it aside. He then picked up two small boxes and laid them down and then a rather large box he placed on the table as well.

"Now, I know that this is all a shock to you but as Sirius stated all the evidence is here in this box. It has all the documents to support the claims behind the theft all the way down to the marriage contract. The pensieve memories he found and the clues that led him to figure out the Horcruxes. Mostly, Dumbledore wasn't as careful as he'd thought. We can prove all the things he's accused of and then some. Now, before we go further, I believe it'd be a good time to reveal some other things of importance," Bloodtooth said to the stunned group.

"You mean to say there's more than this. After all we just learned, there's still more," asked an astounded McGonagall.

"It is Professor. However, I'll let your godson tell you," Bloodtooth said as he eyed Harry.

Minerva was almost in a state of shock. She'd just sat through and had her life turned upside down. She was furious at Dumbledore for keeping her from raising Harry. She was even more enraged by the other things he'd done, but she was upset with herself for not knowing.

How could she not remember the young man seated across from her was her godson. He was one of her favorite students along with the young lady beside him. She was protective of all her cubs but had went head to head with Dumbledore for some of the things these two had gotten into over the years.

Regaining her composure she looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry Harry. I should've known. I would've never allowed the things to happen to you that have, had I been your godmother all these years. It would seem Albus knew as well and took care of that too. I mean to make amends to you if you'll allow me to."

Harry had been rather quiet through the whole affair. He was not shocked at most of it after everything he'd begun to question lately. It actually cleared a few things up for him. However, he was flabbergasted that Professor McGonagall was his godmother. That he could've been raised by her in the magical world, instead of the awful life he lived with his aunt and uncle.

Then to be named as the new Lord Black, well, he was practically speechless. So when Professor McGonagall spoke to him, it took a jab in his ribs from Hermione to get him motivated.

"Professor, you didn't know. I only recently began to question things. That may be why I don't seem as surprised as you and Professor Lupin. I've had a few days with 'Mione to absorb it. There's a few things I have to say to you both since you're involved in this now," Harry said as he reached over and placed his hand atop McGonagall's that was on the table, "It would seem that Hermione and I are soul bound. We just found out a few days ago. So, may I introduce you to my wife, Hermione the Lady Potter."

As for Hermione, she was a whirl of emotions and questions. She knew that Harry gaining another title would _have_ set out to do exactly what Sirius had intended but they'd already accomplished that with the completion of the soul bond. But Sirius couldn't have known that and so passing him the title of Lord Black would do what was needed for Harry, even if it caused consequences later.

Professor McGonagall and Remus were again shocked to their very cores at this new news from Harry. Not only did he have a soul bond but it was complete, apparently, and that meant that Harry was already emancipated before Sirius passed on his lordship but now, he was responsible for two houses. Everything that entailed as well per house, including heirs.

He also held extreme power and wealth, whether he realized that yet or not. He'd definitely not be in a position to be controlled any longer by Dumbledore and would need all the support and help he could receive from those he trusted.

They understood the amount of secrecy they'd agreed to now. If Dumbledore had done the things in the past to gain control over Harry what would he do now to keep that control.

"Well, it would seem congratulations are in order for that at least. Now, might I suggest we get down to the brass tacks and look at what's in the box and what it means," suggested McGonagall.

"First Professor, I've a little official business to attend to with Harry and then we can get to the other things," Bloodtooth interceded, "I've these two boxes here and they're for you Harry. They each contain the ring that is worn by the head of house. This one is the Potter ring," he continued as he passed the ring box to Harry, "once you've placed it on and have been accepted as the rightful heir, we'll move on to the next box."

Harry looked over to Hermione and she smiled and nodded at him to proceed. He reached for the box and carefully opened the lid. He saw a gold ring that had a red stone with a crest on one side and a griffon on the other side. He assumed the crest was the family crest and carefully picked the ring up.

He felt a tremor in his hand at the instance he touched it and felt an overwhelming surge of magic as he placed the ring on his finger and it adjusted to fit him perfectly. He was startled from this however, by the gasp from Hermione beside him.

"Oh my," Hermione said as she showed her finger to everyone. There on her hand was a feminine version of the ring Harry had just placed on his hand.

"That means that not only was Harry recognized as Lord Potter but that you were recognized as the Lady Potter as well," Bloodtooth announced.

They looked at one another and leaned in for a chaste kiss. It was nothing like the feeling of having that reaffirmed by the family magic in the rings.

"Now, onto the next box," Bloodtooth said as he passed the ring to Harry.

Harry eyed the box and then just as carefully opened it to see the Black family ring.

He took it out and felt the same tremor when he touched the ring. He slipped it on and it took a few seconds for him to feel the power surge like before. The ring itself was gold with a black stone that had the crest embossed on the center.

Harry was once again amazed at the way the ring resized itself and accepted him so fast. He was now confirmed as the head of two houses. He glanced to see Hermione's new ring when he realized she didn't have one.

"Um, why come you wasn't recognized 'Mione?" questioned Harry.

"Harry, I can't be the Lady for house Black as well. You have to have another wife to produce heirs for that line or it'll die out after you. I'll explain it more later ok, don't worry," Hermione told him as she looked at the expression on his face.

Harry was definitely shocked at this news. He could feel the sense of confusion and then the sense of relief that hit Hermione as she was speaking to him. He decided to talk it out later alone with her.

"Ok, 'Mione," he answered and then turned to Bloodtooth and continued, "So, what else do we do before we get to that last box?"

"Actually, Harry, since you believe this information we don't have to go over the evidence until after the will reading Monday. It was prepared in case you and the others had your suspicions that what we had to say wasn't true," Bloodtooth said while looking at them all.

This had went over better than he or Sirius had expected. Even from the two elders in the group, who had always followed Dumbledore almost blindly.

"The main thing to do is keep this quiet until it's revealed Monday. Then we can take care of everything you need to address. You can speak with me or the others here about the things you have questions about until then. I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Mr. Lupin would agree to a visit before then to help you," Bloodtooth said before turning to look at the two others.

"Of course, I would Harry. You're my godson and you need to get used to the idea that I'll be acting as such from now on. I'll not miss anything else if I can at all help it," McGonagall replied, "and I think it would be safe to say, that you and Hermione, may call me Minerva when out of class."

"That goes for me too," Remus added, "I'll be there for you both and you should call me Remus, I haven't been your Professor for some time now. I'll help, however I can, with all you have to handle. I do have a few questions about the horcruxes and your scar though."

"Ah Mr. Lupin, that's something I would like to talk about before we disband as well. Sirius and I had the identifying and locating of the other horcruxes taken care of a few months ago. Now, as luck would have it, he created an ingenious parchment that listed them and would show us when each were destroyed. It would seem the night of Harry and Hermione's soul bond completion the entirety of the list was destroyed; rendering Voldemort mortal, as well as, removing the Horcrux from Lord Potter Black's scar," Bloodtooth announced to the group.

"But...how's that possible," asked Hermione, "What could've cause them to be destroyed because of that?"

"I wondered the same thing and consulted with a few curse breakers and the only thing we come up with was that when you consummated the soul bond the healing aspect, the unlocking of your dormant powers and abilities, and the destruction of any blocks and spells on you is what caused the phenomena. The scar was the horcrux container but the horcrux was a part of Voldemort's soul. Which, we believe, was connected to the other separated parts and all were destroyed because of this," Bloodtooth explained to the astonishment of the others.

"I see and can we be sure that the horcrux is indeed gone from Harry, as well as, confirm that the other containers were truly destroyed," questioned Minerva. She was worried for Harry but hopeful that the dreadful things were truly gone.

"I've sent out scouts to assure the objects we can get to are destroyed. However, one was actually being kept in the bank without our acknowledgement, so we've already removed and confirmed the destruction of that one. So we feel safe to assume that yes they're all gone and we can test Harry when he arrives back here later this afternoon to have the ability and inheritance tests done," Bloodtooth told them while he had that eerie goblin grin.

"Well, that's good news at least," Remus said, "I believe I can wait to go over the evidence until after the reading as well. I've seen and heard enough this morning I believe."

"As have I," Minerva added, "I could use some lunch and time to process as well. If I may visit tomorrow Harry, then I'd enjoy the chance to talk to you both about everything we learned today."

"Of course Professor, um Minerva," Harry amended, "I'm staying at the Granger's House and would like that. We do have other things to do here today and have already been in here for a good while. I believe we're to meet Emma and Dan and some others for lunch before we head back here this afternoon to have the other issues taking care of."

"That's fine Minerva, for you to Remus. A visit tomorrow sounds excellent. How about say around 1 and I can see about having mum and dad barbeque for us. We can discuss things then," Hermione added.

"That'd be fine Hermione," Remus answered, "and if that's all for the day, I'll take my leave and see you all tomorrow."

He received the affirmative to leave from Bloodtooth and headed on his way. He had a lot to process and control. He was also remembering times of seeing Minerva and Sirius play with their godson and knew he'd been altered as well. The manipulation was astounding and he needed to think.

After his departure, Minerva soon followed with promises of seeing them tomorrow and she gave Harry a tentative hug and pat on the back before her exit. She was stunned and royally pissed at one Albus Bloody Dumbledore. She knew she had to remain the same towards him until after Monday but then she'd rain hell fire upon him.

"Harry, as of today, you are officially Lord Harry James Potter Black the head of two Most Noble and Ancient houses. Now, I'm the Senior Account Manager for the Black Family and you'll meet with me and the goblin that's my counter-part for the Potter Family after Monday. Don't think you're alone in any of this. I'm here to advise you in all financial and legal matters from hence forth. You should go have your lunch and then return later with the Lady Potter to have the inheritance and ability test completed," Bloodtooth informed them.

"Bloodtooth please call me Harry still and I'm sure Hermione feels the same. Can we bring along two others with us for the test later. They're staying with us and I'm sure they'd like the opportunity. I'll cover the cost, of course, for all four of the test," Harry asked.

"That'll not be necessary Harry, the cost is nothing. Now, I'll lead you back to the Grangers so you can head out for the rest of your day," Bloodtooth said as he raised and headed toward the doors.

Harry and Hermione followed him hand in hand as close as possible. Both had a million things on their minds and had to work to shut the other out. Not to keep things to themselves but to not be overwhelmed. The day wasn't even half over and they felt like they'd been through much more than possible in the time that passed should allow for.


	9. Ch 9 Infected Oaths or Surprise Blessing

**Author's note: **Ok, I was only writing this for me so I didn't get a beta. I've never written a story and probably never will again. I use a spelling and grammar checking program and then re-read and check several times. Apparently, some things are still missed so if any of you can explain to me what a beta will actually be able to change and if you're a beta reading this and would like to beta this story please let me know. I'm up to making this a better experience for myself and for those of you reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Nine - Infected Oaths or Surprise Blessings

Dan and Emma were once more seated in the room that Bloodtooth had originally said was theirs for the day. They'd an excellent meeting with a goblin named Ragemore. He'd gone over everything with them about the aspects of selling the practice and investing the money through them.

They had to admit that the returns were a little better than they were expecting. They'd remembered Hermione had once told them that goblins excelled at bloodshed and profiteering.

The meeting with the warding department went as well. They should have the best possible wards up at their house by nightfall. At the mention of Harry Potter staying at the home it seemed to make them put a rush on things.

They were getting the works it seemed. The house would be a fortress, basically, when the goblins were done. They would actually have to write the names of those able to enter the wards in a special book and use a special quill.

They hadn't been back in the room for very long when the door opened and Harry and Hermione entered following behind Bloodtooth. They looked a little shaken but weren't showing any signs of devastation.

"I'll let you remain here for the next half hour so that you can speak in private about what you like. I'll return then to escort you out to the lobby so you can go for your lunch appointment and then I'll await your return to handle the other affairs this afternoon," Bloodtooth said to them before bowing slightly and turning to exit the room.

After Bloodtooth left, they found comfortable seats and got down to it. The teens explained everything they learned from orb Sirius. They explained the rings accepting him and the Potter ring accepting Hermione. The fact that they'd been right in many of their assumptions so far and that Minerva McGonagall was Harry's godmother had delighted them all.

Emma was impressed with the way they'd handled everything so far. She'd been worried all morning about how Harry would handle being confronted with the fact that Sirius was truly gone. She could see that the bond was helping in a lot of areas not just with the intimacy between the two.

Dan caught onto the fact that Harry would have a lot more responsibility soon. He felt better than ever about the fact that they'd decided to sell the practice and help them out. They were going to need it.

"Well, when Bloodtooth returns we need to head to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor to meet the others then we should all head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. I think if we ask Dobby, he can change Harry's appearance enough to conceal the fact that he's out of Privet Drive if we happen across any order members," Hermione said.

"Good idea 'Mione, we can't let anyone know that I'm missing from there before Monday's reading. Dobby," Harry called to his little elf friend.

"Master Harry, you called Dobby," Dobby popped in and responded immediately.

"Yes, I did. Dobby, can you change my appearance once I leave the bank so that I won't be recognized by anyone," questioned Harry.

"I can Master Harry, but Dobby can also place a notice-me-not elf charm on you that'll work once you leave the bank. It'll allow those with you today to see you but others won't notice you, they'll just remember seeing a non-descriptive person with the group," replied Dobby.

"Ok, that'll do then. How are the others anyway?" Harry wondered.

"They're waiting on you at the ice-cream parlor," Dobby replied.

"Ok, get back to them and ask them to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. We should be there shortly," Harry told Dobby as he saw Bloodtooth entering the room once more.

Dobby popped out as the others looked to Bloodtooth.

"If you're ready, I'll escort you the lobby so you can go meet with your other party members, and please ask them to join you for the inheritance and ability tests later when you return," Bloodtooth spoke as he looked at those gathered.

After receiving nods from them confirming they were ready to go and thanks for the help so far, the group walked with him to the lobby. Bloodtooth turned and hurried off to get ready for their return. He was curious about the results of the tests that were to be conducted after their return.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand through the lobby while being followed by Dan and Emma doing the same. They all seemed to make it easily through the crowd without drawing unwanted attention. No one seemed to pay them any mind what-so-ever, all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they entered the Leaky Cauldron, they found Susan and Daphne seated in a booth that was isolated at the back of the room. They made their way to the back and as they got near enough to start seating themselves, they heard Daphne let out a rather surprised "Oh My".

Sitting down, they noticed that Daphne was staring wide eyed at her hand. There on her finger was a small gold ring with a black stone embossed with a crest. Everyone was speechless as they recognized the Black family crest on the ring.

Daphne was in absolute shock with her eyes flying from Harry to Hermione to the ring on her finger. Susan was almost in the same state, while Dan and Emma waited on someone to say something.

"How did _this_ happen?" Harry finally was able to croak out while he stared wide eyed at Hermione.

"I don't know Harry. Daphne, are you ok? Have you any idea how this may have happened," questioned Hermione. She was at a loss for words and was hoping for anything to help explain this occurrence.

Daphne sat speechless still and then snapped her glance over to Susan almost violently. Susan had started to understand about the same time, that this was connected to the oaths somehow and that they definitely had to tell them now and figure it out. Daphne turned her attention back to Hermione and Harry after a nod from Susan and knew she had to start to explain.

"Harry, Hermione, we have to explain something to you that we thought was a possibility earlier but it would seem that this ring just confirmed our suspicions. I'm...so sorry. We didn't know this could happen," Daphne started.

Daphne then explained to them what she and Susan had hypothesized earlier. She showed Hermione the oath written out and Hermione confirmed it was exactly the same as they recited. Daphne then showed her the books and notes they'd made while waiting at the ice-cream parlor. She let Hermione read over the alternate meanings and they could see it on her face that she was confirming everything they'd thought.

Harry sat stunned watching and trying to understand exactly how that oath had bound them all together. He understood the soul bond with Hermione and him. Then he saw the oath the girls had giving one another but he couldn't make the leap to connect them to him.

Finally he asked, "Ok, let me get this straight. Hermione and I are soul bound. Susan, Daphne, and Hermione are oath bound. How does that make Daphne the Lady Black?"

"Harry, we believe that the oath began to change to fit what we were starting to feel for the other. Now, since your soul is essentially mixed equally with Hermione's soul, it would seem our oath also included you into itself," Daphne answered, "we were afraid we had infected the bond somehow but it seems that the oath is joining the bond to create what's needed from us all."

"You see Harry," Hermione picked up from there, "being soul bound to you as Harry James Potter I was recognized as the Lady Potter. I assume, that since the oath bond is adapting, that it recognized Daphne as the correct choice to fill the newly developed spot for a Lady Black. See, she has a little sister to carry on the family name of Greengrass, whereas Susan, is the last of the Bones family. She would need to carry on her family name or it will die out. Now, since the bond has Daphne as a wife as well, I believe we can say safely it has included Susan in a role of a second wife so that she could carry her family name on."

"But...then how come they don't seem to be experiencing any of the other effects from the soul bond that we are 'Mione," puzzled Harry.

"Well, if you think back some, we really didn't have more than an echo before we consummated the bond. If they're to receive any effects from the soul bond also I'd assume the same principal will apply to them as well," Hermione theorized while holding his hand a little firmer.

"Ok, that makes sense," Harry sighed, "How do we confirm this and what do we do about it?"

"Well, after we have some lunch and head back to the bank I believe the tests will reveal the truth behind the matter," Hermione answered. "It would explain a lot of things and also answer some questions. I mean, you had to have a wife for the Black family to be able to have an heir. This way, we'll all be bound to the other and never feel as if we're less than equal as we'll share in everything."

"She's right Harry. I care for Hermione and have grown to care for you through her and that would explain my sudden increase of care and attraction the past few days to you as well," Daphne said, "I'm ok with this, as long as, we don't rush into anything I'm not ready for yet. I know that Hermione, Susan, and I have already spoke about letting things just develop as they go and I'd like that to go for you as well, even if I'm already the Lady Black."

"The same goes for me Harry," Susan added, "if I'm confirmed as a second wife, that's fine. If something were to happen to my aunt Amelia, I'd be the last living member of the Bones family and would take on the title Lady Bones. So, I would've had to have a husband that had no name to carry on or be subjected to a contract marriage as a second wife, so that my husband could act in my stead as the Lord Bones in the Wizengamot in exchange for the ability to have my children carry on my family name. So...this is actually beneficial to me."

Harry was astonished at all of this. He never knew politics played a major role in marriage or that you could have more than one wife.

"Hey, why don't we order and get some lunch and then, while we eat, you four can continue discussing this interesting development. That way, we can actually head back to the bank and get some answers to all of this," voiced Dan.

"I agree," Emma continued, "if this turns out to be the case then I'm sure you four can work it out from the things I've seen over the past years. You care for one another and that's the most important part in making all of this work."

After that they ordered and resumed the talk over their lunch. Hermione showed the oath to her mum and the alternate meanings and Emma and Dan both agreed they had a sound theory that was based on the facts in front of them.

The meal went by and soon it was time for them to head back to the bank. All were nervous in their own way about the answers.

Hermione was relieved in a way. She knew once the ring accepted her as Lady Potter and not as Lady Black also, that she'd have to share Harry with another, at least once, to produce an heir so that Sirius's family name wouldn't die out.

She was nervous about how to approach Harry about it being one of the two and how to decide. She knew about Susan and Daphne's circumstances but she still felt like asking one over the other would subject one to a lesser status.

This way was acceptable for them all. The girls would remain close and the bonds would allow for everything to develop easier and probably faster as it had for Hermione and Harry. They'd still take things slow but the awkwardness would be substantially less.

They'd made it back to the bank steps before they even realized they were headed there. Entering the lobby once more, they found they were greeted by Griphook who escorted them down a hall to a door where he said Bloodtooth had set up the testing.

Sure enough as they entered they found Bloodtooth sitting at a table with six empty chairs around its edge. He was seated alone with what looked like a few rolls of parchment, a small knife and two marble bowls. He gestured for them to be seated around the table.

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad everyone decided to accompany you and Hermione for this. I have here a goblin made ancestry parchment that will trace your blood all the way back to the beginning of our records. Also, I have an ability identifying parchment made by the goblins as well," Bloodtooth started, "all I'll need is to make a small incision in the palm of your hand and then allow the blood to pool in the bottom of the corresponding bowl to each of the parchments. Then pour the contents onto the parchment and the magic will do the rest."

"That's fine Bloodtooth," Harry said, "it would seem we also had a rather interesting development over lunch that we'll need to see if you or the test can help us understand."

"Yes, however, I believe we should get the test done and then figure things out. The answers will be easier to see with the completed parchments I think," Hermione added.

"Very well," Bloodtooth answered while wondering what else had happened to the young man in front of him in the hour and a half he'd been out. "Who's first and which test would you like to take first?"

"I'll go first," Harry answered, "let's take the abilities test first shall we?"

All nodded their approval and Harry handed his hand over to Bloodtooth who made the small slice in his palm and then turned his hand over the grey marble bowl. They watched as the blood swirled by itself around the inside of the bowl.

Bloodtooth then unrolled the parchment and slowly poured the contents out of the bowl.

They watched as the blood seemingly disappeared into the parchment. Then, after a few seconds had passed, writing began to emerge on the face of the parchment. It was only a few seconds later the listing stopped and Bloodtooth reached to read the parchment.

"It says that you've the following abilities, Harry – soul bond empathy, soul bond telepathy, soul bond location sensory, occulemncy, legilimency, beast speech, natural animagi, and limited metamorphmagus abilities. It states you had the following blocks or spells removed – a block on your magical core placed by one Albus Dumbledore, a horcrux soul fragment belonging to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, a tracing spell, a health monitoring spell, and a locator spell all placed by one Albus Dumbledore," Bloodtooth listed for them all to hear.

"Ok, I know what most of that is but what is beast speech? I have heard of animagi but not natural animagi and what does the limited mean before metamorphmagus," questioned Harry.

"Well Harry, beast speech will allow you to understand when magical creatures speak, this would include familiars as well, and they'll understand you. A natural animagi was born with the ability to change into their animal form and doesn't have to learn the process as regular animagi do. As far as the limited, I assume you may be able to change some things about your appearance but don't have the full range of a true metamorphmagus," said Hermione in her text book mode, "also I believe these were hindered from developing sooner due to the block on your magical core."

"You're correct in that assumption, as well as, the explanations," Bloodtooth said, "now, who shall be next?"

"I'll go next," Hermione said stretching her hand out for Bloodtooth.

He repeated the process again and then retrieved the parchment and read, "Soul bond empathy, soul bond telepathy, soul bond location sensory, occulemncy, legilimency, beast speech, and natural animagi abilities. You had no spells or blocks removed. You're also shown to be tied to an oath however, that seems to be attached to your soul bond that was unbreakable."

He wondered if that was the development that had occurred or was a part of it. He saw the looks they exchanged as he read that last bit of information and they seemed to have a look that was saying he'd confirmed their suspicions.

"It would seem you were right 'Mione, in your theory earlier," Harry finally said.

They took a few minutes to clue in Bloodtooth to what was happening. He sat and listened carefully and then looked over all the evidence before him and had to concur that indeed seemed to be what had happened. The appearance of the Black family ring on Daphne's hand once Harry was close to her proved this beyond any reasonable doubt.

"Ok, since that's the case unless you've consummated the other two bonds then the abilities test won't do any good," Bloodtooth said, "any abilities suppressed won't register until then, nor will any from the soul bond."

"Ok," Harry stated, "since that's the case, that'll definitely have to wait. Can we proceed to the other test and will they be able to take those?

"Yes, they will and we may continue now. Who'll be first this time?" Bloodtooth said while grinning at Harry's blushing face at the aspect of what had just been discussed.

"I think we should let Daphne or Susan go first, as that'll just reaffirm our suspicions even further," Hermione added.

"I'll go," Susan added as she tentatively held her hand out for the goblin who repeated the process this time just as before except with the other bowl and parchment.

Again they all sat and watched the parchment fill with writing this time though it seemed to fill the page. He picked it up and was a little startled at what he saw.

"Well, it seems that Susan here's indeed the last of her family line, the Ancient House of Bones. She'll earn the title of Lady Bones upon the death her only living relative, Madam Amelia Bones or once she's completed her bond to Harry and Hermione, as it seems the oath is now considering her soul bound to you both as well as to Daphne. I'm pleased to inform you that you're also the magical heir to Helga Hufflepuff," Bloodtooth said while receiving gasps from the four bonded.

"Um, exactly what does being the magical heir to Hufflepuff mean to me sir," Susan asked with a concerned voice.

"It means that you'll have access to any vaults that remain under that name here at Gringott's and that you'll also have some control over the school. You won't have to carry the name or have any responsibility to produce and heir," Bloodtooth said, "it also means you can vote for that name in the Wizengamot once you're seventeen and until then you can name a proxy for that vote."

Susan felt an instant relief at learning that she wouldn't have to produce an heir and that it wouldn't interfere with her carrying on her family name. The school control and the voting power could come in quite handy to help them in the future.

Next it was Daphne's turn to undergo the test.

"It seems that you are indeed the Lady Black formerly the heir to the Greengrass family that has now passed to your sister Astoria. You're also now soul bound to the others," Bloodtooth told her.

Daphne turned in her seat and hugged Susan who she was sitting next to. She was actually glad that this was working out this way. It seemed to not be an infection as much as a blessing that the oath interfered. They were getting what they wanted or needed in a weird way. She just hoped Harrywould be ok with all this.

Little did they know Harry'd been receiving the emotions and little snippets of thought from Hermione all along so he was aware that she was ok with this and actually rather pleased. That was all he needed to know to be ok with it even if it was the effects of the bond making it so, he was still ok.

"Who's next?" Bloodtooth asked the group.

"Me," Hermione simply said as she passed her hand to him for him to repeat the same thing all over.

Again they sat and watched until Bloodtooth spoke. "Well, well here's a nice surprise. Hermione, you're the Lady Potter of course, but you're also the magical heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. It would appear that you're also not the first magical in your family line just the first to come from a line that was branched off from one of Ravenclaw's descendants through a squib that traces from your mother's side of your family."

Emma was astonished at this news and asked for a copy of the magical family tree that appeared on the parchment. He told them they'd each receive a copy with the results and that they should be ready after the will reading Monday. She hadn't been amazed too much at what they'd learned since she knew her daughter would've found some way to include Susan and Daphne the minute they heard her say Harry would need another wife.

"Of course, the same things apply to you, Hermione, that applied to Susan as the magical heir," Bloodtooth added before motioning for Harry's hand. He was really looking forward to this test. He'd assumed early on that Harry maybe an heir as well but was curious as to how much power this young man now had to gain.

The girls already placed him almost at the top of the power scale. If he received anymore then he could virtually control the Wizengamot and a good portion of the school through his wives alone. This group was going to definitely be a force to be reckoned with once Monday passed.

They watched and waited as Harry underwent the test. His seemed to take just a little longer than the others.

"Ok Harry," Bloodtooth said, "you're the last Potter now formally titled, Lord Harry James Potter Black. You're descended from a daughter of Godric Gryffindor's that married a Potter. You're also descended from the Perevell line that dates back to the beginning of our records. You're the magical heir to the Gryffindor line and also the magical heir to the Slytherin line through the right of conquest it seems."

"What?" Harry blurted out instantly.

"It would seem that when you ended Tom Riddle the first time and he was reduced to a wraith you became the Slytherin heir by doing so. Tom Riddle was the last of the line that traced through his mother Merope Gaunt that was a descendant of Slytherin," Bloodtooth said, "it means the same as a magical heir basically."

"So you mean that between the four of us, we'll control the votes for Potter, Black, Bones, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin in the Wizengamot as well as all four founder's power in the school itself?" Daphne blurted out to the astonishment of everyone present as she followed up with, "Bloody hell."

They sat there trying to assimilate all this new information. The votes in the Wizengamot were enough to control virtually the entire voting process making them always end up being victorious. The control over the school was what actually floored them. They'd always known things needed to change but now they actually had the power to do so.

"Harry, do you realize the political power we wield is enough to change our government not to mention the possibilities to advance and change the school," Daphne asked while she stared from him to Hermione and then to Susan.

She knew Hermione and Susan should already be aware of the possibilities but was unsure if Harry'd catch on to what a powerhouse they now were. This would definitely change things for her family as well. They wouldn't have to hide behind the neutral façade anymore as this would offer unprecedented protection for them.

"I'm a little overwhelmed as it is Daphne. Today's been rather informative and so I haven't even began to process half of what it means. I do, however, know that I've essentially got three very brilliant and knowledgeable wives that'll be able to guide me through this," Harry diplomatically tried to answer.

He was in a little bit of shock already at having found out he was Lord Black and needed another wife, then to find out he had three wives, that he was the magical heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin, well all that was a lot before he even began to think of the ramifications of what it all meant.

"You're right Harry," Emma added, "we've had a long trying day and I for one am up to continuing the rest of this at home. We've a few things to add to the mix as well."

After they all agreed it was for the best to continue this at home they asked Bloodtooth for a return portkey to the house.

Bloodtooth knowing all about the wards the Granger home was getting knew that their names had already been added to the book. They could safely portkey in and not worry about anyone else interrupting until they were also added to the book. He made the portkey and led them out to the room they had arrived in this morning.

They said their farewells and gave their thanks to Bloodtooth and promised to send word if they needed him before Monday's reading. With this taking care of a very tired and overwhelmed group portkeyed back into the Grangers kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10 Is It the Bond?

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews and add's. You guys are great. There's a sort of lemony scene at the end so that you know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Ten - Is It the Bond?

Soon as the group reappeared in the kitchen Emma looked at them and spoke, "Ok, it's been a long and informative day. Dan and I still have things to add the mix. So, I suggest that we go change into something that's more comfortable. Now, normally Dan and I would just go nude, but we're not about to push any of you, so we'll dress in the robes and underwear until everyone is ok. After changing, we'll meet you in the living room as you're _ALL_ now included in our family and should hear what we've to say as well."

"Emma's right. With the developments from earlier you should start to get accustomed to things around here. Just remember, you won't be forced to participate. We just want to be able to continue as we're accustomed and since you're all essentially married to our daughter you're family. Now, that doesn't mean we'll be prancing around nude in front of friends or other family members but inside this house and back grounds when it's just you four and us from tonight forward don't be surprised at seeing one of our bare bums go by," Dan added.

They chuckled at him and then headed to their respective rooms to change.

Before they left Emma asked Dobby to just prepare a light snack type of supper for later. They needed to talk to the teens and then they would have the meal before relaxing in the pool or hot tube.

She also spoke to him about the plans for the next day with the bar-b-que. Letting him know that he may help with the serving and cleaning but that it was going to be prepared by mostly Dan and her, as a type of bonding with the teens.

He was a little disappointed but understood that it was also the time his Master and Mistresses would be introducing themselves to the rest of their family and friends as bonded. He perked up when she asked about him having Winky come by Sunday.

Harry and Hermione knew they would need to talk to the others later since Emma said she still needed to add to the mix. _They should know everything before deciding anything_ Hermione had said to him.

He watched her enter their room and begin to strip out of her clothes with ease. He admired her gorgeous body for a moment until he started to wonder how he had gotten so comfortable with all of this; the way she and he sort of just skipped over the awkwardness that comes as being a teenager and your first experiences with your naked partner and sex.

"Um, 'Mione do you think the bond has affected the way we handle things? I mean, I know a few weeks ago the idea of sex, let alone sex with you, would've turned me into a bumbling idiot. Now though, I could take you here and now knowing that there's a house full of others waiting for us," Harry said as he undressed as well.

"I've been thinking about that some since earlier actually. I believe the soul bond's helping - in a way - to smooth us into things. For the sake of making things work as they should, I believe it's let our guards down towards the others, so to speak. I mean, I've trusted them unquestionably since we took the oath in forth year. I believe that's bled through to you, as well as, the way I care for them and my attraction. Same may go for them as well. I think that you may have received some of my own notions toward the nudity and sex since I was raised in a more open, accepting environment. In a way, this afternoon and tonight will test that theory," Hermione told him as she had been dressing.

He noticed that, while she'd put on a pair of black lace underwear, she skipped the matching bra and just tossed her robe on with it tied loosely across her breast. Following her example, he threw on a pair of the new black silk boxers, she picked for him while shopping, and then added his robe but left it untied.

"So, you think the bond is acting like a conductor for us? Orchestrating our reactions and interactions with the others to compliment our personalities in some type of harmonious mix," questioned Harry.

"I do," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and they headed for the door. "I'm curious though, as to how much it'll affect us individually and whether we can experiment and test its limits."

"Well, with the three of you helping me, I believe we'll be able to get through anything and I've been thinking as well. You see, I realized I have to start taking action as soon as Monday's official reading is over. I don't want anyone to control me anymore and I actually have a family that I don't want to leave to be forced to return to Privet Drive. I need to get to know my other wives as well," Harry said giving her a little nudge and a grin at the last part as they made it to the stairs to head down to the living room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the third floor, Daphne and Susan had been talking about the same thing almost. They were trying to figure out if the bond was causing their attraction and feelings for Harry or if they were just picking that up from Hermione. They come to the conclusion that the bond, was indeed, altering them in some ways.<p>

They had known Hermione wasn't too shy when it came to the nudity that they'd been instantly introduced to in sharing bathrooms at a boarding school. This year they had access to the prefect baths and they were even more open. They understood why she was so at ease now.

However, they were shocked when they both undressed and then redressed in the same things basically without thinking about it. Somehow, they knew the bond was behind the sudden acceptance and ease of it all, but was relieved in a way for the help.

"Well, this lends credit to what we were thinking," Susan said as she headed to the door motioning towards the way they were dressed.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Daphne said as they started down the stairs towards the living room to meet the others.

* * *

><p>Dan and Emma sat waiting on them. They chose the chairs in order to give the others room to sit together. She was curious to see how they would interact now.<p>

"Mum, Dad," Hermione greeted as she walked into the room followed by Harry who was holding her hand.

"Harry, Hermione you both look good," Emma said, "I see you took my advice on the robes."

"Looks like they weren't the only ones," Dan added as Daphne and Susan entered at that moment.

Daphne and Susan had both chosen to wear matching underwear under their robes as well. They hadn't been as nervous as they had expected they would be.

Harry still holding onto Hermione's hand led her to the sofa and gestured for the others to sit across from them on the love seat. They complied, eyeing the appearance of the others as they did.

"See, not so bad is it," Emma chuckled, "now, Dan and I have somethings we'd like to let you in on. Now, before we do we want you to know, especially you Hermione, that we made these decisions based on what we want as much as any other reason."

Hermione looked curious now. She knew when her parents made decisions they talked about with her they were usually life changing decisions.

"We had a meeting with a goblin named Ragemore today while you all tended to your business. We were interested in protections for the house and also investments. Now, we were assured that the protections we received are the best the goblins have. They set up a special book with a quill that we have to enter the names of the people allowed inside the wards. They said they were basically undetectable unless you tried to enter without permission, a trap in a way. Anyhow, they said we're basically living in a fortress now, since they'll have everything finished by sundown," Emma told them and they had looks of relief at this news. "We also have them handling the sale of our dental practice and the investing of the money from it into the wizarding world."

"What? Why?" Hermione responded instantly shocked.

"Pumpkin, you know we're financially comfortable and well, we're starting to get a little bored with the practice. We've accomplished more with than we intended to originally with it, plus, we'd like to take the time to help you and the others with everything you'll be facing. I know we aren't magical but we can still help. Harry took on a lot of responsibility today and that was before you three's inheritances added to the responsibilities you have to begin to deal with," Dan stated. "I know there's a lot of things you four will have to handle. We want to be in a position to help you."

"He's right dear," Emma picked up, "we need to start planning out a few things. First, I think you two," looking to Daphne and Susan, "should send invitations out to your families now and invite them to the bar-b-que tomorrow. After all, you_ have_ to tell them you're basically married to our daughter and son-in-law. Harry, you have to inform Professor McGonagall and Remus of these new developments as well. There's no sense in prolonging any of this. You four are bonded together forever it seems and you need to face it all sooner rather than later, which also brings me to my next suggestion. You may want to consider moving to the third floor together."

Emma saw them look sheepishly at each other. She knew it would be a little awkward but she'd noticed the way they had been adapting and speculated the bond was helping. No point in not just pushing forward and starting things out right.

"How many family members will you be inviting, so we'll be sure to have enough to accommodate everyone," Emma asked them.

"Just Remus and Minerva for me," Harry said while looking to Dan and Emma.

"I only have my aunt Amelia," Susan added.

"Well, my father, mother and sister, for me then," Daphne added.

"Ok, since Remus and Minerva are already invited, why don't you two send your invites now, so we can get replies back in the morning," Emma suggested.

"I'll call Hedwig and she can take the letters for you," Harry offered as he got up to go call his familiar.

"I'll go and get you two the needed parchment and quills from the study so you can write your families," Hermione said as she was headed to the door.

"Thank you both," Daphne said, "you've been more than understanding about all of this. I hope it goes as well with my parents. I mean, it's beneficial for us in its own way however, it's still an unorthodox type of relationship in the wizarding world. We've had plural marriages before but not one where all the wives are equal as we'll be. I know Hermione enough to know she'll insist as much."

"Right, you are," Hermione said as she caught the end as she was coming back to hand them the parchments. "Harry's with Hedwig so he should be back when you're through writing your invites. We _are_ equal and will deal with the things to come together."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the back yard. Harry had whistled for Hedwig. He was surprised that when she landed on his out stretched arm she said, "What can I do for you Harry?"<p>

"Um, I need you to deliver some invitations for Daphne and Susan," Harry told her, "Hedwig, you know I can understand you now, right?"

"Sure you can. I've been speaking at you for years now," Hedwig gave a chuckled hoot, "if you can understand me Harry, then I've just become the old whiskered ones imprisoned phoenix."

"What do you mean imprisoned? I thought Fawkes was his familiar," Harry answered her to her astonishment. "I've a lot to catch you up on old friend but I've an ability known as Beast Speech and well, I can understand magical animals, as well as familiars."

"Great Horned Owl, you can understand me," Hedwig eyed him. "Well, this is good news at least you may be able to help Fawkes. He tried to leave Dumbledore about 16 years ago he claims. However, somehow he can't manage to free himself. Maybe your mate can figure it out. I like her. She's smart and cares about you Harry, not like the ginger haired ones."

"I know Hedwig and as much as I'd like to fill you in on everything, they need to have the letters delivered soon," Harry said as he turned to head back to the others with Hedwig perched on his arm still. "If you can, listen in tomorrow on the explanations we have for the others and you'll get caught up."

Harry entered the room just as the girls were finishing the invites and let them know Hedwig agreed to deliver them both quickly. He helped them attach the roles of parchment and then took Hedwig back outside so she could fly to her destinations.

Harry was walking back toward the living room when he met the others who were headed to the kitchen for supper. They sat and enjoyed the light meal and chatted about different aspects of the wards and what the Grangers found out about selling the practice with the goblins.

At the end of the meal as they sat and saw their plates and cups vanish, Emma said "Dan and I are going to let you four spend some time talking about everything you learned today. We're headed to the hot tub and then to bed, so we shall see you in the morning. I suggest you use the third floor as it's spacious and has the best layout to fit you all comfortably, if you just want to talk or watch the telly it doesn't matter as you'll have your privacy there."

With that Dan and Emma got up and after kissing Hermione on the forehead and hugging them all, headed out back. They thought the afternoon had helped the three feel more at home with them in away. Dan noticed that after the occasional glance at him and Emma's attire things went back to normal quickly.

Dan wasn't a young man anymore but he wasn't out of shape either. He and Emma still kept quite fit. They exercised and ate right so they had no complaints about their bodies even at their age. He was a tall, toned man with a little chest hair and kept himself trimmed and neat around the pubic region. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers with his robe over them but not tied.

Emma was a little older, more rounded version of Hermione. They were shaped the same, as well as, proportioned almost identically. They watched Hermione grow into a younger version of Emma every year. She was toned and firm for her age as well. Emma was wearing a pair of green panties and a matching bra under her robe.

They both knew they'd be able to dress or undress as they liked sooner than they'd expected. The teens handled it well and even if they never advanced past the robes and underwear it was ok. They just wanted them to be comfortable in the house with everyone, especially since they were going to invite them to consider this their home until they finished school at least.

* * *

><p>Back with the others in the kitchen Hermione was the first to speak, "She's right you know, we've a lot to discuss and we might as well head on up and get started. I'd like to hear how you two feel about everything and what our wonderful husband's been thinking as well. He mentioned planning earlier so we should find out what we he has in store for us."<p>

"Now 'Mione," Harry said as he stood and reached for her hand to pull her up, "you make it sound like I won't listen to anything you three suggest that I include in my plans. The opposite really, I know I need all the help you can give."

"That's good Harry," Susan said, "We've been helping 'Mione look out for you for years without you knowing, so nothing except that you now know will change. I agree though, we've a lot to figure out."

"We were actually talking about the bond as we got ready earlier," Daphne added as she was now following beside the others as they headed to the third floor. "We noticed we've changed in a way, and think the bond is causing it."

They reached the third floor and headed to the sitting area. Harry sat with Hermione and Daphne with Susan on the loungers. They talked about the things they had noticed about the way they each seemed to be acting different in some ways. They agreed the bond was facilitating things for them.

They thought Harry had the just of it with his analogy of a conductor and orchestra. They'd been drifting closer all the while they talked and not noticing. Susan and Daphne had started holding hands just as Harry and Hermione.

"Now, since we semi understand the ease of it, how do we move forward," Susan questioned.

"Well, I'm not about to rush any of you into anything. I admit to the attraction I've got now for each of you and understand it may be amplified from 'Mione but that doesn't mean I don't feel it. I care for you both as well even if it's bleeding through from 'Mione. I'll treat you with respect and as equals. I know we'll need time but I think this'll turn out for the best, I love 'Mione and have the feeling I can love you both too," Harry said, "and well, once we've all consummated the bond, as 'Mione and I have, I'm sure it'll not allow anything less than that from each of us. If our theories are right, then the bond's been changing as you three were falling for each other and since I felt that once 'Mione and I completed the bond, I bet I'll feel exactly the same after she completes hers with each of you and me, as well."

"You're right Harry," Hermione said, "I believe we'll change and adapt with the bond. That's something we'll have to figure out as time passes. Now, however, I want to know what you were talking about when you said you had been thinking about taking charge soon."

"Well, like we said, I've been used and I'm tired of it. I want to make decisions with you three as to what's right for us and not what someone else sees as right. First thing I believe has to be done is Dumbledore. He'll learn on Monday that he's lost his hold and I'm sure he'll try anything to regain it. We can't let that happen. We need to have a plan in place to cut him off quickly. Once the will reading is official we should have things set to go in motion," Harry told them while leaning back and pulling Hermione onto his lap. "You mentioned the political power we would wield, so let's start there I guess."

"Harry, as the head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses you'll no longer be able to be controlled legally. The rules for the Lords won't allow it. You're higher in standing now than Dumbledore, who's not a lord. He may be the chief warlock but he can't override the votes of the Wizengamot, the majority of which we now control, so if we oppose or support an agenda, it_ will _pass whether he tries something or not. As founder's heirs, we'll be able to overrule him with regards to the school as well. The school rules state that the school board of governors are only used in the absence of the founder's heirs, so now they're no longer effective. We can change a lot of things in the school that'll help in the future," Susan spoke as she too had taken a much more relaxed position on the lounger against Daphne.

"Plus, don't forget that he's apparently been conducting some illegal business of his own," Daphne added, "the money the goblins say he stole from you is damning enough for them to arrest and convict him in their nation alone, since we all know Gringott's is a separate nation. After you view the evidence and see for yourself the extent of the theft, you may legally turn the matter over to them Monday and he should never step foot out of the bank walls again. Goblins take those things extremely serious and the Ministry can't intervene there."

"That maybe an option to pursue, however, we'd need to see the evidence from Bloodtooth on Sunday in order to be ready for the 10am will reading on Monday. Once that's over, if he's allowed to leave the bank, he'll be too informed to be setup and captured by the goblins. He'll try to cover all his bases quickly after," Hermione said, "we have to surprise him or he'll have time to plan or manipulate his way around everything."

"You're right," Harry told them as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "if he gets out of there, he'll be more difficult to handle. I suggest we ask Bloodtooth about a visit Sunday and we can ask Remus and Minerva to join us."

"Harry, we may want to ask my aunt to join us as well," Susan told him. "She's the head of the DMLE and she can then testify to what she learned and his guilt if need be. That way, if there's some sort of backlash we don't expect, it'll be covered."

"I suggest that if there isn't already any invited by Sirius to his reading," Daphne interjected, "that we get a few press members there as well. It'll then be made public and help in our efforts to get Dumbledore exposed for what he's done to you."

"I can still persuade Rita Skeeter to cover it fairly and honestly," Hermione told them with a grin. "We could get Luna's father as well."

"Ok, so that'll cover us with the Ministry and the public. What do we want to disclose to them about the whole situation between us and Harry," Susan asked.

"I feel we should be completely honest," Harry said, "I'm not ashamed of any of you and won't deny you. If we do this, it's together and open. If we try to hide it something will go wrong I'm sure. I'd like us to start some extra training as well. You'll be targets for Voldemort now because of me. If we spend the summer here, inside the wards, we should be safe until we head back to school. I think we should look into that after everything settles down from Monday."

"I agree," Hermione said as she snuggled into him some more, "I plan to be by your side no matter what and we should prepare to face things together. I'd like to start some physical training too. In the DOM, I realized it wasn't all about magic but stamina and strength goes a long way in fighting your opponents."

"So, we talk to our parents tomorrow, setup a time to go over evidence on Sunday, attend the will reading plus destroy Dumbledore on Monday, and then after that, we prepare to defeat the Dark Lord, all the while getting closer to each other and exploring our bond," Daphne concluded.

"Don't forget changing the school and reforming the government," Susan added with a chuckle at the end.

"Right," Harry laughed, "sounds simple. Anything else we should do while we're at it?"

"I think that sums it for the immediate future Harry," Hermione chimed in, "later we can add repopulating your family names to the list."

That was followed by wide eyes on Harry before she captured his lips with hers. They fell into the embrace and was lost to the other instantly. Harry was soon losing the battle to control his growing erection and knowing that if Hermione wasn't sitting in his lap he would've sprung free of his boxers already.

He loved the feel of her breast pressing against his chest through her thin silk robe. He felt her nipples harden and heard her let out a moan, as she was running her hands across his bare chest and then she rubbed his nipples as she pulled back away from him to look at his face again.

"I think we should remember that we're not alone and unless they're ready to see all of you and me together, we should hold off until a little later," Hermione told him.

"Um, 'Mione I don't think they would notice right now," Harry said as he gestured for her to turn around.

Daphne, at seeing the way Hermione was kissing Harry, lost her battle with control and gave into something she had wanted to do for a while. She turned to Susan and looked into her eyes briefly, where she found the lust that mirrored her own, before she captured her lips with hers.

The kiss started out closed and firm and then grew. Daphne licked Susan's lips asking for entrance that was soon granted by an eager Susan. They explored the others mouth and taste. Their tongues dueling for the dominant spot as they wrapped their arms around the other and began to rub their backs as the intensity of the moment grew.

Susan noticed her desire growing not only for Daphne but the others as well. She felt an echo of some kind she knew was arousal but it seemed to becoming from somewhere else.

Hermione was the cause. Susan just couldn't think enough to figure it out at the time. Hermione watched them kiss this way for what she was sure was the first time and felt drawn to them.

Hermione rose off of Harry's lap and didn't even notice that her robe had come untied and crossed the short distance to the lounger they were kissing on. She sat beside them and ran her hand up Daphne's arm and lightly pulled her back some.

As Daphne felt Hermione pulling her, she slowly turned her head away from Susan and soon found Hermione's hand against her cheek rubbing lightly, as she pulled her forwards and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

They dueled back and forth until Susan, who had been kissing the side of Daphne's neck, suddenly pulled Hermione to her for her turn. She was lost in the softness of Hermione's lips and the feel of her hand, as it found its way to the back of her head to pull her in closer, while Daphne nipped her neck as she was rubbing the small of Hermione's back through the silk robe that was threating to fall completely off by now.

Harry was amazed and extremely turned on. He knew this would happen eventually but not just yet he thought. The sight of them in matching underwear and silk robes was turn on enough but now there they were, snogging each other senseless with Hermione's bare breast swaying between them.

It took all he had to stop from stroking himself then and there. If they didn't stop soon though, he was sure he would lose the battle and have to take himself in hand. He kept tugging sideways on his boxers so he didn't spring free, wearing only them and nothing else since he shed the robe as he was feeling extremely warm at the moment.

Hermione was aware of the fact that this was indeed something she had wanted for a while. The attraction had been growing and now she had them here and it seemed they wanted it as much as well. She pulled back and looked at Susan and Daphne and then towards the bed at the other end of the room, silently asking who far they felt this would go now.

Daphne was not ready to give her virginity to Harry tonight, but was open to anything else.

Susan felt the same and looked at Hermione and sighed out, "While I'm not ready to give Harry my virginity, yet, I'm up for anything else until then."

"Same here," Daphne said as she reached for Hermione's lips again. They kissed and then rose as one from the lounger.

"Harry, what about you," Susan asked since the other two were busy at the moment. She noticed his state of arousal and was suddenly interested in seeing what was tenting his boxers so nicely.

"Um, that's fine with me," he stammered out.

Susan noticed as Hermione and Daphne were making their way to the bed, that they had stopped and was waiting on them. She watched Harry stand and head toward her, grab her hand in his and step toward Hermione and Daphne.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said as she held her hand out for him, "don't worry, it will be fine, we all want this and know you won't do anything they're not ready for."

Hermione had felt a little trepidation from him through the bond tinged with worry. She knew he wanted her and them but he was still her sweet, caring Harry even with the bond trying to compel them, so she knew he needed her verbal assurance that it was ok to go forward.

He took Hermione's hand as she led them all to one of the beds. She sat down and pulled him onto the bed beside her and then reached for Daphne and Susan. While she had a hold on their hands, she had her lips on Harry's.

Daphne sat down and leaned forward and ran her tongue over Hermione's earlobe and asked, "May I?"

Hermione pulled back from Harry and leaned into Daphne and told her almost in a purr, "Of course you may."

With that Daphne leaned in towards Harry slowly in order for him to have time to expect it. She placed her lips against his and they began to kiss lightly. The kiss deepened as Harry instinctively ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gave him.

He could tell her lips were soft as Hermione's but she had a taste that was uniquely her. He felt a pair of hands start to rub his back lightly and then found Daphne's hand running through his hair and pulling him closer.

He felt the lace of her bra rub against his chest, the swell of her breast as they pressed closer and then the hardening of her nipples. She pulled back and looked at him with a strange look of surprise and then lunged forward and kissed him again.

Hermione and Susan where lost in their own moment of a lip locking embrace that seemed to carry them from a sitting to a lying position beside the two others. Hermione was laying on top of her with one of her legs between Susan's.

Hermione's bare chest pressed into Susan's bra covered chest as they noticed Harry being pushed down beside Susan by Daphne. As they descended, Harry broke the kiss with Daphne, only to turn his head to share his first kiss with Susan. He too noted her taste and knew that he'd always remember them by that.

The kissing resumed and was once again like an orchestrated design. They seamlessly swapped off partners and all ended up thoroughly snogged, when things started to progress more.

Daphne slid her hand down Hermione's shoulder and traced the faint scar left by Dolohov with her finger tip. She kissed her way back up to the spot on her collar bone. Hermione moaned at the sensations that Daphne's soft touch created. Daphne tentatively ran her palm back down Hermione's scar until she had reached the valley between her bare breast, where she lightly began to slide her hand over to the swell of her breast.

Daphne began to rub and then rolled Hermione's nipple with her fingers. They kept kissing all the while and Daphne didn't make any attempt to stop Hermione who was in the process of unhooking her bra as she lavished her attention onto the other girl's breast. In no time at all, the bra was discarded and Hermione was returning the favor to Daphne and introducing her to the pleasure of her mouth being wrapped around her nipple.

Susan and Harry had taking positions on either side of the two. They kissed at random and soon things had went so far that all three girls were topless and having their breast thoroughly attended to. Harry was in the middle on his back with Hermione over him with his hands on her hips.

"Um, Harry, why don't we show them some of the things we've learned lately," Hermione said as she ground her hips against his erection.

"What do you have in mind 'Mione," he asked as she ground a little harder.

"I was thinking along the lines of the morning after our first time to start out with," Hermione said as she slid down off him some to reveal his erection pressing to get free, "and then go from there."

He gave her a nod that she understood as she slowly ran her hands up his legs and to his waist band on his boxers. She hooked them and slowly pulled them down allowing his penis to free itself from the restraints and become visible to Susan and Daphne for the first time, as it slapped back against his stomach before standing tall and proud for them to see.

"Oh my," Susan said rather slowly.

"My feelings exactly Susan," Daphne added, "Hermione was right, he's rather endowed and does indeed have a beautiful penis."

"Um, thanks," Harry stammered out as the girls looked at his manhood.

Hermione grabbed his shaft and ran her hand up to the tip and then back down and said, "No, Harry, thank you. Most guys would've been pushing us instead of allowing us to lead the way to what's comfortable and now you'll get your reward, as I show the others here some of what we've learned."

Susan and Daphne had each taken positions lying next to Harry and were watching what Hermione was doing. Both had a hand on Harry's chest caressing him and running their fingers down his goody trail and stopping at the top of his curly dark patch of pubs. They loved how he was soft and hard at the same time.

Hermione continued to stroke him some and then ran her thumb over his crown, rubbing the pre-cum from his tip down his shaft. Taking her free hand Hermione took Susan by the wrist and pulled her hand down to his shaft where she replaced her hand with Susan's at the base.

Hermione placed her hand on the back side of Susan's and guided her up and down his shaft and then said, "Feel how his skin glides with you, how he throbs in your hand, and feel his hardness as you give a little squeeze."

Susan was experiencing one of the most erotic moments in her life, up until that moment at least. Then she saw Hermione's free hand come up and cup his balls and give them a tug. Susan watched her move her hands away and then she was alone stroking him and then she reached to feel his balls for the first time as well.

Daphne watched as Susan's hand barely wrapped around his girth and stroked him. She leaned over and kissed him heatedly before pulling back to see Susan caressing his balls as well. She ran her hand down his stomach and placed it on the back side of Susan's, as she had seen Hermione do.

Susan slipped her hand out from under Daphne's and allowed her the full experience of his cock. Daphne stroked him steadily and felt all the things Hermione described and then tugged at his balls too, before she noticed Hermione was lowering her head toward her hand that was stroking him.

Hermione stilled Daphne on the up stroke, by capturing his head in her mouth. Harry bucked up into them both at the sensation of her warm mouth on his cockhead.

Daphne felt him slid through her hand at the buck and continued to pump what she could of him, as Hermione took the top of him in her mouth repeatedly.

Susan gave in and began kissing Harry and grabbed his hand and placed it to her breast. Harry gave her the attention he could, while he tried to hold off on his orgasm a little longer.

Finally, Harry knew it would be soon and broke his kiss with Susan and gasped out, "I'm going to cum 'Mione." He told her as she was the one who would receive his load in her mouth if she continued.

Hermione wanting to allow the others to see Harry cum, pulled away and nodded to Daphne to keep stroking him. She captured Susan's attention and nodded for her to watch him as he came.

Harry gave a thrust into Daphne's hand and then exploded all over his stomach, since that was where Daphne had him aimed. Strand after strand of thick cum squirted onto his abdomen in what looked like white pearly ropes to both Susan and Daphne.

"Wow, that was something. Is it always so much?" Susan asked as she ran her hand tentatively towards his seed to feel the texture.

"From what I've seen so far, yeah it is," Hermione responded.

Daphne had stopped stroking him but noticed that he was still as hard as ever. She asked, "Um, Hermione, don't they usually go back to, uh, normal after they do that?"

Chuckling at her, Hermione answered, "Sometimes I guess, but Harry's been rather excited since we started kissing on the loungers and he's always up and ready it seems. So do you want to see something else we learned together? I believe we'll find it quite useful in our marriage."

"Um, 'Mione do you mean," Harry asked as he glanced towards her underwear that she was still wearing.

"Yes Harry, I do. I've wanted to try _that_ with them since you done it to me," she admitted to them.

With that mental image in his mind, he practically launched after her, pinning her under him all the while kissing her. He then proceeded to make his way down her body and snaked his hands under her waistband and pulled them off swiftly.

They had all seen the other naked before but there was something captivating about the way Hermione was glistening with the moistness of her arousal, that set off an instinct inside Susan and Daphne for the first time.

They watched enraptured as Harry made his way back up her legs with gentle kisses and pushing them apart as he approached her center. They saw him rub his finger down between her folds gently and watched as his finger disappeared inside her core as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Hermione moaned out, "Please Harry."

He lowered his head down as she begged him and stuck his tongue out and ran it across her clit before engulfing it with his mouth. He continued to pleasure her as she writhed beneath him. She'd captured Susan's hand and pulled her down to capture her mouth.

Daphne was entranced at the sight of Harry's tongue and mouth as he pleasured Hermione with his finger still driving in and out of her core. She had unconsciously began to rub herself over her underwear and then slipped her hand inside her panties to pleasure herself.

Susan began to feel the fire in her as well, and reached down to rub herself to find some form of release. This spurred her and Hermione's snogging on harder and faster. Daphne watching it all, captured one of Hermione's nipples and sucked and nipped at it as she continued to please herself.

Harry glancing up over Hermione to see what was happening found himself driven further into his need for her. He doubled his efforts at the sight of both girls engaged with Hermione while pleasuring themselves.

In doing so, he pushed her over the edge as he heard her call out to him not to stop that she was cuming. Daphne and Susan followed closely with their own mini releases.

"Susan, can you grab your wand and do the contraceptive charms for me and Harry,"

Hermione asked figuring Susan's wand was closer to the bedside than hers was at the time.

Susan nodded, retrieved her wand, and performed the spells on them.

They watched as Hermione rolled over and positioned her bum next to a still throbbing hard Harry and said, "Take me Harry."

Harry placed one hand on her hip and the other he used to guide his cock into her and then he began to make long deep strokes. He kept his grip around her hips and used them to pull her into his thrust to maximize the depth. She moaned out each time his crown rubbed across her g-spot.

Daphne had started kissing Susan again and they were laid on either side of Hermione so her head was around the breast area. Hermione would switch from one girl to the other as Harry continued to bury himself inside her.

Eventually, wanting to experience more, Hermione motioned for Daphne to lay in front of her, so she could show her exactly what Harry had being doing with his mouth earlier.

It was a new experience for them both and as much as Daphne found it pleasurable she knew she too wanted more. She then pulled Susan up and over so that she was straddling her face so she could begin to show her what she was experiencing from Hermione.

This was something Harry had never expected was possible, much less that he would be part of. It was a massive turn on and he found himself thrusting faster and harder as time passed. He heard them fall over the edge one by one, Hermione, Daphne, and Susan. He followed after a few deep strokes into Hermione, filling her with his seed.

They all collapsed into one huge heap on the bed. They were tired and satiated for now. As one, they drifted off into the best night's sleep, wrapped in a mass of tangled arms and legs.


	11. Chapter 11 Extending the Family

**Author's note:** As I said before if you notice some similarities to other stories or your own, I included them in my story because I found them brilliant and I'm not trying to take credit for anyones ideas. I'm trying to twist things to make a story that includes all the aspects I've come to like from the writers on FF. So thank you all for the inspiration and for the great reviews and suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creations.

Chapter Eleven - Extending the Family

"Dan, hold on a sec," Emma called as they were headed down the hall early Saturday morning.

They had just passed Harry and Hermione's room. That was when Emma noticed the door was open and no one was in there.

"Look," she said to him as she motioned toward the room, "either they got up really early or they never made it back down."

"Well, I guess they're all still sleeping where they crashed afterward. You know how things got when we were their age and experimenting," Dan chuckled as they continued to the stairs.

"I know, she gets it honest and at least we know she's being safe and they're married," Emma added as they finally entered the kitchen and sat down to the cups of tea and coffee that Dobby had set out for them.

"You know, they're going to need us to show our support today for all of this. I mean, we have to let it be known that we approve of the situation and will be here regardless of the responses they get from their families. I can't see things going bad for them but, they're a little behind in the wizarding culture when it comes to these types of things," Dan told her.

"I agree. That's one reason I suggested the bar-b-que here today. They're on their own turf, so to speak. We can talk to them as we prepare for their families to join us. You and Harry can chat over the grill while I talk to the girls as we fix things to go with it," Emma responded, "I know they'll be a little nervous so we should try to help them as much as they'll let us today."

"Well, since that's settled is there anything we need from the market," he asked, "that way, I can go and get back right away to get started on the fire in the pit."

"I looked before we headed up last night and we've everything we could need. I think Dobby's been filling the pantries and refrigerator for us daily," Emma added as she noticed that they now had plates of breakfast before them. "Thank you Dobby."

"Misses is welcome, Dobby's here to serve the house of Potter Black," Dobby answered from somewhere, neither Emma nor Dan could tell, as he'd taking to being unnoticeable as much as possible.

They had discussed it last night and concluded he was just being respectful of their nudist ways by not being seen about as much. They assumed not many wizards were nudist, so this must be very surreal for him or any house elf to be around all the time.

They weren't totally naked again this morning. Dan had tossed on his boxers while Emma had panties and her robe on. She figured steps would be made to keep easing them all forward.

They heard a tapping on the window then and turned to see that there were three owls waiting on the window ledge. Dan crossed the room and opened the window for them. The owls all swooped in and landed so that the parchments could be removed and they could fly out again.

Emma removed the scrolls and noted the names as she placed them down on the table. One was for Daphne, one was for Susan, and the third was addressed to them.

Curious as to who'd be sending them an owl post she said, "Dan, look this one's for us. Come here and we'll read it together."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I'm sending you a reminder that your wards are now active and that you'll need to add any names to the book of those who may enter the property. I must also inform you that we had to remove several charms and wards that were placed around your home by one Albus Dumbledore. There were mail notification charms that would reroute any official Gringott's owl to him, as the magical guardian of your daughter, and there were also some simple alarms that let him know if your daughter was missing from the property for an extended time or if any form of dark magic was used in the vicinity of your home. Rest easy knowing that you're safe, and now unreachable by those not approved to enter. Also just to be safe we set up a removal system that'll dispel any tracking charms or portkeys that are sent into your wards not authorized by Gringott's on any incoming owls or other magical mail delivery. _

_May your gold forever flow and enemies fall,_

_Account Manager Ragemore_

"Magical guardian, what does that mean?" Dan asked Emma as they lay the letter down.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we show this to Hermione, so they can see what was found," Emma told him as they sat to finish up breakfast.

* * *

><p>Earlier on the third floor, Harry was just beginning to wake. First thing he noticed was that he had someone lying behind him and in front of him. He was startled at first, then it all came back to him.<p>

They had crashed after the activities they had engaged in together. He couldn't help but open his eyes to see that it was Hermione that was in front of him.

He noticed too that she had her arm across Susan's waist as she lay in front of her, so that meant the arm wrapped around him belonged to the warm body of Daphne that was pressed up against him from behind.

He could get used to this he thought. He felt content, safe, and complete once more in his life. He thought he couldn't get any luckier and then Daphne began to stir behind him.

She stretched in a way that caused her naked chest to rub up his back some and he felt her arms tighten around him. She then reached up and breathed in his ear, "Morning Harry."

"Morning Daphne," He responded quietly as to not wake the others.

She then leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blade and then nibbled her way up to his ear. He was already sporting his morning wood and this wasn't helping. He was pressed into Hermione's bum. He decided to roll over as to not wake her up.

"Um, Harry, I see you're up already," Daphne said as he rolled onto his back.

"Yeah, it's normal every morning," Harry told her as he noticed she had started to rub his stomach.

"Does it, you know...go down by itself or do you have to um,...handle it," Daphne asked as she had been inching her way lower on his stomach.

"Depends," Harry said as he looked at her, "if you keep touching me, then it won't go away by itself."

"Do you mind if I help you then," Daphne asked him while looking at his cock.

Harry just looked at her a moment and then said, "If that's what you want, I won't mind. I just don't want you to feel obligated or anything like that."

"Harry," Daphne said as she gripped his cock, "after last night and everything that's happened, I accept you as my husband and would like to please you as such. I'm learning still, as we all are, and I think it's natural for us to want to experiment and explore the other without feeling any shame or bashfulness involved. I liked touching your cock, very much last night and would like to explore it more now."

"Um, ok," Harry breathed out as she stroked him a little firmer. Not really sure how to respond, he just laid there and watched her hand as it stroked him up and down before she started really feeling him out.

She was amazed at his openness with her as he just lay there and let her play with his cock. She had been wondering about what it would be like to take him in her mouth as Hermione had done the night before. So feeling bold, she lowered herself so that she was in the right position.

She settled her hand at his base and then licked her way up his shaft to the tip and encircled it in her mouth as she had seen 'Mione do. She was surprised at the fact that she liked doing this and proceeded to learn how he liked it. She could tell by his movements and sounds when she'd done something in particular he liked.

"Daphne, I'm going to cum," Harry warned her in case she wanted to stop.

Daphne was not about to stop however. She was going to at least taste him once and then decide whether she would again.

She felt him tense and then as she had just started back down and had him toward the back of her mouth, she felt the pulse as he released his seed down her throat. She continued for a few moments, until she noticed that he was indeed starting to get soft.

She pulled back and then moved back up so that her head was laid on his chest.

"Daphne, that was amazing," Harry told her as he caught his breath finally.

He had one arm around her back and the other up with his hand running through her hair as she lay on his chest. He hadn't even noticed that Hermione and Susan had rolled over so they could see what was happening.

Hermione had awoken first, shortly after Harry had rolled over. She keep quiet and still to allow them the moment, once she heard what Daphne was asking him. She knew it would do them good to get used to being alone with him, without the others involved. She knew there would be times when the four couldn't be together but that shouldn't stop them from enjoying who was there.

Susan had woke up shortly before Harry announced to Daphne he was going to cum. She was surprised to see Daphne take him in her mouth, instead of letting him finish as they had yesterday. She enjoyed watching, as she found out last night that it was a turn on for her.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne told him, "you know, this is the first time I've seen it this way, it's still rather impressive and kind of cute."

They knew the others were awake now, as they both chuckled before Susan said, "Daph', I don't think you're supposed to call it cute."

"Oh, you be quiet," Daphne said, "I can call it what I want, as long as Harry knows that I'm not making fun of Harry Jr."

"Harry Jr., hum" Hermione remarked, "I like it. That's its new name."

"Don't I get a say," Harry asked them while glancing between them.

"Well, what do you call it," Susan asked him.

"Um, Little Harry actually," Harry sheepishly replied while noticing the look on their faces.

"Sorry Harry, but he isn't little," Hermione interjected, "he's rechristened as Harry Jr. from hence forth."

"Ok, ok, I give up. Harry Jr. it is from now on. Can we just please leave this conversation, get up and get ready to head down stairs to help Dan and Emma prepare for the visitors," Harry said as he sat up and looked at them.

"Of course Harry," Hermione said sitting up beside him, "we can get showered up here with Susan and Daphne and then finish up in my room because I missed my potion last night and need to take this morning's dose. We can ask Dobby to move our stuff up here later and we can magically adjust the size of the beds and closet to fit everything."

With that decided they headed off to an adventurous shower and finished up and headed down together to meet Dan and Emma.

* * *

><p>They were just entering the room when they heard Emma finish her sentence.<p>

"Show me what mum," Hermione asked as she sat across from her parents at the island where her plate appeared.

Emma noted happily, as they all sat down, the way they were interacting this morning and the way they were dressed. Harry was dressed only in boxers and tank top. Hermione, Daphne, and Susan were all dressed in short low cut tank tops with boy cut panties.

"This letter, your father and I just received from Ragemore, sweetheart," Emma told her while passing the letter to her.

Hermione read the letter and then passed it to Harry and the others before saying, "The nerve of that man. He must've known Sirius would try to contact me to make sure Harry knew what was going on. That would explain the mail notification charms."

"All magical children have a magical guardian. It's the father for purebloods and if he's the magical parent of a half-blood. If you're muggle born or have a muggle father that married a witch then it is the Chief Warlock. So that's how he was your magical guardian Hermione," Susan said as she passed the letter onto Daphne.

"Was," Emma asked Susan while she shared a look of relief with Dan.

"Yes, since Hermione's married in our world, she's a legal adult and no longer needs a magical guardian," Susan answered.

"Well, that's good. I was worried this was another way he could try and separate you four or control Harry but this means you no longer have guardians," Dan said to them as he took the letter and placed it in a drawer to have and add to the other evidence against Dumbledore.

"These letters came for you two, Daphne and Susan," Emma said while passing them the letters. She saw Harry look away as her robe slid open a little to show her cleavage more and just smiled at him when she caught his eye.

Daphne and Susan opened the letters and confirmed that they were responses from their families with acceptances of the invitations for 1pm today.

"Well, we should start getting things ready so we've time to get dressed for company before half past twelve," Emma told them, "if you girls'll help me inside, Dan and Harry's going to handle the grilling and set up out back."

"That's fine mum," Hermione replied, "we don't mind helping and we can use the time to catch up some."

"Well Harry, why don't you and I head out and get the fire going so that when they send us the food we'll be ready to show them what amazing cooks we are," Dan said as he stood and motioned for Harry to follow him.

They all spent the morning getting things ready and talking about the way they all thought the bond was working in their favor.

Dan and Harry had a pretty calm conversation compared to the one the girls were having with Emma. Susan and Daphne were soon just as comfortable talking to Emma about things as Hermione was. They told her the penis naming story and she chuckled about the way Harry responded.

She informed them, that in her experience, most men name their penis's and often give them the strangest names. She said that she had heard a guy that was in the SAS with Dan called his Hot Rod because he drove it fast and wild. This caused them to laugh and helped the others relax into the conversation.

Emma was relieved that Susan and Daphne hadn't given their virginity up, just because they felt pressured or that it was required since they were married. She told them about some of the experimenting her and Dan had engaged in during college, trying to make sure they were absolutely sure they supported them and wouldn't be judgmental.

She and Dan both made sure to let them know to tell everyone the truth about the way things happened and that they would be beside them the whole way. Slowly, as time crept closer to half past noon, they put on the finishing touches before heading to get ready for their guest.

They were dressed and ready in the kitchen as they heard the first knock at the door. Dan went to get the door as the others waited. They heard Dan open the door and ask them in. It was Minerva and Remus who entered with him as he came back in the kitchen.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Minerva said to him as she noticed Susan and Daphne for the first time as she hugged her godson.

Remus was however, overwhelmed at what Moony could smell. Harry wasn't only covered in Hermione's scent but also that of the two young ladies in front of him as well. Curiously, he could also smell the girls all over each other just as much.

"Hey cub, I think we've to a lot to hear about, along with introductions," Remus told him as he gave him a manly hug and pat on the back.

Harry pulled back and asked, "How'd you know?"

Remus just tapped the side of his nose and grinned at him. He could tell Harry had caught on to what he meant as he saw Harry blush a little.

"Ms. Bones, Ms. Greengrass," Minerva said as she greeted them, "I'm surprised to find you both here but I'm sure it'll be explained. Correct?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Daphne said, "my parents and little sister will be joining us soon and we have a lot to tell you all."

"As well as my aunt Amelia, Professor McGonagall," Susan added just as they heard another knock at the door.

This time Dan returned followed by the head of the DMLE herself, Madam Amelia Bones. She looked a little stunned at seeing Minerva here but headed to give Susan a rather strong hug, only to be startled by the last knock they were expecting.

Dan entered this time followed by a tall nicely dressed man, a beautiful woman that greatly resembled her oldest daughter, and a younger version of Daphne.

Daphne was surrounded and hugged before she stepped back to introduce them, "This is my father Lord Nathaniel Greengrass, my mother Lady Danyella Greengrass, and my sister Astoria."

After introductions all around, Dan lead them out to the back patio to start lunch, to chat some to get everyone settled and comfortable, before the heavy conversation began. He and Emma watched as everyone sat and enjoyed the lunch that was handled entirely the muggle way.

It was funny to see the way Astoria reacted to some of the things that she'd never seen in the wizarding world. The things that Dan and Emma took for granted everyday had to be explained to her, like the way the refrigerator door gave them ice at the push of a button.

As the time passed, Minerva reached the point where she had to have some answers and asked, "Ok, Harry, as entertained as we are, I've a feeling there are things you have to share with us."

The four shared a look that didn't go unnoticed and Hermione told Harry through the bond _it's time Harry don't worry we'll help and it'll be ok_ before she reached and held his hand.

"You're right Minerva. There are other things we have to tell everyone. I need you and Remus to understand that I have to share the things we learned yesterday in the pre-reading and just trust that I know what I'm doing until you get to hear everything," Harry told her.

Minerva was skeptical but knew if Harry was going to trust the others here he had a good reason. She sat and listened as he and the girls told the story to everyone from the start.

They told about the soul bond, the pre-reading, how they figured out the oath had changed, and had effectively bound them all together. They told everyone what they learned at the bank from the abilities and inheritance test. They told them that they had a plan to have Bloodtooth bring over the evidence and go over it on Sunday in order to be ready for the actual reading.

Amelia Bones sat and listened to this story and knew that if they had the proof to support these accusations these four would indeed turn the wizarding world on its head. She wasn't upset at the news of Susan being bonded to Harry and the others. She listened to them as they explained how it happened and understood it wasn't their fault after all. She was relieved that Susan would be treated equally and still get to carry on their family name without having to give up control over the votes and power she could wield in order to be able to do so. Plus, she realized the potential that this union had brought about, as well as, the protection that Susan was now privileged to. As for Albus Dumbledore, she would have to see all the evidence before passing any judgment but knew this was going to be one hell of week coming up.

Nathaniel Greengrass sat and listened to this unbelievable tale. He was skeptical about its truth, until he saw the ring that adorned his oldest daughter's finger. The Black family ring could only be worn by the real Lady Black. Then seeing the two rings that Harry had on and the one worn by Hermione, he had known this was really happening. His daughter had just given them the one thing he wanted so badly for his family, the protection from the deplorable group of so-called purebloods that followed the so-called Dark Lord. He would no longer have to hide behind neutrality and would be able to stand against them and know he had the backing that would allow him to keep his loved ones safe. As for Dumbledore, he never trusted the man to begin with, as he always sensed something wasn't right with the so-called leader of the light.

Danyella Greengrass was shocked. She knew her daughter well. She had seen her grow close to the young ladies she was now bonded to. She wasn't surprised that they were ok with the situation, as she knew they shared the same feelings. She was worried, however, about how they would be seen by the population of their world. It was going to not only draw the attention of the purebloods, that supported the so-called Dark Lord, but also the attentions of everyone else. She was only relieved by the news at the power they possessed as a group and hoped that they could handle the things they were sure to face in the public eye.

Astoria was just extremely happy for her sister. She knew Daphne cared for the two girls, more than she admitted, and that this arrangement was the best Daphne could get to make her truly happy. Plus, this meant she also got the one thing she wanted the most, the ability to carry on the Greengrass name.

Remus was thinking about how much Harry had to deal with now. He'd already gotten the basics at the pre-reading but then to add everything else into that was astonishing. Harry was going to need people to help him and he knew, as the last maraurder, he was responsible to be there to oversee the cub. Prongs was like a brother, as well as, Padfoot so he was honor bound, at least in his heart, to help and protect Harry. He knew when the time come for him to face Sirius, James, and Lily again he wanted to be able to honestly say he'd done all could for him.

Minerva wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. She had all her memories back of the times she spent with Harry as a baby and loved him greatly. She knew he and Hermione were married since yesterday and still thought that was a lot for them to handle at their age. So to now find out, he has three wives and they're soul bound because of something none of them could have foreseen when taking an oath was too much to process. She also was factoring Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, and the sheer responsibilities that he had now and was worried for him more than when he faced the damn dragon. She knew from the looks on the faces of the others they were determined to help him but it was still a lot to handle.

"Harry," Minerva asked, "what do you see happening with all this?"

"Well, honestly, I want to be able to put everything right and then lead my life as quietly as possible. I know that I've a long road ahead of me first however, and I'm hoping for the support, help, and guidance from those of you gathered here today because we're now family," Harry said as he held Hermione and Susan's hand and glanced to Daphne letting her know he was thinking of her as well.

"Do you mean that Harry," Nathaniel questioned, "you consider us family?"

"Of course, I do sir," Harry told him, "that's something I've been deprived of by Dumbledore and had taken away by Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange most recently. I intend to do whatever's necessary to ensure we can have a future together that's what we want it to be, not what someone thinks we should have."

"Harry, I was asking because with the power you four now hold, I can safely align my family with yours and step out of our safe haven of neutrality away from the DE's and support you in the Wizengamot and help change things for our world," Nathaniel said to Harry as he looked him in the eye to let Harry see the truth and meaning behind what he was saying.

"Well, Nathaniel, you can also include the Bones family in that voting block and the families that are aligned with us, such as the Abbott's," Amelia interjected. "Susan will soon become the Lady Bones and can name a proxy to her seat as well. Plus, as I'm head of the DMLE and will be here reviewing this evidence tomorrow for sure, you can count on the support of those trusted in my department as well."

"With a voting block that size, you can be sure you'll also gain more support. I know that the Longbottom's have been aligned with the Potter's for ages and will probably be so again, given Neville and Harry's recent involvement together at the DOM," McGonagall added while she looked amongst them all. "Augusta seemed pleased with Neville and believes he is gaining much needed confidence from Harry and the DA group he was involved with this past year."

"We know things are going to be difficult and that's why we're taking the opportunity to involve our family and seek guidance and support," Hermione said while looking amongst them. "We've decided to stay here this summer behind the wards my parents have obtained from the goblins. Our short term goal is to have those of you who want to visit tomorrow, do so and go over the evidence with Bloodtooth. Family magic will cover the oaths that everyone had to take and so that won't be an issue. We believe we have to deal with Dumbledore right after the reading on Monday before he can devise a plan to counter anything. After that, we'll take it one step at a time and go forward from there. We'd also like to start some physical training, as well as, advanced magical training."

"She's right. We'll also need help in schooling to be able to handle ourselves in the public when dealing with the Wizengamot and school board of governors," Daphne added, "but we won't get to anything else until after Monday and Dumbledore is handled. I suggested the press be in attendance to help get the public informed soon."

"That's a good idea and as it's an official reading of a Lord, who was last in his line and will be passing succession on, I'll be the representative that attends for the Ministry. I can be sure of that and that'll also give you the added advantage of the DMLE being present for any questioning that may occur with regards to Dumbledore's involvement," Amelia responded.

"Great, I believe we can all have a relaxing evening getting to know each other knowing that tomorrow we'll have that meeting with Bloodtooth. Harry, might I suggest you go ahead and send Dobby with that message so that we can get the time to pass on to everyone before they leave later," Dan said while he stood behind Harry with his hands on his shoulders showing support.

"We've all been giving so much to process these past few days that we could use the afternoon to relax before tomorrow's meeting. I want to invite everyone to spend the rest of the day and evening her with us, as I'm sure you still want to talk to these four about many things," Emma added from beside Dan.

They all agreed to visit longer and Harry excused himself to go get the meeting set up. The whole time Hedwig had sat and listened perched near the group on a potted tree that sat close by and was amused at what she was witnessing. This would be a day to remember, as she was sure from today forward, Harry and his mates would be an important factor in the wizarding world while causing a lot of upset soon and for some time to come.


	12. Ch 12 Discussing, Planning,& Consumating

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and adds, you guys amaze me with your response. Remember I'm very southern so let me know if I slip into my southern phrases. Suggest corrections and I'll try to get to them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I am just playing with her creations.

Chapter Twelve - Discussing, Planning, and Consumating

The rest of the afternoon passed as they became more comfortable and familiar with each other. They talked about any and everything about the teens, from their early childhoods to recent events, until it was late in the afternoon. They said their goodbyes with reassurances that they would see everyone again tomorrow, at noon, to go over the evidence with Bloodtooth.

Once everyone had gone for the evening Dan and Emma let them know that they were confiscating the second floor until morning. They had things to go over for the sale of the practice and that they would be comfortable while there. Everyone understood they would be nude and it was enter if you were comfortable, otherwise you were warned.

"Hermione," Susan started on their way to the third floor, "you sure have interesting parents. I could've never imagined seeing my dad naked, let alone seeing it all the time. How did you adjust to it?"

"Well, it's just normal for me. They've been nudist since before I was born and so I grew up with it. I'd already being seeing him naked for years before I'd started puberty and had that kind of talk with them. I guess as they've always been so open with me it's really helped with my trust in them. I know, I can be honest with them and not expect to be chastised or ridiculed," Hermione answered as they entered the floor and began to undress as if it was the natural thing for them to do.

"I can see that," Daphne replied, "I know at school, I was nervous around the others at first but once we all started having to undress regularly around each other I started to lighten up. That's, actually, how I became friends with Tracey. We were talking about the way we had been adjusting to living in a dorm and sharing absolutely everything with people we barely knew."

"It was hard to adjust at first for me but seeing as I had Hanna in my dorm it was easier in away as we'd been close because our families were allied," Susan added as they went and settled on the loungers in front of the telly.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to see the other blokes waking up with morning wood. Some didn't have any shame and just strutted around while some, like poor Neville and I, tried to keep it to ourselves," Harry cringed. "You don't know how bad you can be scarred until you see another bloke headed at you with a boner early in the morning."

"Very funny Harry," Hermione chuckled from beside Susan on the lounger the two chose, "you know, some girls at school would pay good money to know how the guys measure up."

"Sorry, but I didn't get measurements 'Mione," Harry said while sitting with his arm around Daphne's shoulder absent mindedly twirling her hair in his fingers.

"She's right Harry," Daphne added, "think about how guys seem to measure girls based on the size of our breast. Well, it's not like we can hide the size too easily from you but it's kind of hard to get the size of guys from the little we can see behind your trousers."

"Wait, you three've discussed this before," Harry questioned as he noticed that they all shared a look and he could feel a little guilt or something from Hermione through the bond. She was trying to block him but he was feeling more since they _all_ started to fool around and knew once he done_ it_ with Susan and Daphne, it would be really hard to keep each other out.

"Well, it's not like we talked about it all the time, but we may have, once or twice, guessed at the rank of those in your dorm and a few of the others as well," Daphne answered as she laid her head on his bare shoulder as she eyed him with a grin.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who was listed and where did you think they ranked," Harry chuckled at her attempt to look innocent.

"Oh come on, you can't tell us that you guys haven't guessed and ranked the girls," Hermione told him as her and Susan snuggled into the other.

"Of course we have. That's what blokes do. Well, mostly Neville and I just listened and tossed out names to see what the others thought and to keep in the discussion so they didn't think we play for the other team and all," Harry told them.

"Well, we heard Pansy complaining about Draco one day and that's what started it off," Daphne said as she began to play with the little hair he had on his chest, "we'd been in an empty classroom in the dungeons, when she was talking to an older Slytherin as they passed the room, and well...she was, basically, complaining that not only was he fast but rather small and she wasn't sure she could live her life being his wife if he didn't catch up to the other guys so to speak."

"Yeah, we got to thinking it may be linked to the inbreeding in pureblood lines," Susan added.

"I can't say that being pureblood is causing size limitations. Neville would disprove that all by himself," Harry said.

"Neville? What about you? You are not exactly limited in case you don't know," Daphne chuckled, "I can't speak for the others but I feel like you are enough to prove that false."

"Oh, I feel the same I assure you," Hermione added, "just wait until you experience him in action."

"I saw him in action and believe you but yes, I can't wait to find out as well," Daphne told her as she looked at Hermione and Susan for a brief exchange that spoke volumes.

Hermione, Susan and Daphne had been experiencing some of the bond effects since the night before. They couldn't be sure but during the day they had been able to communicate some like she and Harry could since they completed the bond. It was still limited but it was definitely there.

They agreed that they would give their virginity to Harry as Hermione had, alone. Not that they wanted to exclude the others but agreed that Daphne and Susan should get the same experience that Hermione enjoyed in having Harry all to herself.

Daphne was ready for the experience and decided tonight was the right time. She didn't want to wait, she knew this was her life and she wanted this. She wanted him and had let the others in her mind today, when they had a moment alone, to know what she was thinking for tonight.

"Harry, not to bring the mood down or anything but I think we should think about tomorrow for a minute and talk about today before we head to bed," Hermione told him as she set up a littler straighter to be able to talk easily with them.

"Ok, what about," Harry replied as he, Daphne and Susan copied her pose.

"I want to be sure you're ready to hear everything that may come out. Let's face it, we've no idea how deep and far Dumbledore's treachery goes," Hermione told him tentatively. "I mean, let's think about it a moment. We've heard that he tampered with Minerva and Sirius's minds, so there's no telling whom else's he altered. He may not have placed Sirius in Azkaban but he did leave him there to be able to have control over your placement at the Dursley's. He's working with Molly to get you married to a family, he has influence over, while conspiring to use love potions to accomplish it. He wrote the marriage contract, set you up to meet Ron, and has been paying Ron with money he gets by taking it from you. He placed the magical block on your core, the tracking, health monitoring, and locator spells and charms on you. He's set you up as a lab rat, basically to test his theory, let you compete in a deadly competition to act as bait, kept you from inheriting your title as Lord, believes you _have_ to die, and this is all **before** we get to what else Sirius may have uncovered."

"She's right Harry, we've no idea what we may find out tomorrow," Susan added, "I mean with all he's done we need to be prepared for more. I know we have our family to help but it'll still be a lot to deal with."

"I know and that's why I think we should have a plan to enact as soon as the reading's over. We can't underestimate him in the least. He hasn't gotten this far to be tripped up easily. I can't see him just giving up without a fight unless we act quickly and decisively. I still believe we're going about things the right way. Planning with the others and involving the goblins. The press will help get out the truth and Amelia will be an asset to help with the ministry," Harry told them as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

"I agree Harry," Daphne said as she laced her fingers with his and squeezed, "we just want you to know that you're not alone in this. We'll be right beside you. Over the years, you may haven't seen our support but we were there giving it to Hermione to help you."

"She's right Harry," Susan said to him, "you might not have known it but we supported you and will always be there to support and help you. I've seen you over the years want to take things on by yourself but you need to know that we aren't going to let you try to do this alone. You have the three of us now and you need to just get used to not being alone in anyway."

"Thank you both," Harry told them sincerely as he gave a kiss to Daphne on her cheek and sent that boyish grin to Susan and Hermione, "I think I can live with that, if you three can."

"Definitely, not a problem for us Harry," Hermione answered him while she laced her fingers with Susan's.

"Also, remember that tomorrow Minerva, Remus, Amelia, Dan, Emma, and my parents will be in there with us as Bloodtooth shows us everything," Daphne added, "that's a wide variety to draw input from. Not to mention, the information Minerva may be able to add as she's been the closest person to Dumbledore all these years."

"That's right and Remus was close to my parents and in the first war he was also in the Order," Harry added, "so he may have information without actually realizing it yet."

"We have to be prepared to accept their input and any advice they may have as to handling this," Hermione told them, "I think we should have a certain task we focus on while Harry does most of the talking. I'll take notes on the evidence that maybe of special interest, Susan you can handle the legal notes we need, and Daphne you can cover the political side."

"I like it when you show that brain power 'Mione. Have I told you three, I'm extremely attracted to smart girls and especially, the three smart ones I'm sitting with," Harry tried to say smoothly but couldn't pull it off and chuckled slightly at the looks they gave him.

"Thanks Harry, we find you rather attractive as well," Daphne purred into his ear as she leaned over and gave him a nibble at his ear lobe before pulling back to look at him. "And, thank you, for earlier with the way you showed our families that we are equal and you wanted to make sure everyone knew that. That told my parents a lot about you as a person you know. They both meant it when they said they were ok with all of this and not just because it'll be beneficial to them but because I'm happy and that means the world to them."

"She's right Harry," Susan added, "my aunt said the same thing basically. Even if it offered me the best solution and protection, she'd only be supportive if I was happy. So, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," Harry replied, "we found ourselves in a very unusual circumstance and even if the bond hadn't changed as it did, if you meant that much to 'Mione I would've still helped. It would've been considerably harder to adjust but I would've tried to do what was right."

"We know that and that's one reason it's so easy to care for you," Daphne told him as she kissed his cheek again.

"She's right about that," Susan told him as she shot him a smile, "you're easy to care about and the bond is certainly helping us move forward fast and easy. With that said, I think it's time we head to bed as we'll have another long day tomorrow."

"Ok," Harry said as he rose and pulled Daphne with him.

Hermione and Susan followed behind them to the bed that they had Dobby expand to suit their needs, instead of the two beds that was there originally. As they got near, Hermione and Susan nodded toward the stairs and both knew it was time to leave them alone until morning.

"Harry," Hermione began as he had just sat at the edge of the bed, "we talked some today and came to the decision that Daphne and Susan should both have the opportunity to be alone with you, as I was, when they lose their virginity."

"Ok, 'Mione when they're ready, I understand," Harry said as he reached for her hand to pull her to him only to meet resistance for the first time from her.

"Harry, tonight's Daphne's night. I'm going to sleep in my old room with Susan. I have to finish my potion tonight as well, so we're going to see you in the morning ok," Hermione told him as she leaned down and gave him a rather intense goodnight kiss promptly followed by one from Susan for him as well.

"Ok, if Daphne's sure, I understand it should be special for each of you," Harry blushed a little as he spoke, "Goodnight, to you both. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry," they said in unison as they headed for the stairs to go down to Hermione's old room on the second floor leaving Harry alone with Daphne for the first time.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't bite..._much_," Daphne said as she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's good to know. I hope you know that spell that 'Mione uses because I don't," Harry said as he kissed her bare shoulder, "and if you're ready, that's fine and if you aren't, that's fine. Even if you change your mind, that's fine. Know, that I want you to have the experience you deserve, as did 'Mione and as does Susan."

"I know Harry," she responded, "that's why I'm sure I'm ready. You're going to be it for me, with the others of course, so I want to start it out right and I do know the spell, as none of us are ready to be parents yet."

She kissed his neck and laid her hand on his chest and breathed in his scent, "Harry, I'm sure."

Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss before he laid back and pulled her with him. He had on boxers from earlier when they got comfortable and she was dressed only in lace white knickers.

He was on his back and she was perched to his side, with her hand on his chest, as she captured his lips with hers. She lightly sucked his bottom lip in between her teeth and then she threw her leg over his waist to straddle him.

She reared back and broke the kiss and sat atop him while rubbing her palms up and down his pecks. She was impressed with his firmness and thought quidditch flying was definitely something he needed to continue. She was aware of the reaction he was having as she could feel him harden when she rubbed into him as she leaned down to capture his mouth again.

He ran his hands up her arms and held her to him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled and teased the other as he felt her grind some on his erection. He then began to run his hands all the way up to her collar and then a slow teasing descent with the tips of his fingers down her chest and across her breast lightly and finally settling with his hands gripping her hips.

She rocked into his grip and could feel his cock rub against her as she did. She released his mouth and trailed kisses down his neck to his chest where she ran her tongue around one nipple and then slowly across to the other. She scooted farther down and ran her tongue down his stomach to his navel and kissed him lightly from there down his trail of dark hair before stopping at his waistband and reversing the process back to capture his lips once again.

Harry was achingly hard but wasn't about to rush anything. He was going to make this about her, so once she reached his lips again he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and roll them over so he was above her. He continued the passionate kiss until she rocked up into him.

He then made his way down her chin and throat kissing and nibbling down the center while he brought his hand up and cupped her right breast and began rubbing firmly and then teasing her nipple between his fingers. Finally, he captured her left nipple in his mouth between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it.

"Oh Harry," Daphne rasped as she was running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer with her hand on the back of his neck, "That feels so good."

Harry switched to the other breast after giving a lick and then blowing on her perk nipple he'd just released from his mouth. He continued for a little longer, then began his trek down. He kissed and sucked to her navel and when he dipped his tongue in and swirled she growled at him.

He glanced up to her as he reached her panties to be sure she was ready and he saw her nod and lift her bottom up some so he could pull them off easier, which he did. He'd seen them naked last night but was still mesmerized by her completely bare shaven center. He kissed her right above her nub he saw peeking out at him and then he licked down her slit as he pushed her legs aside to gain entrance.

She'd experienced this last night from Susan, so she was prepared for the feel of his touch, but was amazed at how different the two were. He had a roughness that she didn't and she could feel his stubble rub her since he needed to shave. It was great she concluded, whether it was Susan or Harry, as he began to suck straight on her clit and then run his tongue back down and inside her once more.

Harry continued to pleasure her until he felt her give a shudder and felt her gush out her release that he lapped up and relished the taste of. He knew he'd be able to tell them apart by their taste, even if he hadn't actually tasted Susan yet. He did get a hint of her taste from the kiss he shared with 'Mione last night after she did.

Daphne pulled at his hair to get him to come back up to her as she was rocked with shudders after her orgasm. She kissed him and pulled him close to her body and then flipped them over, so she could remove his boxers. She didn't hesitate, grabbed hold and pulled them off freeing his erection and gripping it with her hand before telling him, "Now Harry, you didn't think you could make me feel so wonderful and not get anything in return."

Daphne made her way down and used her hand gripping him to stroke him up and hold him against his stomach, while she licked his balls and then sucked one into her mouth.

Harry groaned at this sensation and could feel pre-cum dripping from his head onto his stomach as she switched and took the other in her warm, exquisite mouth.

Daphne heard his groan and released him to run her flattened tongue from his base all the way up the sensitive underside of his cock before she pointed her tongue and licked his pre-cum off his slit and then lapped it off his stomach. She wrapped her lips around his crown and swirled her tongue under him then slowly began to swallow his cock.

Harry watched as Daphne engulfed him all the way to the base and could feel her use her throat muscles to relax and take him all before working her way back up again. He lay there and let her please him until he felt like he couldn't last a minute longer and told her, "Daphne, I'm going to cum."

Daphne slowly released him from her mouth and continued to stroke him as she brought herself into a position she thought he might enjoy. She'd just got situated when he groaned and thrust into her hand emptying his hot seed all over her bare breast.

Harry was considerably turned on by the sight of his seed splattered across her breast. He was still hard when she released her grip on him to straddle him again. He watched her breast as she leaned over to the night side table and retrieved her wand. He saw her make a movement with it to clean the mess from her chest and he noticed she moved the wand to do the contraceptive charms on them.

She replaced her wand and as she sat back upright she rocked herself along his length, that was resting along her fold, and would rub her clit as she rocked. She looked him in the eyes and leaned down and kissed him heatedly before she pulled back and rocked again and said, "I'm ready Harry," before she gripped his cock and helped position it at her entrance.

Harry nodded his head and placed his hands on her hips as he felt her position him at her entrance. He felt her slid down until his head was enveloped with her moist heat. He felt her pause to let herself adjust to his head before she finally pushed herself down some more. He felt her stop at her barrier and then thrust down all of sudden breaking through her womanhood.

She tried to let herself adjust but knew it would hurt her at first, so she just pushed through quickly. She felt her hymen break and she stilled to let her body accustom itself to Harry being inside of her. She was looking at him and noticed the concern he had for her and told him, "It's ok, Harry. Thank you, for caring about the way I feel."

"Daphne, I do care and I want you to enjoy this as well, so wait to you're ready," Harry told her as he ran his thumb across her cheek before cupping it in his palm.

She rubbed her face into his touch and began to ease herself slowly back up. She could feel him throb as she tightened her walls around him on the way up and she was lost in the feel of him inside her. She slowly began to lower herself down again and was soon riding him, with him thrusting up to meet her.

Harry had to remember to not thrust too hard, as it was her first time, but he was also experiencing this new position with her. He knew she was, basically, in control and found that he liked it. He could see his cock disappear inside her and watched as she released him covered in her juices before she was once again spreading to take him. He watched her wrapped around him and couldn't help but thrust up into her and bury himself as deep as he could.

Daphne wanted to let Harry take control and so she lowered her upper body down and rocked on him while she breathed in his ear, "Harry, I'm ready for you to take control now."

With that Harry wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back while he was still buried inside her. He settled them down and took over with long steady strokes while he ravished her upper body with his mouth. He knew, after they had kept this pace for a while, he was getting ready to cum so he reached down and began to rub her clit as he continued to thrust.

When Daphne felt his finger rubbing on her she lost the battle she'd been waging to hold off longer. She felt her walls tighten around him and tug at him more each time he stroked in and out. She was rocked with the waves of pleasure and cried out his name as she rode it out. She soon felt him spill his warm seed inside her and the sensation of it hitting her clinching walls sent off another wave of pleasure.

Harry knew once he felt her start milking him that'd be it. He heard her screaming his name and finally let go spilling deep inside her only to feel her start tightening around him more as he did. He collapsed onto the bed beside her and as he slipped out of her he felt their juices spilling out behind him. He laid his head on her shoulder and panted, "Daphne that was….."

"Ssh Harry, I know. I know," Daphne panted back as she rubbed her hand on his arm and then held him tight against her.

It wasn't long after that they'd both drifted off to sleep holding the other closely. Daphne needed to rest and allow the bond to take over completely and they both were exhausted from the day after all.

What they didn't know was that at almost the same time on the second floor Hermione and Susan had just drifted off to sleep as well. Hermione had felt the full force of Harry's arousal and desire when he was with Daphne through the bond while Susan was receiving the same kind of burst like she had today.

They tried to not pay attention to it at first, but soon gave in and enjoyed the pleasures of the other as the night passed for them as well. They'd felt almost as if they were in the room with Harry and Daphne and knew that once Susan had her time with him alone it would take a lot to separate them from each other at night willingly.

The last thing Hermione remembered before drifting off was hearing Susan say "Love you 'Mione". Hermione knew she loved her too so returned the sentiment with "Love you Susan". Thinking as she did that she had to tell Daphne too, since this was really happening between them.


	13. Chapter 13 Possible Employees

**Author's note:** Alright, from the reviews I've received so far most are supportive and helpful. Some well, I guess it should be expected to not be able to please everyone. Since I started out writing this FF for myself, I took for granted that everyone would have their own view on the way these characters looked. I know when reading FF I like to envision them as I've always pictured them in my mind instead of someone else's interpretation so I've been vague about describing their appearances. I've received some reviews asking for me to be more descriptive and I'll try to do so and I'm sorry if my vision is different from yours. Also, I received some reviews saying it was very familiar to other stories and cliché so again, I say that I began writing this for myself as a way of combining the things I like from FF's I've read so expect things to be similar even though I try to twist it some to my personality. Thanks for the input and you guys are awesome to even take the time to read this, let alone to review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my enjoyment.

Chapter Thirteen - Possible Employees

The sun was peeking from behind the curtains that were flapping because of the swish of a tail. The tail in question belonging to one very grumpy half kneazle who was impatiently waiting on his human to wake and feed him. He had been taunted by that prim and proper white owl since she flew through on her way in from hunting. He really wasn't sure what to make of all the things happening around his human and she was going to know about his dislike soon.

With those thoughts, an aggravated Crookshanks leapt down off the window seat, headed to his human's bed, and launched himself up onto the foot. He saw her and noted that, as was the usual for the past few days, she wasn't alone. In fact, she had one of the other females next to her both as bare as the day they were born.

He had seen the two females around her at school but never here. This was his time to have her attention as she talked to him about important things, like all the feelings that she kept hidden from the dark haired male; who was also here now and had never been before. He was really looking forward to seeing what this was all about and he was going to get some answers, just as soon as he woke her up.

Crookshanks stalked his way up the bed as carefully as he could. Once he reached the spot where he could sit comfortably without worrying about being swatted off the edge, he began to swipe his paw out and catch her curls that were hanging by her face in an attempt to wake her. He continued this until he saw her stretch and blow at the curls that were irritating her.

"Crookshanks, stop it would you, I'm trying to sleep," Hermione said as she swatted at his paw that was still batting her hair.

"I will not stop. You need to get up, answer me, and then bloody feed me human," Crookshanks retorted to her surprise.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you so cross this morning and why am I arguing with a cat?" Hermione sighed out as she untangled herself from Susan and sat up to look at him for his answer.

"I'd like answers for one missy. Why are all these other humans from your school here, why are you able to talk to me now, and what's the uppity owl on about her being around forever, so I need to get over it, stuff about?"

Hermione sat and explained to Crookshanks all about what had been happening in her life. She explained that she thought he'd been listening in like Hedwig and was up to par on what was going on. She was shocked when he told her that he hadn't wanted to be an eaves dropper like the uppity owl and figured she would talk to him like she always had before she knew he could answer.

She apologized and said she would get him a special treat to make it up to him before he finally accepted and headed down stairs, only after he informed her she didn't really need to get up and feed him that the one called Dobby had been taking care of him nicely. She just shook her head at him as he pranced out the door to merlin knew where.

Hermione looked to her side and saw a very lovely sight this gorgeous Sunday morning.

Lying there on her side was the beautiful sight of Susan still asleep. She had the sheet lightly tossed across her tone, light skinned waist. Her curvaceous hips were exposed almost completely as Hermione let her eyes roam down her body past her long shapely legs before turning and roving back up.

Hermione paused momentarily in her ascent. Soon as she had passed her perfect navel, Hermione caught sight of her breast. They were larger than hers but still had the firm uplift and the shape was absolutely mouth-watering when combined with the nicely perk caramel colored nipple. The slope was an eye catcher that drew you in and made you want to feel the smoothness of her skin as you ascended up the column of her neck to her full lips, round face with dark blue eyes and deep red hair.

Hermione was compelled to lean forward and capture those lips with her own. She had barely pressed her lips onto Susan's when, as if by reflex, Susan's arms encircled her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss before they both jumped at the sound of the knock at the door behind them.

Hermione let out a slow breath and answered with a "Yes" for whoever knocked as she sat back upright with her waist covered by the sheet and making sure Susan wasn't exposed too much.

"It's me darling, can I come in a moment," Emma responded to her daughter through the slight crack she had found in the door opening this morning.

"Of course mum," Hermione responded automatically without even a thought to the fact that she was naked in bed with Susan.

Susan wasn't surprised at Hermione's response, as she knew how open they were here, so she just kept her place and entwined their fingers together as Emma neared the bed and took a seat at the foot.

Emma was dressed in her panties and robe, as had been the norm. Looking to Hermione she spoke, "Dear, your father and I just wanted to let you know that we'd like to attend the reading with you and the others tomorrow. We know it'll be tricky but we'd like to talk about possible solutions with everyone today. I just thought you should hear it first before everyone else."

"Ok, mum. You're right, it may be tricky but we're not sure what to expect yet. That's one reason for the planning session today you know. I can't see anyone objecting to you and Dad being present as you've both been so involved and supportive," Hermione told her as she gave a squeeze of her hand to Susan.

"Thank you, dear. Now, there better be a good reason why I find you two alone this morning without the rest of your wedded partner's," Emma smiled as she gave them a curious look.

"Of course there is. You see, we discovered that after our first night on the third floor together that Susan, Daphne, and I all had some limited ability in communicating with mind magic's. When Daphne decided she wanted to give herself to Harry, I suggested that they have the same opportunity that I did, to be alone with him while they give him their virginity," Hermione responded to her mother as she shot a grin at Susan before continuing, "but Susan and I weren't expecting to be able to feel the experience so vividly. It was like we were there in the room with them, mum. It was rather hard to not go find them and the only thing that eased the urge to go to them was to be together as well."

"I assumed, that you all understood that there would be times come up that you couldn't all be together and would partner off correct," Emma questioned them.

"Yes ma'am," Susan responded, "it was more the fact, that we now understand, that even when we can't all four be together, those of us that are together will be broadcasting the feelings to the others."

"Oh, I see," Emma chuckled, "so let's say that two of you are in class and the other two are in your room going at it like rabbits, the two in class will be experiencing a lot more than intellectual stimulation."

"Mum," Hermione groaned as she hung her head a little, "exactly, except we could almost feel the touches. Imagine trying to sit in the middle of 20 or so other people and have the feeling of dad's mouth between your legs then tell me how you feel?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. I think it would be rather arousing to be receiving that type of pleasure in front of everyone and not having them know," Emma replied calmly, "it was something that I found to enjoy quite a lot after your father and I were first married and at a dental convention. It was rather exciting to know he was on the floor at the back of the room, under the table only hidden from view by a tablecloth as he made me squirm in my seat."

"Oh really, well you couldn't get detention for disrupting class by having an orgasm and then having to explain it," Hermione chided.

"Only you 'Mione would worry about getting detention at a time like that," Susan chuckled as she laid back and placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, back on track, I'm glad it wasn't something wrong causing your separation," Emma continued, "also remember, we've a few things to accomplish today before the others get here. We need to talk to Winky, for one, this morning."

"We need to get those letters out to Rita Skeeter and Xeno Lovegood as well," Susan added as she sat up beside Hermione.

"We'll get ready and be down soon mum," Hermione said as she eyed her mum's amused expression.

* * *

><p>Emma left them both a little more enlightened about her and Dan's sex life than they thought they needed to know and headed down to meet Dan for breakfast. They had both been worried something had upset one of them and that was why they were in separate rooms this morning. She was rather shocked to find Susan in bed with Hermione instead of Harry but not that shocked as she knew they would all be intimate sooner rather than later.<p>

As Emma entered the kitchen, she saw Dan was seated with his tea and was reading the paper as he waited while Dobby was readying plates over by the stove.

"It was ok, nothing wrong. Daphne decided to be with Harry and they agreed each girl should have the special time that Hermione had and be alone with him," Emma told him as she took the seat by his side. "They discovered an interesting side effect to their bond as well."

"Oh really, anything to use to take the mickey out of them," Dan asked after setting aside the paper turning his attention to her and the plates Dobby had just placed for them.

Emma and Dan talked about this and laughed at some of the things that could happen because of it. Dan about chocked on his tea when he heard about the detention comment having to agree with Susan that only Hermione would worry about that at the time. That was how Hermione and Susan found them laughing rather loudly over breakfast.

"I promise not to punish you too hard darling, when we receive that detention notice from Hogwarts this year," Dan chuckled as he greeted his daughter.

"Very funny," Hermione replied, "my luck, it'll be Professor Snape's class and he'll draw as much attention to me at the time as possible."

"What will be during Snape's class 'Mione," Harry asked as he and Daphne entered hand and hand.

Harry was wearing nothing but dark green boxer's with flying snitches on them while Daphne was in her dark pink panties and robe this morning closed loosely over her. She had a smile that Emma knew too well, as one that said I had the best night of sex, and could tell she wasn't alone in the observation either as Hermione and Susan both had a look of understanding as they saw Daphne this morning.

Hermione and Susan then proceeded to fill them in on what they discovered last night. Emma and Dan threw in their heckling as well and the group all admitted it would be interesting to see how they managed it as they sat and ate breakfast.

"Harry, I need you to write a letter to Xeno Lovegood this morning so that we can get that out of the way before the meeting today," Susan said as she then looked at Hermione, "You too 'Mione, you need to write Rita Skeeter and I suggest you send that letter with Dobby so that he can make sure she gets it and so he can bring any reply she might send right away."

"Ok Susan, after breakfast's over we'll head to the study and get that taken care of, since we also have to talk to Winky this morning, as well right," Harry replied as he saw his plate disappear as soon as he pushed it away.

"Master Harry, I'll go and bring Winky to you while you write your letter and will deliver it after, while you're talking to her," Dobby said as he appeared beside the table.

Dobby was getting used to the idea of seeing so much skin here and had already warned Winky to be ready for more than she had seen before with the Crouch's.

"Thanks Dobby, I'll get Hedwig to send my letter to Mr. Lovegood but would like you to deliver the message to Rita Skeeter for us ok," Harry told him.

"Call me when you're ready for Winky," Dobby said as he vanished again.

"Harry, are you sure about Xeno Lovegood," Daphne asked him tentatively.

"Yes, he was fair to me before and I know Luna quiet well and believe she'll tell him to come if he seems undecided," Harry responded as he stood and held out his hand to Hermione, "shall we?"

"Yes, the sooner the better and then we can talk to Winky," Hermione said as she held his hand and followed him out the kitchen to the study.

Harry and Hermione sat side by side at the desks in the study as they composed their letters.

Harry was distracted some as Hermione was only wearing some black lace panties with her robe open. He could see her firm breast he loved so much already. He was lost in his thoughts a few moments as he thought about having his hand twirled in her soft locks of curls as she had her mouth wrapped around his cock. He shook off the thought before he was rock hard and freeing his boxers by thinking about potions with a greasy haired Snape naked in the class. It worked wonders as he returned his attention to the letter.

Hermione found herself having the same problem as him. Her thoughts were betraying her as she imagined him driving his tongue deep inside her while under the table in the back of the library surrounded only by Daphne and Susan sitting across from her. She'd thought about the rush her mum must've felt and this spurred her imagination on. She was brought back to the study by hearing Harry ask, "Really 'Mione, the library? What would Madame Pince do if she caught us?"

"Oh, you hush," Hermione replied as she turned her attention back to the parchment in front of her, "you're no better. I caught that image of my mouth around you as you played with my hair."

"Alright," Harry answered, "fair enough. Let's finish and then get through the day so we can do more than think about it."

Hermione just chuckled and finished her letter almost the same time as he was rolling his to attach to Hedwig. They both left the study and headed back to the others, who were all waiting in the kitchen for them to return. Harry walked on through however and out the back door to call Hedwig.

Hedwig told Harry how much she enjoyed annoying Crookshanks and that she wouldn't return right after she delivered his letter because she also enjoyed the attention she received from Luna. He told her that was fine and to be safe before heading back in to see that they were waiting on him before calling Dobby.

"I figured we would wait and go to the living room so that when he returns with Winky we'll be more comfortable to talk with her," Hermione answered his unspoken question.

"That's fine, let's go shall we," he responded as they stood and followed behind him as they made their way to the living room.

"Dobby, we're ready," Harry called as they had just gotten seated with Harry and his wives all on one long lounger and Dan and Emma on the love seat across from them.

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby said as he popped into the room in front of them.

"We're ready to talk to Winky and after she's here, can you take this letter to Rita Skeeter and let her know that you'll await her reply," Harry told his little friend who was wearing his uniform without his usual assortment of hats to accompany it.

Dobby popped away only to return within a few minutes with Winky in tow before popping away again instantly to Winky's surprise.

Winky was dressed in a Hogwarts tea sack. She was playing with her hands nervously and looking between those gathered with a sad expression that was shown even more prominent by her large eyes and down turned ears.

"Winky, Dobby told us about elf bonds and that you're not doing well at Hogwarts. We would like you to consider bonding with us and helping my parents," Hermione told her.

"Winky'd like to be bound to a family and Dobby tells me about you's different family here. Is he right about you being one husband and three wives," Winky asked sheepishly.

"He is. Is that going to be a problem," Hermione asked wondering what had caused her to ask.

"Oh no, there be's no problem. Winky likes to tend babies and that would be meaning lots of babies," Winky answered.

"Well, eventually, we'll have children but not anytime soon Winky," Harry chuckled as he took over for an amused Hermione, "we have to finish school, among other things first. We were hoping to have you assigned to Dan and Emma, Hermione's mum and dad, for the time being as a personal house elf and as a way to give them some protection and emergency help and transport since they're both muggle. When children come we can work something else out with you but until then we would like you to stay with them even when we're away at school."

"I understands. You're a good wizard to be protecting them and I's accept the bond but would like to help when children come," Winky responded to Harry, "thank yous for taking a disgraced elf as yours."

"Nonsense," Hermione replied, "we know you were dismissed unfairly. We saw what happened and you're going to be considered friend and family, as Dobby is. If you need something just ask, if you ever want to be free just ask, and above all else never punish yourself without asking first if you need to, ok?"

"Winky understands," Winky responded as she headed to Hermione to be bound.

After the bonding they took a short break to allow Dan and Emma to talk to Winky as they waited on Dobby to reappear with a response from Skeeter.

* * *

><p>While across London in a rather garishly decorated flat Dobby had popped in on a very startled Rita Skeeter, who jumped and swung at him in her surprise with the book she had in her hand.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rita asked as she noticed it was only a house elf that had startled her.

"I'm Dobby. House elf to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter Black, Miss, and I've a letter here from Lady Potter for you and have instructions to await a reply," Dobby responded as he handed her the parchment.

Rita must have heard him wrong. She _thought_ he said house of Potter Black and Lady Potter but that wasn't possible. The only Potter left was that little annoying boy, Harry Potter. It was him and that bushy haired friend of his that had put her out of a job since they caught her in her unregistered animagus form after that stupid tournament.

She then took a closer look at his uniform and sure enough he was wearing the Potter family crest and the Black family crest as well. She then flipped the letter over and saw there stamped on the back was the seal of the Lady Potter. This was definitely interesting all of a sudden, as she turned the letter over while she sat back down to open it.

_Hello Rita,_

_You heard right, as I'm sure Dobby announced himself to be the house elf for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter Black and yes, it's possible, I assure you. And yes, I'm the Lady Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. Now, believe me when I tell you that you just found yourself in a rather advantageous position. If you agree to meet our terms, you'll find yourself as one of the only two members of the press that'll be allowed into an official Gringott's will reading, that **will** change the wizarding world. You know that I'm not one to spout off nonsense and with that knowledge, you have to believe me when I say that you will have more than enough information to revive your career and also find yourself with the job offer of a lifetime. As I said, all you need to do is agree to our terms, at a face to face meeting on Monday morning at half past nine at Gringott's. Please, send your reply via Dobby right away. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Hermione Jane Potter _

Rita was shocked beyond words since the bushy haired girl who caused her all the problems along with Potter was the one who sent this to her with the offer to get her life back on track along with her career. She wasn't sure what to think but she knew that this young lady wouldn't tell her this unless she could back it up. She had made the impression as the one person you shouldn't cross when she had her mind set to accomplish something so if she said this news would change the wizarding world she could only believe her.

With all this running through her mind, she rushed over to her desk and grabbed a parchment and quill to pen her reply. After she had written that she accepted the chance and would be at the bank the following morning, she sealed it and headed back to the house elf with a bounce in her step that had been missing, since she had her career ended for her, and told him, "Thank you for waiting patiently and please thank your Mistress for thinking of me and give her my congratulations on her becoming Lady Potter."

"Dobby will inform her of your words," Dobby replied before he popped away leaving a rather gleeful Rita Skeeter grinning like a winner of the Witch Weekly drawing.

* * *

><p>Dobby reappeared in the foyer of the Granger home and headed to the living room where he had left the others with Winky before. He entered to see Winky talking to Dan and Emma with a rather nice smile on her face. He hadn't seen Winky this happy ever so he knew that she was bound to a family once again. He was glad he would get to see her more as well, as he had come to care greatly for her as he tended to her while she was drunk on the butter beer in the kitchens of Hogwarts.<p>

"Mistress Hermione, I bring you the response from Rita Skeeter and her congratulations on becoming the Lady Potter," Dobby told her as he bowed slightly and passed her the reply.

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione said, "I believe Winky's ready to get settled in if you wouldn't mind helping her."

"Of course," Dobby replied as he looked to Winky for her to confirm she was ready.

"Thank you for everything, I'll work very hard for your family," Winky replied as she headed out with Dobby as everyone noted that her speech was already improving.

"Well, 'Mione what does Rita have to say," Susan asked as she looked at the letter Hermione was holding.

Hermione opened the letter and scanned it before answering, "She agreed to meet with us at the bank in the morning at half past nine. We should be able to get her to agree with us easily on terms as well. I'm sure I raised her interest with my letter."

"We should go get ready for the meeting as our guest should be arriving soon," Dan said as he stood and took Emma by the hand.

"Yeah, we don't want my poor godmother showing up to see you clad in only a pair of boxers, merlin knows what she would do to you," Harry told him as he stood and waited on his wives.

"I'd be more worried about the werewolf seeing Emma's breast covered by that robe and nothing else," Daphne chuckled as she walked past.

"Yeah, I think we should all get dressed," Emma laughed at the look on Dan's face at the thought of having a werewolf ogling his wife's goodies. "The rest of the day should be very informative and I suggest we all be prepared for the guest, as well as, the surprises that are sure to come."


	14. Chapter 14 A Brother's Letter

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Fourteen - A Brother's Letter

After the occupants of the Granger home returned prepared for the guest, they gathered in the large dining room. Dan and Emma suggested using this room as it could double as a conference room of sorts with enough seating space at the table. Dobby and Winky put cushioning charms on the chairs at Daphne's suggestion and placed out refillable water glasses.

"Hermione," Susan said while examining the ink pen she was holding, "these are absolutely fabulous. Why the wizarding world still uses quills is beyond me. These would make things simple not only for students but for the wizarding population in general who tend to write a lot."

"I actually wondered that," Hermione responded, "not only are they simple but they're cheap. You can get several dozen for the price of a quill and that's before you buy ink. The same goes for the notepads you've got."

"You shouldn't have too hard a time figuring out why we don't use them," Daphne interjected, "Think about it from the prospective of the pureblood families that own the companies that supply us with the ink, quills, and parchment. So much of our society is controlled by those that oppose change to preserve their wealth and not advance beyond the 1800s at best."

The conversation came to a halt as they heard a knock at the front door.

Dan started to stand but was stopped by Winky who popped in beside him and said, "The guest are arriving and Dobby will show them in Masters and Mistresses. It is the proper way of things."

Winky popped out and left Dan shaking his head slightly, when they talked this morning Winky informed them that she'd help them adjust to the wizarding customs that need to be upheld at certain events. They assumed witches and wizards with house elves must not answer the door.

"Ah, how are you today Harry," Bloodtooth greeted as he entered and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Fine Bloodtooth, thanks for asking," Harry responded as another knock was heard.

Remus and Minerva were the next to enter the dining room and take their seats and give greetings to everyone. The next knock was followed by the entrance of Nathaniel and Danyella alongside Amelia.

As soon as everyone was seated and issued their greetings Bloodtooth cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention, "Now that we're settled I've something to say before we get to the reason for this meeting. First, I want to inform you that even though it's not a normal Gringott's policy to allow such, we've agreed with certain things requested by Sirius. The biggest breach in policy was to allow for the viewing of his will by those not named for bequests. So tomorrow there'll be a viewing area hidden from the eyes of those in attendance. I bring this to your attention so that the Grangers and Greengrasses will be able to view the proceedings if they wish and Harry agrees of course."

"I do, as I've two others who'll be attending that can use that chance without drawing attention to us to soon," Harry responded thinking of Xeno and Rita.

"May I ask who?" Bloodtooth questioned since he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Rita Skeeter and Xeno Lovegood, my lovely wife Daphne suggested we include members of the press as a way of helping with any fall out over Dumbledore with the public."

"Excellent suggestion, however, are you sure about using Rita Skeeter," Minerva said while wearing a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Professor, I am. I've a way to assure she's helpful and not going to give her usual twist to things to cause mayhem," Hermione said across from her.

"Very well, I trust you to have it under control," Minerva responded before everyone turned their attention back to Bloodtooth.

"That's fine, now since the reading is set for 10 am in the morning I suggest that you arrive at 9 am to get settled," Bloodtooth said and noticed Harry share a look with Hermione. "Yes?"

"That's good since we asked Rita to meet us at half past 9 to agree to terms," Harry answered for them.

"That's acceptable. Now, let's get down to why we're here," Bloodtooth started, "the best way to tell this is in the order that it happened. I also realize that you'll have questions and so I'll give a brief explanation and then show you what was found and answer questions before continuing to the next piece."

After looking at each of them, Bloodtooth started, "This began after Sirius was sequestered inside Grimmauld Place. He wasn't very happy there as you know. He wondered the house aimlessly most of the time according to him. One day while doing so he stumbled into a room that none had entered in sometime and found the very box that started this. You see he'd entered his younger brother Regulus Arcturus Black's room. Inside he could feel a familiar type of magic that he and his brother used as children to hide things from everyone besides each other that was accessible by only the brother's blood. Knowing this he immediately recovered the last thing his brother left for him, which was this box."

Bloodtooth removed the fabric covering an ornately carved wooden box on the table in front of him.

"Inside, he discovered several numbered vials of pensieve memories, parchments, maps, and a letter addressed to him," Bloodtooth continued as he removed the letter and passed it to Remus, "Remus if you would please read this to the group."

Remus knew the history of Sirius and his brother. He wondered what could've been told to Sirius for him to listen to a death eater after everything that had happened. So with a curious tone he began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Brother,_

_If you're reading this then I've been found out and killed. I know you'll stumble upon this at some point and only hope that it isn't too late, forgive me brother for I know I've done horrible things and I hope this will start to make amends for some of them. I was naïve, young, and plain stupid to follow the half-blood on his ridiculous quest for blood supremacy._

_I began to see this but it was too late as I was already marked and apart of the trusted few. As such, I began to look for ways to help the right side fight against the Dark Lord. I stumbled across his most guarded secret and have been amassing information ever since. I'll include everything I've gathered pertaining to it as it's the key to destroying him. _

_Now, after I realized the error of my ways, I admit that I wanted to come to you and ask for help but was stopped by something strange the day I got close enough to you to do so. You and James sat outside discussing something and as I neared I noticed that I wasn't the only one trying to conceal himself from view, Albus Dumbledore was there as well._

_I've no idea what he was doing but he seemed not to want to be noticed so I'd be wary of him brother. His behavior wasn't that of one on the light side and I've heard talk about his so-called Greater Good. So be careful._

_I've also included a vial of memories for you that should lend some credit to the fact that I came to my senses and wanted to be a good brother to you. They're some of the things I wish I could've been by your side for instead of hiding like the outcast and sneaking views when I could._

_Take care, brother. Trust your instincts and keep an eye out for treachery in the guise of those that are supposed to be leaders. May these things help you and others overcome the darkness._

_Sincerely,_

_Regulus A. Black_

Remus slowly passed the letter toward Bloodtooth with a somber expression. He was still as curious but knew there was more to come at the look on the goblins face.

"Now, in order for you to see some of the memories I've brought along the pensieve orb. This is the vial of memories labeled number one that gave Sirius the chance to begin unraveling all of this," Bloodtooth told them as he placed the orb and poured the vial inside.

As the orb began to show the memories above it, Harry felt his heart leap as he noticed exactly what he was viewing.

The first scene was Sirius standing beside James as his best man at his wedding. The next was the two celebrating the news that James would be a father soon and then there was one of Sirius overjoyed at being asked to be Harry's godfather. The final memory was that of the ceremony where they saw Sirius and Minerva take the oaths as godparents.

Harry was overwhelmed with the emotions this had brought out in him and before he could he turn to excuse himself for a moment he was engulfed all around by the arms of his wives. He felt the love and support flowing to him from them and settled back down knowing they would be there for him later.

"That was the thing that restored his memory of Minerva being Harry's godmother and started him on the quest to answer who had altered his mind and why. He began to watch and listen when everyone thought him mad or depressed with his captivity. Not long after, he managed to escape the house unseen and came to see me. We began the rest of the investigation into the things we found out from the box including the horcruxes. It seems that Regulus had been gathering information about them and had amassed almost all the locations and objects. Harry your scar was one of the only unexpected surprises for us along with his snake, Nagini. The horcruxes have been dealt with so unless you've any questions that can't wait I'd like to skip to the evidence that'll be relevant during the reading tomorrow," Bloodtooth addressed the group and paused for responses.

"I believe that as long as you're quite sure those dreadful things are destroyed we can proceed," Nathaniel said as he looked around to be sure that everyone agreed with him.

"They're destroyed and he's as mortal as you or I," Bloodtooth reaffirmed before continuing, "now, we've a long list to cover regarding Mr. Dumbledore. I'm sure you all know by now the way things unfolded that led Harry to become Lord Potter Black with these three lovely young ladies at his side. What you need to see is the evidence amassed against Dumbledore in his plots and schemes to stop the very thing. The first thing we looked into was Sirius's imprisonment. It was strange that he never received a trial when even the Lestranges and other DE's were tried for their crimes even though carrying the dark mark was supposed to be a one way ticket to Azkaban. Sirius obviously never carried the mark, so why wasn't he given a trial? We gained access to the ministry files regarding him and found that Dumbledore was the one who closed and sealed Sirius's case file. Simply put, Dumbledore knew that Harry was prophesized to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord and wanted to control him. However, removing Sirius was only one obstacle. Next was Minerva, we know how he handled her, as the only person left to assume guardianship over Harry since the wills of both James and Lily were conveniently missing."

Bloodtooth paused as he took the moment to pass out the sealed ministry file confirming this. He saw Amelia eyeing him and nodded for her to ask what she wanted as she had just received the document to peruse.

"May we learn how you came to be in possession of confidential ministry documents," Amelia asked as she looked at the file she held. She saw it was in fact sealed by Dumbledore and it was he who ordered Sirius to be held without trial for life in Azkaban.

"Of course you may," Bloodtooth grinned, "we have our resources and used them to get the one person into the ministry who could remove them, Sirius."

"You mean that Sirius walked into the ministry while he was being hunted by the entire DMLE and retrieved his own file," Remus asked astounded at the bravery and stupidity that involved.

"Yes," Bloodtooth said gleefully to everyone's amusement. "He was the only person to have legal access to his case and therefore it was he who retrieved it so that it would be admissible evidence against Dumbledore."

"Brilliant," Amelia chuckled, "he knew what a precarious slop we would be on and took risks to ensure the evidence would be able to be used. If anyone else removed it, then it would've destroyed itself and a copy would've reappeared in the ministry."

"Exactly," Bloodtooth added, "you'll see that everything we collected is admissible and gained legally. Now, back to point, with the wills missing Dumbledore took the role of magical guardian and placed Harry with the Dursley's after he apparently made a deal with them. We have evidence that there's been a monthly deposit made to a muggle account listed to one Vernon and Petunia Dursley being transferred from the only account accessible by a magical guardian. Your trust fund set up by your parents for your care and schooling, Harry."

"What? You mean all these years that they've complained about feeding me and putting a roof over my freaky head, they were getting paid. I lived in the cupboard until I was 11, I didn't know my name was actually Harry and not Freak until I started school, I worked like a slave since I was 4 and never had anything except Dudley's cast offs, all the while they were getting paid to treat me this way. Un-Fucking-Believable, and what exactly can I do about all of this," Harry ranted from his seat as he felt the girls try to calm him while remaining a grip on their emotions as well.

"Well, as to the mistreatment by your relatives they can be tried for neglect and endangerment once we have a new Chief Warlock," Amelia answered from her spot as she noticed that Susan was taking notes about the legal aspects. She had noticed earlier that Hermione had been taking notes as well and that Daphne looked ready to.

"From the financial stand point, I assure you that after tomorrow you will be repaid every galleon that's been removed from your account that you weren't aware of," Bloodtooth added, "not only will you receive the money but the persons involved will be punished under goblin law for theft and defrauding our nation. The penalty for which is most likely death or will result in death prematurely."

"Ok, what else," Harry questioned. He wasn't about to let these things go, no matter the punishment the guilty received.

"Well, we've documented all the transfers that we believe were perpetrated without your knowledge and any contracts that were signed by your magical guardian. We've found evidence that he was financing the Order of the Phoenix and making transfers to the Weasley's periodically that he set up as betrothal payments," Bloodtooth added, "we know that the contract is no longer worth the parchment it's written on so that money will be retrieved. Also, there've been payments made to Ronald Weasley that will be voided. Unfortunately, that's just the transfers Dumbledore set up, we've evidence to support the fact Molly Weasley has been removing money from your vault using your key Harry. Some of the withdrawals we confirmed to be genuine and used to purchase your school supplies; however that only covers a sixteenth of the withdrawals she's made since gaining your key."

Bloodtooth was once again passing out parchments showing proof to the allegations presented. He was also noting the harsh reactions to what each person had seen so far. He knew that none of them would allow things to go unpunished without a real good fight. He would hate to be Albus Dumbledore if Minerva could get her hands on him. She was by far the scariest reaction to everything so far, as her cold calculated look spoke of severe torture for the one who had done this to her godson.

"We also have all his attempts to gain access to your other vaults Harry," Bloodtooth continued, "I'm aware you may not know this yet but you're a rather wealthy individual and that's before we added in the Black fortune. He repeatedly tried to petition for access and was denied time and time again. We also have been watching a goblin we believe to be working with him and have plans to deal with that as well. I'm sure you have lots of questions regarding this bit of information but as I told you on Friday we'll go over your holdings with my counterpart for the Potter estate after the reading. The wait is due to the fact that after you 'officially' take your titles tomorrow we can give you access to the family vault in which we believe you'll find a copy of your parents will which can then be read."

"This is all on top of what we found out during the inheritance and abilities test, correct?" Hermione asked him as she was eyeing the parchment in her hand.

"Yes, we've that evidence against him as well. The magical block on his core was highly illegal and so were the tracking, monitoring, and locator charms we found since they were tied to blood magic. After some research we went and inspected the so-called wards around number 4 Privet Drive and found those to be blood wards which are also highly illegal as they draw power from Harry's magical core, weakening him further because of the block," Bloodtooth answered her while waiting on them to process this.

"Why that idiotic meddling old bastard could've killed him," Minerva said with her accent coming out strong, "and why hasn't Poppy ever mentioned any of these findings with as much as Harry's been in the infirmary she should've known."

"I'd assume she more than likely did but was dealt with by Dumbledore's memory charm," Danyella spoke from her seat beside her husband, "I know Poppy well too Minerva and can't see her not asking about it."

"Of course, you're more than likely right. Merlin only knows who's had their mind altered by the old bastard to further his own agenda," Minerva replied with a heavy sigh. "I'll have to talk to Poppy after Monday and have her and the other staff tested for tampering."

"I'm afraid you'll find more than one person he erased before this is over with," Remus said while rubbing his temples. He wanted nothing more than to lock Moony in a room with Albus on a full moon right now. He was sure whatever happened wouldn't be enough to repay Albus for his meddling ways.

"I fear we've only begun scratching the surface of his manipulations. I hope I'm incorrect but I feel deep down we're just getting started," Amelia sighed as she looked at the faces of those gathered. "I mean think of all the influence the man holds in our society. He's labeled the leader of the light and that alone has caused many to follow his lead blindly for all these years. He hasn't only been the leader of the Wizengamot but the one person with the most influence over the teaching our children received."

"I'm sorry to say you're correct with that conclusion," Minerva added, "there are many things that need to change with the education at the school but he repeatedly shuts all doors to change. He refuses to hear about the deplorable attitude of Severus, continues to allow a drunk to teach Divination, and still employs Binns years after he died, just to name a few things."

"Those are some of the things we wish to address once we disband the board of governors, however, we have to get past tomorrow to do so," Daphne said as she had just finished making a note. "Is that the main things to cover before tomorrow?"

"I believe so," Bloodtooth answered, "the only thing I think that's left is to set a plan on how to handle the day."

"What do you propose," Harry asked as he looked to Bloodtooth.

"The reading is at 10 am and you stated you've a meeting to handle at half past, so I suggest you and your guest arrive at 9 am. You'll of course need to seem absent until the timing is right. That's where the viewing room will come in handy. You, your ladies, and guest will be able to see and hear everything from behind a wall charm that'll conceal your presence. That'll allow for a grand entrance as it were. I know that besides you, Hermione, and Bellatrix Lestrange all of those named have sent in their official acceptances to attend. The general attendees are scheduled to be seated by five until 10, after 10 the doors will seal and not be opened until the reading and business pertaining to it's concluded. That'll give us the advantage to apprehend those found guilty, namely Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Their actions are viewed as the worst imaginable to the goblin nation and will be dealt with swiftly. The others involved will be detained and left to Amelia for handling," Bloodtooth informed them as he noted the looks all around.

For most of those present this seemed like the best course of action, the only exception being Amelia who was only really upset at being unable to punish the two most, guilty parties involved. She did however have to agree this was a sound plan and knew it was set up to execute effectively with minimal chance of escape for the accused.

"Well, I have to agree. The plan you recommend is sound and we can only hope all goes well," Amelia said to Bloodtooth as she passed him back the evidence for him to replace in its box before continuing, "I, for one, would like a chance to spend some time with my niece and her spouses now that we've things set."

"Of course," Emma answered, "you're all more than welcome to stay for dinner any time."

"I'll take my leave if we're through until tomorrow then," Bloodtooth said as he stood and gathered his things, "I'll see you all in the morning at 9 am. Good afternoon."

Bloodtooth left the group gathered talking at the table. He made it to the foyer where he was stopped by a voice calling him from behind.

"Excuse me, but might I have a moment before you take your leave," Susan asked as she nodded toward the open door of the downstairs study.

"Of course," Bloodtooth replied as he followed her into the study and watched as she closed the door.

"I wanted to ask you about me becoming the Lady Bones. I'm wondering if it's correct that I can claim the title after I consummate the bond with Harry."

"Yes, there are a few ways you can claim your title early and the completion of your bond is one of those," Bloodtooth answered.

"Also, I'm rather curious as to what my name will actually be. I mean will it be just Bones or will I add the Potter and Black names as well."

"You'll be known as the Lady Bones Potter Black. That'll show you're bonded to Harry, Hermione, and Daphne but that you can carry your family line forward," Bloodtooth explained.

"Thank you, I wanted to be sure before…well, before. I'll let you take your leave now," Susan said as she opened the door and showed him out.

Susan had been wandering about her name since they figured out the bond and that it would allow her to carry on her line. She was pleased that she would share the name since she wanted to be recognized as being bonded to the others. She also wanted to be sure that the completion would be enough to enable her to take the title.

As Susan entered the living room where the others had moved to after the meeting, she noticed the curious look on Daphne and Hermione's faces. She knew they had probably picked her emotions up since they were bouncing all over. She was nervous, curious, relieved, and excited all within the last 5 minutes or so since she followed after the goblin.

"You ok Susan," Hermione asked as they motioned for her to sit and join them.

"Yes, I'm great actually. I'll tell you both about it later alright," Susan said since she didn't want to let her aunt know that she decided to give her virginity to Harry and assume her title before the reading tomorrow. Something's you just aren't supposed to say in a group of people; especially with your aunt, a former Professor, a Professor who's also the Deputy Head Mistress of your school, and your new in-laws in the same room.

"That's fine," Daphne said, "we were just talking about who was staying for dinner and who had to leave as you entered. We were informed that Winky and Dobby were almost done preparing a small feast."

"Isn't everyone staying," Susan asked. She'd hoped to get to spend some time with her aunt and have a chance to be around the others.

"Ah, no unfortunately, I have to go," Remus spoke up, "it's my turn to be Harry's guard for the Order. I've been on duty actually for a while now so I need to get back to my post so that when the relief shows up I'm actually there. I'm sure the old man will want me to report as well since the reading's in the morning. He'll want to be sure Harry's locked up."

"You're probably right," Minerva chuckled, "he's had Order members reporting regularly since we received the notice of the reading."

"Well, tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day," Dan grinned as he spoke, "I can't wait to see his face when Harry and his Ladies enter that room. I'll bet he nearly pisses himself."

"Have my aunt and uncle returned," Harry asked Remus as he was saying his goodbyes.

"Not yet, but as tomorrow's the start of the work week I'm sure they'll be back soon. Don't worry they won't notice you're missing until after everything happens," Remus answered, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then. Good day."

Dinner was a lively affair full of laughing and jokes at Dumbledore's arrogance. Dan and Nathaniel excused themselves to the study for a drink after dinner while Emma, Minerva, Amelia, and Danyella returned to the living room to talk with the girls and Harry about how things were going with being bonded to each other. The guest lingered for an hour or so before they started to head home for the night leaving the occupants of the Granger home to head upstairs and get comfortable.


	15. Chapter 15 All Across the Country

**Author's note:** There is a lemony scene at the end so be warned. Enjoy. I did. Should be last lemon for awhile as the next few chapters are the reading and then the reactions that follow.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creations for my enjoyment.

Chapter Fifteen - All Across the Country

Several miles north of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole on the top of a hill sat a rather unusual looking home. It was oddly similar to a large chess piece called a rook. The owner Xeno Lovegood designed and built the home for his late wife who called it The Rookery. This is where Hedwig found the recipient of her letter sitting with his lovely daughter, Luna.

Luna was a Ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny Weasley. Most people don't see past the mask she uses to protect herself from the world. When she was 9 years old, she witnessed the accidental spell that killed her mother. Since then, she tended to see the world through different eyes and actually had a rather uncanny ability to read peoples aura.

She was never sure whether it was a latent ability or a result of the accident. She did know that it was a rare ability and so she developed the loony persona to hide it. She knew the only way to avoid those who would want to exploit her ability was to not let anyone know about the ability to begin with. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

Xeno Lovegood was the owner and publisher of _The Quibbler_, a wizarding newspaper with a rather curious take on things. Xeno used his paper to publish stories featuring outlandish creatures that no one has seen before. What he really used the paper for was to rant about the wizarding government and general corruption in their society but if you didn't know the code you just thought he printed rubbish.

"Ah, Hedwig do you have a letter for me from Harry," Luna questioned as the owl flew in and landed on the table between her and her father.

Hedwig looked between the two and then hopped to Xeno. After he had removed the letter attached to her, Hedwig headed straight to Luna. She liked Luna and could feel the honesty and care that radiated from the young girl. She loved the way Luna knew exactly how she liked to be petted and indulged her for just the right amount of time.

"What is it daddy," Luna questioned as she saw him looking off into space after he finished the letter, "is everything ok with Harry?"

"Yes, yes sweetie, here you can see for yourself," Xeno said as he passed her the letter still lost in thought.

Luna was curious as to what Harry could've told him that caused him to be so serious and wasted no time grabbing the letter and reading.

_Mr. Lovegood,_

_You did a wonderful job for me before in publishing the truth about the events that followed the Tri-Wizard. With that in mind, I'd like to invite you to an event that'll change the wizarding world drastically. I've recently learned a great number of disturbing things and think the public has the right to know as well. Monday morning at 10 am at Gringott's bank the will of my late godfather will be read. I'd like to invite you to view the reading and to report on ALL that you learn. Rita Skeeter has been given the same opportunity with the stipulation she agrees to a few requests. I trust you and your daughter and have faith that you'll report accurately. I'll be at the bank around 9 am that morning if you're interested in attending. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter Black_

"Oh my sweet Morgana," Luna said stunned as she realized the signature was the shock that had her father thinking.

"Exactly, sweetie," Xeno replied, "if that's correct and I've no reason to not believe him, then your young friend Mr. Potter is now the head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses."

"Daddy, may I accompany you tomorrow," Luna asked. She had grown to like Harry and Hermione the past year between the DA and the DOM episode.

She wanted to tell them quite a few times about her gift so that she could warn them of the things she saw. Ron was not who he seemed, neither was the headmaster, and she really wanted to tell them about the link between the two. She thought it was a soul bond once but that was until she noticed that for some strange reason Hermione had two trails that encircled two other unlikely people as well.

"Of course, you can help with the article if you'd like," Xeno told her as he looked at his daughter who was absently stroking the beautiful snowy white owl. "Didn't you have plans to visit the Longbottom boy though?"

"Yes Daddy, I was going to visit Neville again but I'll send him an owl and reschedule the visit. I'm sure Hedwig here wouldn't mind helping out," Luna replied as she stroked the owl and watched as her aura brightened at the mention of helping. "I'll write it later and send it after I've spent a little more time with Hedwig. What time should we leave in the morning?"

"Around 9, I'd say," Xeno answered and smiled as she exited with the owl.

She was so good with animals and he couldn't help but think she would make a good handler one day but knew somehow she was destined for other things. He thought she was taken with young Mr. Potter until she recently started visiting the Longbottom boy. He knew they had all been involved in the incident at the DOM so figured they were all pretty close. He would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Miles away somewhere in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk staring at a shelf full of shiny little gadgets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These little knick knacks were his link to his most valuable possession, Harry Potter. He had checked them daily for years and years.<p>

One let him see Harry's health since it wouldn't do any good to have him too damaged by the Dursley's. He had in fact found that one useful many times already over the years. He had a few close calls when Vernon had gotten really heavy handed with Harry almost beating him to death before he could bring Poppy to heal him.

One let him monitor his magical core, well, the block on his core actually. It let him know if it was still active and working properly. He bound him in an effort to control his accidental magic and keep him weak and defenseless when he sent him off to face Voldemort as his destiny required.

One let him track Harry in case he disappeared again. He added this one after an extremely difficult summer when Harry was five and discovered he could apparate away from the abuse of his relatives.

Another was tied to the blood wards around number four Privet Drive. It showed when they were fully charged and when Harry could be shipped to Molly during the summer. It was important to his agreement with the Dursley's to keep them safe as well as paid for handling Harry for him all these years.

He was waiting on Remus to report how his guard duty had gone. He had taking precautions to keep Harry away from Sirius's will reading. Especially since his contact in Gringott's couldn't tell him anything about the will. He was going to act in his _official_ capacity as Harry's guardian to accept or deny any bequests made by Sirius for him.

He couldn't allow anything to get in his way. He knew the prophecy and since he was after all the greatest wizard of his time his conclusion that Harry had to die to defeat Voldemort had to be true. He knew this and planned years for it. He needed Harry to sacrifice himself after he had him married to the Weasley girl so he could control the wealth and power he would leave behind to his wife and child.

He was the only one who knew what was right for the greater good of the wizarding world. If things were allowed to change too much then he was sure it would mean disaster for them all. He had taken measures that weren't exactly what many would see as necessary or right even but he told himself they were for the greater good so it was ok.

He had to make hard choices for the masses since they didn't understand as he did. After all, he had rid the world of Grindelwald and so he was the one they could seek guidance and knowledge from to defeat this Dark Lord. He couldn't have them follow a young boy who had the potential to bring unnecessary advances to their world. No, he would lead him and once Harry was gone the people would look to him once more as he would have been Harry's guidance all along.

He was jerked from his thoughts as the floo in his office flared up emitting Remus into the room.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore said as he gestured for him to take a seat, "what news do you have of young Harry."

"He's fine Albus. Nothing happening at number four, I didn't seem to have anything to do there really," Remus replied as he made sure to keep his mental shields up just in case.

"Well, that's good. I hope we can bring him to the Weasley's in a few weeks. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see young Ginevra, as well as the others," Albus told him as he rose from his chair and walked toward the window to look out over the grounds. "Remus, tomorrow's the reading of Sirius's will as I'm sure you know. I wish I could bring Harry but he needs to stay safe. I'll act as his guardian and handle his affairs. I've already spoken to him about this and know what his wishes are."

Remus couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard but remained calm as he answered, "Of course, Albus. I received my summons with everyone else and I'll be there. Is there anything else you need before I go, it's been a long week."

"No Remus, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow then," Albus replied as he kept his back turned until he heard the floo signaling he was alone once more.

Albus worried about Remus when Sirius escaped. He wasn't sure whether or not it was good for the two of them to be in contact. He decided he couldn't chance it and had Sirius locked down at Grimmauld Place and kept sending Remus on Order missions regarding the werewolf population. He still had his concerns about Remus being allowed to interact too much with Harry and that was one reason he instructed Severus to _leak_ the information of a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts.

He had done so many things, in order to have things go his way, he very well couldn't chance anything at this late in the game. No, he had to stay on top of things and make sure his plans went accordingly. No matter what he needed to do, he would, as it was for the greater good after all.

* * *

><p>The crooked stone farmhouse that just had to be held together by magic, outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, not far from the Rookery was the home called the Burrow. Inside this home lived the rather large wizarding family of red headed Weasley's. However, only three of the residents were home at the moment.<p>

Arthur Weasley was visiting his oldest son, Bill, for the day while the twins were at their new shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie was of course in Romania with his beloved dragons while Percy was undoubtedly at the ministry even though it was Sunday. That left Ron, Ginny, and Molly at home. Even though most of the boys didn't live at home anymore, there was hardly a time when the Burrow was empty.

"Ron, Ginny, come down here please," Molly yelled up the stairs to her youngest two children.

Molly was in the kitchen as was usual for the Weasley matriarch. She looked up as she heard the rather loud footsteps on the stairs that could only belong to Ron. He was a tall gangly red head who could consume more food than seemed possible for any one human. Still, Molly knew he had his uses in their plans for Harry.

"Ron, where's Ginny," Molly asked as he sat at the table with a disappointed look since there was no food in front of him.

"I'm here Mum," Ginny called as she made her way to the table before her brother had to answer. "What's up?"

"Tomorrow's the reading of Sirius's will and we need to discuss a few things before hand while we've a moment alone," Molly began. "Now, you both are requested to be there along with your father, Fred, George, and myself. We have to be at the bank before 10 am so you both should be ready by half past for us to floo into your brothers' shop and go from there. Now, Harry won't be there but Albus assured me that it wouldn't be too much longer before he arrives here. So, how are things going with our plans?"

"Good, I suppose. I made sure Harry saw me with other guys to get him thinking about me as you suggested," Ginny answered, "but I think we'll need to take the next step for him and her to be cooperative."

"Have you made any progress with her Ronald," Molly asked knowing she would have to brew a strong dose for her.

"Yes, I have, she's practically mine already," Ron answered truly believing he was close to doing so.

"Whatever, you're nowhere near close to anything of the sort, oh' oblivious brother of mine. You haven't even taken the time to write her since we got home," Ginny scoffed at him from the seat next to him.

"Enough," Molly sternly said, "You both need the help, so once Harry's here we'll take the next step. Ginny, dear, dosing him will be easy while he's here, just leave that to me. Hermione, however, will be a little more difficult since she'll not be here this summer. We have to keep them apart as much as possible so that miss smarty doesn't notice anything's going on when he starts acting on the potion."

"How'll we do it then Mum," Ron questioned.

"You'll have to send her a gift of course," Molly responded.

"What? Why would I do that," a dumbfounded Ron said.

"Because you knit wit, it'll be laced with her potion," Ginny agitatedly told him wondering if he could get any thicker.

"Oh, I get it," Ron said still not sure but knew they would handle it as always.

"Mum, are you sure about all this? I mean, that after we get him on the potion it won't be a problem to marry him. I thought that you had to be tested for potions before you married now."

"You do Dear, but Dumbledore took care of that since he wrote the contract between you two," Molly smiled as she stood to check the family clock that showed where each member was. "We've a little more time. Tomorrow, I want you both to remain quiet and whatever you do remember to avoid direct eye contact with certain individuals. Also, no matter what you receive, for merlin's sake, watch your mouth the both of you. We have to be careful around everyone else until things are over and we're getting close to the end now, so don't screw it up over petty things. Do you understand, Ronald?"

"Yeah Mum, as long as I get paid, I get it," Ron said as he stood up to head back to his room and finish the wank he was in middle of when she called him for this nonsense. _Soon, I can have the no good mudblood do this for me_ he thought as he entered his room once more.

"Mum," Ginny said lowly as she leaned over closer to Molly, "Are we really going to give him all that money and take the chance of him talking later on?"

"Of course not dear," Molly replied, "after he's served his purpose, we'll have him obliviated. That way we can keep him in control, in case we need him later, and it won't raise questions with the others like your father."

"Good, I don't want to have to deal with him or her too much if it can be helped," Ginny told her as she stood and headed back to the stairs, "Oh and Mum, I need another batch of the fertility potion before Harry arrives, to counteract the contraceptive potions I was on this year."

"Of course Dear, we don't want to take any chances we don't have to," Molly told her as she noticed the clock had shifted and Arthur was traveling so he'd be home soon. "Head on up Dear, your father's coming and he can't get suspicious again. I don't think he can handle another obliviate and the potions are maxed out as it is without becoming fatal for him."

Just as Molly had taken her spot by the cooker she heard Arthur announce his arrival.

"Molly, Dear, Bill sends his love and says he'll see you tomorrow at the reading. He'll be acting as an official Gringott's witness. He was shocked they asked him but he accepted knowing we would be attending," Arthur said to her as he took his seat at the table as Molly placed his plate before him.

"Here you are Dear, just the way you like it. I know you enjoy the extra spices I add especially for you," Molly crooned as she handed him the tainted dinner.

They sat and chatted about the day, as Molly watched him closely as they spoke about the reading, just in case she needed to alert Albus of anything. Hopefully, the new potions wouldn't wear off as quickly as the others and she wouldn't need to dose him so frequently. She was going to love the day this was over and she had the things she deserved for herself and Ginny.

* * *

><p>Back at the Granger residence things had relaxed since everyone had a chance to change and just relax for the night. Harry and the girls were sitting in the hot tub enjoying the closeness and the quietness that had settled over them.<p>

Earlier, while the girls had a second alone, Susan informed them of her decision to give her virginity to Harry before the reading.

Daphne and Hermione wanted to be sure she wasn't just giving in so that they could have the advantage of communicating during the will tomorrow.

Susan just laughed and explained after feeling things through Daphne's experience it was an issue of how much longer she could wait versus whether she should wait.

So, it was agreed that they would relax together in the hot tub and when the time came to head to bed they would separate, for what was hopefully the last time at night.

"Harry," Hermione purred from beside him, "I've been thinking about what we're going to do once we return to school."

"What about," he asked as he looked at her and tried to keep his eyes on hers and not on the breasts of his three very topless wives.

"This actually," she sighed as she gestured around at them, "I know I like times like these. Where I can relax and not worry about someone judging me for lounging topless or starkers even. I miss it during the year and I'm sure you will too."

"Un hun," was all he could manage to say as he looked between them once more. He was really starting to like this life style.

"Plus, I don't want us separated once we go back. We should get married quarters at the least but I've read that the founder's heirs have their own quarters. I'd like to look into those if you all agree," Hermione said. "I know we've other issues with the school to handle but I'd like to have this settled with the new Headmistress."

"Headmistress," questioned Harry looking puzzled before catching on and pulling his attention back up, "you mean Minerva. Right, she'd be best for the job and since she's my godmother and very involved with us I can't see her not agreeing to us being together."

"Exactly, I know things will be rough enough without worrying about being apart," Susan said while sliding closer to Harry.

"I'm, definitely, not returning to the Slytherin dorms. I was hoping actually, that we can get something set up for my sister as well. I don't like the idea of her or Tracey being left down there with the likes of Malfoy," Daphne added as she closed the gap between her and Hermione.

"I'm sure we can figure something out to help them and something that'll work for us as well," Harry said as he stretched and gave a small yawn.

"Well, I think that's our cue that our wonderful husband's tired," Hermione chuckled as she stood and pulled Daphne with her.

Harry grinned and pulled Susan up by the hand as they stepped out and dried with a quick flick of a wrist from Daphne, as she had been the one to remember her wand. They made their way inside and onto the stairs still hand in hand.

Harry was the last in line and so when they stopped on the second floor he bumped into the back of Susan, since he had his eyes on her bum and not really paying attention.

"Uh...sorry," he managed to say, "What we stopping for?"

"This is where we say goodnight," Hermione said as she stepped to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she grasped his lips in a searing kiss.

"Ok 'Mione, we feel that too you know, so let me tell him goodnight before we jump him here in the hall," Daphne said as she stepped toward them and took Hermione's place soon as they separated.

After they finished the passionate goodnight kiss Harry asked, "So I take it Susan and I will be alone tonight?"

"Yes, Harry, we will," Susan said as she stepped into his embrace and kissed his cheek before adding, "If that's ok with you?"

"Lead the way, my lovely wife," Harry said as he gave her that boyish grin they loved so much, "And goodnight, to you two as well, my lovely wives."

"Goodnight," Hermione and Daphne chimed as they headed to Hermione's old room and made sure to sound proof it before things got so heavy that they forgot. Hermione knew if the experience was anything like what she and Susan shared, while Harry was alone with Daphne, that they would definitely need the strongest charms they knew to stop her mum and dad from hearing them.

Harry led Susan up the last flight of stairs to their room. He was nervous like he had been with the others but he vowed to make it special for her as well. He could feel the anticipation from her and that relaxed him, since it assured him she was ready.

"Harry, I'm ready don't worry," Susan said as she stepped forward to where he was standing by the bed in his robe.

"Um, ok," Harry said as she reached for the tie that was holding her robe closed.

As she slid the robe off, Harry was stunned once again by the beauty in front of him. Susan was just as stunning as Hermione and Daphne. He considered himself one lucky man to have three gorgeous women who cared for him and trusted him with their bodies, as well as, everything else. He was definitely, going to show Susan how much he admired her.

Susan watched as Harry scanned her body with the hungry look in his eyes she liked to see. She noticed his eyes lingered a little longer on her thin strip of pubic hair before coming back and staring her in the eyes with a determined look.

She closed the small distance left and placed her hands on his robe covered chest and then slid them down to the tie that was keeping it closed, since she wanted to see him in all his glory. Slowly, she untied the sash and let it slip open and then ran her hands back up his tone chest and pushed the robe off his shoulders and let it land at his feet.

Harry stood there looking into her eyes as she removed the robe from him. He had been hard, since the goodnight kisses in the hall, and so he was standing erect as the robe hit the floor.

Susan had seen him but this was different since they were alone. She knew she would get his full attention and seeing his state she couldn't wait to experience the feel of his cock again. She took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her.

As they reached the center of the bed, she gently pushed him onto his back. She reached for the night stand and he thought she was reaching for her wand to perform the contraceptive spell but saw she had grabbed a bottle of some kind instead.

"Relax Harry, it's just a moisturizing lotion Hermione gave us to use after the pool or hot tub since she says the chemicals can dry the skin," Susan told him as she squeezed some into her palm.

Harry lay there as Susan applied the lotion all over his body. She took her time to acquaint herself with his every muscle as she rubbed the lotion in. She even had him roll over so that she could rub his backside including his bum.

He found that she was very thorough when it came to his bum and the back of his thighs. He had relaxed into her touch and found it extremely arousing even though she never touched his cock. The lotion was obviously scented since he could smell the sweetness drift around as it was rubbed on him.

"Ok Harry, my turn," Susan said as she patted his bum signaling him to roll over as she handed him the lotion.

"Anytime love," Harry said as he started his own sensual massage all over her body. He may have rubbed her breast some but he didn't coat her nipples in lotion as he was unsure of how that might taste later. His cock throbbed as he wondered if that was why she didn't rub him there as well.

Once he had her flipped over, he understood why she took the time to rub his bum. He had an excellent view of her center from here and noticed the pucker hid between her firm round cheeks as he used both hands to rub her bum causing them to spread apart. He also noticed she was dripping wet.

At seeing her spread in front of him, Harry took his hand and rubbed two fingers down her crack and over her opening and through her folds until he pressed against her clit. He gently slipped a finger inside her and heard the tiny moan that escaped egging him forward.

He worked it in and out to for a moment before he added another finger and slowly slid them in and out. He continued this until he felt her buck back into his hand and as if by instinct he used the thumb on his other hand to gently began to rub her nub.

"Oh Harry," he heard as she bucked back some more. She was extremely wet and he could hear the noises he was causing and that mixed with the smell of her arousal and the sight before him had him aching for some form of touch. So he shifted until he had one hand on her doing what the two were before and the other he had gripped himself with and stroked his shaft.

Harry was so entranced he hadn't even noticed that his other finger was sliding across the pucker he saw earlier and that he kept spreading Susan's juices up to it as well. He did notice however, when she let out a rather guttural scream of "Oh Merlin" as his finger slipped inside her tight pucker.

He could feel she was surprised but that she was enjoying it. He was rather surprised as well. Here he had her spread out on her stomach in front of him with his thumb rubbing her clit, two fingers pumping in and out of her tight center while a third was sliding in and out her tight pucker. Not to mention, he was eagerly stroking his cock as he did so.

He heard her whimper and then scream his name as she cum all over his hand as she bucked back into him. She lay there panting as he removed his fingers and released his cock as he laid beside her and pulled her onto her side facing him where he could attack her lips.

Susan eagerly kissed him back as she felt his cock poke her in the belly as they did. She then headed for his neck, then across his chest and all the way down until she was eye level with his manhood. She gripped him firmly and pulled his skin up to his head, as much as she could, since he was so hard.

She heard him take a deep breath as she licked his tip before she engulfed his head. She ran her tongue around him and used it to run up along the underside as she pleasured him. She was using her mouth and one hand on his cock as she used the other hand to play with his balls. It wasn't long before she felt him tense and warn her of his pending eruption. She just doubled her efforts and swallowed his seed when she felt it splash her throat as he screamed her name.

She was moving up to him when she heard, "Sorry, it was so quick but I handled it already while you were on your stomach."

"Really, well I'd like to see that sometime," Susan told him as she laid her head on his chest before she started kissing him back up to capture his lips again. "It doesn't seem to have had a negative effect on you, since you seem ready for more."

"No, not at all," Harry answered as he rolled on top of her and began to kiss her passionately again.

They spent a few minutes with heavy petting before Susan said, "Please Harry, I want to feel you inside me."

Harry pulled back and sat on his knees and pulled her legs up toward his shoulders. This gave him a good view and put her in the perfect position. He had her ankles gripped in one hand holding her legs up as he gripped his cock in the other and ran the tip along her fold and spread her juices around some to help him ease in. He looked into her eyes and saw her want as he pushed his head in some and waited for her to adjust some.

Susan was amazed already at how he had made her feel with just his fingers, not to mention where those fingers went. This feeling was something else altogether, as she felt him fill her opening with his head. She wanted more and after she waited a few seconds she looked him in those dark emerald eyes, braced herself and nodded for him to continue as they maintained eye contact.

Harry saw her nod and kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed all the way in slowly until he finally pushed through her maidenhood. He felt her tense and so he paused to wait as her pain eased before he continued.

He was buried to the hilt inside her while he was on his knees with her legs held to his chest while he waited. He felt his cock throb as she seemed to flex her walls around him in a drawing motion. He looked down and then back into her eyes as she nodded for him to continue.

He slowly pulled out and then slid back in. He kept that steady pace until he slid easier and heard her beginning to moan and ask for more. He then separated her legs and placed one on each shoulder so that he could hold her up some as he stroked in and out, mindful not to just slam into her.

"More Harry, harder please," Susan asked as she could sense he was holding back out of fear of hurting her but she wanted him to let go some.

Harry obliged his wife as he picked up the pace and deepened his thrust until he could hear his balls slapping against her as she called his named. When he felt her orgasm rake her body, that was his undoing as well, as he emptied his hot seed deep inside her before collapsing beside her and kissing her forehead.

"Susan, you were amazing," Harry panted as he lay there with them both trying to catch their breath some.

"You were too, handsome. I can't think of anything better than that," Susan added as she traced a pattern on his chest.

As they lay there basking in the afterglow Susan felt him stiffen before saying, "Um, I think we forgot something."

"What would that be?" she teased.

"The charm 'Mione and Daphne cast on me and their selves," Harry answered as his eyes had grown to the size of saucers.

"No worries Harry, I had Hermione perform the charm earlier before we headed to the hot tub and since they are good for 48 hours the one Daphne cast on you last night is still good," Susan told him as she laid her head back against his chest and settled in. She was tired and they had a big day tomorrow after all.

"Goodnight wife," Harry told her as he ran his fingers through her hair while she lay on his chest, her breath tickling him a little.

"Goodnight husband," she replied before drifting off to sleep wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note: **Before you guys hunt me down the will reading is the next few chapters. I had a layout of things to cover before hand sorry it seems to be taking so long for some of you but I had a plan.


	16. Ch 16 Sirius's Last Prank Part 2

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long but I kept having problems trying to post. Also, sorry in advance as I had to split this up since it was getting rather long. Just a head's up anytime they're speaking through the bond it'll look _like this._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Sixteen - Sirius's Last Prank Part Two

"Harry, calm down. It'll be ok," Susan said from her seat next to Daphne.

The morning had gone by quickly. Everyone in the Granger home was somber as they got ready for the day. They dressed their best and went over last minute tips with Daphne's parents and Amelia as they all prepared to leave by the portkeys Bloodtooth had provided.

Nice and easy and that was the one thing that had Harry nervous as they awaited Rita Skeeter. Things never went nice and easy for him.

"It's just been too easy. You know things never go this way for me," Harry responded while he looked Susan's way.

They were seated at the conference table in the room adjoined to the viewing room. They had arrived at nine and were shown directly to the concealed area, just in case there was a look out posted.

They had greeted Mr. Lovegood and Luna when they arrived. They informed them that they would answer any questions after the reading, since it was a lot to explain and they would learn it shortly anyhow.

"Well, that may have been the case before but now you aren't alone so maybe fate is giving you a break," Daphne told him as she squeezed his hand.

They had excused themselves right before half past nine to get in position to meet with Skeeter.

Harry set at the head of the table with Hermione on his right hand side. Daphne took the seat on his left with Susan directly beside her.

They had decided that they would let Rita in on a few things, to get her to agree to their terms, but they were going to let her find out the majority when everyone else heard it during the reading.

Tempt her but not satisfy her just yet.

"You've no idea how much that actually means to me," Harry replied as he looked between them.

_Ok game faces, she's here_ Hermione told them as she heard the knock at the door. Bloodtooth arranged for a guard to escort Rita to the meeting and to be posted covering the only entrance to the concealed area.

"Enter," Harry called as he straightened and readied himself.

Rita Skeeter had never been this deep inside the bank before. She was a little overwhelmed to be escorted by such a heavily armored goblin. She was equally amazed at some of the security that they passed through to reach this spot. She couldn't help but wonder just how important today's events were truly going to be.

"Ah, Lord Potter Black, Lady Potter, it's good to see you both again," Rita said as she stepped forward.

"It's good to see you to Ms. Skeeter," Harry said as he motioned her forward. "May I introduce you to my other companions? This is the Lady Daphne Black formerly Greengrass and this is the Lady Susan Bones Potter Black."

Rita's eyes almost popped from their sockets. She had to shake her head a little to clear it before she blurted out _**WHAT**_.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure. Now, Lord Potter Black may I ask exactly what you're up to?" Rita said as she took the seat that was obviously left for her.

"I'm not up to anything Ms. Skeeter," Harry grinned, "let's just say that this has all just fallen in my lap. You'll see things play out and then you'll have the chance to ask questions. I guarantee it'll be informative and worth your time."

"First however, given your history I'd like some insurance, as it were. We would like for you to give us a magical oath. Basically, you'll have to swear to report ONLY the truth that's supportable by evidence you've physically seen and can attest to if need be. You can't spout off allegations you can't prove or are personally biased." Hermione told Rita from her spot beside Harry.

"Is that necessary? I mean, a magical oath is not something to be given lightly," Rita responded worried that she might actually have to report instead of fictionalize her way through.

"Trust us; we know that," Daphne interjected, "however, given your history we think it is more than warranted. You practically made a career out of slandering people, including Harry."

"Press has a right to its opinion as well, besides, I seem to have been taught a lesson recently in what it means to cross the Lady Potter," Rita retorted remembering how well Hermione had ended her career.

"You're correct. The press does have its right to an opinion, however, I believe that they should be found in the editorial section and not front page reporting," Susan snapped back. "We aren't looking for opinions; we want the truth to be told. Now, Mr. Lovegood is already in the next room with his lovely daughter, who has proven himself trustworthy to Harry for his coverage after the Tri-wizard unlike you. He can be the only one present for today's events if you wish to not accept our terms."

"Before you answer Rita, there's something else that you may want to consider," Hermione added tossing out the bait, "we will be offering someone the position of our personal family press representative. They'll have the exclusive rights to any announcements and events that we'll have in the future. You're at the top of that list depending on your response."

Rita wasn't stupid at all. She knew breaking the news that Harry had three wives would make front page news and not just once either. The whole thing could prove to be a goldmine for her if she played this right. Exclusivity to two, no three Most Noble and Ancient Houses including Lady Bones wasn't anything to scoff at, this could give her a great boost in the wizarding press circles and make her career from before seem non existent.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Rita asked as she looked to the people who basically, could make or break her again. She was running out of options and this one wasn't so bad. How hard could it be to tell the truth?

"You'll give us a magical oath for today's event only. You'll state to report the truth and facts as they were presented and not add anything you see fit to have an opinion of. If you do well for us today, then you'll be offered a contract and paid very well. However, you'll have to submit your articles, for a while, to one of us for approval until we're sure you aren't going to have a relapse so to speak," Hermione told her as she gave her a rather stern look that spoke of ill will to her if she crossed them in any way.

_You tell her 'Mione _Daphne told them.

_You're quite sexy when you take charge _Harry added sending her a little burst of lust as he did so.

_Stop it you two_ Susan mentally giggled _we almost got her so leave 'Mione alone so she can seal the deal._

"Ok, I agree, let's get on with it shall we?" Rita asked before remembering, "How can I give an oath without using my wand? That's against Gringott's policy you know."

"Ah, but we have special permission for you to do so this once to give your oath," Hermione chuckled, "you didn't think we wouldn't cover all chances of you finding a loophole, now would you?"

"Of course not dear, I was just asking," Rita retorted as she drew her wand.

Daphne passed Rita the parchment with the oath they had drafted before she had arrived. They watched as Rita read over it a few times before looking up and giving a confirming nod.

Rita spoke the oath and felt the magic bind itself to her before asking, "Now, exactly what is so important about this will reading that this is all necessary?"

"Now, Rita you'll have to wait and see, as it's almost time anyway. If you would follow us, we'll lead you through to the viewing area and introduce you to everyone. Remember, we can see and hear everything that's happening on the other side of the wall but our presence will remain unnoticed. I hope you're ready to take a lot of notes," Hermione told her as they rose almost simultaneously and headed for the adjoining room.

Once everyone was once again inside the viewing area and seated after the brief introductions, Bloodtooth stepped into the room and moved to stand in front of the viewing wall.

"Now, it's almost time for us to allow entry into the reading room. Remember, you're being offered this chance out of the respect we have for the late Lord Black, as well as our new friendship with the new Lord Potter Black, so please refrain from any magic, no matter what you see or hear. No exceptions, understood?" Bloodtooth paused to look at them each before continuing, "I will now activate the one-way portal that'll allow Harry and his ladies to enter at the appropriate time. You'll decide when that is but remember timing is everything. We have precautions in place in case anyone tries to escape before the reading is concluded. Now, I'll see all of you afterwards I'm sure."

Bloodtooth then turned to the far corner of the viewing wall. He stepped forward and placed his palm on a particular stone and chanted in goblin before he pressed and slid through the wall where an outline of a door appeared after he passed through.

They all resumed their seats and watched as Bloodtooth turned to check the spot he entered. They assumed it was fine since he turned around and headed for the double doors that stood at the far end of the room.

The room was huge and had a large ornately carved stone table that was surrounded up and down each of its long sides with hard looking carved gray stone chairs. The colors in the room were all rather gray shades and made one think of a mausoleum, depressing and cold.

The chair that was at the head of the table had a higher back and was raised a little. They assumed this would be for Bloodtooth, as he was acting as the conductor for today's reading. On the right side of his place were four chairs that were slightly different from the other stone chairs that lined the table. They had a little more height to the backs and what looked like padding from where they were.

Their attention turned to Bloodtooth as he reached the double doors.

"You may enter now, for the reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black," he said as he pushed the doors open, "once we're all seated and ready the doors will be closed and sealed until the business is concluded. You have roughly five minutes."

He turned back around and headed to his spot at the head of the table. He was all business now and had the same blank schooled expression that you saw on most goblins. You wouldn't expect him to be rather excited that the moment was here at last.

Harry watched as Remus Lupin entered first followed by Tonks and a woman he hadn't seen before but assumed to be her mother Andromeda Black Tonks, as the resemblance to Bellatrix was unnerving.

They walked forward and saw that there were little name cards indicating where they were to be seated. They found their name and took their seats quietly.

Harry watched as Amelia entered next followed by Bill Weasley. Then came Fred and George closely followed by Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

_Easy love, they'll get what's coming to them_ Hermione told him while she grabbed his hand as she felt the sudden wave of contempt and hurt flow through the bond as the last three red heads entered.

The next to enter was almost as bad, Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. Even though Harry hadn't dealt with Narcissa personally, he couldn't imagine she was much better than her husband and son.

Minerva entered next and proceeded toward her spot at the table as she looked around to notice the faces that were gathered today. None of them were a real shock. The shock came from those that were absent still. She had been the last in the waiting area and she hadn't seen Albus yet. She was worried he may have been tipped off and had already made arrangements to deal with the fallout.

Bloodtooth looked at his pocket watch and then glanced around the table as if checking a mental list before addressing them, "We've a few more minutes before the doors close."

Remus glanced over to Minerva with a questioning look but couldn't tell anything from her expression. He could hear fidgeting from some of the younger crowd as they shifted in the uncomfortable seats but not anyone approaching.

_Where is the old bastard, I knew it was too easy_ Harry practically shouted over the bond.

_Calm down, please. I'm sure he's bidding his time for a dramatic entrance, I hope._ They heard Daphne respond before they turned their attention to the doors once more.

The silence was deafening to everyone gathered in each room. Most knew the importance of the missing person to today's reading. Those who didn't just sat and waited oblivious to the torture being inflicted on the others gathered with them.

Bloodtooth noted the time and looked toward the door where he could see the guards. He had no choice but to give the signal for them to enter and seal the doors. He sat back expressionless after he did and wondered what now.

The guards entered the room and turned to grab the doors as they heard someone say, "I'm sorry, I'm cutting it close but I had last minute business to attend."

Everyone in the know, just about gave a collective sigh of relief, as they recognized the voice of Albus Dumbledore. He swept pass the guards as they closed the doors and sealed them before taking their post dressed in full battle armor and weapons.

"Sorry about my tardiness but I've just left from visiting Harry. He sends his apologies and sends this as proof that I'm to act on his behalf as magical guardian for today's proceedings," Albus said as he took his spot at the opposite end of the table from Bloodtooth before passing him two parchments. "The other I received from Ms. Granger before she left on vacation with her parents, since she would be unable to attend."

Bloodtooth received the two parchments and looked at the signatures on this so called proof and pretended to check it over before stating, "Very well, it seems you have things taken care of. Now, shall we begin."

_That lying old bastard has a lot of nerve _Hermione huffed as she and the others watched. She noticed her parent's share a look and saw Rita glance their way before beginning to write furiously on the parchment before her as everyone else watched on.

"As you all know, we are gathered here today for the reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black's last will and testament. Now, being as he was the head of a Most Noble and Ancient House and will be passing on succession to someone who's not a child of his own, we have a certain protocol to adhere to," Bloodtooth paused as he noticed the sneer that crossed the young Malfoy's face.

"Namely, there has to be two witnesses present, one for Gringott's and one for the Ministry of Magic. Acting in these capacities today we have joining us the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones as the representative for the MoM, as well as Senior Curse Breaker, Bill Weasley for Gringott's. With that taken care of I shall proceed as instructed by Sirius," Bloodtooth continued as he rose and placed a stand on the table. He then removed the small pensieve orb from the box beside him and placed it on the stand.

"This is a pensieve orb for those who don't know. It's a goblin creation that projects the memory above the sphere to allow for viewing. This orb was left by Sirius to handle most of his reading today," Bloodtooth told those gathered at the table as he activated it and stepped back to his seat as the spectral imagine of Sirius appeared above the orb.

"_Greetings everyone, as you all know by now, I've died. Hopefully, I was in bed with a few lovelies when I went or at least putting up the good fight against those damn Death Munchers. _

_Now, I've many things to say so listen up, since I'm very well unable to go repeating it to you later. _

_First, I'd like to address my dear sweet cousin, Andy. You and I used to be rather close and I never agreed with my father's decision to cast you out of the family for marrying Ted. You're family, and as such, I'm re-instating you into the family. Also, you will receive the dowry that all daughters of the house of Black received which was 250,000 galleons. Enjoy it cousin, you have a fine husband and wonderful daughter, neither of which should cause you shame or the lack of your family name."_

Andromeda was overwhelmed. She had never regretted not following her father's order to marry that git Malfoy, even though there was a contract for a daughter from house Black. She loved Ted enough to give up her family but she had often felt the longing one experiences at being cast out of your family. Sirius had just given her the one thing that mattered more than the money ever would to her, the right to claim the family of Black once more.

"_Speaking of, Nymphadora, welcome to the family. As such, you've a dowry placed aside for the same amount as your mother's, hopefully a certain fur ball will wise up soon but until then you'll receive 30,000 galleons to help tide you over. Keep an eye on him for me will you, he means a lot to me."_

Tonks was irritated at him for using that name but forgot quickly once he mentioned a certain fur ball. She was blushing as she nervously looked to Remus before being yanked back at the mention of receiving more galleons on top of the dowry. She had started to care for her cousin since his escape and knew there was definitely more to come.

"_Speaking of Black family women, the blackest of all turned out to be a Lestrange." _

A few chuckles were let out around the table.

"_Bellatrix Black Lestrange, you are hereby cast out from the family Black and stripped of all rights as such. Also, you will have to return your dowry since I found a nice loophole in the marriage contract, which I'm here by enacting since your marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange never produced a child, nor was shown to be beneficial to the family Black. _

_So there, good luck supporting the Death Munchers after being indebted since you also have to pay interest. It seems dear Bella, you owe the right ol' sum of 480,000 galleons. The goblins will seize what they can from your vaults and liquidate any assets or possessions acquired since your marriage."_

A few chuckles were heard up and down the table at his calling them Death Munchers, while a few shifted in their seat nervously waiting to hear what he had in store for them.

"_Now onto you Narcissa, we used to be close as well. I made you a promise once and even though I'm not here to grant it, I have the papers drawn up pending the signature of the head of house. If you wish, your marriage will be annulled and your dowry retrieved for you to have as well. You will take the name Black and also be able to ask for house protection. It's up to you Cissy, it's your life, choose what you would like to do with it from here on out."_

Narcissa had begun to worry after hearing what he had done to Bella. She, Andy, and Sirius had been close as children and he had promised her that if he ever became Lord Black he would allow her an annulment since she never wanted to marry Lucius. She was forced to fulfill the contract between the houses even though she loved another and still does. Now, however, even with the papers drafted she knew that Draco was the next in line and that he would never allow it, so she knew all hope was gone.

"_Draco Malfoy, if not for the fact that you were born to my cousin you would be nothing more than another Malfoy to me. However, you have a choice to make and so I suggest, that while you sit through the rest of this, you contemplate exactly who you want to be in your life. After I'm finished with everyone, I'll return to you so think and pay attention."_

Draco really didn't care what the mutt said. He was the next in line and would do as he pleased. He had been taught by his father and knew that he was better than the riff raff that was gathered here today and soon he would have the means to prove this.

"_Remus, my dear friend, and last true marauder I will miss you till we meet again. Once we do, I don't want to have to rough you up over not coming to your senses and marrying my cousin. Get a move on it man and be sure you watch over Harry for me as well. _

_Now, I'm leaving you Grimmauld place and expect you to turn it into something to be proud of. Also, fill it full of cubs. In order to accomplish these tasks, you'll find that you've received a deposit for the measly sum of 750,000 galleons. You can't give any of it back since I'm dead, so please just accept it and use it to live a comfortable life with the metamorph while making dozens of pink haired cubs."_

Remus couldn't believe that Sirius had said that. Sirius knew why she deserved another. However, now he could provide for her even if she lost her job for being involved with a werewolf. Sirius had given him problems while solving some as well. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the old dog as he knew he was just getting started stirring things up.

"_Fred and George Weasley, my brothers in pranks, I'm leaving you two things. The first is a trunk that you'll receive after this is over. Inside you'll find the journals that give full details on all of the pranks and things that the marauders created. Use them to make the world better, as well as, taking the mickey out of others. The second thing is 25,000 galleons a piece. Use it to invest and develop that ingenious business of yours. Make the marauders proud and continue our tradition boys as honorary marauders."_

Fred and George had a look that scared their parents and siblings as they had seen it many times before the boys unleashed a new prank they had developed. Fred and George were beyond ecstatic at the trunk contents so much that it made the money seem trivial even though they could put it good use in the store. They knew it paled to the knowledge that they would receive in those journals since the marauders were their hero's.

"_Minerva McGonagall, Professor, even though I believe I've already left you the best thing I could, I also have a few more." _

Albus noticed that Sirius had just implied that he had already left Minerva something and this worried him. He had to get to the bottom of this if Sirius had, since he had to be careful to control things to ensure the greater good. So far there was nothing to worry him about the things Sirius had left behind to the others.

"_First, I leave you the sum of 50,000 galleons to use for the Gryffindor quidditch team for the years to come. I'm sure that will buy some decent brooms and new protective equipment as well as anything else you deem fit to have for your lions."_

'This is interesting,' Albus thought as he began to contemplate ways to get Minerva to turn that money over to the Order.

Minerva meanwhile, knew that look in Albus' eyes and knew she had to be careful if he slipped out of here today somehow.

"_Secondly, I leave you in charge of the trust that I've taken the time to set up. I know you have your hands full as it is, but I couldn't think of anyone I'd trust more to handle this. It's a fund to provide for children that find themselves living in a bad home environment for any variety of reasons. _

_I was lucky to have the Potters take me in but others, such as Tom Riddle, weren't as lucky. I can't help but to think that if he was helped at a young age then he may not have become the bastard we now as Voldemort. I blame those who had a chance to help him but ignored the signs, how about you Albus?"_

The twinkle left Albus' eyes at hearing that. He wanted to know what Sirius thought he knew and how he knew about Tom Riddle enough to know that his young life had been deplorable. This was not looking good and he knew it would raise questions that he didn't want to answer.

"_Back to business, the trust is set at 5,000,000 galleons and is set to recap every 5 years. Bloodtooth has all the paper work and I assure you, that you have full control and no one can interfere with your decisions. Also, don't worry about the money, it's supported by a small percentage from Black family owned companies and properties."_

Draco looked toward Minerva and thought that he would see about all of that money being wasted on no good riff raff when it was coming from companies he would soon own.

"_Good luck and lead the next generation of witches and wizards better than they have been led these past years. You are an exceptional woman and I have every faith in you to do what is right."_

The nerve of that man was all that was on Albus' mind at the insinuation that he had led the youth astray in any way. Didn't sirius know who he was and what he had done for the wizarding world?

"_Now, Arthur Weasley, you my friend are a good man, who doesn't deserve to be subjected to the things you have over the years anymore. You may not understand now, but I assure you, you will. I'm eternally grateful for the support, fatherly love and advice, also the help that you have given to Harry over these past years. I leave you 500,000 galleons as the head of the Weasley family to help those you will find worthy in your family."_

Arthur was grateful but confused. Molly and Ginny were nervous at the implications of what Sirius had just said, while Ron was only seeing dollar signs, clueless as ever. Albus, however, was beginning to get quite fed up with the cloak and dagger from Sirius as it didn't bode well for him if too many things were revealed here today.

"_My dear, dear Hermione, I hope you are here but who knows, so…you my friend, I leave one other thing I know you will appreciate. The entire contents of the Black family library have been moved to a vault here at Gringott's for you. The books have been checked and all harmful curses have been removed. All the books remain, as I trust you with the knowledge contained within them. Take care of **everything** that I entrusted you with. I also leave you 100,000 galleons for standing beside Harry all of these years as his true and loyal friend."_

Hermione was ecstatic at the news of the books, even though she would've had access to them. She knew Sirius was just pointing out his trust in her with the dangerous books contained within that collection.

Albus was thinking, that since he had guardianship, he would deal with the money and then pick through the books before she even learned about any of this. After all, what did a muggle girl need with such an impressive book collection. Also, her parents seemed to be some kind of muggle teeth doctors so he knew the money wasn't needed. He was thinking about the money and knowledge so he failed to notice the insinuation that Sirius had already given her something.

"_Ronald Weasley, there are many things I'd like to say and a few of them I will. You are a lazy, insensitive git who wouldn't know how to be a good and true friend to anyone. _

_You could've found yourself with the best friends you could've ever had, but you chose to be greedy and follow the wrong advice. _

_So, since I purchased the controlling interest in your favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, for Harry's best mate, I guess you are out of luck unless the new Lord Black feels generous, which I doubt he will, for you anyway. _

_Since I have to leave you something, as I requested your ungrateful presence, I give you my old prison robe. I wore it for thirteen years while everyone thought I was guilty of betraying someone who was a real friend. Think about what you could have had as you smell the filth that accumulated over the years, it may even be as rotten as you are."_

"**Why that lousy…" **was all that came out of Ron's mouth before he found that he had a blade pointed at his throat from one of the guards that had been advised to watch for the reactions of the red heads and the manipulator.

Molly couldn't believe the nerve of the man. Just who did he think he was to speak of her child that way? She was about to protest when Arthur squeezed her arm in warning, hoping she would remember that the goblins wouldn't take to kindly to an irate woman interrupting the reading. Arthur knew he was only beginning to hear some of the disturbing things he suspected he would find out today if he was interpretting Sirius's mood toward his family correctly.

_Git, he should know better than to interrupt a goblin affair _Susan remarked as she felt the waves of emotions coming from Harry and Hermione at the mention of the betrayal they had suffered from the red headed buffoon.

Albus was beginning to become rather nervous with all this and was thinking he may have to make a hasty retreat if things got too far out of his control.

"_Now Ginevra Weasley, you'll also get what's coming to you but it's not what you and your mother think. Oh, you'll receive a contract, but not the one you want. You will have a choice even though you weren't going to give Harry a choice. The marriage contract you're counting on is no good and as such, given the evidence against you my dear, I have drawn up a contract calling in the life debt you owe Harry. _

_If you sign it, agreeing to vanish from his life and leave him and his family alone, you will remain free and given the chance to have the life your father sees fit for you, don't sign it and you will be become the slave of House Black. You decide and I suggest, __**YOU**__ decide and not let Molly have a say, since she's the reason you have to choose now." _

This was not good, not good at all. 'How did he know about the contract,' was all Albus could think about at the moment.

Ginny was fuming, since she realized even if Dumbledore used his power as Harry's guardian to get her out of the life debt, she still had all of these people, including her father and the head of the DMLE, asking questions. She was screwed and she knew it.

"_Ah, my dear Molly, you will get plenty more later I assure you, but for now I leave you the portrait of my dearly departed mother. I couldn't remove it from the wall, so I just removed the wall. Now you can talk to a woman who was as good a mother as you are. Though, I have to admit, she never sold me out for money as you have seen fit to do with your two youngest children. Oh well enjoy."_

Molly was beginning to become very alarmed. She was thinking along the same lines as Ginny and knew that even if Albus helped, they still were screwed, since she had just caught a glimpse of Arthur's face and recognized the look he had just given to Bill. This was bad for her and she couldn't do a thing about it now, since she knew the guards would react poorly to an outburst of the magnitude it would take to distract things at this point.

"_Albus too-many-names Dumbledore, I leave you a key. This particular key goes to my old cell in Azkaban. You had the biggest part in leaving me there to rot. And, after my escape, I found out all about you, my dear man. Now, so will everyone else."_

'Just what have you done, Sirius,' was all Albus could think as he began to formulate a plan to seal this will or to at least nullify it for some reason. He had to regain control and he knew that things weren't looking good right now.

"_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, hereby announce that I have named my godson, Harry James Potter, as my successor and have left him everything that entitles, as well as, the remainder of the Black family fortune that was in excess of 4 billion galleons the last time I checked._

_Before anyone begins to protest, __**it is**__ done already. You see ,I found out all about you Albus, and knew that you would try to pull something to stop Harry from attending. So I set up a separate reading, for Harry and a few others, this past Friday. You can't change it now, and I'm sure you showed up with some cock and bull story about acting in Harry's best interest, but let's ask Harry what he thinks for once shall we?"_

The image of Sirius paused as if on cue. Everyone seemed to gasp and hold their breath, since Sirius had just called out Dumbledore to account for terrible things he seemed to believe he could prove. With that, all eyes, immediately shifted to the Chief Warlock.

"I'm not sure what this is all about Senior Goblin, but I refuse to sit here and be lied about by some escaped convict, who is apparently not in his right mind to be spouting of such nonsense as this has been," Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and placed his hands palm down on the table, "I will not allow any of this to pass to Harry. I have the papers you received earlier, and I assure you, they are indeed signed by Harry and are very legitimate. He doesn't need to be worried by any of this."

The occupants of the viewing room could feel the air begin to swirl around, as soon as, Sirius had started speaking to Molly and it kept intensifying until the girls decided to embrace him and try to calm him down. They were sending all the love, support and comfort they could through the bond toward him.

Rita had filled many feet of parchment with notes and couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was definitely worth the oath and the truth seemed better than anything she could make up at the moment.

The girls managed to calm him and just as soon as Albus rose to speak, Hermione said, "I believe we are about to receive our cue. Let's get ready to enter, I think it's almost time."

They had all gathered by the portal, and as soon as Albus finished his words, Harry stepped through followed immediately by Hermione, Daphne, and Susan into position right behind Bloodtooth.

"Is that right, sir?"


	17. Chapter 17 Confronting Albus

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffie last chapter but it seemed like the right place to break it. You guys are amazing and remember I appreciate the time you take to send me corrections and try to get them fixed asap. I also thank you for the time you take to review and read my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Seventeen - Confronting Albus

"Is that right, sir?" Harry asked as he stood behind Bloodtooth with his wives right beside him.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't be out, it's not safe," Dumbledore told him with his best grandfatherly smile and that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"I assure you, sir, he is as safe as possible within the walls of this establishment. Now, if my Lord and his Ladies would take their seats we will continue." Bloodtooth voiced from where he had risen in his seat.

"**His what?"** screamed an angry Ron from his seat half way down the table as he watched the four new comers take their seats!

The goblin guard had sprung into action and had the edge of his blade poised at Ron's Adam's apple before he could say anything else.

Bloodtooth gestured for the guard to stand down while saying, "Enough of this. It would be in each of your best interests to remember where you are, understand?"

Up and down the table the emotions were a mix. Dumbledore was as curious as he was angry at the implications. Molly and Ginny were beyond furious. Ron was jealous as usual, while everyone else was wondering just what the hell was going on here.

Inside the viewing room, however, the emotions were very different. Rita Skeeter couldn't stop grinning widely while she took detailed notes. Xeno was writing just as fast, while Luna was astonished at the auras that her two friends were radiating around them. With the others beside them, it was nearly a blinding white light. The parents in the room were sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation for what was about to be revealed.

"Harry, I must insist that you return to your relatives immediately. You have no idea how much danger you are in outside those wards," Dumbledore said from the end of the table. He knew he needed to get Harry out of here quickly and figure out how to handle this mess.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't really care what you think you must insist upon any longer," Harry said as he slammed his hand down on the table and rose from his seat and directed his attention towards the old bastard.

"Now, let me get the formal introductions out of the way and then we can proceed." Harry said after he had taken a deep breath to calm himself some before continuing, "I'm the Lord Harry James Potter Black, head of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Black and Potter."

"**Impossible Potter, I'm to be the new Lord Black,"** Draco screamed as he jumped from his seat to only be knocked down by the guard how had turned his attention away from Ron for the moment.

"**Why you stupid beast, how dare you strike a Malfoy!" **were the last words they heard from Draco. Since the 'stupid beast' hadn't received any instructions to stand down, he proceeded to land a perfectly placed kick to Draco's throat.

Draco found himself struggling to breathe as he was being dragged to the back of the room, where he was soon bound and gagged until he could be dealt with properly. Goblin law gave the guard the right to decide on how he would avenge his honor.

This particular goblin, along with his companion, was selected for today because neither had ever lost a battle. He was known for his love of battle axes and dismembering his opponent, which had landed him the name, AxeCutter. His companion was called SkullSlicer, so either way Draco had really stepped into something daddy couldn't talk his way out of.

Narcissa knew Draco wouldn't remain silent at that news but hoped he had been smart enough to not do anything rash. So when he insulted the goblin guard, she wasn't as shocked at you might think, when she heard the crunching noise that came from her son when the goblin landed his kick. 'He's definitely his father's son,' was all she could think as she saw him dragged off and bound at the back of the room.

"As I was saying before," Harry continued as though he hadn't just witnessed Draco being silenced so easily, "I **am** the Lord Potter Black. This lovely young lady is the Lady Hermione Jane Potter."

"**She's mine Potter, I was promised her!" **Ron yelled as he jumped from his seat.

Ron was on the verge of joining Draco when Harry raised his hand to stop the guard, "Leave him, for the moment. Ron, if you have any sense what so ever, you will listen to me now. Hermione is not yours and never will be, no matter what you were promised by your mother or Dumbledore. She and I are soul bound and that is an unbreakable magical bond."

"Soul bound, but that can't be. We are to be married Harry, the marriage contract was written when I was born, so you're to marry me." Ginny said as she glared at Hermione with a deadly look before turning to Molly, "Tell him mum, tell him it's not possible."

"I know about the contract, Ginevra. It's not worth the parchment it's written on. It was just another attempt by the headmaster to control me, but we'll get to that soon enough," Harry smirked as he glanced around the table. "I would like to introduce you to my other wife, the Lady Daphne Miranda Black, and to my last wife, the Lady Susan Amelia Bones Potter Black."

Gasps of shock were heard in both rooms. The Weasley's were the loudest in the reading room, while Luna let out a small gasp at the news of the other two being his wives too.

"Harry this is preposterous. You can't be married, since I'm your legal guardian, I would have to approve, and I most certainly do not approve of any of this nonsense." Dumbledore stated as if that were all there were to it, "Now, I insist you return home, while I get this nonsense straightened out. Fawkes will bring you, Fawkes?"

"Ah, Professor, I think you'll be somewhat disappointed," Harry stated calmly, "you see not only are you not my legal guardian, and never have been for that matter, but Fawkes is no longer your slave, calling him here actually freed him. You see, I expected you to try and escape using Fawkes, and had my friend Bloodtooth here, include familiar and magical animals to the wards around Gringott's that cancel the charms and spells that allows one to conceal their true identity, imperio, or illegally tether oneself to another. So you see, by calling him, you released the illegal tether you had on him."

"Professor Dumbledore," Amelia began, "I think you should take your seat and keep your mouth closed until we've heard exactly what you are being accused of. Unless you think it wise to continually interrupt such an important friend of the goblins, as it seems Lord Potter Black is."

"He is a very important friend, and as such we have taken all precautions to ensure things go smoothly today. Now, before anyone else gets the notion to interrupt these proceedings, without being asked to speak by myself or the Lord Potter Black, know that from this point on the guards will not be restrained by either of us, so you take your life in your own hands. You should also know that this room is sealed and guarded and so the only way out is when we have concluded everything set out to be achieved today." Bloodtooth said as he glared around at the trouble makers.

Dumbledore had sat and listened to what was being said and knew that he was trapped for the time being. He wasn't sure what they knew but he knew however much it was, he was still screwed since the group of people gathered included the head of the DMLE and members of his Order. He had no choice, so knew he had to think quickly, "Of course, Amelia. I'm sure this is all one big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Really," Hermione snapped before continuing, "I, for one, can't wait to hear the explanation of how it was all one big misunderstanding."

"Ms. Granger, I'm still your headmaster, and as such, you should speak to me accordingly," Dumbledore replied as he looked at her with that damned twinkle.

"Lady Potter, Professor, and I'm quite aware you maybe the headmaster, at the moment, but I assure you I'm giving you more respect than you deserve," Hermione retorted with a raise of her brow as if daring him to continue.

"Enough, I've heard all that I wish to hear. Everyone will remain quiet, while I and my wives tell the story that has led us all here today. Anyone who interrupts from here on out will be silenced by the guards in a similar way to Draco. Understood?" Harry said as firmly as he could without blowing his top.

Harry inhaled deeply as he glanced around the table at the faces of those gathered. Most were somber and waiting as instructed while certain others had a look of disgust and distain at being addressed in such a manner.

Harry began to tell the story for what he desperately hoped was the last time. As he went through the story the girls added in parts and helped him tie in the evidence at the appropriate places.

Bloodtooth was impressed at the way they were handling things. He listened attentively and produced the necessary evidence at the right times. The evidence was passed right to Amelia each time, even though these were just copies, while the originals were locked in a vault awaiting the conclusion of today events.

Minerva watched with pride, as her godson and his wives, presented the damning evidence against her former friend and colleague. She knew by the look on Albus' face that he was trying to figure out exactly how to get away with this or a least explain things in a way that made it seem like he had done it for the greater good. She loved watching him squirm for once.

Remus, however, was busy watching Tonks' reaction. He knew, if he pursued anything with her after this, she would have to be on Harry's side. He felt safe in assuming that she would side with them, since she hadn't been old enough to follow Albus in the last war. He was happy to see her glance at Albus as her hair turned a flaming red and she had a scowl that would've put the young Malfoy to shame.

Nymphadora may have been flaming mad but Andromeda was appalled at what this so called leader had done to the young man. Not to mention, what he had done to Minerva and Sirius, by denying them the opportunity to fulfill their roles as godparents. Erasing Minerva's memory was bad, but allowing Sirius to remain locked up inside that horrible place for all those years was inexcusable. Even if she hadn't been reinstated to the family Black, she would want justice for her cousins wasted years.

Narcissa was holding on to the hope that Harry would sign for her freedom, so desperately that she didn't really take the time to contemplate what it would mean if Dumbledore were removed from his seats of power during this time of war, nor how much power Harry and his wives wielded. She could only think that she may soon be free of her awful life as a Malfoy and be able to tell the one person who she truly loved how she felt, even after all these years.

Arthur Weasley was a ball of confusion and rage. He wanted to know how he could have been blinded all these years and then it hit him like a freight train when Harry mentioned the plot Molly was part of to use love potions to get the marriage contract fulfilled. He glanced to his oldest son, Bill, and then to his twins, Fred and George, to see what their reactions were. He found that they had reached the same conclusion that he had. All four knew that Arthur needed to be checked at St. Mungo's for potions and all forms of mind alteration.

Ron was trying to follow things, as much as he could. He could tell by the reactions on his mother and sister's faces that things weren't good for him. He needed to grab Hermione and get the hell out of there as soon as the doors opened. After all, she was his and she had just received money from Sirius, so he wouldn't leave empty handed.

Ginny knew the snitch had been caught and the game was over. She looked to her father to see how he was taking it all. She knew that Sirius had her dead on. She did owe Harry a life debt and wasn't about to spend her life as a slave to that Slytherin ice queen bitch, Daphne. That left her with the hope that she could convince her father that she had been used by her mother all of these years. If she signed the contract, agreeing to stay away and leave Harry alone, then she may not end up as bad off as she could have.

Molly was fuming. She had never wanted to let out a famous Molly Weasley rant before, as she did at this moment. How the hell, did that damn mutt figure out everything it had taken them years to set up? All she could do was pout and wonder just how Dumbledore planned to get them out of all this with their heads still on. She knew the goblins were going to treat the theft alone, as reason enough to see them handled inside their nation. At least if it went to the Wizengamot, there was still some hope.

Albus, on the other hand, watched with a passive expression, as piece after piece of evidence was presented to everyone gathered. He couldn't believe Sirius had found out so much in the short time he had been out. He listened and calculated what his response should be. So far, he had one thing he could use as leverage to remain free and whole. If he had to, then he had to. It didn't seem that he would have much choice, since the soul bond had indeed freed Harry from him. He just sat and watched as almost all his schemes were laid out before them.

Back in the viewing room, Dan and Emma looked on with proud expressions directed towards their daughter, daughter-in-laws, and son-in-law. They couldn't have been prouder than they were at this very moment and glancing at Danyella and Nathaniel, Emma knew they felt the same way.

Luna was astounded while she watched her friends put Dumbledore and the others that had crossed them in their place. She saw from the auras around the room, Ron and Dumbledore had not given up, however. She wished she could tell Harry and Hermione to watch out for the two.

Xeno Lovegood had been shocked at hearing a lot of the things that had been revealed today, but he knew that somehow this was only the beginning. These four young people were going to take the wizarding world by storm soon and this was just the warm-up battle. He hoped that he would be around to see the things to come, since he knew they would be making history.

Rita Skeeter could hardly contain her glee. This was beyond worth the oath. She knew this was going to cause shock waves across the wizarding world and not just locally, but internationally as well, since Albus was also the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederations of Wizards. This would be front page news for some time to come and so she knew she needed to do her best to impress them that she was worthy of the position as their official press representative.

"So you see, Professor, I think you are out of options to be able to dictate my life any further," Harry concluded.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore calmly replied, "as informed as you are, you are still missing the most important thing, and that thing is the very reason behind everything I may have done over the years in regards to you."

Harry had figured him out and had withheld that bit of information to last, just to see how much Albus would reveal.

"You need this information to defeat Voldemort, and so, you need me. So again, I insist that we be going so that you can return to the safety of the wards." Dumbledore smugly said as he eyed Harry calmly.

"Do you mean the Horcruxes, Professor," Harry asked as he smiled at Dumbledore before grabbing a piece of parchment from Bloodtooth, "Let's see, the first was the diary of Tom Riddle that I destroyed in my second year with the basilisk fang, the second was the ring of Marvolo Gaunt hidden in the remains of the Gaunt family house, the third was Slytherin's gold locket hidden in a cave where it was replaced with a fake by Regulus Black and Kreacher, the fourth was Hufflepuff's cup hidden in the Lestrange family vault, the fifth was Ravenclaw's diadem hidden in the room of requirement at Hogwarts, the sixth was the gigantic snake, Nagini, and finally the accidental one left in my scar."

Dumbledore stared unbelievingly at Harry and then snapped, "Impossible. I have been searching for years, there's no way that you can have found them without my help."

"That's your problem, Professor," Hermione retorted, "you think that you're the only one who can possibly know what is right. You don't seek counsel or advice from anyone. You believe that you are the only one who can achieve the impossible. Well, you are wrong and the horcruxes are only one more example of that point. They are gone and that includes the one in Harry."

"Hate to break it to you sir," Harry chuckled, "but not only are they gone, making Voldemort mortal once again, but I'm still very much alive."

"Seems to throw a few kinks in your plan, to use Harry as a martyr and then send him off to die a noble death, while leaving behind his fortune and power to a wife and her family that you control, doesn't it," Daphne asked from her spot beside Hermione.

At seeing the look on his face Susan added, "Yes, Professor, we even figured that part out, even though, I'm sure there are plenty of things we will never know, unless you are questioned under veritaserum."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the implication. "Harry, please you have to trust me. I'm not sure what you have been told, but it's not possible for you to have had the horcrux removed and still be alive. You have to die for the greater good; it's the only way to defeat him."

"Albus, enough," Minerva scolded, "it has been removed safely. When the soul bond completed, it destroyed all the charms, blocks, and spells on both of them. It did remove the soul piece contained within his scar, as well as, the many illegal things you had placed on him. I, for one, would like nothing more than to see you have to answer truthfully for the things you have done over the years."

"I agree, Minerva," Amelia Bones added while she reached into her pocket and produced a vial containing the Ministry approved potion. "Let's see what he has to say for himself and what else we need to tack onto his lengthy list of charges."

"You can't do that," Albus interjected smugly, "I'm the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, you don't have the authority to do so."

"I do believe, she can," Bloodtooth snarled, "You forget yourself, sir. You are inside Gringott's Bank, and as such, you are on Goblin soil and are subject to our rules above all else. It just so happens, that Madam Bones has the explicit permission from Ragnok, the king of the goblin nation, to do so. Guards, if he refuses to take the potion you are to restrain and forcefully administer it for Madam Bones."

The guards stepped forward and took position right behind Dumbledore and waited eagerly to assist Madam Bones.

As Albus noticed the guards he knew he was running out of options. They had removed any means he had of escape, when they freed Fawkes, and now he was physically threatened by two heavily armed goblins. He had no choice unless, "Harry, please, you can't do this alone. You will need help to defeat him."

"You're right, sir," Harry said and he paused long enough to let him hope before saying, "I will need help, but not from you. I have my wives, our family, and friends to help me from here on out. I don't think I can survive much more of your so called help."

Albus Dumbledore visibly deflated. He was out of options and had to relent to the questioning and hope for the best.

"Very well," he responded and reached for the vial in front of him.

All eyes were on him as he lifted the vial and drank the contents. They watched and waited, this moment was something they hoped for but wasn't sure they would get to. Amelia had made the suggestion to try and question him, but wasn't sure they would be able to get him to do so without a major fight, in which he could have been killed.

"Please state your name," Amelia began.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Did you place illegal blood wards connected to Harry James Potter around number four Privet Drive?"

"Yes."

"Did you place a magical block on his core along with other illegal charms and spells?"

"Yes."

"Have you removed money from his vault without his knowledge?"

"Yes."

"What did you use the money for?"

"To pay the Dursley's to take Harry, to pay Molly for her help, to pay Ronald to spy on Harry, to fund the Order of the Phoenix, to pay Severus to continue brewing illegal potions for my use, and to pay for the school board votes."

"What was Molly paid for?"

"To keep Arthur in line and under my control with loyalty potions, to groom Ginevra to wed Harry, and to help in any other way I may have needed that she was capable of."

"Did that include using an illegal love potion to ensure the marriage to Ginevra?"

"Yes, as well as, fertility potions to ensure he left an heir upon his death."

"What potions did you have Severus brew?"

"Loyalty potions keyed to myself, love potions that were to be used on Harry and Ms. Granger, hate potions keyed to Harry and given to his relatives, fertility potions for Ginevra to use, and veritaserum that I lace the candies in my office with, as well as, keeping some handy."

"Why did you pay for school board votes?"

"They wanted to enact changes that I felt would advance our world and had to buy them off many times to look the other way in school affairs."

"Did you obliviate Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Have you obliviated others?"

"Yes."

"Who else have you obliviated to conceal information pertaining to Harry Potter?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and many ministry officials whose names I don't recall, mostly in the records department."

"Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of the Potter's will?" Harry asked after Amelia signaled it was his turn.

"Yes."

"Did you leave Sirius to rot in Azkaban to gain control over me?"

"Yes."

"Did you set me up in my first year with the Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Yes, it was a set up. No, it wasn't the real Philosopher's stone."

"Have you continued to set me up year after year and use me as bait for your traps?"

"Yes."

"Did you plan to sacrifice me to Voldemort and take control of my affairs after my death?"

"Yes."

Harry was fuming at this point so he glanced toward Bloodtooth and signaled for him to continue the questioning.

"Did you have help inside Gringott's?" Bloodtooth began.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Griphook."

"Did you illegally remove money from a vault that was not your own?"

"Yes."

"Did you lie to the goblin nation to gain access to said vault?"

"Yes."

"Have you knowingly defrauded the goblin nation?"

"Yes."

"Were you trying to gain access to any other vaults by illegal means?"

"Yes."

"Who's?"

"The main Potter family vault."

Bloodtooth had all the answers he needed to punish him under goblin law so he glanced back to Harry and indicated he had enough.

"Do you still believe I have to die to defeat Voldemort?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"Will you stop trying to control me if you are allowed to leave today?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's for the greater good."

"What exactly is the greater good?"

"It's what Gellert and I believed was best for the wizarding world."

"Gellert, as in, Gellert Grindelwald?" Amelia asked at the mention of that name.

"Yes."

She was rendered speechless as were many of the occupants at the table and those in the viewing room.

"How is Harry dying for the greater good?" Hermione asked, since the others had basically blanked at the announcement that Albus was working with Grindelwald's beliefs.

"The prophecy states he has to die in order for Voldemort to die, so in order to rid the world of his evil, Harry must die."

"Who told Voldemort about the prophecy?"

"Severus Snape."

"Is he a death eater?"

"He is."

"Why is he teaching then?"

"I need to keep him close so I can control him and so that he can act as a spy for the order."

That was the last question they got to ask. Amelia had signaled for them to stop as she noticed the potion was starting to wear off.

Amelia was amazed about hearing that Albus worked under Grindelwald's beliefs and knew that announcement alone was going to rock the wizarding world to its foundation. She could almost see the headlines in tomorrow's papers.

"Lord Potter Black," Bloodtooth started, "since the majority of his crimes were perpetrated against yourself, you have the final decision about his outcome. You can turn him over to the Goblin nation or you may choose to let Madam Bones proceed in the wizarding courts."

Harry looked at his wives and asked, _Do we all agree, to end this here and now, and turn him over to goblins?_

All three girls gave an affirmative nod.

Harry turned to glance at his godmother and asked, "Minerva, do you have anything to say before I answer?"

Minerva had watched Albus admit freely to all the things he had done. She was most upset at the fact that he wouldn't stop, even now, after finding out Harry was no longer a horcrux.

She looked Harry in the eye and said, "Harry, you are my godson. I will stand beside you no matter your decision and if it wasn't for this…man, I would have been able to raise you and care for you long ago. So, if you are asking whether I believe he deserves a chance to get away, which will be what will more than likely happen if he is turned over to our government, than the answer is NO. He deserves whatever fate has in store for him."

The potions effects had completely worn off and Albus couldn't believe his ears. His life-long friend was condemning him. What chance did he have if Minerva had been swayed against him?

"Very well, Senior Account Manager Bloodtooth, I, Lord Harry James Potter Black, friend of the goblin nation, do hereby ask that justice be handed out to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for crimes he has committed against myself, my houses, and your most honorable Goblin nation, in accordance with the laws of your nation on this day before sunset," Harry spoke in a very firm and formal voice from his spot beside Bloodtooth.

"Friend, Lord Potter Black, it shall be done," Bloodtooth told him before he rose from his seat and proceeded to a spot close to Dumbledore.

Albus knew he was doomed and the only thing he could think at the moment was, 'They have no idea what they have just done, this world cannot survive without me to guide it.' He knew fighting was futile since he felt the magic tied to the runes that ran around the room. These runes were designed specifically by the goblins to suppress a witches or wizards magic while they were enclosed within the walls they were carved into. Unless he found a way out once he left this room, he was sure to be killed by sundown.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Bloodtooth began, "you are hereby sentenced to death under goblin law for crimes committed against our nation and a friend of our nation. You will be escorted out by AxeCutter and SkullSlicer, after you have placed these on, so that your sentence maybe carried out immediately."

Bloodtooth held out a set of cuffs for his wrists and a harness type belt that would cross his chest and buckle around his waist.

Dumbledore looked at the cuffs and harness and noticed the same runes engraved onto them. He hung his head as he took the items and placed them upon his body.

He looked up and straight into Harry's emerald eyes and spoke, "Harry, I forgive you for this. I know you have been led astray and I only hope that you will do what is right in the end, and sacrifice your life for those of the wizarding world."

That was the last anyone heard from Albus Dumbledore.

The two guards slipped through a one-way, one-time use portal that Bloodtooth activated next to the double doors with Dumbledore in front of their blades.

Bloodtooth returned to his seat and continued, "Now, I believe we have a few more things to deal with before our business is concluded. Molly Weasley, you have been accused of stealing from Lord Potter Black, and planning to commit numerous crimes in order to aid Mr. Dumbledore in the line theft of a Most Noble and Ancient House. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Molly knew no matter what she said, she would be sentenced to some form of punishment. She had held onto the hope that Dumbledore would come up with some way to get them out of this mess right up until they removed him. She couldn't believe that all of their plans had back fired and saw how Arthur wouldn't even glance her way any longer. Bill avoided her gaze and the only one of her children that would look her way was Ronald. She figured he was as clueless as ever though and didn't know any better.

The more she thought about it, the madder she got. The madder she got, the redder she got. She couldn't stand it any longer and blew her lid, **"How could you do this Harry? After all, I have done for you, you ungrateful little bastard. I gave you a family and treated you as one of my own and this is how you repay me? Do you have any idea how long I have been working to see that I get what I deserve as a pureblood from the Ancient House of Prewett? For you to go and screw it all up, along with those scarlet tarts, you have the nerve to call your wives. Why none of them can compare to my Ginevra and you will regret the day that you crossed me boy!"**

"Enough," Arthur spoke firmly, "Molly Prewett Weasley, I, Arthur William Weasley, Head of House Weasley, hereby cast you out of my family and turn you over to the goblin nation for any punishment you will receive for the crimes you have committed against them and Lord Potter Black."

"Daddy?" Ginny wailed, "How can you do that?"

Fred, George and Bill had all hung their heads in disbelief as their mother exploded against Harry. They couldn't believe she was that stupid, that she would push her chances further by letting her famous temper out. They knew this was hard on their father but also knew enough about wizarding customs to know that he had done the proper thing to ensure the safety of the rest of their family.

If he tried to intervene on her behalf, he would look bad in the eyes of the goblin nation for trying to stop justice and he could be risking a blood feud with the Potter Black family also. They all knew the only thing he could do was cast her out and hand her over unless they wanted to live their lives in hiding and fear forever.

"Ginevra, I suggest you remain quiet until I am forced to make you join her," Arthur said as he gave her a rather stern look. "I have no choice, besides I am sure I will find out that my loving wife has been controlling my actions for years."

"Arthur Weasley, as a representative of the Goblin nation, I accept your offer to handle punishment of Molly Prewett. We see it as a gesture of good faith and will not hold your family name responsible. We continue to look forward to many years of business between us," Bloodtooth told him from his spot at the head of the table.

Molly was stunned. Arthur had cast her out, without a second glance. The next thing she knew she was being escorted to the back besides the double doors again by Bloodtooth.

Bloodtooth created the portal once more and then turned to the room again finding who he was looking for.

"Curse Breaker Weasley, I hate to ask, but as you are here on official business, would you please escort the prisoner out to the holding cells," Bloodtooth asked Bill as he held his mother by the suppression cuffs he had just placed on her wrists.

"Of course, sir," Bill automatically responded. He walked to where they were standing and couldn't believe the look of revulsion on his mother's face. "This way Ms. Prewett," was the last they heard as Bill escorted his mother through the portal.

Bloodtooth returned to the his seat and continued, "Lord Potter Black, I understand you have issues you need to handle with Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, however, as they are both minors, we believe that should be dealt with between you and their head of house at later time, perhaps directly after this reading is concluded."

"That's acceptable, sir," Harry replied before turning to Arthur and asking, "Mr. Weasley, as the head of your house, I request a meeting following these events to discuss the punishment of your two youngest children."

"I agree, Lord Potter Black, and thank you for not pursuing their matter with the Goblin nation, as well," Arthur answered somberly.

"I wish none of this was necessary, Mr. Weasley," Harry told him with a sympathetic look for the older man.

"Back to business, shall we," Bloodtooth stated, "I believe it's time to restart the orb and hear from Sirius again."


	18. Ch 18 Dumb Weasels & the Bouncing Ferret

**Arthur's note: **Here's the reading conclusion. I appreciate the reviews and the time you guys take to read my work. I wanted to thank those of you that have been loyal readers, whether you review or not, I appreciate it. Now, those that send corrections, I appreciate it when you're trying to help and I go and fix those as soon as I can. Those, like a choice few, that do it to be insulting, why take the time to read people's work to trash them. Again, thank you guys, you are awesome and I will continue to update as long as I continue to write this for myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Eighteen - Dumb Weasels and the Bouncing Ferret

"If you're ready, then that's fine with me," Harry answered Bloodtooth as everyone settled down once more.

Mostly everyone in both rooms had remained seated and so they just directed their attention back to the orb.

Ginny and Ron both seemed to be stuck in a permanent pout, with their faces locked sternly on the other.

Narcissa hadn't moved, but her attention was on Draco. He was still bound and gagged on the floor in the back of the room, but he was breathing a little better since he was sitting up with his back against the cold, stone wall watching those left at the table.

"This will be the last we hear from Sirius, afterwards we have a few things to handle, and then you and Mr. Weasley can settle your business," Bloodtooth replied to Harry as he reached for the orb to start it once again.

"_Well, hopefully that whiskered old bastard is off to meet the business end of a goblin weapon, but if you're still here, you worthless bastard, then you should remember that you'll have to answer to me and James one day._

_Also, I hope at least, Mt. Molly blew her top and is gone as well. I'm sorry Arthur, but you deserved to know who she truly was. I hope that you won't hold Harry responsible for any of this. _

_Alright, back to business. Draco Malfoy, I told you to pay attention and I hope you did._

_You aren't deserving of the title Lord Black, however, you are the only son of my dear cousin, Cissy. So, I won't just send you off without a choice, no matter how much of a bastard you've been to Harry._

_You, Draco, can choose to renounce your father, his name, any ties to him what-so-ever, and any affiliations you have with the idiot Death Munchers. You'll give an oath to the effects of such, and that you'll never take the dark mark or betray Harry in anyway._

_If you agree, you'll become a Black and have house protection, the same as your mother. Your schooling will be paid for and a trust set up for 50,000 galleons that will be for you to use to start your life after you finish school._

_Disagree, and well, I doubt you'll make it to your next birthday. If you manage to keep your head until you leave Gringott's, then I'm sure you'll fall soon, along with the other Death Munchers. _

_The choice is yours, you have until Harry leaves the bank today. Bloodtooth has the papers for the trust, and the oath you would need to give. I hope you paid attention and saw how far the greatest wizard of the century got here today, and that you're smarter than he was."_

Harry glanced down the table towards the back of the room with a disbelieving look on his face while he asked the others, _Do you think he'll be smart or that he'll be his usual Malfoy self?_

_Harry, he's his father's son, if he chooses to accept I'll be very, very surprised_, Daphne replied since she had spent the most time around the git while in the dungeons.

"_Cissy, I know he's your son, but it's his choice now. I know that Harry will sign if you wish him to, I gave you my word and he knows what that meant to me. _

_Harry, I hope you understand why I've done things this way. Take it and make the best out of it. Live your life and enjoy it with that wonderful witch by your side. Together you both can change the world. I love you, pup."_

Bloodtooth reached forward and removed the orb before saying, "That concludes the wishes of the former Lord Black. Now, we have a few things to handle with the new Lord Potter Black. The first is just a few things you need to sign and place your seal on with the Lord's ring."

Bloodtooth passed the papers to Harry who read them through the bond to the others, so they knew what he was signing and could let him know whether he should or not. They turned out to be legal mumbo jumbo claiming vaults, responsibilities, and such as Head of House Black officially.

"Next, we have the issue of Mrs. Malfoy's annulment," Bloodtooth said as he passed the papers to Harry.

Harry reached for the papers and asked, "May I have a few moments to talk this over with my lovely wives, before we proceed?"

"Of course," Bloodtooth answered, "however, you may want to find out whether or not she wishes for you to sign before you talk it over."

"Excellent suggestion," Harry replied before he turned his attention to Narcissa Malfoy, "Would you like me to sign these Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to be done with Lucius Bloody Malfoy. She hated the man, and prayed daily for his death, and now all she had to do was give her consent and it would be done.

She glanced to her son and could see the fury in his eyes as he watched from his position against the wall. He was old enough to decide for himself and she had done all she could for him. She loved him very much but knew he would soon be gone, and she would be stuck with Lucius if she let this chance pass her by.

"Yes, Lord Potter Black, I wish it. I have wished many times for it and will be forever grateful if you free me finally," Narcissa answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry turned his attention to the papers and started to converse with his wives, _I don't know her, but Sirius gave his word and I'll do as he asked unless any of you have a good reason not to._

_I know a little about her. My mom was close friends with her in school, but she doesn't talk about it much. Staying neutral all these years wasn't conducive for her to be friendly with Lucius's wife._ Daphne told them before adding, _The only thing you have to consider is that she'll be under house protection._

_Which means? _Hermione questioned.

_It means basically, that she'll need to be provided protection, housing, well anything really. Think about it like taking in a ward. We'll be completely responsible for her except if she breaks the law, and even then, House Black can provide some protection, _Daphne answered.

_Do you mean she'll basically be with us all the time? What about the money she'll get, can't she be on her own?_ Harry asked.

This time Susan tried to explain, _we don't have to permanently take her in, no. We just have to be sure her needs are met, she's kept safe until she can decide what is best for her, and until things are settled with her annulment and the recovering of her dowry._

_I get it. So any reason not to sign? _Harry asked one last time.

_Sign it Harry, she looks like she can't stand the thought that you may not. There is no telling how he treats her, we can't turn our backs on her even if she is Draco's mother,_ Hermione told him. She had been watching Mrs. Malfoy and couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes the longer they took to decide. She really looked terrified that it may not happen.

"Narcissa, since you are sure, I see no reason not to grant your wish or to break Sirius's word," Harry said as he reached for the quill once more to sign his name.

After he signed and sealed the parchment with his ring he passed it to Bloodtooth and turned back to see that Narcissa had tears flowing down her face. He saw her sister, Andy, had tears as well and hoped that they were both shedding happy tears.

"Now, since young Mr. Malfoy is indisposed at the moment, and you have business to see to with Mr. Weasley, we will allow him time to think about his answer. I will remove him to a separate holding room and remove his bindings until you are done. If he agrees to Sirius request, we will handle that before you leave today," Bloodtooth said as he looked at Harry before turning his attention to the room at large and saying, "That concludes the will reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black. The doors will be opened and those who don't have business to attend with Lord Potter Black are asked to exit behind myself."

Bloodtooth rose from his seat and headed to collect Draco. After he levitated him barely an inch off the ground he pushed him through the doors that opened as he approached.

"Harry, Ladies, I'll see you later this afternoon." Remus said before he headed to the exit.

Andromeda and Tonks were the next to stand. Andromeda walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug from behind and whispered, "Cissy, I would like to talk to you later, if you will?"

Narcissa stood and returned the hug and answered, "Of course I will, Andy." She then turned to Harry and spoke, "Lord Potter Black, thank you. I would like you to know, that no matter what my son chooses, I will not hold any blame towards you. He is his father's son, after all. I will wait to speak with you after you have handled all of your business."

"Thank you," Harry sheepishly replied as he watched them exit.

"If you don't need me Harry, I'll leave you four until later," Minerva asked as she stood from her seat.

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you and you too, Amelia, I'm sure we'll see you both later," Harry answered his godmother before he watched the two leave the room.

Harry wasn't sure but if he had to guess he would have bet you 20 galleons that Remus, Minerva, and Amelia had gone to the viewing room to watch the remainder of the show.

He would have won that bet. After they exited the reading room, they approached the guarded door of the viewing room. The goblin moved aside to allow them to enter since he had been instructed they may return after the reading concluded. The only thing that was unexpected was the addition of Andromeda Tonks. She had planned to speak with Minerva until her sister's business was concluded with Lord Potter Black, and when she approached she was surprised that Minerva had asked her to join them in a special waiting area.

Once inside the viewing room Minerva asked, "Is there room for a few more?"

"Minerva," Emma greeted, "glad to have you back. If I'm not mistaken Harry is about to begin to deal with the youngest red heads."

"Well, let's settle in and see shall we?" Amelia said as she found a seat.

After those who needed to had left, Harry glanced around to see his wives and the Weasley's were the only ones remaining.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry began, "I'm sorry about all of this. I found out just recently myself, and I'm still a little in shock."

"Lord Potter Black," Arthur said while he glanced to his family, "It is most unfortunate, however, the truth is more important than pride in cases such as these. I apologize for my family and would like to come to acceptable terms of punishment for Ronald and Ginevra."

"Mr. Weasley, what do you suggest?" Daphne asked from besides Hermione. They had been discussing it and thought if they were going to get a reaction out of Ron and Ginny it would be easier to do so by throwing the wives in their faces.

"**This is none of **_**your **_**business,"** Ginny spat from her seat, "you shouldn't even be here."

"I think you should remember whom you are addressing," Daphne said as she eyed her ring, "I **am** the Lady Black, while _you_ are accused of crimes against _MY_ Lord and husband."

"I don't know what you did to him, but he's mine," Ginny snarled back, "my mother and Dumbledore have been telling me since I was a baby, that I would marry him. This isn't right, you'll all see in the end that he's mine, they promised."

"Mr. Weasley, might I suggest something," Susan asked.

"Of course, Lady Bones Potter Black," Arthur answered as he eyed his daughter threateningly.

"Listening to her just now, reminds me of a case my aunt once told me about years ago, where the children had been brain washed from an early age and needed to be readjusted to society," Susan told him as she noticed the looks she was receiving from Ron and Ginny.

"You stupid scarlet, you just tagged along in whatever these other two sluts have done to him," Ginny said as she jumped up from her seat only to be grabbed by Fred and George, each on an arm.

"Dad, maybe she's right. We can't let her go on like this," Fred started.

"Maybe we can have her checked out or something," George concluded.

"Mr. Weasley, while I can say that we agree she needs treatment, we must also insist on some type of punishment," Hermione told him with a somber expression on her face. "Even if this attitude is a product of programming, she is conscious of her actions."

"I agree," Harry responded, "I suggest that she should serve the remainder of the summer as a working guest of the goblins while receiving treatments at St. Mungo's, after she signs Sirius's contract to leave me and my family alone."

"No, you can't Harry, you can't send me away. I have to show you that you're mine and mine alone," Ginny pleaded as she gave him the best sad expression she could manage, while secretly fuming inside.

"Enough," Arthur said directed at Ginevra, "you're to remain quiet from here on. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded at her father and glared at the others seated around the table.

"It will be done Lord Potter Black," Arthur replied, "she will give you no more trouble, unless she wishes to be cast out and set to join her mother. I can't forsake my other children to save one or two."

"That's settled then as long as I have your word," Harry said as he met Arthur's eyes so he could see his honesty displayed.

"You have my word," Arthur answered, "now, how do you want to handle Ronald's indiscretions?"

"Bloodtooth has already started the process of reacquiring the money, and since he wasn't the one breaking the law to acquire it, and unfortunately, it's not a crime to be a lying, deceitful git," Harry calmly stated, "I can't force punishment for him, however, I can warn him. Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you come anywhere near me or my family again, so much as speak to one of us, or in any way initiate contact with any one of us, you will be punished under the laws of the Lords which can include imprisonment or death."

"What about school," Arthur asked, "for them both?"

"Ginny is a year below us, so as long as she completes the treatment and signs the contract, there should be no problem. Ron will have to watch his temper and stay away, I meant it, once is all it'll take for him to receive punishment," Harry answered calmly as he placed his hand on top of Hermione's hand that was resting on the table.

"Well, I believe he deserves a punishment," Arthur said as he glanced at his clueless son, "he needs to be aware that his actions aren't welcome in this family and that there is consequences for his actions."

"Dad, we've plenty of work around the shop, and I assure you, we'll treat him as he deserves," George said.

"Yeah, we've plenty of cleaning and I'm sure without magic it'll take him most of the summer and we've a few new products that need to be tested," Fred added with a gleam in his eye at possibly having a test subject.

"Very well, I'll agree and will stop by daily to see to him as well." Arthur told his sons and then turned to Harry once again, "If that is fine with you Lord Potter Black?"

"That's fine, Mr. Weasley," Harry answered distractedly since he was listening to his wives through the bond.

_Harry, be careful. Ron's handling this too calmly, something isn't right,_ Hermione told him.

_She's right; he should've blown his lid already, something's up_, Daphne added.

_I agree, you can almost see him straining to control himself_, Susan said as she eyed Ron carefully looking for any signs of what he was up to.

"If we're agreed, then we'll be heading out so I can discuss this with Bill, and get details about Ginny being a working guest for the remainder of the summer," Arthur said as he rose from is chair.

Harry and his wives stood and moved towards the door as he said, "That's fine. I'm sure we'll check in with you later to see how it's going."

Arthur walked toward the doors followed by Fred and George, who were still restraining Ginny by the arms with Ron directly behind them.

As Ron reached the group, he suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Ah, Ron, stop it," she screamed as she struggled against his grip. "Let me go."

"Come on Hermione," Ron said as he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. "You're mine and we're leaving."

"**Let her go," **Harry snarled as he stepped closer to Ron. He wouldn't need a wand if he got close enough to the git. He wanted to rush Ron but didn't want to accidentally hurt 'Mione.

"No, Potter, she's mine, therefore, the money she got is mine and we'll use it to disappear," Ron said as he backed towards the door.

He was now holding her by both wrists as tightly as he could while dragging her backwards, keeping her arms twisted back in a painful manor. He had seen her deck Malfoy after all, and didn't want to give her a chance to escape.

"Ron, don't be stupid, you won't make it out of here alive son," Arthur pleaded. He knew once the goblins became involved outside that door he would more than likely loose his son.

"I've done what I was asked, and now I want my reward," Ron told his father as he stepped backwards once more closer to the door.

"Ron, don't do this. I love Harry, we're soul bound, it can't be broken," Hermione tried to reason with him as she struggled to free herself of his grip.

Unbeknown, to those in the reading room, Dan had run from the viewing room headed to help his daughter followed closely by the others in the room as soon as Ron had grabbed Hermione. He had drawn the attention of the guard who was following directly behind them.

"Ron, I'm warning you one last time, if you don't let her go, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Harry growled as he stepped forward another few steps.

"Son, please," Arthur said right before he saw his son grabbed unexpectedly from behind.

Dan Granger had snuck up behind Ron using his skills as a SAS, and placed him in a chocker hold, "Let my daughter go, or I'll snap your neck like a twig, boy."

"No, she's mine," Ron screeched as Dan's hold tightened more.

"Son, please," Arthur begged as he saw things getting worse quickly.

Everyone had caught up to Dan and was watching the scene from behind him unfold.

The tighter Dan held his neck the less his grip became and finally Hermione managed to break free and ran straight to Harry, Daphne, and Susan's waiting arms.

**"NO, Hermione,"** Ron yelled right before he was spun around and hit by Dan.

Dan's fist connected soundly with the right side of Ron's face so hard that a few of Ron's teeth went flying out of his mouth. When Ron hit the floor Dan pulled him up and punched his face, breaking his nose before he let him fall to a heap on the floor again.

"No one, forces my daughter to do anything, you bastard," Dan said as he watched Ron bleeding on the floor.

"Dan, that's enough," Emma said as she placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"She's safe see," Emma pointed to Hermione, where she was wrapped in a mass of limbs from her spouses.

Dan turned and wrapped his wife in a hug and replied, "I know, but it's a father's instinct to protect his child. She may be married to three people but she is my little pumpkin still."

"I know sweetheart, and later, you'll find out exactly how much that turned me on watching you defend our daughter," Emma whispered as she pulled Dan back some.

"Sir," the goblin guard addressed Harry, "Gringott's policy states that I have to remove the assaulter to a holding cell to wait judgment for his attack on a Lady of a house and a goblin friend while inside our nation."

"Please, remove the git, he was warned minutes before and still attempted to kidnap my wife," Harry told the guard as he eyed his former bleeding friend on the ground.

"Hermione, Harry, I'm sorry for his behavior," Arthur began only to be interrupted by Hermione stepping forward and pulling him into a hug.

"Mr. Weasley, you have no reason to apologize for him, your daughter, or wife," Hermione told him as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "you're as much a victim of their schemes and attitudes as we've been. Please, don't think we hold you or the others responsible for what those three have done."

"She's right sir," Harry said as he stepped forward, "why don't you go on and tend to things here with those three and then have the others take you to St. Mungo's and get yourself checked out for any affects from the potions and stuff."

"Thank you both, you could've made things worse for the rest of my family. I want you all to know that I appreciate this and will stand beside you in whatever comes," Arthur said before he bowed and followed the guard out who had Ron restrained in front of his blade.

Fred and George nodded to them as they led Ginny out of the room behind their father.

"Are you ok?" Minerva asked as she stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "You've all had a rough day and you still have a few things to handle."

"I'm fine," Harry told her as the hug ended. "As long as, I have all of you to help me, I'll be just fine."

"Harry, I'll go and find Bloodtooth to let him know that you're ready to hear from Draco, so that you can finish up and get out of here, ok?" Remus told him before he turned and headed out to find the goblin.

"I think," Hermione said as she looked towards everyone gathered around, "that you should all return to the viewing room and wait for us there. Once we finish things with Malfoy, we need to speak to Rita and Mr. Lovegood before we head home."

"Don't forget you have to talk to Cissy as well," Danyella Greengrass added with a sad look on her face before turning and following the others back out and to the viewing room.

_Daphne, is your mum ok?_ Susan asked. She noticed the sad look at the mention of Narcissa.

_I only see her look like that when she's thinking about her past. It must be all of this stuff with Mrs. Malfoy, since they used to be close._ Daphne answered as they all settled back into their seats to await the return of Draco.

_Ok, so after we talk to the spawn of Satan, we talk to his mother and we're done, right? _Harry asked as he reached for Hermione's hand under the table, entwined their fingers, and placed them on his thigh.

She gave him a little squeeze and responded, _Yeah, that's the plan. Then we go talk to Skeeter and Mr. Lovegood and then get out of here. And thanks for the support and love you guys, I was startled and the way he had my wrist and arms twisted it was hard to break free. One thing it did though was to reaffirm my thoughts that we need some physical training and self-defense lessons in muggle style fighting._

They shifted their attention to the door as they heard the creak from it being pushed open. Bloodtooth came in first followed by an unbound Draco Malfoy with an armed guard behind him. Narcissa, surprisingly, was right behind them as they took their seats.

Draco was breathing better but you could see the large, purplish bruise forming across the entire expanse of skin exposed on his neck. Shockingly, the ever present sneer was absent from his face and he seemed almost humbled.

"Ms. Black asked to be here for her son. I see no reason to object, do any of you?" Bloodtooth asked as he looked towards Harry and the girls.

"That's fine with me," Harry answered after not getting any objections from his wives.

"Draco Malfoy, the late Lord Black made you an offer during his will reading. Have you made a decision whether you will accept or deny the offer?" Bloodtooth asked as he eyed the boy.

Draco looked at his mother and thought about his life and what he had seen today.

He knew his father treated his mother like a slave. She was his show piece in the public and that was all. They've had separate bed chambers since she became pregnant with him. He knew his father had whores he kept for his entertainment and that of the other DE's. He had only seen his mother disagree with his father once, and it took her 6 weeks to recover, since Lucius wouldn't allow her to seek medical attention from anyone.

He understood why she wanted out. It was no shock that she would go. No, he was upset that she would agree before she knew he had a chance to follow. True, he played the daddy's boy very well, but he learned at an early age what it meant to disappoint Lucius. So no matter what he thought or wanted - he had to be, what he was born to be, heir of the Malfoy family.

Now though, he had a choice, but could he accept the offer. Could he trust that Potter could provide the protection it would take to keep him safe from Lucius? Could he take the chance to finally show his mother that he had been her son all along?

"How do I know that I can count on the protection promised? My father will not take lightly to losing his trophy wife and his heir if I agree?" Draco calmly asked to the sheer astonishment of everyone, including his mother.

"Draco, son," Narcissa said softly, "you have to believe me when I tell you this. If Sirius believed in him, than we can too. Sirius would not have passed the title to him without the utmost trust in him."

"Malfoy," Hermione began, "Draco, if you haven't learned anything else over the years at Hogwarts, you should have at least seen Harry's character, time and time again. He's the type to rush in blindly and face a full grown mountain troll to save someone he barely knows. He has been honest and honorable the entire time I've known him. If nothing else, you have to see that he's willing to do what's necessary when others give up and run away."

Draco listened to them and could tell they meant what they said, however, he knew Lucius would fight like hell itself to get revenge if he thought him and his mother betrayed him or the Dark Lord.

_Thanks love, but do you think he's sincere or trying to play us?_ Harry asked as he kept his eyes on Draco.

_I'm not sure, but he asked and that was shocking in itself. Daphne, do you have any clue at all what he's playing at? _Hermione answered.

_I haven't ever heard him say or do anything to be able to say what he's doing. I do know that the few times my mum mentioned Narcissa; it was always in a good light up until she married Lucius, and after she doesn't really speak of her._ Daphne responded.

_Let him explain. He may be truly scared of his father?_ Susan said, as she had been watching him, she saw the worry in his eyes.

"That is a two-way street Malfoy. How do I know that you really mean to accept and aren't playing at something?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Because if you would remember the deal Potter, I'll have to give a magical oath to not betray you in anyway," Draco responded with a dead even tone, no emotion at all.

"Why? I mean you've been, well, Lucius's boy through and through," Daphne asked while watching him.

"I was what I had to be," Draco answered flatly. "If you learned at an early age what the consequences were for disappointing my father, you would have been what you needed to be as well."

"Bloodtooth, is there any properties that I own that can receive all the wards available like we have at the Granger home, where Draco and Narcissa can stay safely?" Harry asked while he shifted his attention to his goblin friend.

"Most of the Black properties owned are businesses or farm land. Grimmauld Place was the only one that was livable and he passed that to Mr. Lupin," Bloodtooth replied. "We have made arrangements to ward the Bones residence, the Tonks residence, the Greengrass residence and Grimmauld Place since they are housing family."

"Harry, we have two empty rooms on the second floor at the moment until we can find something more suitable," Hermione told him.

_But 'Mione that'll cut into relax topless time, I like that a lot._ Harry told her with a pleading tone.

_It'll only be for a few days, a week at the most. Trust me, I like the relaxing time too._ Hermione told him with a chuckle.

They were drawn from their private chat by the entrance of Andromeda Tonks through the portal that Bloodtooth had activated for them to enter the reading and proceeding to stand behind her sister.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter Black," she began, "I'm sorry to interrupt, however, I wish to offer my home to my sister and nephew. I heard Mr. Bloodtooth say we would be getting the wards you have and since I have more than enough room, I would enjoy the opportunity to get to know my nephew and reacquaint with my sister."

"Thank you Andy," Narcissa said as she stood and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Please, Mrs. Tonks, join us," Daphne said as she gestured to the seat next to Narcissa.

After they had both taken their seats again Harry spoke, "Well, with that settled, it would seem you can guarantee to have the same protection that I have, Malfoy."

"It would seem so," Draco responded, "but, that only covers the summer. What about when school starts? If I remain in the Slytherin common rooms, then I'll be an easy target. Not to mention that my father is on the school board of governors."

"School won't be an issue," Harry said, "let's just say that we have the power to arrange for whatever you'll need."

Draco was not sure what to do. He saw this group tear apart Dumbledore effortlessly and he was the one person the Dark Lord still feared to go up against. His mother was a Black now and so he would be home alone with his father without a buffer, not to mention, his father would be extremely harsh with him for returning with the news of his mother's decision.

"Ok, Potter. I accept the offer. I just hope that you can fulfill the protection part, since you've no idea what my father is actually capable of," Draco said as he looked amongst them.

"You're actually agreeing to renounce your father and not betray me? What about earlier? You risked your life to spout your usual pureblood, I'm better than everyone else nonsense. Excuse me for being cautious, but this is a complete turn from who you are." Harry told him. He couldn't just accept he was agreeing without a motive.

"Oh, trust me; I'm looking out for myself still. You four just destroyed Dumbledore in a day, and uncovered so much about the Dark Lord that I'm just choosing the side that'll less likely end in my premature death. You said yourself that he was mortal, and I assume since I was the only one in that room not loyal to you or bond by family magic not to reveal what I heard, that I can expect to at least lose my memory of today," Draco informed them.

_Damn, I didn't think of that._ Harry told the others.

_Relax, we did. He's right about that. We planned to have the goblins obliviate him, and the others excluding Rita, Luna, and Xeno are bond by family magic, and Rita's oath allows us some leverage as does the contract she wants. You trust Luna and so we can talk to them, and if it comes down to it, they can be obliviated of the horcrux knowledge only. _Hermione told him.

"True," Harry told him, "ok, if you agree to sign the contract and take the oaths then, I'll sign and accept you as a Black."

Harry could not believe he had just agreed to accept Draco Malfoy into his family but he would honor Sirius's word.

"Don't think this means that we'll be buddies, Potter. I may not have to play the part of a Malfoy any longer, but I'm still Draco and have no intentions to help you rid the world of evil. I will, however, stay out the way, safe and sound," Draco told him as he took the papers from Bloodtooth so that he could get this done and over with.

After Draco had handled what he had to and Harry had signed off on it, Narcissa thanked Harry repeatedly and offered him her assistance if he needed it. Andy, Narcissa, and Draco left after Andy assured them she would watch out for them and let them know what was going on.

"Bloodtooth," Harry asked, "Do you have any idea what Sirius was thinking when he made the decision to offer Draco that deal?"

"Actually, yes, I asked him the same thing. He said that he understood what it was like to want to please a father who had ideals like Lucius. He explained that if not for the help of your father's family, he could've very well been the same person Draco is," Bloodtooth answered sincerely.

"Oh," was all Harry could respond, "well, let's talk to the others and get out of here."

"I'll go through and send the three you need in here," Bloodtooth said as he stood. "After you finish, I need to speak with you before you go."

"Ok," Harry answered before he saw Bloodtooth find the spot the one-way portal was and slip through effortlessly. "That would be so useful at the castle."

_Don't get any ideas Mister._ Susan chuckled as she shared an image of him walking into the girls' dorm through the walls.

Rita Skeeter was the first through the portal and they could see the euphoric expression on her face. Xeno Lovegood was next and he was his usual aloof self, while Luna, who was directly behind him, had a shy grin on her face. The three took seats at the table and waited on Harry to speak.

"Well, as you saw today, many things were revealed here," Hermione began, "now, the only thing that we wish for you to exclude from revealing is the horcruxes. I can imagine you all understand the need to conceal this information. If the Dark Lord found out his creations were destroyed he may disappear to figure out another way to become immortal, and if we wish to defeat him, that cannot happen. So, you can take an oath to not reveal the information or choose to have the memory of the horcruxes removed from your mind."

"I would like to have it removed," Xeno said surprisingly to them all.

"Why, Daddy?" Luna asked.

"Because sweetheart, that type of information is dangerous to know; if you are even suspected to have it, you can expect to receive endless hours of torture to retrieve it from your mind if it is only concealed by an oath. The ones likely to want the information will not care if you die or lose your magic by having it removed from your mind," Xeno answered matter-of-factly.

"I agree. I don't need that to make this an amazing story and it's a chance I don't want to take." Rita added. "Also, I would like to get these notes back home and get this story started. So, here's the page I took on the horcruxes and let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Ok," Harry chuckled as he took the page, "well, remember after this story is out we'll meet to discuss the job opportunity."

"Luna, what have you decided?" Hermione asked as she noticed the blonde was lost in thought.

"I'm not sure. There are some things I'd like to talk to you all about, so, is it possible to set up a meeting later this week and I'll answer then. You can trust me until then," Luna responded.

"That's fine, I trust you," Harry answered.

Hermione looked at him and then turned her attention to others and said, "Of course, if you wait here we'll send in someone to handle the removal so that you can all leave. Luna, we'll send Hedwig with an invite in a few days. Now, if you'll excuse us we've had a long day and still have a few things to do."

Hermione and the others stood and went to pass through the portal to join the others in the viewing room. When they entered they saw Bloodtooth was there, speaking to Emma, and passing her a parchment.

"Well, Rita and Xeno wish to have the memory removed, while Luna is going to think about it a few days and we agreed to that." Hermione said as she sat across from her mum and Bloodtooth. "They're waiting in the reading room. What else do we have to handle before we're done for the day."

"That's it really. I suggest that you all return one day this week to go into the Potter family vault so that you can check for a copy of your parents will. Not that you need it, since you are Lord Potter already, but I'm sure you would like to know their wishes. I was just informing the others that I can send you a full report tomorrow, about the punishments handed out to Dumbledore and the Weasley's." Bloodtooth answered.

"Is there a possibility that I can have a chance to interrogate Albus once more?" Amelia asked.

"Not personally, since he's indisposed, so to speak, but if you give me a list of questions I can have them answered before his punishment is dealt later." The goblin replied with a slight grin.

"What is it, Amelia?" Minerva asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I've had time to think about his answers earlier and have a few more questions, is all?" Amelia answered as she pulled a list from her pocket and passed it to the goblin. "I'll let you know when I get the report back; we can all meet to go over it."

"Thank you all for coming and I'm sure we'll see each other again." Bloodtooth told them as he headed out to deal with the obilivations.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I would like to get out of here," Harry said as he grabbed Daphne and Susan by the hands, since Hermione was standing with her parents at the moment. "We can talk about it at home while we relax."


	19. Chapter 19 Punishments Dealt

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for continuing to follow this story and for the reviews and suggestions. Some of you may notice I used your advice and thank you for the suggestions. I try to please if I can without compromising my basic ideas concerning this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Nineteen - Punishments Dealt

As Narcissa, Andy, and Draco exited the reading room, they were surprised to find a very stern looking goblin waiting for them.

"Mr. Draco Black," the goblin sneered, "you committed a grave mistake during the reading of the late Lord Black. To have this matter resolved, you're asked to accompany me to meet the goblin you offended."

"Excuse me sir, I'm his mother, Ms. Narcissa Black, and would like to accompany him?" Narcissa asked as she stepped beside her son who seemed to be frozen in fear.

"That's fine, you both may accompany him if you like," the goblin responded. "Now, if you will please follow me, we can get this matter settled."

A pale faced Draco looked at his mother, who could clearly see the fear in his eyes. She motioned him forward to follow the goblin with Andromeda right behind her.

They walked down a dark corridor, for what felt like an eternity to Draco, until they reached a rather strange red oval shaped door. Once they entered the room hidden behind the strange door, their worry heightened.

There was a round dirt pit sunken into the center of the floor in the large room they had just entered. It had jagged rock covered sides with stains that looked to be blood splattered all around the rock wall. There was a table where two goblins were seated while the goblin, AxeCutter, was standing in front of the table that was directly in front of the pit.

The goblin escort motioned them forward and positioned Draco to the right of AxeCutter and motioned for the two ladies to stand directly behind Draco. The goblin escort turned and left the room to their surprise.

"Mr. Black, I am known as Decider," the older of the two goblins spoke. "You've been brought before me to explain your actions against the goblin warrior, AxeCutter. Do you understand that you've committed a great error within the walls of this nation today?"

"Yes, Decider," Draco stammered, "I'm aware of the fact that I was out of line and that I committed a grave error in judgment today."

Draco hung his head and waited nervously. He knew this was bad. He had completely forgotten that he had insulted the goblin in his fear induced rage earlier. He knew if he'd returned home without his mother, without the title of Lord Black, and with the news that Potter was the successor, he would be lucky to be able to return to school in September. He doubted the injuries that he would sustain from his father alone would be healed by then, let alone whatever he received as punishment from the Dark Lord for not gaining the Black family fortune.

Little did Draco, or his mother or aunt, know that this particular goblin was known as the Decider because of his unique ability to tell whether those accused of crimes were guilty, remorseful, or any number of emotions that allowed him to tell whether they deserved punishment and to what degree.

Decider watched the young man and noticed immediately that he was frightened, but not of him or his present situation, but of his father and the Dark Lord.

"What do you have to say about this incident?" Decider asked. He was curious whether the young man would claim his fear or not. He would be able to tell a lot from his response.

"I-I'm sorry, AxeCutter sir," Draco sighed and looked toward the goblin hehad insulted earlier, "I know what it's like to be treated disrespectfully and spoke out of fear. Fear for my own selfish reasons at that and so I've no excuse and will take my punishment."

Draco knew better than to cross them any further and figured the truth was the way he needed to start handling things before he was truly his father's son. He was nervous as he looked away and directed his attention back to Decider.

"Mr. Black, I can see that you acted out of fear, however, that does not mean that you can go unpunished. The reputation of our people means a lot and so does our traditions, so you will have to understand that your fate is in hands of the one you offended. I can see your remorse for acting like the one you fear but it is his decision," Decider said before he motioned for AxeCutter to speak.

"Thank you, Decider. I'll take your findings into consideration, as well as the fact that he was accepted into the new Lord Potter Black's family. I can't let this go unpunished. You, Mr. Black, may be remorseful and may have acted out of fear but you must know your actions have consequences no matter why you acted." AxeCutter said after he turned to face Draco.

"I understand," Draco said softly as his eyes met the hardened eyes of the warrior goblin.

"You will receive a light punishment in contrast to what I normally handout. I hope you learn from this and never make the same mistake again, or I or any other goblin, won't be so lenient," AxeCutter told Draco. "You shall receive 10 lashes across the back and be sent from here unhealed. You will find that your wounds will not heal for 10 hours and neither will the pain lessen. After the time has passed you may be healed, however, the scars will remain."

Draco looked as if he was on the verge of passing out as he was shown into the pit by AxeCutter. He was instructed to remove his clothing above the waist to bare his back. His hands were placed above his head stretching his arms tightly against the jagged rock wall.

Narcissa had been quiet the entire time. She knew better than to interrupt and so she stood by as any Black should, head held high while she held her composure. Andromeda remained by her side the entire time. She noticed a few tears escape the corner of her sister's eye as she watched her only son receive lash after lash from the long leather whip being wielded by the goblin.

After the punishment was dealt, Draco was escorted out of the pit with a bloody back covered only by his shirt. He fell forward almost into his mother's arms before he regained his balance and nodded toward the two goblins at the table. He turned to AxeCutter and gave the same respect before he was led out the room followed by his mother and aunt.

They were escorted out to the lobby by the same goblin that led them to the punishment. They left the bank and headed toward the apparition point.

"Narcissa, we'll tend to him as soon as we can. However, we need to get you both out of here and into the safety of my home. If the goblin wards aren't up, we still have a rather impressive display of protection since Nymphadora is an Auror." Andy said as they hurried down the alley.

"Thank you, Andy," Narcissa said as she guided a swaying Draco. "I have to say, I'm rather proud of the way he handled himself. Maybe he is a Black after all?"

"Mother, please," Draco whined, "I'm just Draco. I may not be brilliant but I know how to watch out for what's best for me. That's the one thing I can do."

Andy and Narcissa looked at one another and knew they would have to talk these things over. He may not be Lucius bad but he was still only worried about himself. They made it to the apparition point and realized Narcissa had never been to Andy's home. So Andy side along apparated Draco and then returned for her sister.

The hours passed slowly for them as they waited for the chance to heal Draco. They sat and watched over him as they talked about their past since they married. They talked about how things had changed between them since Andy married Ted causing her sister to marry Malfoy to fulfill that damn contract. Andy expressed her sorrow over passing that on but that she loved Ted and couldn't imagine not marrying him. Narcissa confessed that she had loved another and that she planned to try and talk to her love since she was free. Andy was surprised when she found out these things about her sister but vowed to stand by her and help her through it. Once time was up the sisters spent an hour healing and cleaning the wounds before turning in.

* * *

><p>When Ron woke he was confused. He was lying on a hard stone floor with an awful pain in his face. He sat up and noticed that it was cold in this room and that he was locked behind bars set in the only wall that wasn't solid rock.<p>

He was having trouble breathing through his nose and could taste the blood in his mouth. He sat up and looked around slowly. He saw that there were a few other cells across from his but they were empty. He stood up and walked towards the bars.

"Hullo," he called.

"Ronald, is that you?" he heard come from the side of his cell.

"Yeah, mum is that you?"

"Oh dear, when they brought you in you were unconscious and bleeding from your mouth and nose. What happened?"

"I remember that Hermione and I were fixing to leave the reading room together when someone grabbed me from behind and hit me."

"Oh my, who was it dear?"

"I'm not sure mum," Ron lied. He wasn't about to tell her he had tried to snatch Hermione from inside the bank. That he was so stupid that he thought he would actually get passed Potter and his crew with her and the money, or that the one time he thought for himself he managed to screw it up so bad he wasn't sure he would get out of here alive. "Are you ok mum?"

"Yes, dear, I'm sure your father and brother are straightening this all out as we speak." Molly replied. She didn't want to tell him that she was doomed after being abandoned by Albus. That she had being trying to figure a way out of this but was still clueless and hopeless.

"Are you both that stupid? My god, no wonder we're in this mess," Ginny screeched as she walked into their view.

She had been sat in a chair off to the side by her father and the twins before they headed to discuss things with Bill. She had seen the cells and figured her mother and brother was nearby in one of them but couldn't bring herself to get up and see.

Instead, she sat and contemplated everything she had seen and heard. Was her brother's right? Had she been brain washed from birth? Did she care about Harry or was she just following programming she had received over the years? What was she doomed to live with as punishment? All these questions had been spinning in her head until she heard her brother and mum start to speak to each other.

"Ginevra, how dare you speak to me that way, I'm your mother young lady."

"Yes, and you're also the reason I'm setting in here waiting to find out about the punishment I'm about to receive." Ginny screamed as she paced back and forth in front of the two cells. "And your brilliant son here, tried to kidnap Hermione after the reading. He thought he could just grab her and waltz right up to a teller and get her inheritance and ride off into the sunset."

"Ronald," Molly screeched, "Do you realize what you've done and where?"

"Yes, mum," Ron sheepishly replied.

"That's why he's missing a few teeth and has a broken nose. Hermione's dad showed up from behind and knocked him out," Ginny said as she paced. "Dad, Fred, George, and Bill are all outside trying to figure this all out. I saw Dad crying like a baby over you mum, he kept saying 'I lost her' and 'what happened?' over and over. The boys seemed almost as bad but were managing to try and deal with Dad."

"Poor man," Molly sighed, "I only wanted what was best for our family. You know that dears, I've been telling you that since you were little."

"No mother, you told me that I was supposed to be Lady Potter and that it was meant to be. That he was waiting on me to grow up and give him children that he could spoil, not that you and Dumbledore wanted that to happen to get his money and kill him off, leaving me alone with his kids, and only you and Dumbledore to guide me in the right way to handle his money and power. Did you plan to get rid of me the same way you planned to ditch Ron?

"What?" Ron yelled from his cell at hearing this. "You were going to get rid of me mum?"

"Oh wise up you idiot," Ginny said as she stopped in front of her brother. "She used you, like she used me. She told me that after you filled your purpose of helping me land Harry, she was going to obliviate you, but would keep you around in case we needed you again? Did you think we would give you all that money and let you walk away with all our secrets? She may have been using me, and I may have gone along with what I knew of willingly, but I didn't expect for her to toss me under the train with you when she got caught?"

"That's not going to happen, Ginevra. I'm sure your father will realize what I was trying to do and forgive us?"

"Oh please, we're screwed and you know it. At least we aren't the only ones since I'm sure you had help from Dumbledore." Ginny said as she resumed her pacing. "I might be the only to walk out of here and it won't be unpunished either. I'm going to sit down and ignore you both now, maybe my punishment won't be forever like I'm sure yours will be."

Molly huffed and walked to the back of the cell and scowled. She knew the little ungrateful brat was right; she was screwed, and no matter what, Arthur had already handed her over to the goblins for justice to save the rest of the family. She knew he would, he was still a noble man and loved his children no matter the potions she kept him on. That was one of the reasons she picked him to begin with.

Ron was more dumbfounded than usual as he heard his sister walk off after her rant. If Ginny was telling the truth, they had used him and now he was locked up beside his mother for attempting to kidnap Hermione, when he could've keep quiet and had the same choice as his sister, and still have a chance after being punished by their Dad.

Outside the cell room, Arthur was surrounded by his boys. He had tried valiantly to keep his composure as the Head of House until he made sure that his entire family wouldn't pay for the actions of three. He lost it as soon as they entered the halls that led to the cells.

Bill led the way after he met them on his way back from locking up his mum. He thought that was hard but couldn't imagine what his father was going through. Finding out your mother was a criminal after all the years she has raised and supported you was hard, but his Dad lost a wife and friend after all those years and had to find out he had been drugged to boot.

Fred and George keep hearing their father ask 'what happened?' and repeating 'I lost her' and both felt devastated for him. They felt bad for themselves but knew their Dad needed the support. He had remained calm in order to protect the remainder of the family and they admired the strength he shown doing it. They barely managed to control their emotions until they were away from the others.

"Dad, you need to hear this." Bill said as he handed Arthur a stone to hold that was covered in rune carvings.

Arthur had seen this type of stone once before during the first war, so he knew he would hear what was being said by whoever was near the sister stone to this one. This one was also a storage device and would repeat what was stored if you tapped the correct rune, which Bill had done after he handed it to his father.

The boys watched Arthur as he heard the conversation that had just been held by the two locked up Weasley's and his daughter. His face went from sad to outrage while he listened.

Bill had already heard and would pass it to the boys next so they could decide what to do.

They knew that Molly was to be tried for theft, contract fraud, and attempted line theft of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House.

After the boys had listened to the stone they all sat around the little table outside the cell room.

"Dad, you know the goblins aren't going to let her off easy with these charges. Albus will be dead by sunset, since Harry asked them to handle this here. I heard him screaming something about immunity since he was a government leader for Magical Britain, but he was told quickly that diplomatic immunity wasn't upheld in the Goblin nation. Especially, since he was being charged by a Lord of two houses and for committing crimes against Gringott's itself." Bill told him as he watched his father's face for a sign of what he was thinking about doing.

"I know, she will be lucky to survive but what was I supposed to do? I had to think about the rest of you. Lord Potter Black could have called a blood feud against our family and that would have ended us." Arthur said as he glanced amongst his boys. "Bill your career is with the goblins. Charlie maybe out of the country but the goblins control wizarding banking worldwide. Fred and George are just starting out in business and they don't need that type of stigma already."

"We know Dad, we understand why you done, what you done. We can't do anything about Mum or Ron at this point, what we need to do is decide how to handle Ginny." Bill told him as he kept his voice level and understanding.

"Dad, you need to get checked at St. Mungo's, so when we're there we can see about her seeing a Mind Healer. Since Harry suggested that she work her summer here with the goblins, I'll see about having her assigned somewhere away from the public, but not in the mines. That's the worst possible task for anyone; they do have a cleaning crew that keeps the lower levels clean and stocked. I'll see about having her assigned there but it's not my call." Bill told his worried father. "She'll probably spend six days working and be boarded in the female bunkers that are here, they aren't the best but they aren't a cell either. She'll be allowed to spend one night at home and the next day until she has to return. I'll try to arrange to be her escort to the healer as well."

"If you can, that'll be great Bill. She needs to learn her lesson and after she signs the contract Sirius set up, and spends her summer punished here, we'll see how she handles herself at Hogwarts and then talk more if we need to." Arthur responded with a pain in his eyes at the thought of his little girl being gone all summer but knew it was for the best. "Alright, do you have any idea about Ron or your mother?"

Arthur didn't get a chance to hear what Bill might have known since the door was opened and a new goblin entered.

"Curse Breaker Weasley, I'm Sawtooth and I'm here to speak with your family about your mother and younger brother."

"Sawtooth, it's an honor to meet you. This is my father Arthur, and my brothers Fred and George," Bill said as he gave a slight bow in greeting to the goblin. "We also need to discuss my sister."

"Yes, I was instructed to take your proposals and help select the best solution to that situation." The goblin said as he eyed them all.

Bill spent the next few minutes explaining what they had decided to do with Ginny. The little goblin wasted no time in agreeing to the proposal and said he would have it taken care of.

"Now, your younger brother is accused of attempting to kidnap Lady Potter. He was turned over to our guard by Lord Potter Black after claiming he had just issued a verbal warning to not be near or speak to anyone of them ever again." Sawtooth stated as he eyed them carefully. "We have the right to sentence him to death, however, we won't be using that as a punishment. He will serve 5 years in the mines and then be released with conditions. The conditions are as follows – he may never step foot inside the goblin nation again, including our banks, and he will not be allowed within a fifty foot radius of any of Lord Potter Black's immediate family. If he breaks any of these clauses, he will be returned to the mines for the remainder of his life."

Arthur knew this was a huge concession on the goblins part. He wasn't sure if it was because of Harry or Bill, however. He knew his son had gotten off lightly compared to what he could have received, and he vowed to make sure Ronald followed the conditions after his release. He hoped that he could at least be kept informed through Bill about his youngest son during his 5 year sentence.

Fred, George and Bill were thinking along the same lines as their father.

"Now, we come to Molly Prewett. We respect the way you handled yourself during such a hard time, Mr. Weasley. You showed care for your other children by handing over your wife to us, and so out of that respect and the respect we have for your son Bill, we will not execute her either. She will be sentenced to 50 years in the mines, however. If she survives this sentence, she will be released with the only condition of never stepping on goblin soil again. You must understand the break they are receiving here today. Dumbledore shall be executed before sundown and could have easily had two others beside him." Sawtooth told them sternly.

"We understand sir," Arthur stated, "will we be able to see them before they are taking away."

"You've been granted a few minutes to inform them and then they will be taking for their punishments to begin." Sawtooth told them before he turned and headed out the door.

"Dad, are you ok?" Bill asked as he stepped over to his father's side.

"No, not at all, but we will handle this as a family and then leave to inform Charlie and Percy of things," Arthur said as he rose and headed towards the cell room he had left Ginny sitting in earlier with his former wife and youngest son.

The four of them entered the room to see Ginny sitting in the chair with her arms crossed, presumably the same way she had been after she had stormed off earlier.

"Ginny, come here please," Arthur said as he stopped in front of the two occupied cells.

Ginny had been so lost in thought that she was startled to hear her father since she hadn't noticed anyone enter the room. "Yes Daddy?"

"We just received the verdicts for the three of you?" Arthur said as he took her hand and looked her in the eyes doing his best to remember this was for the best. "You are to spend the summer here working in the bank on a cleaning crew. You'll be allowed one night and day at home a week, will sign Sirius's contract, and see a mind healer while you are hear. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I'll take the punishment and try to be worthy of you and the others after this summer is over." Ginny saw the pain in his eyes and knew she had dodged a major spell.

She had sat and thought this entire time and realized that if she got out of this mess with her life while still in her youth she would try hard to deserve the chance she was given.

Molly was hopeful after hearing this about Ginny and so she remained quiet to show that she was being obedient. Ron was clueless as usual, thinking he would get the same.

"Ronald, you have been sentenced to 5 years in the mines with conditions upon your release," Arthur said sternly as he turned to his son.

"What? What happened to summer punishment like Ginny got?" Ron asked with panic in his eyes.

"That, dear brother, was before you tried to kidnap Lady Potter from the goblin bank," Bill said as he stepped to his father's side. "You could have been sentenced to death, so if you have any brains, you will keep quiet and spend the next 5 years with your mouth shut and your head down."

Ron sank down to his knees and held his face in his hands. The whole time he keep thinking, 'Damn Potter, he did this to me', without another thought coming to his feeble little brain. He never entertained the thought that he was responsible.

'Oh, I'll stay quiet and keep my head down alright. That way when I get out of here that bastard will get what he deserves for doing this to me.', was his next thought as his family stepped over to his mother's cell.

"Molly, you have been sentenced to 50 years in the mines, after which, pending you survive, you will be released with the notice to never return to goblin soil again." Arthur said passively as he stood in front of her. He was hurt, sure, but at this point he was mad as well.

Molly wasn't as hopeful after hearing Ron's sentence but didn't expect this. "Arthur, surely you can do something? You can't leave me here for that long."

"Silence please, you were a gnat's ass from being executed today Molly. You put our entire family in jeopardy with this scheme of yours and Dumbledore's. You hurt me and the children and as much I will mourn my life, I have to think about my remaining children. I'm sorry, but you did this all on your own and will suffer alone for it." Arthur said as he walked to the door and left the room before he lost his composure.

"I will try to get updates to you but can't make any promises, to either of you." Bill said as he turned and followed his father out the room.

"Well, you've done it now. He wasn't kidding you know," Fred said as he stood by his brother.

"They could have executed you both with Dumbledore this afternoon but showed mercy out of respect for our family and Harry," George finished before they followed their dad and oldest brother out the door, leaving three very quiet red heads behind.

* * *

><p>Bloodtooth had joined the goblin counsel that was in charge of deciding the punishments that would be handed out today. He sat and offered his advice regarding the red heads only. He told of how Harry had been close to the family and had shown the father and older brothers' respect still, considering what had occurred.<p>

He agreed with the decisions and waited for the right time to bring up his real reason for hurrying to join them. He pulled the list of questions out of his pocket and explained to them that he had received it from Amelia along with the request that Albus be questioned before he was put to death. They looked over the list and agreed seeing no harm in allowing it.

Bloodtooth had stopped by the goblin storage area and retrieved a potion very similar to veritaserum. The only difference was it was slightly stronger and allowed for a wider variety of questions and answers. The person under the potion felt compelled to tell every detail concerned with the question.

He entered the area Dumbledore was being restrained in (accompanied by a goblin to act as a recorder for the questioning) and noticed that he was not only in the magical suppressors but he had a small squad of warriors around as well. He approached the old wizard carefully with a sneer on his face that looked scary on the goblin.

"Albus Dumbledore, I have a few more questions for you before we carry out your sentence. As such, you can open your mouth and swallow this potion or you will be forced to comply."

"Bloodtooth, violence isn't necessary. I will comply," Albus responded with a strange look of peace.

Bloodtooth wondered if he had gone around the twist since his magic had been suppressed. He had heard that magic helped keep the mind sane and healthy and wondered if this was having an effect on the old man.

"Very well," Bloodtooth said as he stepped up and poured the vial down his open throat.

"Please state your name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Why did you obliviate Madam Pomfrey?"

"She helped me save Harry's life numerous times over his childhood, she wanted to turn in the Dursley's for neglect and abuse many times, plus she kept trying to inform Minerva of his treatment over the summer holidays when he returned and would have to be treated for malnutrition and abuse. I couldn't allow any of these things to happen."

"Why did you obliviate Rubeus Hagrid?"

"He retrieved young Harry as a baby for me from his parents wrecked home and kept him safe for the day while I made arrangements to leave him with his relatives. I wasn't sure what he actually knew so I erased most of the day from his memory."

"Why did you obliviate Severus Snape?"

"He was the one who heard the prophecy given to me by Sybil. He decided then and there to help protect Lily and her son, even if he hated James, and never return to the service of the Dark Lord. I needed him to give the partial prophecy and become my spy. I obliviated parts of our conversation and implanted memories making him believe he betrayed the women he loved on purpose, so I could use his guilt for my own good. He was easy to control after that."

"Why did you obliviate Remus Lupin?"

"To make him forget Harry had a godmother."

"Why did you obliviate Arthur Weasley?"

"He stumbled many times into one of my and Molly's planning sessions. He also overheard us plotting to use potions on Harry and Hermione. Mostly we used loyalty potions to control him."

"What did you do with the Potter's wills?"

"I witnessed both and knew that they could not be found for me to take possession of Harry, so I destroyed the copies that I had, as well as, the ones I found in their home after the attack. I tried to gain entrance to the main vault to destroy the original copies I'm sure they placed their but was unsuccessful."

"Did you set the Potters up to be slaughtered by Voldemort?"

"I only allowed the prophecy to leak to him implicating the Potter's or Longbottom's child as the most likely candidates."

"Where is the real Philosopher's stone?"

"Nicolas Flamel still has it. He refused to loan it to me and never trusted me again after I tried to get him to hand it over. He and his wife left the continent for their planned 100 year absence, so I circulated the false story of their deaths in hopes that they wouldn't return until after I had died or completed my greater good."

"Have you tampered with the lives of any other students over the years?"

"Yes. Neville Longbottom has a curse I placed on him that makes his wand only work at half power. I needed him to appear weak and not a threat for Voldemort as he also could have fit the prophecy. I placed it there after he entered the castle his first year. Also, Luna Lovegood even though I haven't placed curses or spells on her directly. I created a slight compulsion that would cause her to be isolated by her peers in Ravenclaw tower. It magnifies any animosity towards her as well."

"Why did you form the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I used the Order to select those that were worthy of helping me ascertain the greater good, to figure out how far people would go to serve in my cause, and to keep up the appearance of my fight against evil. Later, I used it as a group to watch and guard over Harry."

"What school board votes did you buy and why?"

"I bought any vote that tried to change the curriculum I had taken years to set up for the greater good. I needed to keep muggleborns from changing things too much. I kept the courses stacked in favor of purebloods and half-bloods so that they seemed as intelligent as their muggleborn counterparts. Any time I was challenged to remove a specific teacher I bought the board off, as well as when they received requests asking for Snape, Binns, or Trelawney's dismissal."

"Did you employ the same tactics in the Wizengamot?"

"Yes. I tried to keep things from advancing from the old ways. It was for the greater good of the wizarding world to avoid change and progress. Many pureblood beliefs were challenged over the years but I used money or secret votes I held for the Potter line to sway the voting in my favor. I even used Potter votes to keep the werewolf population from gaining more rights and access to the Wolfbanes potion so that Remus wouldn't be able to return and have very much to do with Harry."

"What was your relationship to Gellert Grindelwald?"

"We were lovers in our youth. We shared the same ideals and only differed on the way to achieve them. We split when he refused to see that my way was the safest for us to proceed with. The greater good was our collaboration of the way we thought the wizarding world should be ran. He tried to see this accomplished through force while I used politics, charisma, and persuasion."

"That's all I needed." Bloodtooth said as he turned to the goblin that had accompanied him.

He watched as the goblin recorder left after rolling up his scrolls and placing his tools back in his bag. He had instructed him to have three copies made and placed on his desk before morning. He knew that he needed to get that information to Lord Potter Black and Madam Bones as soon as possible.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am here as an official for the Goblin Nation to inform you of your sentence for crimes against our nation, our friend Lord Potter Black, and our late friend Lord Sirius Orion Black. You are hereby sentenced to death at sunset on this day to be carried out by beheading to be followed by a burning ceremony. Your ashes will be placed in the Dumbledore family vault to never be removed by anyone as long as the bank stands. Do you have any last requests before we proceed?"

"Yes, I wish for my wand to be destroyed since it is the fabled Elder wand, or Death Stick. I acquired it from my lover Gellert when I defeated him and it should be destroyed with me so no one may ever wield it again for evil."

"The Elder wand, as in the Hallows?" Bloodtooth asked since he knew the old man was still under the potions effect even now.

"Yes, Harry has the Cloak of Invisibility passed down through his family over the ages. The Resurrection Stone was supposedly destroyed when the Gaunt Family ring was supposedly destroyed. So if that's true then, the Cloak is the only remaining Hallow and in good hands, once you destroy the wand with my body."

"It will be done as you request." Bloodtooth told him as he motioned the executioner forward.


	20. Ch 20 It was Narcissa, wasn't it?

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I've been posting but I hope you enjoy it. Also there's a soft core lemon scene at the end (I may do a rewrite and up it to hardcore) and if you're not interested you can skip it without missing anything. I continue to be amazed and inspired by your responses and support of this story. I _believe_ I've reached a point where things will begin to speed up some. I'll be updating again this week at least once more also.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to the fabulous JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my own pleasure.

Chapter Twenty - It was Narcissa, wasn't it?

Harry and the others had arrived home following their exciting day at the bank to the wonderful smells of a fine meal. They found Dobby in the kitchen finishing up the last bit of preparation for the fantastic spread they saw lain out in the formal dining room.

"Master and Mistresses," Dobby spoke, "please sit, relax, and enjoy the meal. I know you need it after your day."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry told him before he and the others went to enjoy their meal.

They sat and enjoyed the company and food while they discussed the things they learned and saw during their day. As the meal finished they fell into a comfortable silence until they were shaking by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Emma asked as she looked at those gathered.

"Master Harry," Dobby called as he stepped into the room holding a package. "This was just delivered for you from Gringott's."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry responded as he took the package.

He saw the seal and immediately flipped it over and began reading. The others watched in rapt attention as he read and every now and again his eyes would resemble the size of saucers. He finally finished and lay down the papers and glanced at those gathered waiting on an answer.

"It's from Bloodtooth. He was able to get the questions you left with him answered Amelia. He sent over a copy right away saying that he believed we needed the information immediately. He also sent word of the punishments dealt out."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"Well, what do you want to hear first?" he asked as he glanced amongst them.

"Well, the punishments are nothing we have to act on so let's hear those first," Minerva told him as she tried to offer her support to him from across the table.

"Ok, Ginny is the first and received the lightest with a summer working as a cleaning person in the lower levels of the bank and she'll get treatment at St. Mungo's, after signing Sirius's contract." He said and paused to wait on replies before continuing.

"Well, it could've been much worse. We'll have to wait and see what she's like after we're back at school." Daphne said before motioning Harry to continue.

"Ron's to spend 5 years in the mines and upon his release he's not allowed contact with any of us and never allowed inside the goblin nation again."

Hermione stiffened a little as Harry spoke and then looked directly at him and then her father before saying, "I'm sorry he got the better of me. I knew to be careful around him, that we were expecting him to try something. I honestly thought he wasn't that stupid to try it in the bank. I figured he would wait until we were outside and so he surprised me."

"It's alright sweetheart. I plan on training you and the others in self-defense starting soon, maybe even some weapons training." Dan told his daughter from beside his wife.

"I can help by adding some wizarding defense if you would like." Remus added.

"Thank you both. Please Harry, continue." Hermione said squeezing his hand under the table.

"Molly's to spend 50 years in the mines. If she survives, then she's to be released with the restriction from the Goblin nation as well."

"Wow, that's a long time in the mines. She'll be lucky to walk out with her life let alone her mind if she does make it." Remus said as he sat stunned.

"Finally, Dumbledore was beheaded and had a burning ceremony. His ashes were collected and entombed in his ancestral vault. He did however, make a last request according to Bloodtooth. He says that it's something I need to speak with him about when we go to the bank later this week to handle my parents' wills."

There was a variety of mixed emotions at that declaration. Harry saw only a glimpse of his godmother's face as she excused herself and hurried out of the room.

He saw Amelia glance her direction and start to rise so he said, "I'll go check on her. I'll be right back."

Harry walked out the dining room and noticed that the glass doors to the back patio were slightly ajar. He headed that way and sure enough he saw his godmother sitting on a bench off the path that crossed the garden.

"Minerva, are you OK?" he asked as he got a little closer.

Minerva was overwhelmed at the news of Albus' death. She was upset at him for what he had done to everyone but she was still human and had known the man a long time.

"I will be Harry. It's just I can't help but wonder if he was every truly my friend or if I was just another means to his greater good."

"I'm not sure we'll ever know what he was truly like or who he truly was. I do know that you're important to me and the others. You've been here for me since you regained your memory and you've always been there for the students. They still need you, I still need you."

Minerva looked at the young man in front of her and couldn't help but see the truth in his eyes. They truly were the exact same as his mother's had been, even the emotion that shone through them when he was speaking from the heart.

"Thank you Harry. I've been a little overwhelmed with his betrayal and I appreciate the kind words. Let's get back and see what else is in that letter shall we?"

They headed back inside and made their way to the others side by side with Minerva's arm draped across his shoulders. After they stepped in and took their seats Harry looked at everyone and nodded before he picked up the papers and passed them to Hermione.

"Love, can you duplicate enough copies of this for everyone so they can just read for themselves and then we can discuss the answers."

"Of course," she replied as she pulled her wand to begin the spell work.

The table had been cleared during his and Minerva's absence. Hermione finished up and passed out the copies. They all settled down and read in silence.

"Oh my," Minerva sighed as she lay her copies down. "We definitely have to work on correcting these things. The ones we can anyway. I can have Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid's memories returned. I can also alert Filius about the spells regarding Ms. Lovegood."

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"That's going to require some thought and careful handling. He's definitely not going to handle this well." Minerva responded.

"Should we even tell him?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't we? He needs to know his choices in life didn't kill the love of his life. He may still have to act as a spy to keep his cover but he should be informed." Hermione said a little disappointed at the very idea of anyone not wanting to tell the man. He was a greasy git and terrible potions professor but he was still a broken man that should be told the truth.

"You're right, some habits are hard to overcome I'm afraid." Remus said as he hung his head. He may not like the man but she was right.

"Let me think on that one before we do anything impulsive. I know he'll have questions, along with everyone else, after things hit the press but he needs to be told sooner rather than later." Minerva added.

"I'll speak to Neville. I've been meaning to write him anyway. I can invite him and his Gran over and we can tell them what's been going on. She may have advice on how to handle the Wizengamot and what we can do about the votes he fixed over the years." Harry told the group.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Madame Longbottom is very well versed in the Wizengamot and the laws that affect the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses so she should prove a fountain of information. I can help some there as well with my lovely wife here." Nathaniel Greengrass told Harry from his spot down the table. They had been quiet most of the time, both thinking of things they saw during the day and wondering how the other would react to those things.

"That leaves the school board issue," Susan tossed out. "I'm rather curious about one thing though, when we were talking to Draco he mentioned his father being on the school board. I thought he was removed after our second year?"

"He was so we may need to ask him about that. He may have been trying to give a clue of some sort to how far his father actually has his hooks into everything." Daphne answered. She noticed his mention of this during their talk and saw the way Draco had reacted to everything and wouldn't be surprised in the least if it turned out to be the case.

"Do we even need to discuss his love affair with Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"We may. It depends on how the public reacts to everything." Amelia said. She was impressed with the reactions the kids had to all of this and knew they had had a long day and needed to relax soon. "How about we call it a night and take a little time to recoup some and then meet again to discuss this some more?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. I feel like three days have passed all during this one. I say we call it a night and wait on the storm to come once the news hits the papers. Any idea when that'll be?" Harry asked as he thought about the wizarding world exploding when the papers hit declaring the truth about Dumbledore.

"I do. Luna said the day after tomorrow would be best for them, so I let Rita know that she had to release then as well. I think she was relieved since she wouldd be able to secure her a spot with the Prophet actually." Hermione told him.

"So that gives us a little time to process before we go again." Harry responded. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll head up now. Thank you all for the help and support."

Harry stood and soon found he was being hugged by Minerva, "Thank you again. I'll see you soon."

She released him and suggested, "I believe we should take our leave and gather another time. I'm sure we could all use the rest."

Goodbyes were exchanged all around and everyone left in small groups. Harry walked up the stairs in silence and just wanted to change and collapse. He really felt overwhelmed and just wanted his wives near him.

The girls were still not up here and so he looked around at the room. He decided to head to the bath and see if the water would relax him.

Back downstairs the girls had stopped in the study to talk a minute. Hermione had blocked Harry out and told them to hang back and talk a minute before heading up.

"What's up Hermione?" Susan asked as she stood with them right inside the study.

"I just think we need to do something special for Harry. He had a rough day and needs to forget about things for a while. We have tonight and all day tomorrow to relax him before things start all over again."

"Do you have something in mind?" Daphne wondered as she eyed Hermione.

"Not really, I mean we've all had our alone time with him and I personally don't want to have to be separated from him or you two again. I suggest we spend tonight and tomorrow figuring out how things will work with us all together with him… at once."

"Oh, right," Susan chuckled. "I think it'll pretty much be the same as the one night we experimented with him together want it?"

"Yeah, but I was the only one to actually have intercourse with him that night, now there are three of us. I'm sure we each want him and even though Harry is quite the teenage boy I'm not sure he'll have the stamina to please all three of us."

"We seemed to satisfy each other pretty well when we had our night alone. That'll help and I'm sure we won't let any of us go unsatisfied, right?" Susan asked with a slight blush at the thought.

"I know I was completely satisfied each time so I don't think it'll do any good to over think things. We should go with whatever comes up." Daphne added as she grinned at them.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me. Let's go see what he's up to." Hermione said as she opened the door and headed upstairs with Daphne and Susan following.

* * *

><p>That night Nathaniel was lying in bed waiting on his wife to join him. He had noticed the way she had been acting since the reading and really wanted to talk to her. He had a clue what had her so upset and distant but he still needed to confirm it. He looked up as she walked in and saw that she looked as if she had been crying.<p>

"Dear, are you ok? You can talk to me you know. I noticed the way you've been acting since earlier."

"Nate, I need to tell you something. Please hear me out before you say anything, ok?" Danyella asked him as she sat on the bed beside him and grabbed his larger hand between her smaller more delicate ones.

"Of course, I will, just tell me what's the matter."

"Do you remember when you first approached me about dating and marriage?"

"Yeah, I had just been told by my father that I had a month before he would force me into an arranged marriage with that older French witch. We had become friends during our last year of school because I was fighting with them over my life and you had lost your only real friend the year before when she graduated."

"Right, it was good for the both of us. I needed comfort and liked you and you needed a wife. I grew to love you, just as you grew to love me. We have two of the best daughters we could ask for and a wonderful life."

"Why do I feel like there's something more though?"

"Because there is. You see my friend that graduated wasn't just my friend. We loved each other and had been together for years. We always talked about a future together and things were good with us. Then when we were about to end her last year she told me that she was to be married to fulfill a family contract that her older sister had abandoned their family to escape from. I was heart-broken and couldn't believe that there was anyone that could make me feel the same way she had. Then as time went on I grew to love you as much, the problem was I never stopped loving her."

Nate looked at Danyella and wondered how to approach this. He knew he loved his wife and would do anything for his family. He could see tears rolling down her face so he slowly raised his other hand to wipe away the tears as he asked, "It was Narcissa, wasn't it?"

Danyella turned into his touch and nodded her head. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do and was surprised when Nate pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried. She stayed in his arms for a while drawing comfort from him before she decided to speak again.

"Nate, I've never told anyone about this and I'm sorry I never told you before but it all came crashing down on me today I as saw her so desperate to escape Lucius. I always thought she had grown to love him and had forgotten about me. Seeing her today made me feel like she must've had a horrible marriage. You've given me everything and I love you but I still love her too. It's just so overwhelming."

Nate was quiet for a little longer then he spoke, "How would you like to talk to her? You could write her or we could figure something else out. I love you Danyella, and I want you to be happy. We'll work this out, I promise. Now rest dear, you need it. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you, I love you too." Danyella responded as she snuggled further into his broad chest and strong arms as she thought about what she wanted to do about all of this.

* * *

><p>In the dark manor, at the bottom of the hill near Wiltshire in southwestern England, Bellatrix Lestrange was furious. She had scoured her sister's home looking for her and Draco. The Dark Lord had sent her to find out what had happened during the reading but she couldn't find anyone. Her idiot step-brother had been locked in Azkaban since the fiasco at the DOM, so he was useless and her master wanted answers.<p>

She wasn't sure where to look for them so she had decided to wait a while longer in case they had been detained for some unexpected reason. She would make them pay for her having to wait and her making her master wait. The Dark Lord wasn't happy with any of them at the moment since Lucius's screw up and so the news that Draco could bring the Black family fortune to his disposal had been a saving grace. She just hoped they would return before she was summoned and had to return without the news her master wanted.

* * *

><p>In the northern lands of Scotland, Minerva had just returned to Hogwarts Castle. She knew she had to check on a few things before she spoke to Harry and the girls again. She was the Assistant Headmistress and knew if Albus was truly gone she would be able to take control of the school until there was a permanent replacement.<p>

She was on her way through the corridor's that led to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, when she ran into Severus aSnape, as she rounded the last corner before her destination.

"Severus, it's nice to see you. What are you doing out at this hour without students to check on?" Minerva asked as she stalled to figure out what to tell him.

"I was on my way to notify the Headmaster of my return before I turned in for the evening." He answered her with his usual sneer in place while he looked down his crooked nose at her.

"Well, I'm headed there now. If you want I can alert Albus of your return?" She really hoped he didn't insist on seeing him. She wasn't ready to confront him just yet.

Severus looked at her and really didn't have anything to report so he nodded and turned around with his cloaks billowing out in his trademark style as he sauntered off towards the dungeons.

Minerva felt a little relieved and continued onto the opening where she stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"What would you like your password to be Headmistress McGonagall?" it asked as soon as she came to a stop.

She was really relieved now that Severus had gone onto the dungeons. He would've known Albus was gone if he had heard that. "Quidditch Cup," she said and then watched the gargoyle move aside to allow her to enter the stairway.

Minerva stepped into the room and noticed that not much had changed. It looked as if the only difference was that the little silver trinkets Albus had kept on his shelves had shattered and left pieces scattered all around the floor nearby.

She looked up to see the portraits gazing down at her. She knew she needed to act soon and so said, "Former Headmasters and Headmistress of this fine institution, I need you to listen to me and listen carefully. I know that you are here to help and keep the confidences of the current Head, so I now ask you to trust me when I say that I need to ask you not to tell anything you will hear inside this office to anyone or any other portrait until I tell you otherwise."

Minerva heard them all course their acceptances at once and moved around the desk to take a seat. She opened the drawer that contained the rune stones that controlled the castle's defenses. She knew she needed to place a drop of her blood on the correct rune to have the control she needed over them.

After she had sliced her thumb and placed it on the correct rune she was automatically overwhelmed by the magic she felt tying her to the castle. She noticed that it had a strange feel just under the surface of the defenses, as if something had been placed just below the surface. She would check this later, first she needed to talk to the head of the house elves.

"Oscar," Minerva called as she sat back in the chair and closed the rune drawer.

Minerva heard a faint pop and turned to the oldest of the house elves that worked in the castle. He was wearing a tea sack and had white hairs springing from his big ears and he sounded raspy as he spoke, "Mistress called."

"Yes Oscar, I did. I believe you may have noticed that the ties have passed from Dumbledore to me and I would like you to keep that quiet until I say otherwise."

"Of course Mistress, I will do as you ask." He told her as he bowed slightly.

"Thank you Oscar, that'll be all. Just continue as you have before and I will call you when we can speak again." Minerva said and watched as he popped out of the room.

She glanced to the empty perch Fawkes usually occupied and hoped he was fine where ever he was. She had always enjoyed his presence in this office and would miss him too. She looked around and figured she had done enough for the night and would have to start again early in the morning.

First thing she was planning on doing was seeing Poppy to try and explain things to her and hope it went well. She would handle the staff later that day, at least those that she knew she could trust and would just wait on the news to break to handle everyone else. She was tired and weary as she made her way to her quarters for the night.

* * *

><p>As Hermione, Susan, and Daphne stepped into their room they immediately noticed that Harry was not in the room. Hermione nodded toward the bathroom door and lead the way after they had taken a minute to reapply the contraceptive charms knowing Harry's should still be ok. They stepped into the room and saw that Harry was laid back relaxing in the bath.<p>

"Hey you," Daphne said as she stepped to the side of the bath.

"Do you care if we join you?" Hermione asked as she eyed his glistening body in the steamy water.

"Of course not, please do," Harry told them as he smiled up at them.

_Follow my lead_ Hermione told the other two after blocking out Harry.

She turned and started to undress Susan rather slowly and quite seductively.

Harry was watching with rapt attention. He watched Hermione run her hands all over Susan slowly as she undressed her.

Once Susan was completely bare Hermione turned and began the same process with Daphne. He really was enjoying this.

Susan was standing behind Hermione placing kisses at the base of her neck as she pressed her body against her back while running her hands up and down Hermione's sides.

Once Daphne was nude Hermione turned to face Harry with Susan and Daphne flanking her.

Harry watched as two of his wives took pleasure in undressing his other wife. He watched as they stepped into the tube with him. Hermione stepped over to him and lowered herself down on his lap straddling him with her arms around his neck.

"Harry, we're sorry it took us a while to join you. We're glad you allowed us to share your nice warm bath though." Hermione said as lend forward causing her center to slide across Harry's cock that had begun to harden as he watched them. "I see you liked our show."

"Um, yeah a lot. You're all so beautiful I can't help myself." Harry said as he ran his hands up Hermione's thighs and rested them on her hips.

"You're quite good looking too." Susan said as she slid closer to Harry while she ran her hand up his abs towards his nipples she pinched lightly.

"Well, on the chance of sounding conceited, I believe we all look rather attractive. And you two are absolutely hot sitting there grinding against each other." Daphne purred as she sat on Harry's other side. She reached over and placed a searing kiss on Hermione as Hermione closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation she was feeling from Harry's member sliding across her clit.

Susan reached out and grabbed Harry in a lip lock as well. She pulled back and guided Harry to one of Hermione's nipples as she latched onto the other.

Hermione gasped as she felt them attack her breast at the same time. She ground onto Harry again as she moaned into Daphne's mouth while their kiss deepened. Soon the kiss broke and she bent down and began to fondle and suck at Daphne's breast. Daphne rolled her head back and knew this was the way she wanted it to be forever.

Hermione slid her hand down Harry's chest and abs until she reached his cock. She grasped him and positioned him at her opening before she thrust down onto him. She threw her head back releasing Daphne's nipples and moaned as she began to ride Harry.

Susan and Daphne would switch between kissing their bond mates and each other while Hermione continued to ride Harry.

Harry had taken to latching onto the nearest breast while he wasn't being kissed. He even began to rub Susan or Daphne's clit when he could manage to. They continued their romp in the bath until Harry had cum buried deep inside Hermione who had climaxed a few times herself.

Once they regained their breath and dried off they headed to their bed where they enjoyed a long pleasurable night together.


	21. Chapter 21 Special Editions

**Author's Note: **You guys are truly great to keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the input and there should be another update within a week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Twenty-One - Special Editions

Emma sat at the table enjoying the solitude of the early morning hours. She would often rise before everyone else and make a cup of tea and sit and enjoy the silence before her husband and/or daughter would wake and join her. She often reflected on the day that had gone by or the one to come, but lately she just needed to think period.

So many things had occurred lately that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. They haven't had this kind of excitement ever in their lives before. It was an adjustment when they found that Hermione was a witch but it was a relief since it explained many things to them as well.

So she had once again rose before the others and found her quiet morning peaceful, even though she no longer had to make her tea since it was popped to her by Dobby as soon as she sat down. That was something she could get used to without any protests at all.

She heard light footsteps and knew they weren't Dan's so she was a little worried since she wasn't dressed, at all. She glanced over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw her daughter was approaching and alone. '_Now that's different,' _she thought as Hermione hasn't really been alone since things started happening, and this was the first time she's seen her without the robe or anything on in a while.

"Morning sweetie, I must say that you can't see where you was injured unless you are looking with a close eye and know where to look. That ointment is absolutely amazing."

"Thanks mum," Hermione replied as she sat down across from her mum and took the tea that had appeared before her.

"Why are you up so early and alone for that matter? Is everything ok?" Emma gently asked as she watched for any sign from her daughter.

"I'm fine mum. We all are actually. It's just…well, you know me, if I have a question I think about it until I figure it out or am satisfied I will soon."

"What's got you wondering?" Emma asked as she had picked up a little blush from her daughter there briefly.

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure it's something wrong just more...uh, different than I expected. You see, well…" Hermione tried to start but was having trouble actually getting it out.

"Hermione, this isn't like you. We talk about everything and you know I will help if I can. Now just say it and you'll feel better?" Emma said curious now more than ever, they usually could talk about anything so this must be huge for Hermione to stumble with it.

"Mum, I talked with Susan and Daphne yesterday about the way the sex would work now that we've all been with Harry. I just didn't want any of us unsatisfied since there are now three who want the intercourse instead of just one, like the first time we were all involved."

"And?" Emma prompted as Hermione stopped to drink some of her tea.

"We said, that no matter what, each of us would make sure we were all satisfied since we couldn't expect Harry to hold up to all three of us, right. So we agreed to just go with it and see what happened."

"That sounds logical dear. Harry is one boy while there are three of you. Teenage boys are teenage boys after all." Emma told Hermione as she smiled at her with a light chuckle.

"That's just it mum, he's apparently different. Not in a bad way at all, I mean… oh sod it all," Hermione inhaled deeply, let it out slowly, and looked her mum in the eyes before continuing. "Mum, he not only satisfied each of us, he did it more than once. He seemed to never lose his erection completely. There were brief instances after he had a rather intense orgasm that he would have a semi but that was rare too."

Emma was intrigued now and decided to fish for more information, "Well, you're all young so it going quickly is nothing to worry about dear."

"No mum," Hermione chuckled. "Quickly wasn't a factor, we spent the majority of the night making love and only a few hours ago fell off to sleep. That's another thing it seemed that as long as we three were able to keep it up, so was he. I had intercourse with him twice, Daphne did three times, and Susan was twice as well. I expected him to be aroused by us and the fact that we were pleasuring each other but he was just, so much more."

Emma was trying to wrap her head around this. Apparently, Harry wasn't quick and had actual intercourse seven times without so much as a rest hardly. Then it hit her, "Well, I'm sure he used magic right?"

"No mum, I didn't see him cast any spells or anything and he didn't take a stamina potion either. The only spells were the contraceptive spells we girls used beforehand." Hermione replied since she had already thought of that.

"Is there anything he could have taken before or something? There are plenty of potions to help with such things, even you and Dad can take those, but we don't have anything like that and unless Harry had Dobby pick them up when we wasn't around."

Hermione was startled as Dobby appeared and looked at her, "You need Dobby Mistress?"

"Dobby, have you picked up any potions for Harry the past few days?" Hermione asked the bouncy little guy.

"No Mistress, but I can get you anything you like from the alley stores anytime you like." Dobby answered hoping to be helpful.

"Not right now, but thanks Dobby," Hermione responded before he left and she turned back to see her mum with an evil grin. "What is the look for?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the stamina potion you mentioned and your father on it," Emma smirked.

"We can get to that later mum," Hermione chuckled knowing her mum would be sending Dobby after a few things later for sure.

"If it's magic then it's not a spell or potion, so that leaves what?" Emma was thinking aloud to try and help.

"I have a theory," Daphne said as she stepped into the room. "Sorry, but when I got up to use the loo and you weren't there, I searched for you and caught your puzzled feelings through the bond so I followed to check on you."

"Don't be sorry," Hermione smiled and gave Daphne a quick kiss on the lips as she pulled her into the seat beside her. "I would've done the same, now, what's your theory?"

Emma was glad to see the openness they were displaying and happy to see that Daphne had only a pair of knickers covering her. It meant they were all getting used to the nudity, especially since Daphne didn't spare a second glance at her being completely nude this morning. She hoped the other two were on the same track.

"Well, you remember the ability test's revealed that he has limited metamorphmagus abilities right?" Daphne asked as she grabbed the tea that appeared.

"Yeah, do you think that he is using that?" Hermione asked.

"What is that exactly?" Emma asked as she looked at the two girls before her.

"Metamorphmagus is the ability to change your appearance at will. It's something you are born with not something you can learn. Nymphadora Tonks is a metamorph." Hermione responded to her mum.

"Ok, so you think he is changing his penis?" Emma asked as she looked at Daphne.

"Yes and no. I don't think he is consciously doing it, nor do I think he is changing his normal size. I think he is actually doing it without realizing it. We aren't sure exactly what he can do with the ability and it's limited as well according to the test. He maybe just wanting to please us all and so he's making sure he can." Daphne responded.

"That's possible. I mean he's not changing his size I know. He's the same as he was our first time before he knew about the ability. That's something we can experiment with." Hermione said.

"You're not going to ask him to change his size are you? That might not make him feel to good honey." Emma told Hermione.

"Oh no, he's fine in that category mum, no changes needed. I was meaning experimenting with the overall abilities is all." Hermione chuckled.

"Ok, so do you feel better now?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, I think Daph' is right actually."

"Good, now tell me about these potions dear." Emma said as she smiled at them.

They spent the rest of their time talking and laughing until finally the others had ventured down to start their day as well. Things went by smoothly and relaxingly all day. The family sat back and took the time to just be together and have a normal day. Harry took the time to write to Neville as well. They knew the next day the papers would come out and they would be on the alert again.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom was just returning from his greenhouses at the back of the manor when he spotted the beautiful owl winging his way.<p>

"Hey Hedwig, I hope you and Harry are well," Neville told the owl as he removed the letter.

Hedwig nipped him playfully and accepted the treat from Neville before she took off and headed home.

Neville looked at the letter and swayed a little on his feet as he realized it was stamped with the Potter seal. He hurried inside and came skidding to a halt as he almost ran straight into his Gran.

"Sorry Gran," Neville said after he righted himself. "I was actually coming to find you to make sure I haven't been in the sun too long."

"Neville, what are talking about?" Augusta Longbottom said as she led her Grandson into the sitting room.

"I was on my way in and Harry's owl showed up with this letter."

Augusta looked at him like he should continue since he wasn't really making sense.

"It has the seal of Lord Potter," Neville said as he flipped the letter over and showed her.

"Oh my, well it's addressed to you so go ahead and open it," Augusta said as the shock wore off only to be replaced by curiosity.

Neville sat back and settled in as he opened the letter.

_Hey Nev,_

_I hope your summer is going fine. I guess you're curious about the seal and I have a few things to share with you. _

_First, let me say that I would like to meet with you and your Gran sometime soon to discuss a few things. I'm going to give a very brief summary here until we can meet and I can answer any questions either of you have._

_Basically, you couldn't trust Albus Dumbledore. He was not the man he led everyone to believe. Neither are Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasley. I know it sounds unbelievable but trust me, we have all the proof anyone will need. Everyone will tomorrow when the papers come out. _

_I want to tell you that it's all true. We've had a busy and eventful summer so far, and it's just beginning it seems. We had Rita Skeeter and Xeno Lovegood present to tell the facts. So when you see The Prophet or The Quibbler tomorrow, believe them._

_Now, after we returned home yesterday we found out a few more things and unfortunately one of those involves you. So I'd like to see you soon as you and your Gran can. Anytime tomorrow after the papers are out is fine._

_Also, I want to tell you that I am indeed, Lord Harry James Potter Black. It's a long story and as before I will answer your questions when you are here. I wanted you to hear this from me first as you are my good friend. _

_Hermione is now the Lady Potter, we are soul bound. However, that's not all. The former Daphne Greengrass, is now the Lady Black, while the former Susan Bones, is now the Lady Bones Potter Black. Again it's a long and complicated story. _

_I would like to hear from you and have a chance to talk. Please tell your Gran that she's invited along since I would like to speak with her as well._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Neville was flabbergasted. He knew things always seemed to happen to Harry but this was so…man, only Harry. He took a deep breath as he looked up at his Gran.

"You'll just have to read it," Neville said as he passed her the letter and sat back to watch his Gran's reaction.

Augusta Longbottom was speechless. She read the letter a few more times and then looked at her grandson.

"Neville, this letter seems to imply that Albus Dumbledore was but is now no longer a threat, what do you make of it?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that we can trust Harry. What about the invitation?"

"Reply to him and see if tomorrow afternoon is fine and where we should meet?" Augusta replied as she passed him the letter back.

He left the sitting room and headed for the study to handle this right away. He was curious if Luna was coming around this afternoon since she cancelled the other day to accompany her father. He realized she was probably with him when he went to help Harry, and wondered if she knew what was going on.

He got his reply off and went to get cleaned up since he had been delayed by the letter after he had gotten done in the greenhouses. Hopefully, the owl would get to Harry soon and he would have his answer back shortly after.

Neville was not so surprised when later that night he received his reply from Harry delivered by Dobby.

"Master Harry sent you this young sir," Dobby said as he appeared before Neville.

Neville read it over and asked Dobby to wait and he would be right back. He dashed off to speak with his Gran and returned to tell Dobby that they accepted the offer and time so they would see them tomorrow.

Dobby bowed and popped off to inform his master as Neville tried to figure out what to wear to a muggle home. He was looking forward to seeing his friends and really looking forward to the newspapers in the morning as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning witches and wizards all over Britain were waking up to find that they had two special editions waiting on them. One was not as well known for printing facts or even real things for that matter but the appearance of the better known paper sporting the same type of headlines made it impossible to deny either.<p>

At the table of the Granger home all the occupants were sitting around having breakfast when Dobby appeared with a copy of both papers for each one of them.

Harry thanked him and took his copy of _The Quibbler_ as a huge grin spread across his face as soon as he saw the front page.

_Special Edition of __**The Quibbler**_

_By Xeno Lovegood and Luna Lovegood_

"_The Treachery of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Harry flipped the page open to see that it was seven pages of text and had several pictures taken during the reading. One picture showed Dumbledore being lead out the room in the suppression cuffs escorted by the armed goblins.

Xeno and Luna included everything that happened. They told the story of receiving the invitation all the way until the end of their time at the bank. Harry was happy to see that the only thing left out was, in fact, the things they wanted left out and that had been obliviated from Xeno.

Harry chuckled as he saw some of the photos. Especially, the photo that had been snapped as Harry and his wives had entered the room and introduced themselves.

He saw the photo of Ron after he had grabbed Hermione and had a flash of anger all over again. He saw Molly and Ginny in a shot and Narcissa and Draco in another. He was pleased with the work that had been done and made a note to send a token of his appreciation for a job well done.

He sat that paper aside and picked up the other. He saw there was a series of articles that Rita had written and she'd broken them up into different topics and had corresponding photos to accompany them.

The first one he read was titled _The Late Lord Black Names Successor _with a picture of a protesting Draco and one of himself after he had taken his seat at the table. He smiled as he watched the shock then outrage pass over Draco's face but also noted the hint of fear. He wasn't surprised to read that she had included his introductions of his wives as well a picture of the four of them.

The second one he read was titled _Bellatrix Lestrange Cast Out of Black Family and Now in Deep Debt _with the picture of the escaped Death Eater from her wanted poster. Harry wouldn't want to be her when Tom saw this.

The third article he read was titled _Late Lord Black Sets Up a Trust for Needy Students _this was accompanied by a photo of Minerva. He was glad that Rita had made a point to mention some of the good things Sirius had done while she also showed the public that the deranged Dark Lord was a half-blood orphan that had been left in a muggle orphanage all those years.

The next was the most detailed of the articles as it was the one to set the stage for the others that followed. It was titled _Gringott's Will Reading Spells Out Deceit _and was accompanied by different photos that had been taken at critical points during the reading. He was impressed with the way Rita kept to the facts and displayed them alongside the evidence and photos.

The next headline made him let a small chuckle escape. It was titled _Dumbledore - Dark Lord or Just Deranged? _This had several photos that showed Albus' reactions and his being led out cuffed and surrounded by the guards. Rita included everything that had been revealed about the machinations of the so called leader of the light, even his illegal tether to Fawkes. He was practically glowing from the size of his smile when he finished this one.

The next one was unexpected so soon but he wasn't too surprised. It was titled _Power, Politics, and Potter _and the photo was a similar one to the other of the four of them. It went on to talk about the effects that this could have on the wizarding world. Harry read thinking that they only know half of their power since they don't know about the heirs or the other family's pledged to him.

The next one was hard for Harry to read through. He read the title _Weasley Family Divided _and frowned as he saw the accompanying pictures of the family at different times. They had some of Ron holding Hermione, Ginny and Molly screaming, among various others. He was surprised at the way Rita had taken the initiative to explain that not all the Weasley's were involved and shouldn't be held responsible for the three that were.

The last one was titled _Locked up Lucius Malfoy Loses Wife and Heir_ with a picture of Narcissa signing the papers that Harry had just signed to set her free of him. It was something that he would love to see dear Lucius reading. Hell, he might just send him a copy.

He finished up and placed the paper back on the table as he looked around at everyone else. Most of them seemed to be re-reading certain articles and the rest was looking at him expectantly. After everyone was looking his way he asked, "Well, what do you think? Do we have a press representative in Rita or not?"

"She did what we wanted and even surprised me," Hermione told him as she looked at the paper in front of her again.

"I agree," Daphne said as she looked to Susan who nodded she agreed as well.

Emma smiled and said, "I think you can count on this to stir things up so a press rep will be a good idea. She did do an excellent job after all."

Dan chuckled, "I think I'm going to frame this one." He pointed out a photo in _The_ _Quibbler_ of him strangling Ron then releasing him and punching him the first time.

"Master Dan," Dobby said as he popped in, "Dobby already has taken care of it for you. I thought it would be a nice addition to your study desk."

"Thank you Dobby," Dan smiled at the little guy before he popped away. "You know I was only half kidding, I did want it framed."

They all began to laugh at Dan and continued with their morning before they had to head up and get dressed to meet with Neville and his Gran at one later in the day.

* * *

><p>On a hill overlooking the village of Little Hangelton, Riddle Manor was filled with screams coming from the dark witch that was currently writhing around on the dirty floor, at her master's feet under his unrelenting cruciatus curse. Bellatrix had managed to escape this torture after a few moments the night before when she had returned to deliver the message that her sister and nephew was nowhere to be found.<p>

Today however, when the rat, Peter, showed up with the copies of the two newspapers she wasn't so lucky. Her lord had read the first paper and had managed to only kill two of his followers while he read. Once he reached the last article in _The Prophet_ about Lucius he snapped and placed her under the curse, that was ten minutes ago.

"My Lord," Snape said from the side of the man, "unless you intend to lose her talents then I would suggest you let her up soon. She will die unless you cease for a while before you continue."

Voldemort broke the connection and turned on his heels to snap his attention to Severus. "Why is it that my so-called faithful spy inside the Order didn't know of the arrest of the Leader of the Light before the news hit the papers? Are you of any use to me at all or shall you join dear Bella?"

"My Lord, I am as surprised as you. Minerva was outside his door that night and offered to tell him of my return; since I wasn't summoned by him I had no way of knowing." Snape bowed deeply and spoke ashamedly to his supposed master.

"You are trying me Severus. All of you are trying my patience," Voldemort stated as he took his place on his throne before his remaining servants. "Severus, you will return to the castle and find out what you can. I want to be made aware as soon as possible of Dumbledore's where a bout's. It may be time to plan a strike against the fools in the ministry if he is indisposed."

"Yes my Lord," Severus said as he bowed and turned from the Dark Lord and headed out the doors as quickly as he could chance.

Voldemort looked around at the few of his servants still standing and spoke, "Remove her from my sight, drag out those two fools to Nagini, and wait on my summons. If any of you hear anything I want to be made aware of it immediately or you shall join the dead you carry with you."

Voldemort knew he had to get information quickly if he was going to be able to use any of this to his advantage. After Lucius's screw up at the DOM that landed him in Azkaban, he was counting on the Black fortune to help him bribe the ministry idiots to continue informing him and following his lead. Now, he was denied funds from the Black's and had lost the funds of the Lestrange's.

That brat Potter was definitely screwing his plots up. He was enraged at that insufferable Skeeter woman for printing that he was nothing more than a half-blood. He had to make her and Potter pay for these insults and he needed it to be very public and very bloody to put the fear back in the masses. Not to mention what he was going to do to Narcissa and Draco once he had them.

He needed to think and plan and to do that he needed to know what he was up against. If Dumbledore was finally out of his way, he could begin a full out attack on the ministry with nothing to fear. He could do many things to destroy that hated brat Potter, starting with his so called wives. He would teach the boy and anyone else that dared to cross him, what it meant to have Lord Voldemort as an enemy.


	22. Chapter 22 Snape's Reaction

**Author's note: **Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think and know that I'm trying to keep up the pace of posting at least once a week. Your reviews are a great help and inspiration. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Twenty-Two - Snape's Reaction

Harry sat looking at the scene before him and couldn't help but smile to himself. He was watching the three most important people in his life laughing at the pictures in the papers once more as they awaited Neville and his Gran. The fact that they could laugh at them was an amazing thing to him after the events that had been happening concerning them.

They were waiting in the living room for their guest and looked up as they saw a smiling Dan and Emma entering the room.

"Hey mum, dad, what's the smirk for?" Hermione asked as she sat the paper down she was holding.

"Oh, I was just informing your father here about that ingenious potion you were telling me about this morning dear." Emma replied with a gleam in her eyes. "You know the stamina one."

"Enough mum, I don't need to hear anymore." Hermione chuckled, "I think we get the idea."

"Well you asked dear," Emma smiled as she replied.

They heard a knock on the door and waited on Dobby to show in their guests. They didn't have to wait long before he showed up to introduce Neville and his Gran.

"Master and Mistresses, Madam Longbottom and her grandson Neville, the scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, are here." Dobby introduced as he bowed lightly before leaving the room to fetch the tea.

"Hey Neville, Madam Longbottom, thanks for joining us today," Harry said as he stood and shook Neville's hand and greeted his Gran.

"Please have a seat. Now, let me introduce you to my family." Harry continued as he turned towards Dan first. "This is my father-in-law, Dr. Daniel Granger."

"You can call me Dan," he said casually.

Harry motioned to Emma and continued, "This is my mother-in-law, Dr. Emma Granger."

"You can call me Emma as well." She smiled at them as she replied.

"Next, are my wives, the Lady Hermione Potter, the Lady Daphne Black, and the Lady Susan Bones Potter Black," Harry practically glowed as he introduced each of his lovely wives to their guest.

"Harry, may I say congratulations and add that it could only happen to you, mate," Neville told him as he smiled at his friend.

"Trust me, Nev, it's been a heck of a broom ride to get here, but I wouldn't take anything for my new family."

"Now, let me introduce you all to my Gran, Madam Augusta Longbottom," Neville said before he took a seat.

"I would also like to extend my congratulations and thank you for the meeting Lord Potter," Augusta said before she joined Neville in the seats offered once more by the Grangers.

"Please, call me Harry, I consider Neville my closest and most trustworthy friend after my wives here and want to bring you both up to speed on the things that have transpired since we left school."

"Yes, it would seem you have been rather busy since you assured Neville we could trust everything we read this morning. However, I must say a little explanation would go a long way in helping me understand." Augusta replied as she watched the young man. She had seen a major difference in her grandson since he had accompanied this young man to the DOM, and likes what she has seen so far.

"Of course, ma'am, that's why we asked you both to join us. All I ask is that you take the time to listen and then view the evidence before we answer any questions you may still have." Harry said as he reached forward and grabbed a drink from the tray that Dobby had recently supplied.

After he placed the cup down, he began to tell the story to the enraptured Longbottom's. They had wide eyes most of the time and sometimes it was accompanied by a wide open mouth. They sat and listened while glancing around taking in the faces of the others and noticed that none was showing any surprise or deception whatsoever as the story unfolded.

After almost an hour of repeating the tale, Harry got to the part not published involving Neville.

"Now, I know that's a lot to hear but there is more. After Albus was originally questioned Amelia came up with a list of things that she thought would be good to have answered before his punishment was handed out. We had Bloodtooth ask the council if it would be allowed and when he gained permission he went to handle the task personally. Here is a copy of the questions and answers." Harry passed them each a copy to read for themselves.

The group realized it may be a good thing Dumbledore was dead already if the look on Madam Longbottom's face was anything to go by. _'She could put the fear in a dementor,'_ the magical couple mused through their bond.

"Why that No Good Lying Manipulative Garish Robe Wearing Bastard, who does he think he is?" Augusta finally let out before she imploded. She regained her composure and then said, "Forgive my outburst but can I assume he has been dealt with."

Neville could only stare at his Gran in amazement. He had never seen her this upset at anyone in all the years she has raised him.

"Here you can see for yourselves," Harry said as he passed the sheet containing the punishments and the description of Dumbledore's last minutes to each of them.

"Well, at least his vile presence is not something we will ever have to deal with again. Now, I owe you a debt of gratitude for informing us about all of this, especially since it seems we need to have Neville seen and have that curse removed."

"There's no need for thanks, Neville's our friend and we would do anything to help him. I think it may be a good idea to ask Bloodtooth about having the goblin curse breakers look into this for you before you take him to St. Mungo's. They have been very helpful and I trust them completely." Harry answered Madam Longbottom.

"That would be acceptable with me," Augusta told him as she took a cup of fresh tea.

"Madam Longbottom," Susan said, "we would like to ask your advice on a few things as well. We've been working closely with my aunt Amelia, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Lord and Lady Greengrass but would like to include you in that group with us also. We have to deal with the Wizengamot and the school board soon since we acquired the results from our inheritance test and we need some guidance on how to handle ourselves, as well as, how the dynamics of those groups work."

"Lady Bones Potter Black, I would gladly help you and the others in these things. It seems that you four have the power and ability to cause some much needed change to take place in our world. I will do what I can to help and offer my house's allegiance to your house's as well."

"Thank you Madam Longbottom, your help and allegiance is both greatly appreciated. We are trying to have a few days to relax a little but we know that it really isn't possible to delay any longer than a day or two at the most. Our plan is to take care of the few meetings we need to this week and then set a schedule of sorts to handle things over the summer; those things will include the Wizengamot and school board." Daphne spoke for the four this time.

"We would like to keep you up to date and include you in on a few of these meetings, if you agree of course, and would like to invite Neville to join us in some other training we will be receiving soon." Hermione added.

"What type of training may I ask?" Augusta inquired.

"I am going to be instructing them on physical fitness, self-defense, and some weapons training over the summer. Remus is going to add some magical defense as well. For the most part, the physical fitness, will first and for most, be to get them in shape to continue. Neville should be able to join us once or twice then continue that on his own at your home. The self-defense and weapons will be at least 3 to 4 times a week and I think Dobby could help Neville get here for those." Dan answered as he eyed the group's reaction to this news. He had talked to Emma about it earlier while they got ready for the guest and thought this would be the best course to take.

"Can I Gran? I can actually see the usefulness of this since our run in with the DE's at the DOM."

"Yes, Neville, you may, I think it is a good opportunity and I will expect you to attend any lessons that I give about the Wizengamot and school board." Augusta knew this would help her grandson even more on his way to becoming the man he could be.

"Um, guys, can Luna join us for this also?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"Of course, we have a meeting with her later this week and planned to ask her to join us. Any reason why you want her to join, Nev?" Harry teased.

"She's been visiting some this summer and we've become good friends since the DOM. I would hate to leave her out; you know how those creeps treat her in Ravenclaw." Neville answered with honesty.

He and Luna had a lot in common and had taken the time to get to know one another lately. He felt like it may lead to more but he wasn't sure, all he knew for sure was that he was going to take the time to find out.

"Well, why don't you two join us for a relaxing evening getting to know each other better and then join us for dinner?" Emma asked from beside her husband. "I'm sure Neville would like to spend some time with his friends and we can have a drink and talk some more while we wait on dinner, Madam Longbottom."

"Please call me Augusta, I would be delighted to join your family and I really could use a drink after all the things I've just heard."

"Come on Nev," Harry said, "follow us and we'll show you around the house and let you see how muggles live."

"Ok, Harry lead the way," Neville joked as he stood to follow his friend and his wives out the room.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man.<p>

He had failed miserably in his escapades at the DOM and was now sitting in this cold, dank cell in Azkaban prison that sat on an island far out in the icy North Sea. It was guarded by the most awful creature's imaginable, dementors.

He thought things couldn't get any worse for him at the moment, but he would soon find out that he was wrong once again.

A group of Ministry Aurors where making a routine check of the prison when one of them stopped in front of Lucius.

"Well, well, what have we here," the Auror taunted, "Lucius Malfoy, the mighty. Have you heard the news yet? Oh, how could I forget you seem to have been out of the loop lately?"

"Laugh it up while you can but I will be free from here soon and you will pay dearly for your cheek."

"I doubt that, but here why don't you have a look see for yourself." The Auror laughed as he tossed the two papers into the cell before he walked off to join his partner so they could get out of this hell whole.

Lucius waited on the cheeky bastard to leave before he dashed for the papers. He was desperate for any type of news from the outside world but he wouldn't give the Auror the chance to see just how desperate he was.

He took the papers over and sat on his cot as he unrolled the first, it was _The_ _Quibbler_. He read the headline on the front page and chuckled as he just tossed it aside considering anything that rag printed wasn't worth his time to read.

He then unrolled the other paper to see _The Daily Prophet_. His eyes narrowed as he read the titles and the following articles. He was howling in rage the further he read into the paper.

He was beyond furious as he read about that brat Potter being named Lord Black. He was apoplectic when he read the article about his ex-wife and son becoming Black's leaving him broke without an heir to boot.

He was screaming and ranting so much that the other prisoners were trying to drown out his wailing by actually calling for a dementor to deal with him. Unfortunately, his sorrow was welcome to them and they stayed away.

As his rant wore on he started to come to a shocking conclusion. He was screwed even more than he thought.

He had failed his master at the DOM, his son had failed to bring in the fortune he had promised, his fortune was no longer available, he would more than likely lose the Manor that he let the Dark Lord use as well, and he had lost all his influence at the Ministry.

He knew that the Dark Lord would not be forgiving for one of these reasons let alone all of them. He may be lucky to be in Azkaban after all since he was sure he would be meeting with the end of his master's wand if he wasn't.

He hoped that if by some chance he was able to get out of here then he could escape to the other side of the world undetected. Even if he had to be an arm short to do so, it would be worth the chance to escape what he was sure wouldn't be a merciful death at the hands of his master.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had spent the morning with her dearest friend, Poppy Pomfrey, after she'd sent out an announcement for a staff meeting that afternoon. She had taken the time to relay all the happenings that she could after she had reversed the memory modifications on Poppy.<p>

To say that Poppy was mad was like calling Hagrid a tall bloke, a gross understatement. She had to go and pour her and Minerva both a shot of fire whiskey after the first few minutes.

"Minerva, what are we going to do about all of this? I mean, I know we have to reverse the charms on Hagrid and Severus but how do we handle them afterward."

"I've been thinking about that myself. Hagrid will be upset but I'm sure after he reads these newspapers he will be a little easier to handle. He has been loyal to Dumbledore for so long that I'm not sure how he will handle this betrayal."

"And Severus?"

"That's the tough one. We have to consider his position as a spy for the Order, that's if there is even an Order anymore. He will have to decide what he thinks is best I believe, I just hope it doesn't force him to join the Dark Lord again."

"When do you plan on speaking with him?" Poppy asked as she refilled their shots.

"As soon as he shows up, since I can't see him not demanding answers, so how about we send for Hagrid to join us here in the infirmary and at least handle him while we wait on Severus."

"That's actually a good idea since we might have to give him a calming draught." Poppy answered as she watched Minerva send off a patronus message to Hagrid.

They sat and finished off their shots as they waited on Hagrid. He didn't keep them waiting too long before he came lumbering into the infirmary.

They sat him down and showed him the newspapers and then explained what they could before reversing the charm on him. He was crushed at the fact that the man he had trusted above all others could have done such but knew if Harry said they were true then they were.

"Professor, I think I'll be taking some time off to me self this summer. I'll return in time to do me duties at the start of term. Tell Harry and Hermione to be careful for me will ya' and that I'll see 'em when term starts."

"I will Hagrid," Minerva told her friend before he walked out the infirmary with a broken look on his face.

"The poor dear," Poppy began, "I hope we see him again. He seemed rather lost so I hope he's careful this summer."

"Me too, Poppy, me too," Minerva said before breathing a deep sigh and continued, "now I only have to deal with Severus when he shows up. I hope my nerves last that long, so why don't we have another drink and head up to the head's office to await his return."

"Ok, Minerva," Poppy realized how much her old friend was dealing with at the moment and knew she could use the support and help before the next confrontation.

They drank their last shot and headed for the corridors that would lead them to the entrance of the head's office. They had just passed the doors to the Great Hall when they ran into Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw.

"Minerva, Poppy, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Filius? We were just headed to the head's office to get ready for the meeting." Minerva answered tersely as they paused to speak with their colleague.

"I was wondering if there was anything you needed before the meeting this afternoon."

"If you wouldn't mind gathering everyone in the Great Hall when they arrive and alert us once they're here then that would be more than enough help for now."

"Of course Minerva, see you later then," Filius answered as he turned wondering why she seemed so cold toward him.

Poppy noticed Minerva's demeanor and was definitely going to ask what the hell that was all about. They proceeded to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance and headed up after Minerva gave the new password.

They each took a seat in the plush chairs that was in front of the fireplace in the small sitting area of the office. Poppy watched as Minerva seemed to be struggling with her emotions and decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, Minerva, what has you acting this way? You were a cold bitch back there with Filius, and he is one of your better friends."

"I know Poppy, I feel bad about that but I couldn't help but see my failures in him just then. I saw my own short comings as a head of house. Filius neglected to see the bullying his student has been undergoing for years but I failed three of my cubs at the same time. Three Poppy, how can I assume responsibility for a school full when I can't handle my own house?"

"Minerva, look at me a moment. You have done your best to help them since you found out about all of this. Albus is the one to blame not you or Filius." Poppy had grabbed Minerva's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze before releasing it as Minerva began to answer.

"I know that I should feel that way but I can't help but feel like a failure. I'll apologize to Filius later until then how about we have some lunch brought up while we wait."

Minerva and Poppy called for their lunch and continued to discuss the things that would need to be addressed with the school and the curriculum. They had quite a list that they could present for consideration when the time came.

Poppy was just glad to see that she was helping distract Minerva from herself inflicted turmoil for a while.

Minerva was glad for the distraction but was brought back to the matters at hand when the alerts let her know that someone was asking permission to enter the office. She gave the signal for the gargoyle to allow them entry since she was sure it could be only one person looking for her before the meeting.

Sure enough as the door opened they saw Severus Snape walk in with his robes billowing and his sneer in place.

"Professor, may I speak with you in private?" Snape asked as he stopped in front of the two women.

Minerva wasn't really looking forward to this but knew that it was time to handle it and she had to alone. "Poppy, will you excuse us please?"

"If you are sure Minerva then I will see you after the meeting later." Poppy answered as she stood. She grasped Minerva on the shoulder and gave her a smile before she headed for the door to leave them alone.

"Please sit Severus. I'm sure this will take too long for you to continue standing." Minerva stated as she waved her hand toward the seat that Poppy had just vacated.

"What was you thinking when you decided to not alert me about the Headmaster's incarceration with the goblins or his and Potter's feud? Did you not think that would put me in danger with the Dark Lord when I showed up uninformed about the very people I'm supposed to be spying on?"

"Severus, please for once just drop the damn childhood hatred of James Potter and let me tell you what has been going on."

Snape eyed Minerva and then nodded for her to continue.

"Now, when you returned the other night I was unprepared to have this discussion with you. If you received any form of punishment for not being informed, I'm truly sorry. What you need to know is that this has been one huge shock after another for me and everyone else. Can I assume you have read the articles in the newspapers?"

"Of course, though I'm not sure I believe any of it."

"Well, you should. I have witnessed things since the beginning. I have just spent the morning with Poppy recovering her memories that had been altered by Albus. Next, we took care of Hagrid. The poor man has asked for time off and is leaving the grounds for the summer."

"Are you telling me that everything printed in those rags are true?"

"Yes, and that's not the half of it. The punishments have been dealt out as well." Minerva told him as she watched the potions master try to process everything.

"Please just tell me what has happened to Albus and then tell me why he obliviated me. I assume you know the answers."

"I do. How about I tell you how things started and then we can go from there."

"Fine, just get on with it." Snape's patience was being strained.

Minerva told the tale to Severus and had brought him up to the point where Bloodtooth had sent the copies to them.

"My god, the nerve of that man astounds me. I have been working for one dark lord against another it would seem. Well, continue I assume there is still worse to come."

"Unfortunately you're right. Ginny Weasley is spending her summer being treated at St. Mungo's while she works in the depths of the bank and of course has to sign that contract Sirius offered. Ronald Weasley is to spend five years in the mines and Molly is to spend fifty years in the mines while neither may ever enter the goblin nation again upon their release." She took a deep breath and released it slowly before she continued. "Albus was questioned once more with permission from the goblin council then he was beheaded, had a burning ceremony, and his ashes placed in the Dumbledore vault to remain there as long as the bank stands."

"You're telling me Albus is dead?" Snape had to ask since this was not something he was expecting. Locked up and stripped of power, yes, but dead wasn't something he was glad to hear.

"Yes." Minerva responded since she knew he was worrying what this would do in regards to Voldemort's plans. They were all worried about that. "There's more however, and I'm afraid it is not something you will like very much."

"Can I assume that this has to do with the second questioning he underwent?"

"Yes, and it was Amelia who regained her senses soon after the reading that offered up the new set of questions and asked that they be answered before he was punished. Now, I will let you see the complete copy later if you like but for now I have a segment that I believe would be best if you just read it instead of me telling you about it."

Minerva handed the piece of parchment to Severus that she had conjured this morning with the segment pertaining to him. She stood up and walked to the back of the office and pulled a glass out and filled it with fire whiskey and returned to be ready to hand it to Severus once he was done with the parchment.

Severus took the parchment and noticed her walk off to give him a moment. He unfolded the parchment and started to read.

"_Why did you obliviate Severus Snape?"_

"_He was the one who heard the prophecy given to me by Sybil. He'd decided then and there to help protect Lily and her son, even if he hated James, and never return to the service of the Dark Lord. I needed him to give the partial prophecy and become my spy. I obliviated parts of our conversation and implanted memories making him believe he betrayed the woman he loved on purpose, so I could use his guilt for my own good. He was easy to control after that."_

Snape continued to stare at the parchment for a while after he had noticed Minerva had returned to her seat. When he finally glanced up at her he was thankful for the glass she was offering him and took it and emptied it in one gulp.

He sat the glass down and reread the parchment once more not truly knowing how to react to this news. He looked up at Minerva and done the one thing he could at the moment. He sternly said, "Reverse the modification."

Minerva nodded and drew her wand to begin the spell. She was amazed at the depth of spell work that Albus had used to manage to conceal this information and replace it with the lie. He had to bury it under many layers since Snape was a master in the mind magic's.

She finished the spell and watched as the rage built behind his eyes before he exploded.

"**THAT MANIPULATIVE COCKSUCKING OLD BASTARD, HOW DARE HE FUCKING DO THIS TO ME! DIDN'T HE EVER WORRY WHAT WOULD BLOODY HAPPEN WHEN THE DARK LORD FOUND OUT I WAS HIS FUCKING WHIPPING BOY. HE MADE ME BELIEVE ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS THAT I WAS THE CAUSE OF LILY'S DEATH WHEN IT WAS ACTUALLY HIS BLOODY FUCKING FAULT. HE BETTER BE BLOODY GLAD HE'S FUCKING DEAD OR I'D DRAG HIM TO THE FUCKING DARK LORD MYSELF."**

Minerva had taken her seat and watched the enraged Snape pace around the room shouting obscenities. He had the right to be upset; his whole adult life had been orchestrated by the old man. She understood afterall he had done the same damn thing to her. After he stopped shouting but was still pacing she decided to try and speak with him.

"Severus, please we need to talk."

"Talk about what Minerva? How that gay wanker used me all these years? How he made me think I betrayed the only person I ever truly cared about? How he told me Harry was a spoiled pampered brat at that bitch of a sister's house? He told me over and over again how much Harry was like James and needed to be kept in line for his own good. All these years he used me as a spy for something I didn't even do."

"I understand how you feel. He did the same bloody things to me. He denied me the right to raise my godson, while he kept putting him in danger right before my eyes. He made excuses up each year and I just blindly followed the bastard. But now we have to decide what to do about it all."

Minerva was standing face to face with a scowling Snape by now as she lashed back out at him. He wasn't the only one Albus had screwed out of a better life, and now was the time to make decisions, not to keep playing the blame game.

"Severus, we have to decide what we are going to do about the Order and your position as a spy?" Minerva told him as she tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder guiding him back down into the chair he had vacated. She resumed her seat and waited on him to answer.

"I'm not sure what to do. If we continue the Order, how can we know that we aren't being viewed as his faithful servants just continuing his work? If we give up, will that just give an advantage to the Death Eater's? No matter what, we are sure Voldemort was somewhat kept in line by Albus and without him he will unleash holy hell itself soon." Minerva stated to try and get him to talk this out with her.

"You're right about that. He'll advance any plans he has when he finds out about Albus' death. He's already beginning to question my loyalty and use, so I'm not sure if I will be any use as a spy anymore. The Order will be split as well. So many of them were only there for Albus that this will dishearten them as well as many others in our world since they found out that their fabled leader was nothing more than what he proclaimed to stand against."

"I agree that the Order should be disbanded but I will continue to work with the group that is supporting Harry and would appreciate any help you can give. That leaves us with the situation of handling your status with the Dark Lord. Severus, if you decide to remain spying I'm not sure you will survive the fallout from all of this. If you decide to call it quits, I will do all I can to help you avoid him. You may have to remain inside the school wards for the foreseeable future but I'm sure we can figure something out."

Minerva had just finished when she received the message that the staff was gathered in the Great Hall for the meeting. She looked at the expression on Severus's face and waited to see what he had to say.

"Don't let me keep you. If you don't need me there then I will head to my chambers and speak with you later regarding my decision."

"That's fine Severus. I have to handle this meeting and then I will be available to speak with you again if you need to. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go handle some more of Albus' screw ups."

Minerva stood and walked out the office leaving a very thoughtful Snape in her wake. She wasn't sure what he was going to do so decided to just wait and stand by her offer for help when and if it was needed.

She walked to the doors that were open to the Great Hall and headed toward the heads table. She noticed that the teaching staff had sat near the podium Albus normally used for his speeches. She took her place behind the stand and looked out at the worried faces and readied herself for another round.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you have all read the articles and know what is happening for the most part. Let me start by saying it is all correct. I called this meeting because the magic in the castle has passed the control of the school over to me for the time being. Now, I'm not sure if that will continue to be the case or not once the new term starts but I can say either way we are in for some major changes to come."


	23. Chapter 23 A Spy No More

**Author's note:** I'm sorry this update took so long but hey life happens when we least expect it. Hope you enjoy and know I will try to have an update a week if not at least one every two weeks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Twenty-three - A Spy No More

Hermione walked into the downstairs study to see her dad was the only one up this morning. She had already looked around and hadn't run across her mum and since she'd left her spouses sleeping peacefully she knew they were alone.

"Morning, what are you working on so hard this early?" she asked as she walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"Oh morning, Pumpkin, I'm just laying out a training regimen. I want to get the basics started to get you all conditioned and physically fit. You know it takes a while to build up your endurance when it comes to exercising." Dan told her after he released her from the hug.

"Thanks daddy, I may not want to thank you later after you start putting me through this list. It means a lot to me and the others that you and mum have been so involved and supportive of everything. I know it's a lot to handle." Hermione told him as she sat next to him.

"I'm just glad to be able to spend time with you honey. It's been hard with you being away so much. I was afraid that we would lose you to your world all together after school finished."

This was a fear that he and Emma shared ever since Hermione started not only spending holidays at school but also leaving for part of the summers as well. He understood that she was involved in important things but it still hurt to lose your only child to a world you felt you couldn't compete with.

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry you felt that way but I'd never abandon you or mum unless it was the only way to save you from our world. I admit I've often wondered what will happen if Voldemort gains control. I'd want to protect you both no matter what but hopefully with the developments lately we'll never have to find out."

"Well, no matter what happens your mother and I are going to stay by your side. Now, why don't we head to the kitchen to see about some breakfast?"

As Dan and Hermione entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see that Hedwig was waiting at the island eating bacon from a small bowl while Winky was setting out plates for them.

"Thanks Winky," Dan said as he took his seat.

"Morning Hedwig, do you have a letter for Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat as well.

Hedwig looked up from her bowl and straight at Hermione and replied, "Mistress, I have a letter from my friend Luna for you all. Can you please let Winky know that I say thank you for the food and that I appreciate the attention? She is nice to me."

"Yes, I will Hedwig," Hermione chuckled as she saw her father watch the exchange with wonder as she knew all he heard was Hedwig's hoots and then her replies. Beast speech was a useful thing and so she passed the message to Winky after she removed Luna's letter and watched Hedwig take off out the open window.

The letter was addressed to them all so she figured it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and open it.

_Hey Guys,_

_I would like to know if it's ok to visit later today to discuss a few things. I've something to share with you and would like Neville present as well if it's ok. Can you send an answer and time if today's ok with Dobby? I'll take care of letting Neville know so don't worry about that._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna_

"Daddy, do you or mum have anything planned for today?" Hermione asked after she took a moment to check and see if her spouses were still sleeping.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Luna wants to talk to us today if it's ok. I know that we have nothing planned so I wanted to be sure it was ok with you and mum first."

"That's fine sweetie, just let us know a time so that we're dressed so that we don't flash your friend." Dan chuckled as he teased his daughter. "I'm glad to see your spouses are taking to our life style so easily."

"I believe that the bond has helped a lot when it comes to that. I have to say though since you are completely nude this morning and I bet that mum will be too, that we'll see just how comfortable they are."

"Well your mother went totally nude yesterday and nothing was off so we talked last night and decided that they were as ready as ever. You've been going with your usual so we figured why not?" Dan replied after he watched his plate vanish. He loved magic.

"I think it'll be fine daddy, don't worry. Now, how does three sound for Luna and Neville to visit?" she asked as she finished up her breakfast and grabbed a parchment and quill from nearby.

"That's fine; I'm going to head back to the study if you need anything else ok?" Dan told her as he stood and passed by her on his way out the room.

Hermione was penning her reply to call for Dobby when she heard Susan over the bond gasp, _Oh my_.

Looking up she asked, _Susan are you ok?_

_Yeah, where are you?_ , answered Susan.

_Kitchen_, Hermione answered. She finished the letter to Luna and was just sealing it when Susan walked in and took her seat after giving her a kiss good morning of course.

"What was the 'Oh my' for?" Hermione curiously asked her wife.

"Well, let's just say that I have officially seen two naked men now." Susan answered before she grabbed her cup that appeared with her breakfast.

"You saw daddy then I guess. Well, are you ok?" Hermione wondered how they would react after all she was used to seeing her parents nude but knew the concept was new to the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine actually. I think I was more surprised at how in shape your father is than anything. I mean I've seen him in boxers and nothing else but seeing his bare bum puts his fitness in a new perspective." Susan chuckled as she saw Hermione give her a wide eyed face.

"Just remember that's my bum and we'll have no problems dear," Emma said as she entered the room unnoticed by the other two.

"Mum, you startled me," Hermione said as he gave her a hug as she passed.

Emma stopped and gave a blushing Susan a hug as well as she said, "I'm just teasing you dear. Its good Dan didn't hear you though since it'd go straight to his ego."

"Hermione what's that you have?" Susan asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Luna sent a letter to us this morning asking if she could visit today so I'm just sending her a reply. I knew we didn't have anything planned and so I asked dad if it was ok for them if she and Neville came over at three. I just need to send this back with Dobby."

Dobby appeared before them and after receiving the letter popped off to Luna's. Just as Emma was finishing up her breakfast she heard Harry and Daphne enter as well. After everyone was caught up on today's plan and finished with breakfast they decided to just spend the morning relaxing around the third floor until lunch and then they'd get ready to receive their guest.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge was not a very happy man this morning. When he saw the newspaper articles yesterday morning he was excited at having Dumbledore, whom he viewed as his rival for control of the Ministry, being drug through the mud on the front page of the newspaper. He was sure that he could spin this to his favor and gain some of the support back he had lost over the debacle with Lucius Malfoy being arrested after the DOM incident.<p>

Unfortunately, the Potter brat was not only being shown as a victim but it would seem that the public outrage over his treatment was causing him a severe headache. He was hoping to use Albus' trial to boost his career and gain favor once more, but he couldn't even find out where Albus was.

He had sent request after request to the Goblin King, but each time his letter was returned unopened. Finally, he had decided to send a small group of Aurors to the bank and demand the release of his prisoner without consulting Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. The group was stopped in the lobby and forced to leave after drawing the attention of many spectators one of which was Amelia herself.

This is what led him to his current position. He was sitting in his office being yelled at by a very irate Amelia Bones head of the DMLE.

"Are you that stupid Cornelius that you would risk the lives of four of my Aurors by sending them into the Goblin nation and making demands? What part of me being the head of the DMLE confuses you so much that you forget that I issue the orders to my department?"

"Amelia, please just listen to me. I have to get them to see that it's in everyone's best interest that Albus be turned over to me." Fudge pleaded with her to listen.

"Listen to yourself, turned over to you, don't you mean turned over to the Ministry? This isn't something you can use to bolster your career Cornelius. You continue to antagonize the Goblin Nation and the wizarding world will pay. Did you forget that they control all of our economy and can bankrupt us with the sign of a quill, not to mention they are a warrior race that will defend itself?" Amelia said as she stopped her pacing and stood directly in front of the Minister. "You have to back off and concentrate on things that you can do that will actually help."

"What is that exactly?" Cornelius asked trying to get her to calm down some.

"Have you even stopped to think about the effects that Albus being out of the picture will have on Voldemort's plans? Have you thought that without that obstacle in his way that he will make his move against the Ministry?"

Cornelius paled at the mention of that name. He hadn't thought of anything but how this could improve his career. He knew Amelia was onto something however. If Voldemort decided to attack the Ministry right now he would meet little resistance since the Aurors had been under staffed and funded for years now. The fact that he was to blame for both of those issues never crossed his mind.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Black was sitting with her sister Andy in the cozy sitting room of Andy's home. They had used the past few days to catch up. Cissy had used the chance to tell her sister all about her life married to Lucius. She had also told her the story of her time with Danyella.<p>

Cissy was scared at first that Andy would not understand and ask her to leave her home. She was worried over nothing however when Andy only replied that we can't help who we fall in love with and nothing could make her turn out the sister she'd just gotten back.

They had spent time with Draco as well, trying to get him to open up some about the pressures he'd been subjected to over the years by Lucius. It wasn't working though and they could tell he was just as adamant about watching out for what he thought was the most important thing in the world, himself.

They heard a tapping at the window and Andy moved to open it. An eagle owl swooped in and landed in front of Cissy. She was nervous that this could somehow be from Lucius or worse Bella, since she was still with the Dark Lord. She reached out with a shaky hand and untied the letter only to see the owl hop over to the perch that her sister kept in the corner to provide rest, food, and water for the post owls that visited her home.

Cissy noticed the seal on the back and gasped rather loudly startling Andy who asked, "Cissy are you ok? It's not from Lucius is it?"

Andy was relieved when her sister shuck her head but was still worried when she only continued to stare at the letter. She waited a moment then cautiously asked, "Cissy who is it from?"

"It has the Greengrass family seal on it," Cissy said as she turned tear filled eyes to Andy. "What do I do?"

"For starters, you calm down and open it, I'll be here for you," Andy replied as she took a seat by her sister and placed her arm around her shoulder in a show of comfort and support.

Cissy turned her teary eyes back to the letter and just resumed looking at it nervously for a few more minutes. Andy just remained quiet and supportive since she knew that was all she could do for the moment. Finally, Cissy calmed enough to break the seal and open the letter.

_My Dearest Cissa,_

_I'm not sure where to begin. _

_First, I have to say that I was shocked to see you looking so scared when you were unsure whether Lord Potter Black would sign for your marriage to be dissolved. Yes, I saw you. Lord Potter Black is my son-in-law after all and seems to be important to the Goblins. Anyway, it brought back all my heartache to see you so scared. I must admit that I thought that you were happy with your marriage to Lucius after the years passed. Seeing your face I realize I was wrong about that fact._

_I'm so confused at the moment. When I saw you there all the feelings that I had hid away over the years came crashing down onto me. You see I grew to love Nathaniel after our marriage and I love him still. He is a very good man and wants what is best for me and our daughters. The thing is that I still love you as well. You may not feel the same and I would understand if that is how you feel after all these years._

_I have spoken to Nathaniel and he is the one that suggested I write you or invite you over to talk things out. I'm not sure what to say or tell you except that I will respect your decision no matter what it maybe. The owl will wait on a reply._

_Forever Love,_

_Danyella _

Narcissa was crying even more as she finished the letter. She turned and hugged her sister with all she could until she had cried herself to sleep in her sister's arms seeking comfort. Andy was not sure what to think but she just held and rocked her sister once more. She would wait to find out what happened later when Cissy woke.

She meant what she said to Cissy and she would support her no matter what she decided to do in her personal life. She figured if anyone deserved a second chance to be happy and loved it was her sister after spending all those years in a miserable loveless marriage to Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was sitting behind the huge desk in the head's office trying to sort out some of the suggestions that she had received at the staff meeting. She knew that with Harry and his wives taking care of the school soon that they could really enact things to cause change and would be beneficial.<p>

She had spoken to Filius after the meeting and apologized about her behavior and explained what had caused it. They took the time after their talk to remove the spells on Ravenclaw tower and were shocked to find that they weren't keyed to an individual at all. They were keyed to anyone who entered the tower with the abilities that are associated with a seer.

It was an amazing display of magic that was sure. It would not only active when the person first entered the tower it would also alert the Headmaster to their presence and who they were. Thinking there was no reason for Albus to single out one house over the others they decided to check the other dorms as well. They weren't shocked when they found them on all four houses after that.

Minerva was startled out of her musings by the notice coming from the gargoyle that someone wished to gain entrance. She gave her approval and gathered her papers up to place them aside for the moment. She heard the knock from the door and called out for the person to enter.

Severus walked into the room and waited on Minerva to indicate for him to be seated before he spoke. After he was seated in front of her he said, "Minerva, I would like to speak to you about my decision if you have the time."

"I have the time for this Severus. Have you made up your mind?" Minerva answered as she watched the man in front of her carefully.

"I have, but I have a few questions as well."

"That's understandable. I will answer whatever I can."

"When will the news of Albus' death be released?" he asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure. I have plans to visit Harry tomorrow and will find out then. The goblins have kept him informed so I can't see them releasing the information without alerting him first." Minerva replied honestly.

"Very well," Snape said, "Will I be allowed to continue to seek refuge inside these walls if I'm released from my teaching position?"

This question shocked MInerva a little until she remembered telling him that Harry and his wives were going to disband the school board of governors.

"As long as I have a room inside these walls I will allow you sanctuary as long as you need it." Minerva told him and continued with, "I'm not sure what you're thinking though."

"Minerva, I'm no fool and I know the way I have treated Harry and his friends over the years will not go unnoticed by them. Now, I would like to be given a chance to correct the errors of my way. I would like to teach the subject that I'm so fond of without playing the part of a loyal servant to a deranged man who believes blood is everything. However, if I'm not offered the chance I would like to know that I won't be cast out of the castle's protection."

"I will mention this to them tomorrow Severus. I can't make any promises except that I won't allow you to be cast out as long as I remain inside the castle. So I take it that you have decided not to continue as a spy?"

"I would be risking my life to return to Voldemort's side now, especially if the news of Albus' death is reported before I alert him of it myself. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Bellatrix is nothing more than a vegetable since he kept her under the cruciatus for at least ten minutes when he saw the newspapers and that was after killing two others. I believe that things are going to escalate quickly once he finds out of Albus' demise. I'm willing to bet that he will launch his attack to take over the Ministry very soon after that."

"I feel the same Severus. I believe he will act quickly and use it to his advantage. As I said I have a visit scheduled for tomorrow with my godson and will bring these things up with him. I will let you know what is decided when I return, until then if you need anything from your home or from the alley just let Oscar the head elf know and he will help you."

"Thank you Minerva," Snape said softly before he exited the heads office.

Minerva was stunned. In all the years she has known the man she has never heard him thank anyone_. 'Maybe there's more to him after all?'_ she thought as she returned to perusing her stack of papers.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly for those at the Granger home. Soon it was nearing three and so everyone was gathered in the sitting room waiting on Luna and Neville to join them. Well not everyone, Emma and Dan was upstairs in their study and wouldn't venture down unless they were asked to.<p>

Emma was looking over a mail order catalog for the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Hermione had given it to her before her and the others went to get dressed for their guest. She had explained that there was brief, vague description of the potion in the catalog and so she had also handed her a book that she could use to lookup any potion she was interested in to see exactly what it done.

Dan had been intrigued as well when Emma found some that would help in the training he had planned for them. He knew she was thinking along different lines than him but he wouldn't protest to trying them for her nefarious purposes either.

Winky answered the door and showed Luna and Neville to the others.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted as him and Luna entered the room.

"Hey Nev, Luna, have a seat," Harry replied.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today," Luna said as she took a seat besides Neville. She could tell that the married group was extremely happy with each other from their aura.

"No problem Luna," Harry said, "you are our friend after all and I wanted to speak with you about a way to show your father that we appreciate his help."

"You don't have to do anything Harry. Daddy made a lot off that issue of the Quibbler and has a trip planned soon to hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He actually wanted me to pass on his thanks to you." Luna replied.

"Ok Luna, just tell him how much we appreciate it, ok?" Harry chuckled. "Are you going on the trip with him then?"

"Oh no, he won't be back before term starts after all."

"Um, Luna you aren't staying home alone are you?" Hermione asked worried for their friend.

"Oh no, I am going to spend the summer at Longbottom Manor. My father and Neville's Gran decided that it would be good to have the protection of the wards around the manor. He will be leaving soon and so this way we can avoid any unwanted attention from the article saying that Voldemort is a half-blood. I hope you have decided to provide some type of protection for Ms. Skeeter as well?"

"We had the goblins erect wards around her flat and they should have also spoken to your father about that as well." Daphne replied.

"He hasn't mentioned it but that doesn't mean much, he has been extremely busy the past few days."

"That works out well actually with something we need to ask you. We asked Neville already to join us for self-defense, physical fitness, and weapons training and would like to offer the same to you." Susan said from her spot beside Harry.

"I would like that. Thank you for including me." Luna replied. She still wasn't used to being accepted so readily.

"Luna, we're your friends and that's not something that's going to change unless you want it to." Harry told her sincerely.

"He's right Luna, but you asked to meet this afternoon to go over something so if we get that out of the way then we can lend you and Neville a swim suit and we can go outside and enjoy this fine afternoon in the sun at the pool." Hermione told her trying to get her used to being included some.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hermione," Harry said wandering how Neville would react to the girls and Luna in the bikini's he was sure they would end up in since he caught an image of the suit she had planned to lend to Luna.

Hermione just smiled at him and returned her attention to their guests.

"Well, this is something that I've actually wanted to tell you about before. You see I have the ability to see auras. That's the reason I seem so spaced out at times. It gets hard to be around so many people with such a various array of auras. It's something that also allows me to judge the truth and intent of most people. I can see magical bonds as well as magical animals that are normally not able to be seen." Luna told them. "I could see that something was not right with Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny's auras whenever they were around Harry and Hermione so I wanted to talk to you about that before and was going to try and talk to you both this summer but didn't know how to let you know without anyone else finding out."

"Luna, don't think you have anything to feel bad about by not letting us know about what you saw earlier. I appreciate the fact that you wanted to let us know and that you trust us with your secret. We will help you with things this year coming up if you'll allow us to." Harry told her as he wanted to be sure that she understood that he appreciated the thought and that he saw her as a friend.

"Thank you Harry. I also wanted to let you know that I can be trusted with the information I have since the reading. If you removed the incident from my memory then you would also remove the knowledge I gained by watching the auras when it was revealed."

"You mean you learned something from viewing the auras during the reading?" Daphne asked intrigued what she could have possibly learned.

"Oh yes, you learn a lot by the way peoples auras react to certain things they hear. For example, Professor McGonagall's aura showed love, relief, and disgust when she heard it. Now, I assume the love and relief was for Harry and the disgust was for the evil creations themselves. I also saw that Draco became very, scared even more than he usually is. Also I can tell you that no one will reveal the information as they became bound by family magic's before the reading concluded."

"Well that's good," Hermione said as she gave a reassuring smile to her friend.

"That's really all that I needed to share with you all. If you are still up to it I would like to see the swimsuits you mentioned that caused Harry's aura to become blinding with love and lust?" Luna said before the others all burst out laughing at the effect her words had on Harry.


	24. Chapter 24 Head Mistress McGonagall ?

**Author's Note: **Ok, some of you have expressed the dislike for the Grangers nudist lifestyle and that it's highly unlikely in the climate they live in. Well, as I said many times before I added things to this story that I've read and liked before and that is one of the things I decided to include. I'm sorry if it's turning some of you off to the story. If it's a huge problem then I'll try to limit the mention but to me it's a trait of the Granger's that make them who they are in this story. Anyhow, let me know if it's really taking away from the story to much or whatever you think in regards to the story. No promises but I do consider things that are in my reviews before I write the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter Twenty-four - Head Mistress McGonagall ?

Harry led Neville up to the second floor guest room where he would have stayed had everything not happened so quickly. He had sent word by Winky to Dan and Emma that they would be on the floor as to avoid any accidental flashing.

"Harry, are you sure this is all I should put on?" Neville asked as he held the pair of swim trunks.

They were your basic mesh lined knee length swim trunks with a drawstring. They were a dark blue with white trim.

"I mean no shirt or underwear at all?" Neville asked after Harry had given him a head nod.

"Nev, it's what the muggles wear. I wore a pair into the lake, remember?"

"Yeah I also remember you had on a shirt." Neville replied. He was a little nervous about the girls seeing him in so little.

"That's because it was at school and all the fan girls would've had a free show." Harry told him avoiding the real reason of not wanting to show any of his scars.

"Ok, I guess. You'll be in the same thing right?" He asked making sure Harry wasn't just having him on. Not that he thought Harry would but he wouldn't know about muggle attire now would he.

"This is my pair," Harry said holding up a similar pair of trunks but his were black with a green trim, "now go change in the bathroom and I'll change in here."

Neville just nodded and headed off to change.

Harry thought for a second and then decided to check with the girls to make sure that they weren't going too far.

_Susan, what bikinis are you using?_

_Don't worry we're going for the more modest suits. Daphne and I reminded Hermione about the wizarding world's view of things and so she understands that our usual suits are too much right now._ Susan responded as she glanced around to make sure they were all ready. _We're almost ready so if you and Neville are ready head on down and we will join you there._

_Ok, love._ Harry responded as he finished tying his trunks as Neville walked out to join him.

"You ready to head down? The girls will be right behind us."

"Sure, let's go." Neville told him before he turned to follow Harry out the room.

They made it outside and were sitting around a patio table that Winky had set up some drinks on for them when the girls came out the back door. Harry looked up to see Daphne was wearing a sky blue bikini, Susan had on an emerald green bikini, Hermione had on a black bikini, while Luna had on a dark pink colored bikini.

He was relieved for Neville's sake that they had decided on the suits that covered the most skin. He knew that this was still going to be a shock for his friend but it was definitely better than the thong string bikinis they normally wear, when they wear one.

"Hey, I see Winky or Dobby took care of us already." Hermione said as she and the others found their seats around the table or on the deck chairs nearby.

"Yeah, it was all setup when we got here." Harry said.

"Um, Neville are you ok?" Susan asked as she eyed the young man's blank expression.

"Hun, oh yeah Susan it's just that…" Neville said as he swept his hand towards the girls absently before continuing, "Well, what are you wearing your underclothes for?"

Hermione chuckled quietly then said, "Neville this isn't our underclothes. It's what the muggles wear for swim suits. They're called bikinis and this particular type is very modest compared to most of the suits available in the muggle world."

"You mean that they have suits that show more than you all are showing now?" Neville asked with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Neville," Daphne said, "since we've been in the muggle world lately, we've come to the conclusion that we as a society are way behind the rest of the world. The suits we wear haven't been worn in the muggle world for about a hundred years. That's not limited to fashion either. The muggle world is by far more advanced than our world. I have seen things that we could only hope to do with magic."

"Really? Then why hasn't the wizarding world tried to catch up?" Neville wondered.

"Well, we feel that since the old wizarding families that control our government, also own most of the companies that supply us with the outdated items we use that they are actively trying to avoid change to continue to fill their vaults with gold." Daphne answered truthfully.

"Well, that makes sense in a scary sort of way. It makes you wonder how much we're really being held back and denied by the ones in control." Neville said truly thinking about what had been said to him.

"Nev, we are going to try and work on a lot of things that aren't right in the government and the school, but for now let's just enjoy the afternoon with these lovely young women." Harry said as he stood up and nodded toward the pool.

"I agree," Neville said as he followed Harry toward the pool.

When they were at the pools edge Neville decided to loosen up and have some fun and so he pushed Harry in before following him.

Most of the afternoon flew by then as they all enjoyed the company and the fun filled atmosphere they created. Neville and Luna both loosened up quickly enjoying the feeling of being included with the group. They both knew they'd found friendships that would last and they felt comforted in the thought.

After the group had exited the pool and taken places relaxing nearby Harry received a letter. After thanking the owl and giving it a treat and some water he sat back and looked at the letter seeing that it was from Minerva he decided to go ahead and open it.

After reading the letter he said, "Minerva just wanted to give us a heads up that she'll be by tomorrow around lunch time. She says that she has some things we need to discuss."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Now, I think it's time we head up and get changed." Hermione said remembering what Luna had said earlier.

"Yeah, I told Daddy that I'd be back by dark to spend some time with him before he leaves on his trip."

"When's he leaving Luna?" Harry asked.

"He's heading out Monday morning. I'll spend the weekend with him and then head to Longbottom Manor when he leaves. He wasn't going to head out so soon but after the article he decided that it would be safer for both of us to lay low for a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to cut your time short with him over that." Harry said feeling a little guilty over it.

"Nonsense, you have nothing to be sorry for. Daddy knew when he agreed to the article the risks involved and he's said how thankful he is that he now has the chance to go on his trip to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack during their mating season."

"Thanks Luna," Harry said taking her words to heart and realizing that he shouldn't always rush to blame his self for everything. "Old habits are hard to break."

"It's ok Harry, that's what you have wives for." Luna said with a smile.

"That he does Luna," Susan said as she stood up and pulled Harry into a hug. After releasing him she continued, "Why don't we all get changed before you're late?"

They said their goodbyes and made plans to have Dobby pop over and pick them up Monday so that they can start training with Dan.

Harry and his wives had a quiet dinner before they headed upstairs to their floor. They spent the evening talking and cuddling before settling in for the night. They didn't have anything planned for their Friday other than the visit from Minerva so they knew they could spend as much time together that night as they could handle.

Since Daphne had her theory to test, that Harry's limited metamorphmagus abilities were playing a part in their love life, they'd all agreed that the best way to determine if this was correct or not was with extensive testing. Harry had no complaints about being their test subject. He had simply said that he wasn't going to stand in the way of discovery.

*****Warning -Lemon Scene*** **(skipable without missing anything)

"Harry," Daphne called in a seductive voice as she finished removing her clothes.

They had returned to the third floor for the night. Daphne and her wives had decided it was time to test the theory of Harry's limited metamorphmagus abilities.

"Yeah Daphne," Harry answered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Daphne walked over to him and stopped directly in front of him placing her breast directly in front of his eyes.

Harry's eyes automatically dropped to her tantalizing breast from her face. He felt Susan and Hermione crawling up behind him from the other side of the bed. He felt Hermione press up against his right side while Susan was pressed on his left. He felt their nipples harden against his skin since they were on their knees and had lent forward and wrapped him lightly in hugs.

"We want to test a theory and need your help," Daphne purred as she reached out and cupped his face in her hand.

"What kind of theory?" Harry asked. His cock was already stiffening and if they wanted him to think they would need to tone it down some so he could get the blood flowing back to his brain.

"Well, you see we were talking and believe that you're unknowingly using your metamorph abilities," Daphne continued in her sexy tone totally aware of the effect they were having on him.

"Umm, how? I'm not changing my appearance am I?" Harry asked distractedly. Susan had started to let her hands wander down to his chest and was sliding her hand across his pecks and would tweak his nipples every once in a while, as Hermione was soothingly rubbing his shoulders.

"No, not exactly," she teased as she removed her hand from his face and let both her hands rest on his upper thighs, "you see we believe that you are using it on your marvelous cock."

"What? You think I'm using it to be bigger or something?" he asked a little offended that they thought he had to make his manhood larger.

"No love, that's not what we think at all," Hermione said as her warm breath washed over his neck and ear leaving his skin tingly in its wake.

"We know that wonderful tool of yours is all you. It's just that we've been wondering how you can use it continually on the three of us without going soft is all," Susan told him as she gave his nipple a flick, making his cock twitch.

"You see Harry most men couldn't keep it up as long as you do even on stamina potions. Not that we're complaining mind you, it's just that we've the theory that in your desire to fulfill our needs you're subconsciously using your metamorph ability to maintain your erection," Daphne told him as she slid her hand up his thigh until she was able to place her palm on his cock and slowly drag it down from his hairy base to his crown before she slid it back up again.

"Umm, I'm not sure if I am or not," he stammered as he felt her silky hand rubbing him, "but since you say it's a theory, does that mean you've devised a test to see?"

"Yes, we have," she said as she wrapped her delicate hand around his engorged shaft, "If you are willing we plan to see just how many times you can cum before you go soft?"

Harry gulped wondering if he had it in him or not but quickly said, "Well, who am I to stand in the way of discovery?"

He moved forward and captured her moist lips in his. He wasn't soft or slow at all. They had him so worked up that he was acting on pure lust for the women around him. He pushed his tongue in and they immediately began a duel for dominance.

Daphne gripped him tighter as he attacked her tongue. She knew this wasn't going to be about showing the love they shared but showing the raw desire and lust they shared for one another.

Hermione pulled back on his shoulders guiding him and Daphne who wouldn't release his mouth or cock at the moment, back onto the center of the bed. Once he was laid on his back and Daphne released his mouth she started tracing kisses down his stomach and was soon joined by Hermione in her journey. Susan had taken up the tongue battle as Harry gripped her mounds and massaged.

Daphne and Hermione reached his base at the same time and after a quick glance at the other both attached their mouth to him. Daphne had taken his crown in her mouth and had started to suck and run the tip of her tongue up his slit. Hermione was running her tongue down the underside of his shaft until she reached his balls where she gently sucked one into her mouth swirling her tongue around it.

As they lavished his cock, Susan released his mouth and had her hands gripping the back of his head as she pulled him tighter to the breast he was sucking. He had one hand kneading her other breast while the other was rubbing her tight bum. He let his hand trail around to her center so that he could coat his fingers in her juices before he ran them up her crack and teased her pink pucker hidden between those firm cheeks.

Susan released a deep moan as she felt Harry's finger rubbing against her pucker. She gasped as he slipped his finger inside her to his first knuckle as he switched to her other breast after licking his way around her erect nipple.

Susan loved the feeling of him teasing her bum but needed more so breathed out, "More Harry."

Harry, wasting no time in complying, pushed his finger deeper inside and bit down on her nipple as he used his thumb to start teasing her clit. He had her writhing on his hand in no time as she egged him on with her moans and pants of his name.

Hermione and Daphne was using their lips to surround his shaft and worked in unison to move from his base up to the head where they would alternate who sucked his crown in before starting their journey down again, all the while Daphne was gently caressing his balls and Hermione was tracing her hand up and down his chest and stomach.

Harry wasn't sure he could hold off much longer and then he heard Susan let out a rather breathy _'oh fuck me' _he lost it and shot his load into Hermione's mouth that was wrapped around his crown at the time. He lifted his head up some and looked down and saw Hermione open her mouth and show Daphne the contents before she leaned forward and they shared the load in a kiss that had Harry's cock twitching again.

Daphne and Hermione moved off to the side of them and continued in the heated kiss as they began to let their hands roam the other.

Susan who was still impaled by Harry's finger rose up some off of them and flipped her and Harry over so that he was on top of her.

"Eat me now Harry," Susan demanded pushing his head toward her burning core.

Harry quickly complied and spread Susan's legs and captured her clit in his teeth lightly as he flicked his tongue over it, before he sucked it into his mouth and started to pleasure Susan thoroughly with his tongue.

Susan rolled her head to the side and saw her wives had moved into a sixty-nine position with Daphne on top. She could see Hermione furiously lapping at Daphne while Daphne had her fingers pumping in and out of Hermione while she teased her clit. She watched them while she felt Harry's exquisite tongue devouring her. She began to buck up into him as he had brought his hand up and had rammed two fingers in her cunt and one up her bum.

Seeing her wives and feeling her husband's fingers probing her was her undoing as she succumbed to the pleasure and felt her juices squirt out around Harry's fingers as she bucked beneath him.

Harry was hard as steal and needed to bury his cock inside of her soon. So once he had removed his fingers from Susan he crawled up her body and captured her lips in his in a searing kiss. He pulled back and ground his erection against and said, "Roll over and get up on your hands and knees for me love."

Susan wanted him inside her as bad as he wanted to be there so she immediately rolled over and presented herself to him as he requested.

Harry gripped his cock and rubbed the head up and down her slit coating it in her delicious juices before he positioned it at her opening and thrust deep inside. Once his hips where rested against her he slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside and then he slammed back in.

He kept this up until he was buried deep inside releasing his seed coating her tight walls with warm goo. Susan had cum once already and had her second simultaneously with his release. She had heard her wives cry out in orgasm several times and hadn't noticed when they had moved over to her and Harry.

"Well, that's been twice so far," said Daphne, "and I think for one I want my chance to ride that marvelous tool so since you're still up for it so to speak," she was eyeing his almost fully erect member, "I say we continue with this awesome test of ours."

That's exactly what they did. They had found out that their theory had to be correct. Harry never wavered with his erectness and they wore out before he did. They all knew they would be sore in the morning and would have to try and get some healing potions or pepper-up potions from Dobby and Winky.

*****End Lemon Scene*****

Minerva arrived the next day and was greeted by Winky who showed her to the kitchen where her godson was sitting at the island alone.

"Harry, how are you?" Minerva asked as she headed over and gave him a hug before settling in across from him.

"I'm ok, just a little tired is all." Harry replied.

Minerva just eyed him skeptically and decided it better to not ask why a young man with three attractive young women for wives was tired at almost noon. Some things she felt was better left unasked.

"We're the others?" She asked instead.

"They should be here any moment they're just finishing up a letter to Bloodtooth asking for a meeting on Monday."

"That will work out well with one of the things I need to speak to you about. If I may ask, why are you asking for the meeting?"

"We need to have the Potter Wills read and have the abilities test done on Susan and Daphne. I also have to find out what Dumbledore's last request was that Bloodtooth mentioned in his letter." Harry answered as he noticed the others coming in the room.

"Hello Minerva," Hermione, Susan, and Daphne greeted her as they settled in around the island.

"Harry, I sent the request off with Hedwig already." Hermione told him.

"Thanks, love. Minerva said that will help with one of the things she needs to discuss with us."

"Yes it should. Now, the first thing that I'd like to discuss is the Order. I've met with a few members and we've decided to unofficially disband." Minerva stated.

"Unofficially?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we'll no longer act on the plans that Albus had laid out. We feel that if anything, his betrayal will cast a negative light on the Order, making us mostly ineffective. We're not going to make it known that we're disbanding as not to give Voldemort the idea that he has free reign to do as he sees fit. It may not help but it's still better than saying that his only opposition is the Ministry."

"I understand that." Harry said understanding her point of view entirely. "Why show your weakness to the enemy right?"

"Exactly, now this next bit wasn't only a concern of mine but of Severus as well. I know you have your problems with him but I ask you set those aside for the moment."

"Ok," Harry nodded for her to continue.

"Do you know what the goblins have planned about announcing Albus' death?"

"No, why?" Harry asked already thinking about the reactions that'll cause.

"What do you think will happen when the news that the only known person that Voldemort is afraid of is dead?"

Harry looked at her as the ramifications hit him all of a sudden.

However, it was Susan who spoke first, "He'll advance any plans he has immediately."

"I think that's a safe conclusion. We also have to think about what he'll do with regards to the Ministry." Hermione added.

"He probably has enough people in position to take over the Ministry easily without Dumbledore on the Wizengamot to slow them down." Daphne said.

"He'll do all of that and then some I fear. All before we're ready for it." Harry said looking amongst them for reactions.

"Exactly," Minerva started, "now it's already known that he has been charged by the goblins but not what has happened since. I think it best if we delay that information for as long as we can."

"Keeping it under wraps as long as we can will give us the chance to prepare." Susan said.

"So we need to ask the Goblins what they've planned and go from there," Harry asked.

"That's what I was thinking. Since you already asked for a meeting Monday, if it's ok with you four then I'd like to accompany you so we can discuss this?" Minerva replied.

"I agree we need to talk with them about this and of course you're welcome to come with us," Harry said as he looked at the concern on her face. "I'm sure that Bloodtooth will help us any way he can. I was already going to ask Neville to join us so that we can have that curse on him checked out by a goblin healer."

Winky appeared at that moment and let them know that lunch was ready. After the plates appeared and they started eating Hermione asked, "Was that all you needed to speak with us about?"

"No, it's not. I've two more things to bring up. The first one is Severus." Minerva replied after she had laid her fork down and wiped her mouth.

"What about him?" Harry asked, "Have you had a chance to return his memories?"

"As a matter of fact, I've taken care of the memories of Poppy, Hagrid, and Severus. Hagrid asked for the summer off away from the school and said to let you know that he'll see you when term starts."

"I hope he's ok," Harry said thinking about how much his friend respected the late headmaster.

"I'm sure he will be. Severus was rather colorful with his remarks regarding what Albus had done. He was very upset. I'm sure you can understand what it feels like to know that you've had your life orchestrated for the purposes of another."

"I understand all too well," Harry sighed and continued, "What is he going to do now?"

"Well, as you can imagine, it would be extremely dangerous for him to continue in his role as a spy. He has decided that he won't return to Voldemort's side and has asked for sanctuary inside the castle wards."

Minerva paused to watch for any reaction that may give her a clue as to how he was going to react to the rest of her news regarding Severus.

"Minerva," Hermione started after noticing what Minerva was doing, "we know that our past relationship with Professor Snape hasn't been pleasant, however, Harry and I both understand that he was used by the Headmaster and that he's in a hard position at the moment."

"She's right. We might not like him but we won't send him off to be slaughtered by Voldemort for it," Harry told her.

"Well, that's good. I told him that as long as I had a room at the castle so would he, and I'd rather not share a living space with him." She stated then continued. "He was rather worried that he'll be removed from his teaching post and asked to leave when you disband the board. He asked for a chance to teach without having to play the part of a servant to a mad man who believes blood purity is everything. I also had a rather productive staff meeting we need to talk about."

"Why don't we talk about the staff meeting and then we can discuss him continuing in his position," Hermione suggested.

"Very well, I let the staff know that what they've read was true and that Albus wouldn't be returning as Headmaster. I let them know that the school wards have passed to me temporarily and that I wasn't sure of anything except that things were going to change for the better. We spent the remainder of the meeting coming up with a list of things that need to be addressed."

"We've been thinking about that as well. What have they suggested," Daphne asked.

"Well, for starters, we agree that Professor Binns needs to be replaced as the History of Magic teacher. He should have been replaced the instance he died but I believe that Dumbledore allowed him to remain as a way to allow his salary to be pilfered to his own account."

"I can believe it," Harry retorted, "we agree with you on replacing Binns."

"We also decided that we need to do a complete overhaul of the curriculum we offer. For example, we feel that it would be beneficial to offer a class similar to Muggle Studies for those that are new to our world."

"Professor, Muggle Studies needs to be updated drastically," Susan stated. "Since I took the class along with Daphne, we've noticed everything we were taught in that class is at least a century behind the actual muggle world. We believe it should have a teacher that has actually lived in the muggle world recently."

"I agree," Daphne continued, "if we had tried to blend in with the knowledge we had from that class then we would've drawn attention instead of avoided it."

"I understand," Minerva said, "this is the exact way we need to approach these decisions, working and discussing them thoroughly, before we decide. We believe that Divination should be removed from the general course list and only offered to those that have shown the ability as a seer. Any objections?"

All four totally agreed with that suggestion. Harry knew most people took it as an easy course instead of one that could be beneficial to their future like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes.

Minerva continued, "We would like to add a few courses to the elective section as well. We feel a course on Basic Healing would be beneficial as well as an Introduction to Wizarding Government and Law."

"I agree with that and have often wondered why they weren't offered already," Hermione said before adding, "Professor, may I ask what you think about offering a class that would allow students to receive help in the core subjects that muggles receive in Primary school. I've noticed over the years, while helping others, that it's basic mistakes in spelling and grammar that are made the most on homework and essays. I'm not sure if most students from wizarding homes are receiving the proper education in areas such as reading, writing, grammar, and mathematics."

"Speaking from experience," Daphne added, "my sister and I were required to sit through a five hour study day where we were taught those skills from a very early age. However, I know families that don't require no-more than the amount of time they can get by with and that's usually from a tutor they bring in as hired help a few years before we start magical schooling."

Susan told them, "That was my experience also."

"I'll discuss this with the staff and see what we can come up with and will let you know," Minerva responded. "Are there any more suggestions you have with regards to the curriculum at this time before we proceed?"

"I think that covers the classes that should be added and removed for now," Harry answered. "Do you have any staff suggestions for us?"

"Let's see, besides removing Binns and Trelawney, we'll need to hire a replacement for Charity Burbage in Muggle Studies. I believe she'd fill the spot for History of Magic nicely. We'll need to find a DADA Professor, someone to teach Basic Healing, someone to teach Introduction to Wizarding Government and Law, and someone for the suggested classes of Wizard Customs and General Studies."

"Are you going to continue to teach Transfiguration?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, having the position of Head Mistress and teaching Transfiguration maybe a lot to handle. I was hoping to see my godmother at some point besides in class."

"Who said I would have the position of Head Mistress? I don't seem to recall being asked to fill that position." Minerva teasingly remarked.

"Sorry about that slight oversight. Professor Minerva McGonagall would you do us the honor of accepting the esteemed position of Head Mistress of Hogwarts permanently?" cheekily asked Harry.

"Before I accept that request Lord Potter Black, I want to be sure that you're asking me for the right reasons and not because I'm your godmother. I will not show special treatment for you or any others that's not warranted. I want to be able to have my say in decisions and not have them dictated to me."

Harry knew she was being official since she used his title and wanted to make her stance clear from the beginning. "Professor, we have been impressed with your abilities as the Deputy Head, our Head of House, and our Professor for the past five years, I assure you, this offer is based on your ability to fulfill the role of doing what is best for the school, and not out of misguided favoritism on our part."

"Very well, if that's the case, I accept the position and we can add finding a Transfiguration Professor as well. I will not stretch myself to thin and be unable to give my full attention to the school as Albus did for so long. That's one of the reasons the school is in the shape it is."

"We agree Ma'am," Susan said. "Do you have any suggestions for filling the empty positions?"

"Honestly, other than moving Charity to History of Magic, I haven't given it much thought. If you would make a list of any suggestions you have for those positions, I will review them before the next staff meeting and get input from there as well." Minerva answered. "Now, since I didn't hear that we needed a Potions Professor am I to assume that Severus may have the chance to continue that class."

After a few short internal comments to each other it was Harry who answered for them.

"We're willing to give him the chance to redeem his self; however, we believe he needs to be seriously considering his duties as a Head of House. He has allowed things to occur that can't be allowed to continue, the bullying and name calling must stop. We want to try to bridge the gap in between the four houses and have seriously considered removing the House system since it doesn't promote unity in the school and only helps in dividing us."

"While I admit I have often had those same feelings about the Houses, I do believe they should remain and other things should be done to bridge that gap."

"That was the conclusion we came to as well," Hermione stated.

"I'll speak with Severus about your worries and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to comply. He's already stated an interest in being able to teach without showing biases. Now, I know that you may have the meeting Monday but I'd like you to spend sometime this weekend coming up with suggestions for filling the staff positions and anything else you want to address. I need to fill those spots and make changes early in the summer so that the supply lists and changes can be sent out to the students in a timely manner."

"We'll take the time and have that ready for you Monday regardless. It's important after all." Harry told her before he stood from the table and stretched. "Now, I'm not sure about you all but I think we should move this visit to a more comfortable room, these stools are ok for a while but after that they start to hurt my bum."

"Actually, I agree. If it's alright I'd like to take some time to just visit with you four without having to discuss such serious matters."

"Of course it's alright," Harry replied, "would you like to join us for an evening of lounging around and watching the telly?"

"Minerva, have you ever seen the movie _The Wizard of Oz_?" Hermione asked since she had been planning on showing that to Susan and Daphne soon anyways.

"No, actually I haven't seen but one show on the telly and that was many years ago, a woman named Lucy something or another and she was quite entertaining, but other than that I haven't had the pleasure."

"Well, why don't you join us on the third floor and we can watch it on the entertainment system there." Harry said as he started to walk from the room. As he was, he heard Hermione call for Winky so he paused to wait.

"Winky, can you please bring us some sodas and popcorn up to the third floor?"

"Yes, Misses I will take care of it for you." Winky answered happily.

"Ok, Harry we're ready let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed Susan's hand while Daphne took Harry's as he led the way upstairs to spend the afternoon with his godmother.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Greengrass felt bad for his wife right now. He could see that she was nervous and scared as she waited for a reply to come from Narcissa. He had talked to her about her feelings and had encouraged her to at least write to Narcissa. Since she had sent the letter off she's had the same look on her face.<p>

They were sitting in the library of their home this afternoon taking the time to go over some of their family books; that may offer some help to their daughter and her spouses when they start dealing with the Wizengamot. He had suggested it to try and help distract her from the misery of waiting on a reply.

As he looked over the book shelves once more, he heard a tapping on the window and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he heard his wife jump out of her chair and run over to let the owl in. She was acting like a nervous school girl again and it warmed his heart.

Danyella clumsily removed the letter from their owl and walked back over to her chair. She had waited anxiously for this reply and was nervous now about what it may contain. She was not sure she was ready for whatever it said.

Nathaniel seeing her nervousness walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead before saying "Just open it and know that I'll be here for you no matter what it says."

She nodded her head and slowly opened the letter as Nathaniel walked back over the book shelves to give her some privacy.

_My Dearest Danni,_

_I was absolutely terrified that Lord Potter Black would not sign my papers. My marriage to Lucius was always a marriage of contract. I was expected to produce him an heir and be a public trophy wife after that. Once I conceived Draco, he never laid a hand on me again except in anger. So I was extremely relieved when I received one of my greatest wishes._

_I thought of you often and have never wavered in the love I have for you. I was actually thinking of you as I waited to find out my fate. You see I swore to myself that day that I would tell the person that I loved the way I felt still. _

_Your letter contained my greatest wish of all however, your love. _

_I can't begin to tell you on parchment how receiving your letter, made me feel. I understand the confusion, you must be feeling. You have a wonderful family and I'm not sure how I would react if our places were reversed. Nathaniel sounds like an extraordinary man._

_I'm not sure where we go from here but I'm open to any suggestions._

_Forever yours,_

_Cissa_

Danyella had tears streaking down her face as she carefully folded the letter. She was ecstatic that her feelings for Cissa were returned still. Now, however, she had to talk to Nathaniel and see where they go from here. She loved him and wouldn't dream of hurting him. She knew the only way to make things work was to see if it would be possible to bring Narcissa to their home and have her and Nathaniel get to know one another.

With that in mind she stood up and walked across the library to talk to her husband.

* * *

><p>"Wormtail, come forward," Lord Voldemort commanded from his throne that was situated in front of his gathered followers.<p>

"Yes, Master," came the squeamish voice of the rat face bastard as he step forward and bowed before the feet of his lord.

"Have you found out the where abouts of Potter or his so called wives?"

"No, Master," was all that he managed to get out before he was writhing on the floor under the Cruciatus from his Master's wand.

"You fail me again Wormtail and you will be joining dear Bella," Voldemort hissed after he lifted the curse on the pathetic creature at his feet.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail managed to stutter as he backed away from his Master. He knew that he wouldn't be able to show his face to his Master again without some useful information. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he'd heard he could end up like Bellatrix.

No one deserved that fate. She was a drooling, mindless shell that had no control over bodily functions anymore and he wasn't sure she was even aware of it. If it wouldn't be for the screams that erupted from her slobbery mouth ever few hours or so, he would've thought she was completely unaware. He felt a dementor's kiss would be better than that of her fate.

Lord Voldemort had used her as a reminder to his faithful servants of what the consequences of having an unhappy Master were. After her torture he'd used a sticking charm and put her in the corner of the throne room as an ornament of sorts to his wraith.

Nope Wormtail knew unless he wanted his Master to have a pair of living statues he would need to find out something valuable to his Master.


	25. Chapter 25 Professors Granger Possibly?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait but things seem to have been getting in the way of my writing time lately. Anyhow, fear not I will find time and will finish. As a side note, I have went back and removed the flashback thing and added it where it would've went in the first place and just added a lemon warning. Thanks for the feed back and the reviews as they continue to be helpful. Also, I'd like to take the time to let yall know that there is only two or three more chapters before school starts and then the conflicts begin again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to the lovely JKR. I am just playing with her creations for my own amusement.

Chapter 25 - Professors Granger Possibly?

Amelia Bones was sitting in her home office on this Saturday morning reviewing a few of the things she wanted to bring up with her niece Susan and her spouses. She knew they had to be cautious when releasing any information. Especially since some of the things that have happened has the potential to cause dire effects.

With this in mind she stood up and readied herself to activate the portkey she had that would take her to the Granger home. It was delivered to her the other day while she was at the Ministry along with a note from her niece letting her know that it would take her to the front door and was not only to be used for visits but for any emergencies she found herself in and needed to quickly escape.

Grasping the pendant that hung from the chain around her neck, she said the activation words and felt the familiar tug before she was deposited onto the front stoop of the Granger home. She reached up and used the bell to alert the occupants of her presence.

However, before she had completely released the button the door opened to reveal a nervous looking Susan asking, "What happened? Were you attacked? Are you alright?"

"Calm down Susan. I'm fine. I just came over for a visit and to discuss somethings with you four. Can I come in or is this not a good time?" Amelia said to try and calm her niece.

"Of course you may come in. I was just worried something may be wrong since you usually let me know by owl before you visit." Susan said as she stepped aside and allowed her aunt to enter the foyer. "Follow me and the others will join us shortly."

Susan turned and started to lead her aunt toward the living room while she mentally asked the others to join them. Once they were seated and Winky had popped in and left a tray of tea and biscuits, they were joined by the others.

"Hello Amelia, good to see you," greeted Harry as he entered the room followed closely by Daphne and Hermione.

"You too Harry, Hermione, Daphne," Amelia said as she took a cup for herself. She settled back in her seat and looked at the group in front of her before continuing, "I have to admit that I'm not stopping by to just visit however. I need to speak with you about somethings that have happened."

"Amelia, you're welcome anytime, no matter the reason behind the visit," Hermione said, "although, I hope there hasn't been an attack or something worse."

"No there hasn't been any attacks recently, even though I almost lost some of my aurors. Which is why I wanted to ask you what the plans are for announcing Dumbledore's death to the public?"

"How did you almost loose aurors if there was no attack?" Susan asked wondering why her normally controlled aunt had shown such contempt in her voice when she had spoken.

"Our wonderful Minister," she practically snarled, "sent my aurors into the Goblin nation to demand that they release Dumbledore to the Ministry without alerting or asking me about it first. As you can imagine they weren't met with a friendly welcome. It just happened that I was present in the bank when they showed up and was able to handle it before I returned and proceeded to tear into Cornelius. That's why I asked what the plans are for releasing that news."

"His stupidity astounds me," Harry chuckled slightly, thinking about Amelia ripping into the Minister. "We actually have a meeting on Monday with Bloodtooth and are going to discuss that issue. Am I to assume that you agree with the assessment that, that particular information needs to be withheld as long as possible?"

"Yes, I totally agree. I have the feeling that once Lord Voldemort hears of the downfall of his greatest perceived threat that he'll move forward with any plans he has. If we can use this to our advantage it will be worth the delay in alerting the public of his death. The public has already been asking for his head on a platter ever since they found out what he's done in the name of his so called greater good." Amelia answered.

"We spoke about this with my godmother on Friday over lunch and came to the same conclusion. When we see Bloodtooth Monday we're going to see what the goblins have in mind and let them know of our concern. I agree that we can use this to gain some time to plan for the inevitable once news of his death is released." Harry told Amelia from his spot beside her niece.

"I'm glad to see that you are all thinking ahead. If you would, please keep me informed of what you find out on Monday."

"Of course we will Aunt Amelia." Susan replied. "Maybe you can offer some suggestions for us as well since you're here. We were in the middle of discussing the changes we want to make at the school, including staffing issues."

"What do you have in mind?" Amelia asked. She knew they were going to make changes but was curious as to what they had come up with so far.

"Well, to start with we've asked Professor McGonagall to take over as Head Mistress permanently. We're going to fire Professor Binns and replace him with Professor Burbage as the History of Magic professor, we're also letting Trelawney go since we're removing Divination from the curriculum and are only going to offer instruction to those that show seer abilities." Susan replied.

"Also," continued Daphne, "we're adding some courses. We liked the recommendations from the staff about adding Basic Healing, Wizard Studies, and Introduction to Wizard Government and Law. Our thoughtful wife here," nodding toward Hermione while she spoke, "has also brought up the idea of adding a General Studies course for the first and second years as a refresher course to make sure all students have been properly educated in primary courses that are offered in the muggle school systems."

"It's something that has always irked me about the wizarding world," Hermione began, "and after finding out that some families just barely educate their children in the basics, I believe it's needed."

"So you need help finding qualified people for these new and vacant positions?" asked Amelia while she thought over what she had just heard.

She had never considered wizarding children may be at a disadvantage when it came to starting Hogwarts, after all they had knowledge of magic before entering a magical school. However, after looking at it from this view she could definitely see that some families had probably just given enough instruction for their children to get by with. This maybe something they should consider looking into changing as well sometime in the future.

"Yes, with Professor McGonagall taking the Head Mistress spot, we will need a Transfiguration professor, a DADA professor, a Basic Healing professor, a Muggle Studies professor, a Wizard Studies professor, a General Studies professor, and a professor for Introduction to Wizard Government and Law. So that's seven new professor's we need to hire immediately so that we can get the required information and get the supplies list out on time." Daphne listed for them.

"Well, you actually know a few people who have Mastery's in those subjects." Amelia said while looking amongst them.

"We do?" asked a hopeful Harry.

"Yes you do. For one, Remus Lupin has a Mastery in DADA and Charms. While, Narcissa Black has a Mastery in Transfiguration. So that is two spots you can fill hopefully." Amelia replied.

"What do you three think about those suggestions?" asked Harry. He knew that Remus was a great teacher but wasn't sure what the others thought about asking Narcissa.

"Harry, we all know Remus is an amazing teacher," Hermione said, "and if Narcissa has a Mastery we can at least suggest her since she is in the House of Black and we're going to be asking Minerva about the suggestions anyway."

"Since we're looking towards people we know and can trust, I think it might be worth a shot to ask my mother to take the spot for Introduction to Wizard Government and Law. She knows the ends and out of the Wizengamot since my father is a Lord and they continually challenge the laws, so she's done extensive research into them over the years." Daphne suggested.

This set Hermione's mind off on the subject of her parents. If there was a way for them to actually be able to see the school then they could help fill two of the remaining spots.

"Hermione, I couldn't help but catch your thoughts there, and think we maybe able to allow Dan and Emma into the school since we're actually the Founder's Heirs," Susan said aloud. "I'm not sure what abilities it will give us inside the school but we can plan a trip there later this week to see what we can learn."

"That would be good since then we could fill the Muggle Studies and the General Studies positions. Both my parents have Doctorates and my mum has one in English Literature as well, so she could easily handle the General Studies class. I'm not sure about them being in a room full of magical students without some protection however."

"There's always Dobby and Winky," said Harry. "If they come to the school then we have to find something for the elves to do anyway."

"That would work," Hermione said, "it's worth a shot. If they would agree then I'm sure we can figure out away to get them inside the school."

"So that leaves Basic Healing and Wizard Studies," said Harry looking at Amelia for her input once again.

"Sorry, but besides Madam Pomfrey I can't think of anyone for Basic Healing, and I'm not sure whether she would have the time," Amelia replied, "and I have no clue who you can ask about the Wizard Studies course."

"Well, we have a good start on our list anyways, thanks to you. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with us?" Harry asked since they had gotten off topic.

"No, my concern was the releasing of vital information. As long as you let me know the outcome of your meeting, I believe we're good for the moment. I think I'll be heading over to the Ministry to check up on things and make sure that our Minister isn't doing anything else foolish without my knowledge." Amelia answered as she stood.

She gave them each a brief hug before she headed out. She knew that they were all at least on the same page when it came to how they should handle things. She took comfort from the fact that they each seemed happy with the way things had ended up for them. It could have gone very badly if they had not taken to marriage with one another so easily and she knew that they were going to turn things upside down in the wizarding world as long they all continued to work together. That alone allowed her to put up with that bumbling idiot of a Minister and without that hope she knew she would've surely hexed his balls off when he pulled that stunt with her aurors.

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter was sitting in her flat when she was once again surprised by the same house elf.<p>

"Ms. Skeeter, I have a letter for you from my Lord and Ladies." Dobby said as he handed her the parchment he had been instructed to deliver.

"Thank you, are you to await a reply?" questioned Rita when she noticed that he wasn't going away.

"Yes, Ma'am." Dobby replied patiently.

Rita sat back down in her lime green chair and tore open the seal.

_Ms. Skeeter,_

_We are writing to ask for a meeting with you this coming Tuesday at 1pm concerning your possible employment as our official press representative. If you agree please send your reply with my friend Dobby. He will be your escort on Tuesday and will ensure you arrive at the correct place. We have terms we would like to discuss and sincerely hope you take the time between now and the meeting to consider what you expect and are willing to comply with for this position. Just remember we are only interested in the truth._

_Lord Potter Black and Ladies _

Rita was thrilled about the chance and knew the possibilities for her career would be endless with this position. She also knew that crossing this powerful foursome would be devastating for her in more ways than one.

"Please inform your Master and Mistresses that I gladly accept the invitation and welcome the chance to work with them."

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter," was all the reply Dobby gave before popping away to deliver the message.

Rita only had one concern actually about accepting this position and that was the one condition she would have to seriously be reassured about. Since the goblins had shown up and warded her flat so thoroughly she knew that she was going to be stirring things up that could possibly bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to her doorstep. If that was to continue she would want as much assurance about her safety as possible.

* * *

><p>Xeno Lovegood was enjoying this time with his only daughter as she helped him pack for his upcoming expedition.<p>

He loved spending time with her and would miss her awfully but knew he was doing what was best for his daughter by leaving her this time. He was sure that he would be targeted for his article that shed such light on the so-called Dark Lord. Even with the wards supplied by Lord Potter Black from the goblins he wouldn't take the chance with her life. If he was here she would be and that would place her in peril and he wouldn't take that chance.

He had noticed the time that his daughter had been spending with the Longbottom boy and wandered if there was more than friendship there. He wasn't sure what to think about that since that sort of thing would've been handled by his late wife. He would do the only thing he could think of and just ask Luna outright what was going on.

"Luna, darling can you come here a moment and talk with me?"

Luna stopped her packing and walked over to her daddy's side wondering what had him so serious looking. He normally only looked this particular way when he didn't know what was the right approach to take.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Luna, what's the relationship between you and Neville exactly?"

Luna wasn't expecting this question just yet and was surprised for a moment. She knew he was out of his element with this kind of thing so figured that was the reason he decided to be so blunt. She did the only thing she could and that was tell the truth as she saw it.

"At the moment, we're just friends. You know that I haven't had good experiences with those but Neville is a good friend. As you know, he is the last of his line and will need a wife to carry on his family name. I'm not that wife. I want to be able to pass on the Lovegood name since I'm the last of our line. However, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to be his wife or have him father my children."

"You want to be a second wife?" asked the stunned father.

"Yes, I've seen Neville's aura is compatible with mine, however, there's another he matches as well and all of our aura's would work well together."

"So he's dating this other girl? How will that work with you staying with him?"

"No they aren't dating, not yet. Hopefully, things'll happen that'll bring them together over the summer. If that's the case then, I'll need you to speak with Madam Longbottom about a second wife contract after we start school this year and I've had the opportunity to broach the subject with them."

"Alright darling, just be careful. You know what you want and I won't stand in the way with what ever you decide. You're my light, little moon, and I'll do all I can for you."

With that said Xeno placed a kiss on her forehead and they started to pack once more. He knew she'd be safe and that was all he could ask for. He also knew she would somehow steer things in the right direction for her future with the Longbottom boy and wouldn't do anything that would cause them harm. He wasn't sure how she used the aura sight to ensure things went the right way but he never understood it when his wife had done it either.

* * *

><p>Neville was seated at the table with his gran when their house-elf Nipsy entered with Hedwig. Neville had to admit it was an amusing sight to see the small elf with a snow white owl almost the same size as her perched on her shoulder. He was amused that Nipsy remained able to stand upright without leaning to one side.<p>

"Nipsy, is sorry to interrupt Mistress but this owl wouldn't allow Nipsy to remove young sirs letter." said Nipsy with a slight comical bow since she was trying to juggle Hedwig's weight with her own and maintain the balance needed.

"Of course she wouldn't Nipsy," Neville said, "Hedwig is very loyal to Harry and takes her duty to heart, so don't feel bad that she wouldn't release it to you even though you're our faithful elf. She was only doing her duty like you were."

"Thank you young sir, but if you could call her to you and retrieve your letter my shoulder would much appreciate it," Nipsy said only to receive a slight head nod from the owl before it took flight over to Neville.

"That is an outstanding animal," Augusta said, "and thank you Nipsy. Anytime Hedwig shows up you're more than welcome to interrupt myself or Neville since she is the familiar to Lord Potter Black."

"Yes Mistress, Nipsy will do as requested," said Nipsy before bowing to her Mistress and then walking from the room.

Neville took the parcel from Hedwig and gave her a strip of his rabbit while thanking her. She took his offering and gave him the same nod before launching herself into the air and out the open window behind him.

Neville broke the seal on his letter and unrolled it to start reading.

_Hey Nev,_

_I wanted to invite you to accompany myself, my lovely ladies, and my godmother Monday to Gringotts. We have a meeting with Bloodtooth but we're hoping you could come and have that bothersome curse removed. I've been assured by Bloodtooth that you'll receive the best care from their healers and should be ready to leave by the time our business is concluded._

_Since you'll be joining us Monday morning for training you can answer then and if you accept can portkey over with us and let your gran know that we'll be there at 1pm if she wishes to join you. After our business is finished I'd like the honor of purchasing your new wand from Olivander's, to show my appreciation for you standing by my side during the battle at the DOM. _

_Your Friend, _

_Harry_

Neville looked up from this letter and saw his gran looking at him expectantly.

"Here it would be easier to just read it," he said as he passed her the letter.

After finishing the letter she said, "Neville, you may inform Lord Potter Black at your training session that I will meet you there and that we accept his grateful offer of the wand."

"Thanks gran," Neville replied, "I know Harry and he feels responsible my father's wand being broken and replacing it is his way of dealing with his guilt. Even though we both know it wasn't his fault."

* * *

><p>Emma and Dan hadn't seen the teens much the day before and were curious if today would be the same since it was already almost lunch and they haven't ran into them.<p>

"Do you think we should go up and check on them?" questioned Dan from his seat at the isle.

"Not yet, if we haven't seen them before supper then I'll venture up to check on them. I'm sure if something was wrong Winky or Dobby would've let us know by now." Emma said assuredly.

"You're right. I've just gotten used to them being around is all. I'm not sure what we'll do with them all away at school this year." Dan replied. "I'm not sure I want to go on any extended trips with everything they're going through. Even though not worrying about the practice is great, I'm not sure I'd take to lazing about."

"We'll think about that later in the summer, right now let's just help with what we can and enjoy it."

"Enjoy what mum?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen followed closely by Susan, who took seats at the isle across from Emma and Dan.

"Oh, we were talking about the upcoming year and I was just reminding your father that we'll find something to occupy us this year while you four are away, but until then we should just enjoy the summer."

_Do you think we should ask them now or wait until we find out if they can enter the school? _Susan asked Hermione as she turned to her.

_Well, that could save us the time of trying to figure out if they can or not since they may not even like the idea._ responded Hermione smiling at her wife for worrying about her mum and dad.

"OK you two, do you mind letting us in on the discussion you're having in front of us?" teased Dan. It was something to know that they could speak with each other mentally but it was something all together different to experience it.

"Sorry daddy," started Hermione, "we actually have something to ask you and mum."

"It actually has something to do with the upcoming school year," said Susan as she noticed that Hermione's voice had pitched at the end since they could both feel the sudden arousal that was coming from the missing two spouses.

Emma had noticed the pitch change as well as the blush that was creeping up Susan as she spoke. She was sure that there was a reason and that it had to do with the missing Daphne and Harry. She barely could suppress her chuckle as she noticed both girls shift in their seats at exactly the same time.

"Oh, and what is it you have to ask?" questioned Dan not really noticing the girls discomfort for what it was.

"Well, you know that we're making a lot of changes at the school but you don't know that we met with Minerva and discussed some of those." Hermione said.

"What changes did you discuss?" asked Emma.

"Well for starters, we asked Minerva to take over as Head Mistress permanently, to which she agreed." stated Susan.

"Excellent choice I say," Dan said. "Minerva seems to have the best interests in mind for her students."

"We agree, which is one reason we chose her," Susan said. "We also have made some staffing and curriculum changes."

"We're getting rid of the ghost, Professor Binns, and replacing him with Professor Burbage, who was the Muggle Studies professor even though she's never lived in the muggle world." continued Hermione. "We're also removing Divination from the curriculum and are only going to offer it to those who've shown the gift for it."

"We're also adding four classes," said Susan. "Basic Healing, Introduction to Wizard Government and Law, Wizard Studies, and a General Studies class for first and second year students to make sure they're all performing at the correct level in primary studies."

"OK, I understand the first two additions but why the General Studies class?" asked Dan.

"Oh, well you see children from wizarding homes aren't required to attend primary school and are taught at home," Susan stated. "Your lovely daughter here, has noticed that not every one is at the same level and that some suffer for this and would like to give them all an equal opportunity to advance themselves. Hence, the General Studies to make sure everyone is where they should be."

"Which leads to what we wanted to ask you both about," said Hermione. "You see we need professor's for General Studies and Muggle Studies."

"I see that," said a confused Emma after seeing an equally confused Dan,"but what do you need to ask us about that for? We don't know anyone from the wizarding world that you don't already know."

"We were hoping that you would be able to fill the General Studies spot and that Dan could fill the Muggle Studies spot," said Susan.

"How?" came Dan's eloquent reply. He and Emma both knew that muggles weren't allowed in the school or to much less even see it. That was one of the things that had worried them about sending their daughter there in the first place.

"Well, we're hoping that as Founder's Heirs we can change the wards around the castle and allow you entrance. We've a trip planned for one day this week to see what we can actually do as Founder's Heirs and was going to wait and ask you then but since we overheard you we figured we would ask now." Hermione explained.

"I see, and if you can allow us entrance, how do you suppose we survive in a magical school without having magic?" asked Dan."I mean, I'm sure at some point we could find ourselves in a situation we wouldn't be able to handle."

"Well, we actually have thought of that as well. You see if you can and do agree to come with us to the castle then we would have to find a duty for Winky and Dobby to keep them busy and happy. We plan to ask them to be your assistants." Hermione said matter of factly.

Emma and Dan shared a brief look and both instantly knew that this was something they would need to discuss further, preferably alone.

Looking back at her daughter and daughter-in-law Emma said, " Well, we'll discuss and let you know before you leave for the school what we've decided."

"Thanks, mum, that's all we can ask for really. We know that its a lot to think over and understand," hurriedly said Hermione as she grabbed Susan's hand and headed out the room. "Just let us know what you decide."

Emma started chuckling after the haste exit and a clueless Dan asked,"What's so funny and why did she shoot out of here like her knickers were on fire?"

"Oh darling, they probably felt that way if what I believe is true," smiled Emma. "Let's head upstairs and see about you setting my knickers on fire?"

Dan just grinned as he stood and headed behind his wife for their room and said, "But dear you aren't wearing knickers."

* * *

><p>Inside the Burrow's apple orchard, a small sneaky rodent was making his way closer to the wards that surrounded the home of the Weasley's. He wasn't sure if they had changed their wards to include animagi or not so he was proceeding with caution.<p>

After he passed the ward line he knew that they hadn't taken the time to redo the wards to keep him or any other animagi out. He breathed a sigh of relief as he neared the shack they called a house.

He knew he could find out information for his master here since some of the Weasley's still had to be close to the brat. He'd read the news like everyone else but after going over his possibilities, he had to believe this was his best hope, if not he knew his master would skin him alive and then feed him to that bloody snake of his.

He entered the house through a hole he knew from his time here before and headed to find his targets. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and made his way there carefully. He used a tunnel in the wall that would lead him to the top of the cabinets above the table. This would offer him a nice vantage point to observe the unsuspecting family.

He peered over the edge to see that it was the oldest boy, the dragon handler boy and their father sitting at the table. He had heard that they were waiting on the others to start a family meeting and hoped and prayed that he would get some useful information for his master this time.


	26. Chapter 26 The Potter Wills and Hallows

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and feedback as always and try to learn from them as much as possible, so thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my and your amusement hopefully.

Chapter 26 - The Potter Wills and Hallows

"Alright you lazy lot, it's time to pick yourselves up off the ground and head inside to get cleaned up for some breakfast," Dan said in his best drill instructor voice.

He had waited on his trainees this morning with a smile. He knew it would be a shock to them to be up at this time, let alone to be put through the tasks he had to start them with.

He looked around at the group, consisting of the two young men and four young women, trying to pick themselves up and knew they would need the potions that Dobby had waiting for them. He couldn't help his smile as he heard the groans and saw the looks he was getting.

"Come on, we haven't got all day for you lot to laze about. This morning was just the warm up, soon you'll all hate me as I amp up the routine," chuckled Dan as he saw them all turn and look at him in disbelief.

"Warm up? You have to be kidding me right?" questioned Harry. "We ran for what, a little over three kilometers after doing stretching and then our cool down exercises afterward. What could possibly amp that up?"

"Glad you asked Harry," Dan said then continued in his instructor voice, "After each week we'll add one more kilometers to the run until you reach six kilometers total, add in more exercises and some weight training as well."

He watched as all of them turned to him with gobsmacked faces before shaking their heads and heading towards the house. He was sure they could handle the routine he had planned for them. After all he had taken this morning easy and was using it to judge their different levels of fitness, plus he knew the potion regime they picked out would help them adjust better.

After the showers and potions, they each felt much better and knew that it would be worth it in the end. Anything to help them survive against the DE's was worth it. They were looking forward to adding the magical training from Remus later. Since the full moon was drawing near, they were aware that he wouldn't start training with them for at least five days.

Minerva arrived an hour before they were scheduled to leave for the meeting. They spent that time going over the list they had for possible staff members. Minerva was able to add a few names to the list as well. She let them know that Andromeda Tonks was an excellent candidate for the Wizard Studies position and that Madam Pomfrey would gladly take students on for Basic Healing.

Poppy had explained to Minerva that she had asked repeatedly to be allowed to give instruction on basic healing inside her infirmary. She said that a little modification to one of the rooms off the infirmary would make an excellent classroom and that her normal duties would not be neglected. She could actually use some of her patients for training purposes, with their permission of course.

They agreed with Minerva on her suggestions and hoped that when they went to the castle later in the week they would learn more about the abilities being Founder's Heirs would provide. Especially, since Dan and Emma had agreed to fill the two positions offered to them if possible.

Dan and Emma had debated awhile and realized this was something they could do that would not only help their daughter and her spouses but also give them a chance to be more involved in the wizarding world. It would be an adventure and they would still get to remain in close contact with everyone they'd grown to see as family.

As it was almost time for the meeting, everyone except Dan and Emma, were gathered around holding onto a length of leather strap. The goblins had sent the new portkey over with a note stating that it would deposit them in the same place they had arrived in for the will reading. They had found out that they would be greeted by Bloodtooth, who would see everyone got to the correct locations.

At exactly one, the portkey activated and spun the attendees until they landed comfortably inside the Goblin bank. The group noticed that Bloodtooth was standing there with AxeCutter beside him.

"Welcome friends," greeted Bloodtooth. "Mister Longbottom, would you please follow AxeCutter. He will lead you to meet with your grandmother before he escorts you to our healers."

Neville looked a little nervous as he stepped forward and asked, "Senior Account Manager Bloodtooth, would it be alright if Miss Lovegood accompanied me as well?"

"Of course Mister Longbottom," replied Bloodtooth as he motioned for them to follow AxeCutter.

Once Neville, Luna, and AxeCutter had exited the room Bloodtooth turned his attention to those still there and said, "Now if you'll follow me, we will get settled and attend to our business."

Bloodtooth led the group into the conference room assigned to them and once they were all seated he began. "We have several things on the agenda for today, so I'm open to suggestions on where to begin?"

"Let's start with the easiest thing," suggested Hermione. "I believe that'll be the abilities test on Daphne and Susan."

"That's fine, I have the test set here," Bloodtooth said as he reached beside him and pulled out the familiar bowl and parchment. "Who's first?"

Daphne and Susan both underwent the test and received the same results that Harry and Hermione had.

"What is the next business to attend?" questioned Bloodtooth after the tests were completed.

"I'd like to see my parents wills," answered Harry.

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand in a show of comfort as Bloodtooth pulled a file forward and withdrew some parchments.

"This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. I had it verified and filed with the appropriate places after Harry retrieved it from his ancestral vault. After I've read it, you may ask any questions." stated Bloodtooth as he readied himself to read the documents before him.

_We, James Harrison Potter and Lily Evans Potter, do by declare this to be our last will and testament, on this 24th day of October in the year of 1981._

_First, let it be known that our secret keeper was none other than Peter Pettigrew and that said wizard was placed into this position by one Albus Dumbledore. (Just in case, something has happened to him at the time this is read, others may know the truth.)_

_Second, guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, should go to the following people in order listed as follows: Sirius Black - his godfather, Minerva McGonagall - his godmother, Remus Lupin – his honorary uncle, and Alice and Frank Longbottom – close family friends. Under **NO **circumstances imaginable should he be placed with my sister, Petunia Evans Dursley. We would rather see him raised by a herd of thestrals in the forbidden forest than be subjected to that kind of life._

_We have set up a trust vault to be used for Harry until he comes of age and can claim his place as Lord Potter. His legal guardian shall be assisted by the Potter Accountant Manager in this matter._

_Lastly, we leave any and all worldly possessions to our only son and the last Potter heir, Harry James Potter. He may receive the full inheritance once he is of age and/or has claimed his rightful place as Lord Harry James Potter._

_Don't worry son, the goblins will handle the estate, you just handle your life and live it to the fullest. We love you dearly and always will, in this life or the next._

_Signed by James Harrison Potter and Lily Evans Potter_

_Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Franklin Thomas Longbottom_

_Alice Branagon Longbottom_

"Well," said Harry sincerely, "I think I would've preferred the thestrals myself, if that was my only option besides the Dursley's."

Everyone let loose a chuckle at this and knew that as awful as it was to believe, they felt he actually meant that statement.

"Any questions?" asked Bloodtooth bringing them back to task.

Harry looked around the table at his gathered family before saying, "I believe we can move on to the next matter since that just confirmed our suspicions from before and didn't really reveal any unknown or unexpected information."

"Very well," Bloodtooth said as he placed the documents back into the file and banished them back to the records department for proper handling. "Now onto the matter of Dumbledore and his last request."

"Excuse me Account Manager Bloodtooth, but may I ask something before we proceed to that issue," Minerva requested politely.

"Of course Madam, I will try to answer you as effectively and honestly as possible," replied Bloodtooth.

"What are the plans for the release of information pertaining to Dumbledore and his death?" questioned Minerva.

"We have no need to release anything. As you all know, Gringotts is it's own nation and is not required to release anything to the Ministry of Magic or the Wizengamot," answered Bloodtooth. "May I ask why you inquired about that information?"

"Of course you may," Minerva said with a slight smile, "we're aware of the Minister's misguided attempt to gain possession of Albus and that nothing has been said of his death yet. You see, we believe it would be beneficial to withhold that information until a much later date. We believe that Voldemort will use it to his advantage and move forward with any plans he may have. Especially, taking over the Ministry."

"I see," said a thoughtful Bloodtooth, "you wish to use the time to prepare yourselves for the possibilities. That is a very wise and worthy plan of anyone. It is well known that Voldemort is tempered somewhat by Dumbledore, therefor maintaining the illusion that he is alive and well would be beneficial. However, I see one thing you may need to consider."

"What is that Bloodtooth?" asked Harry.

"Well, if we release no information at all and Albus Dumbledore remains unseen, then Voldemort may still believe he has an advantage. If he believes we're holding him inside the Goblin nation, then he will essentially still have nothing to be cautious of. Our policies and tendencies are well known as well," grinned the goblin.

"I see how that maybe a problem," sighed Harry.

"I have a suggestion," Hermione said, "whoever your nation may not approve of part of it."

"And why would that be?" questioned a curious Bloodtooth. He knew this was a very brilliant witch and he expected great things from her in the future.

"We could release a story of his escape," Hermione simply stated.

"What? Why?" questioned Harry.

"It could work," voiced Daphne.

"Especially, if we have Aunt Amelia confirm it," Susan added.

"Please explain exactly what you're suggesting," Bloodtooth said.

The three wives looked at each other and held a brief think tank amongst themselves before Hermione spoke for them.

"We could release a notice from Gringotts about the escape of Albus Dumbledore. Give vague details of the escape and offer up a reward on information leading to his capture. That would have the benefit of putting people on alert and hopefully keep the Minister and Voldemort distracted awhile."

"But shed a negative light on the bank's security," said Harry as he glanced towards Bloodtooth.

"It may, depending on where he escaped from," smirked Bloodtooth. "We can always use this as a way to push more bad press on the Ministry."

"I take it that you have a suggestion then," Minerva said eagerly eying the goblin.

They spent the next hour perfecting their plan. Harry and company were impressed and knew that they never wanted to cross the goblins. After the plan was in place and everyone informed, it was time to finish the last of the business for this trip.

"Now," said Bloodtooth, "with that taken care of, we can move onto the old fools last request."

Bloodtooth stood up and walked to the back of the room where he tapped an intricate pattern on the wall. A small stone block shifted out of the way to reveal a small wooden box that was the size of a wand case. He replaced the stone and brought the box over to the table and resumed his seat.

"Now, can you tell me what this is?" Bloodtooth asked as he removed a wand from the case.

"That's Albus' wand," Minerva replied, "I would know it anywhere."

Harry and Hermione nodded that they agreed. Susan and Daphne abstained from answering since they were not as familiar with the late Headmaster as their spouses were.

"That is both correct and incorrect," replied the goblin. "It is the wand that he was using but he wasn't the first wielder nor will he be the last I'm afraid to say. This is no regular wand, it is the Elder Wand."

"That's impossible," gasped Minerva.

"That's just a fairy tale," said Hermione, Susan and Daphne echoing each other.

"What's the Elder Wand?" asked Harry.

"It isn't just a fairy tale and impossible or not, this is the Elder Wand, and it's one of the three Hallows. In fact, the Resurrection Stone is right here," Bloodtooth said as he removed a small cracked stone from the box, "and the Cloak of Invisibility is in your possession Harry."

All four women turned and gasped at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I had no idea and still don't know what a Hallow is."

They took the time to explain to Harry the story behind the Hallows, Death, and the three Peverell brothers. They explained that to possess all three was supposedly to be able to conquer death. Then Bloodtooth told them of the request from Albus to destroy the wand and that they had tried to carry out that request. He explained that the wand wasn't even marked by the Dragon's fire that was used to incinerate Dumbledore's body. He explained that when they had retrieved the Horcrux, they found inside the Gaunt family home, that the stone remained intact with a minor crack while the rest of the apparent ring had been totally destroyed.

"OK," said Harry, "what happens to the hallows now? They are to dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

"Well, you are the rightful heir and will keep your cloak of course. It was passed down through the Peverell line of Ignotus all the way to your father and then to you. Actually, you are the last heir of the Peverell line period, so therefor you may claim possession of all three," answered Bloodtooth.

_Harry, accept ownership of them but request that the wand and stone be stored with the goblins._ instructed Hermione.

_I agree, it may be something that will give you an advantage when you have to face Tom._ added Daphne.

_What do you think Susan?_ asked Harry.

_I think you should keep them safe but use them only as a last resort. We have no idea what could happen if they were united under one master,_ cautioned Susan.

"I claim ownership as the only heir of the Peverell line and request that the Goblin Nation house the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone inside your two most secure locations. I believe keeping them separate is important until such a time that I may deem it necessary to reunite them to destroy Tom Riddle." replied Harry.

"Very well," Bloodtooth said, "it shall be as you request. Might I add, that I believe that is the best solution to this dilemma."

"I agree with that assessment and also believe this is a matter of extreme caution and secrecy. If news of the Hallows existence reached the wrong ears then we would have a very serious problem." added Minerva. "I believe it shall be a case of absolute desperation to try and unite them to defeat Voldemort."

"I believe that covers everything," said Bloodtooth after he replaced the box inside the wall to deal with after his guest leave, "Mister Longbottom should be through by now. I will lead you out to meet his group if you're ready."

They were escorted out through the winding corridors to the main lobby where they reunited with the rest of the group.

"Thank you Senior Accountant Manager Bloodtooth for the help and we will be in touch soon," said Harry bowing to the goblin. "Please pass along my thanks to the appropriate persons also."

"Your welcome Lord Potter Black," replied Bloodtooth showing proper etiquette before turning around and heading back to his office to handle his new tasks.

Turning back to the group Harry asked, "Where to?"

"I believe that it would be best to have Augusta accompany you and Neville to Mr. Ollivanders, and I will go with the ladies to the bookstore. We will meet up at the bookstore and portkey back to the Granger home together." explained Minerva. She was nervous about them being in the alley as it was and didn't want to prolong the trip any further than necessary.

"That seems acceptable Minerva," Augusta replied, " it's best to not linger in the alley."

The group all agreed and headed toward the front door of the lobby when they heard someone calling out to Daphne. They paused and turned around to see that it was Tracey Davis walking toward them.

"Daphne, where have you been and why didn't you tell me about all of this? I haven't heard from you since we got off the train and had to read about you becoming Lady Black in the papers. _**Me**_ your _**supposed **_best friend." Tracey said with hurt evident in her voice.

"Tracey, please understand that things have happened so quickly we're just keeping up ourselves. I'm sorry for not getting in touch with you but I would like to invite you to join us Wednesday and we can spend that time catching up while you get to know my new family." replied Daphne as she stepped up and gave her a hug.

"OK, but you better send me a letter with the details tomorrow so that I can ask mum and dad," tentatively replied Tracey while pulling out of the hug, "and you better be ready to explain why you've left me in the _**dark**_, so to speak."

"I will Tracey, I promise," Daphne answered. "However, we have to hurry now but expect that letter in the morning."

"I'll see you Wednesday," said Tracey over her shoulder as she walked back over to her parents. Hoping that Daphne caught her hint and would speak with Harry before then.

"Let's go, I'll explain later guys," said Daphne as she saw the questioning looks from her spouses. They had picked her emotions up loud and clear over the bond and was curious what was causing them.

"Everyone set?" asked Minerva regaining their attention and receiving nods of acceptance. "Good let's go."

They split up as they neared the book shop with one group entering the shop while the smaller group headed to Mr. Ollivander's.

* * *

><p>Soon as they entered Mr. Ollivander's they heard, "Ah, Lord Potter Black welcome. I hope your wand is alright."<p>

"It is Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, "we're actually here for Neville. His wand was broken during our mishap at the DOM and I'd like to purchase his new one for standing by my side during the battle."

"His wand?" questioned Mr. Ollivander. He knew that he had not sold a wand to Mister Longbottom and was curious as to where his wand had came from.

"It was my father's wand actually," replied Neville giving his Grandmother a sorrowful look. He knew that wand meant a lot to her and was honored to use it. _Who knows, without that damn curse it may have even worked perfectly for me,_ he thought.

"I see, well you may see a difference in your magic with a new wand. After all the wand chooses the wizard and your previous one had chosen your father, not you," replied Mr. Ollivander. "Now let's see."

Mr. Ollivander walked to the far corner of the store and disappeared into the stacks before he came back with a dusty black box.

"Here we go, if I'm not loosing my touch this should do nicely," said Mr. Ollivander as he pulled out the wand and passed it Neville. "Go ahead son, give it a go."

Neville felt an instant connection with the wand as it warmed at his touch. He had never felt this type of reaction from his father's wand. He gave it a swish and flick and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_.

The box the wand had been removed from rose up and hovered exactly where Neville directed. He had a huge grin on his face as he canceled the spell and asked, "What type of wand is it?"

"Cherry wood with unicorn tail hair core, firm at 10 1/2 inches long," answered Mr. Ollivander. "It will serve you well young sir."

"Thank you," Neville responded. "I'll take good care of it."

"Mr. Ollivander I'd also like to purchase six wand holsters, preferably the forearm type and invisible ones." said Harry.

"Of course, might I suggest that you get the upgraded newer versions that I have just finished. I have ten total and won't be making anymore. They are too expensive for your ordinary wizard and witch, plus I'd much rather not have this design slip into the wrong hands," said Mr. Ollivander as he reached under his counter and removed a seamless box.

They watched as the old wand maker removed ten holsters and laid them out on the counter before them.

"These are one of my best creations. They are made from the hide of the Antipodean Opaleye Dragon, as you can see they are iridescent in color with pearly scales. It is a pliable hide that adjusts well to magic. I have designed these to work with the wearers magic. They will never wear out or need to be removed once placed on the wand arm. They become invisible once attached, it feels as if nothing is there, they have an anti summoning and disarming ward that works while the wand is holstered or held, they will only reveal the wand on its owners magical command. All you need is think of your wand and with a push of your magic it will cause the holster to release the wand into your hand." explained Mr. Ollivander. "Truly, exceptional piece, if I must say."

"I'll take all of them." replied Harry immediately. He knew these were exactly what he wanted and he had to agree with Mr. Ollivander about them falling into the wrong hands. He didn't want to come across any DE's that he couldn't disarm.

"Very well, Lord Potter Black," Mr. Ollivander replied. "That will be 7galleons for the wand and 20 a piece for the holsters, for a grand total of 207."

Harry paid Mr. Ollivander and thanked him before they headed out to meet the others at the bookstore.

* * *

><p>As Minerva and her group entered the bookstore she asked, "Was there something specific you were looking for?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am," replied Susan, "we're looking for books that will help explain some of the abilities we've acquired with our bonds and just bonds in general."

"OK, that should all be contained in the same section I believe," said Minerva as she turned and headed for a section of the store she'd recently explored herself. She wanted to be familiar with what her godson was going through in case he needed guidance.

"Minerva," called Hermione once they'd all started pulling various books from the shelves, "I think these will help with almost everything except the natural animagi abilities we've acquired. Is there something you can recommend?"

"Well, my experience was much different than yours will be I'm afraid. I had a rather long process to undergo to learn and train my body and mind to accept the change. From what I've researched since you and Harry mentioned this before, I've found that you four only need to take a potion that reveals your animal or animals within. Once you have interacted and formed the bond it is quite easy I've read," Minerva replied. "You simply call on your animal side and you'll transform. With your bond and natural occulemncy skills, you will remain in control and carry over your bond abilities as well."

"Do you know where we can get a copy of the potion?" Daphne asked intrigued as the others.

"I will have Severus brew it for you. He has the ingredients and the time available," Minerva replied. "I'll bring it by and observe your first transformations, just to be safe."

"I've always wanted to become an animagus," said Luna.

"Miss Lovegood, I can recommend some reading materials to start you with. Learning occulemncy is a must however." replied Minerva. She knew Luna was capable of the work needed to become an animagus and would help her if she put in the time required.

"I'm already very skilled in occulemncy professor," nervously replied Luna. "Maybe we should have a discussion once we are in a more private setting."

Minerva was intrigued and responded, "Very well, we will continue this at a later time. Now, do we have everything we need?"

Each of the girls headed to the counter with their purchases. Once Hermione had purchased everything with the Potter accountant they headed to the front of the store and meet up with Harry, Neville and Augusta. As they were getting ready to head out the door so they could portkey home, Susan heard her name being called and turned to identify the person as her best friend Hannah Abbott.

"Susan, I'm**_ so mad_** at you right now it's not funny. How **_dare_** you leave me to find out about you like everyone else from the bloody newspaper?" exclaimed Hannah.

Harry and the others where having a deja vu` moment. This scene was eerily similar to the earlier encounter with Tracey Davis. Harry was feeling a little guilty already. He felt like he had kept these two from their friends.

Hermione and Daphne had felt his emotions and soon had him in a hug whispering that this wasn't his fault. Things had happened quick and they had all been so involved with each other that they had neglected their friends and would now have to deal with the aftermath, not him. They knew he would never keep them away from their friends and told him so. Susan had sent her mental agreement while she was busy calming down Hannah enough to extend the same invitation that Tracey received.

After Hannah left, the group proceeded out into the alley to activate the portkey home. Once they arrived Neville, Luna, and Augusta headed back to Longbottom Manor after receiving their training schedule times from Dan for the summer. He had set them on a day on, day off system so they'd be returning on Wednesday morning. This would work out well for Harry and his wives since they had a meeting Tuesday with Skeeter and would set up the school trip for Thursday.


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting Sophia

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They are greatly appreciated, so thanks. I think there will be one more chapter (maybe a bonus _Daily Prophet _issue also) then we will see the start of the new term where Voldemort will make his move before Christmas holiday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her wonderful creations for my enjoyment.

Chapter 27 - Meeting Sophia

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He had listened to the meeting between the Weasley's and learned many things he could report to his master without fear of punishment. He had discovered that the brat and his whores were traveling through Romania for the summer holiday. They had gone with the mudbloods parents and planned to return before term resumed. He learned they were handling their business through Gringotts maintaining the illusion that they were still in England to throw off his master and anyone else wishing to find them. He was already looking forward to the rewards he would receive once he alerted his master of the brats real location.

Little did he know that as soon as he had entered the wards around the Burrow, Arthur was alerted to his presence. He then informed the others they had a visitor and decided to put on a nice little show for their guest. Bill and Charlie decided to lay a fake trail to help Harry if they could. Once the rat had taken their bait, they reset the wards and sent a message through Bloodtooth about what had taken place. Hopefully, the Dark Lord's minions would spend most of the summer searching Romania fruitlessly for someone who was nowhere near there.

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter was not sure where she would be meeting with her potential employers. She only knew that their elf, Dobby, would be the one escorting her. So as he grasped her arm she wasn't sure what to expect when they popped away from her flat this rainy Tuesday afternoon.<p>

Rita appeared beside Dobby inside of what looked to be a quaint family library. She noticed it was a muggle home right away by the lack of candles or lamps, instead it had electrical lighting. She saw the Potter Blacks seated at a desk toward the back where a chair was apparently set aside for her and headed that way.

Taking her seat she greeted, "Lord Potter Black, Ladies."

"Hello Rita," said Harry, "I'm sure you're ready to get down to business, so let's get this over with shall we."

"Of course, Lord Potter Black," answered Rita.

"Good. We're willing to hire you as our official press representative if we can come to terms." stated Hermione.

"What is the offer?" asked Rita.

"We're prepared to provide you a very nice yearly salary, protection, and exclusivity of anything pertaining to the Potter Black Bones'. As long as you agree to print the truth regarding matters pertaining to our family and the families aligned with ours. Now, this will include the Goblin Nation as they are friends of ours." said Daphne.

"Any questions?" asked Susan.

"What is the salary offer and the protection coverage?" asked Rita.

"5,500 galleons a year plus anything you make from selling your articles to other newspapers besides _The Quibbler _and _The Daily Prophet_, which hopefully we will own before long. As for the protections, well you already have the best wards offered by the goblins on your flat and we will provide you an emergency portkey ring that will activate by several methods that will transport you inside of the Goblin Nation." replied Harry.

"You will also be given a special coin necklace that will alert you when your presence is required by us as well as where and when." added Hermione.

"Very well, what do I need to do to accept?" asked Rita. She knew this was a very generous offer. The galleons alone was more than she usually made but when you added the other things well, she could live with telling the truth if it was this rewarding.

"You sign this contract and give an honesty oath," replied Daphne. "Now, understand that if you break your word once and print something you can not prove as true, you will not like the consequences."

Rita read the contract and the oath carefully before she accepted the deal. She was escorted back to her flat by Dobby after she had received the ring and necklace.

The ring was a simple silver band that would activate by a keyword, wand tap, or bodily injury, including the unforgivable curses. Hopefully, she would never have to test any of those methods but appreciated the safety measure of such a gift.

The coin necklace was an elegant silver chain that had a golden blank galleon set in a silver hoop hanging from the chain. She was instructed to wear it at all times since it would warm when a message was received that would appear on the blank surface of the galleon. She was also instructed on how she could send messages to them through the sister necklace they possessed, which would also give her added protection.

All in all, Rita thought that she was definitely going to like working for these young people. She knew from the things she'd heard at the will reading alone, they were going to keep her very busy before long.

* * *

><p>Dan and the boys were waiting for the girls to finishing helping the newcomers with their outfits for today's training. Dan hoped the two newcomers fared as well as the others had their first time.<p>

As the girls exited the house Dan held back a chuckle at the look on Harry and Neville's faces. Even though they had seen them dressed this way on Monday, they still had a dazed look with their mouths slightly hung open.

Harry for his part was mesmerized by the three gorgeous figures that belonged to his wives. His mind drifted to the night before when he saw those bodies wrapped wet and naked around each other in the hot tub out back. He quickly calmed down as the girls grinned at his thoughts, since he would have trouble running with a hard-on.

Neville had noticed Luna the other day as well. He definitely had to admit that she was a very attractive young woman. She had curves in all the right places and her breast had developed rather nicely as well.

Today was no different for him as he caught sight of his friend in her outfit and was finding his attraction for his friend growing. The only thing he noticed different was that instead of one vision of beauty before him, there were three.

Hannah had been somewhat reluctant to wear the clothes they had shown her. She had never worn so little in front of boys before. She had to admit that the others looked amazing in theirs and was a little nervous at how she'd look compared to them. After she'd finally given in to Susan's pleading, she had to admit the outfit made her look as sexy as the others. She'd mentioned to Susan before about the little crush she had on Neville. Since the start of fourth year actually. She was hoping that he may notice her while they spent time together training this summer, to which Susan's only reply was that dressed like this he definitely would.

Tracey had been all to eager to try on the clothes. She always felt that the wizarding world needed to loosen up and she was ready for any opportunity that would allow her to get out of those boring long ass robes. She wasn't out to catch anyone's eye but if she did well she wouldn't complain. She saw Neville and Harry walk out the house this morning and couldn't help but look at the eye candy offered up before her. She had to admit that even for two Gryff's they looked good in those shorts and sleeveless tees. Their shoulders were sculpted so she could imagine the way the rest of them looked.

Once again Dan put them through his training regimen and was impressed by the results. He knew they could improve and would improve over the summer. He hoped that he and Emma would be able to follow them to school this year so that he could keep up their training. He might add some martial arts and fencing as well. He wanted to introduce them to guns next summer if this damn war was still going on. He was going to try and give them all the advantage he could.

After training, showers, breakfast and potions the rest of Wednesday was spent with them getting the newcomers caught up on what had happened since they left the train station. Even though Hannah and Tracey were hurt at first they understood what had kept them out the loop, and after promises to be included from here on out they accepted their friends apologies gladly.

Daphne had explained to her spouses the night before about Tracey's subtle hint the other day. It seems her family was in the same position as Daphne's had been, trying to remain neutral while the DE's continued to make it hard on them. They had discussed how to help and had decided to offer them the chance to align with House Potter Black if they wished it. They spent sometime making this known to Tracey and offered the same to Hannah if her parents were interested even though they had not been pursued by the DE's yet.

After the others left, the quartet made their way to their floor for the rest of the evening. Daphne penned a letter to her mother asking her if she was interested in taking the position of teaching IWGL (Intro to Wizard Government and Law). She included some of the changes they were making and also a list of the possible staff for the positions. She let her know that she needed to let them know as soon as possible and that they had their trip to visit the school planned for the next day. She sent it off with Hedwig before settling in with the others to go over what they would try and accomplish tomorrow at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the four of them had Dobby and Winky transport them to a spot along the road that led to the gates of Hogwarts. They wanted to be far enough away from the ward lines to see if they noticed anything as they approached.<p>

As they got closer to the gates Harry asked, "Does anyone else feel the wards pulsing?"

"Yeah, it's getting stronger the closer we get," responded Susan.

"It feels almost welcoming," said Hermione.

"I feel it echoing through the bond," gasped Daphne. She had not expected this to happen. She figured this would be something that only Harry and her wives would share.

They continued to the gates and stopped. Harry said, "Well, we can test a little now. Since the gates usually have to opened from within by Hagrid or the Head's during the summer, we can try and open them from outside by ourselves."

"Okay, how do we do that?" asked Susan.

Suddenly they all heard a feminine voice inside their heads say, _"Simply walk forward young Heiress of Hufflepuff, place your hand upon the lock, and ask me for entrance."_

They all gasped and looked at one another with wide eyes. They had not expected this at all. While they had thrown around theories last night, none of them had considered that the castle may have some type of sentience.

Somehow sensing their apprehension and confusion the voice spoke again, _"Do not be alarmed young ones. I have grown through the many years since my birth as a magical construct. I have gained the ability to feel those descended from the blood or magic of those who gave me breathe and I welcome you. If you wish to learn more, then once you enter my halls proceed to the room you refer to as the Room of Requirement and we may converse there more freely."_

"Thank you," replied a shocked Hermione before she looked to the others. "Well, Susan you heard her," she chuckled,"go on and let us in please."

Susan nodded and walked up to the gate and tentatively placed her hand on the massive bronze lock on the gates and asked for entrance. The huge iron gates immediately vanished and allowed them to pass through only to reappear as soon as they entered the grounds. They walked hand in hand up the path to the large oak doors of the school. As they neared the doors they heard a loud gong sound ring out four times, and once again they just exchanged curious glances as the doors slowly opened for them to walk through.

As they stood in the hall they noticed that the magic was once again pulsing and they could tell it was familiarizing itself with each of them. They stood there for a few moments until they heard footsteps approaching. They turned to see Minerva headed their way.

"I take it you four are the cause of that racket a moment ago," Minerva stated as she stepped up and gave Harry a hug before moving on to his wives.

"We assume so," Harry chuckled, "nothing would surprise me now."

"Why is that?" Minerva asked curiously, after all they just arrived.

"Oh nothing really important," Harry lazily said, "it's just the castle spoke to us outside the gates."

Minerva's eyes were comically wide as she gasped, "What?"

Harry and the others took a moment to tell her what happened.

"I've never heard of anyone ever conversing with the castle before. Leave it to you Harry, leave it to you," Minerva chuckled lightly before continuing, "I suggest we proceed to the Great Hall and have our breakfast so you four can head up to the seventh floor then shall we?"

As they entered the Great Hall they were greeted by another eye popping surprise. Instead of the four separate house flags hanging behind the Head table there was a large single flag with the Hogwarts crest including the school motto - "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" translated "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon". There was also an extra table in front of the Head table, not as elevated but still higher than the four house tables.

"I guess we can ask about this as well," Hermione stated as she walked toward the new table. It had a bench on both sides unlike the Head table. As she approached the table it filled with their breakfast but instead of the normal pewter goblets there were five gold ones. One Hermione noticed had a raven, one had a badger, one had a lion with a serpent under it's paw, and one had the Black family crest on one side with the Hogwarts on the other, while the last just had the Hogwarts crest.

"I guess this is our table then," shrugged Harry as he stepped up and took a seat in front of the spot he assumed was his. He picked up the goblet with the lion and serpent and noticed it was filled with pumpkin juice like always.

"It would seem the goblets represent each of us," said Susan as she picked up her goblet.

"You can find out when you have your chat, after we have breakfast. Now, have you had the chance to send the letters off to the potential staff members?" questioned Minerva.

"I've spoken with my parents and they've agreed to take the posts if we're successful today in gaining them access," said Hermione as she filled her plate.

"And I've sent a letter to my mother and should receive her reply soon," Daphne added.

"That's good. I've sent off the offers to Remus, Andromeda, and Narcissa as well. Hopefully, by Monday we'll have all the replies and a full staff once again." Minerva told them as they ate.

They chatted about the school changes and other things over breakfast. After they were done, Minerva excused herself to her office to go over some more amendments and asked them to join her after they had finished on the seventh floor.

Soon they had made their way up to the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was normally hidden opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.

Today instead of a blank section of wall they were surprised that there was a single archway door with a golden knob.

They glanced at one another and Harry tentatively stepped forward and grabbed the knob. Soon as he had his hand around the knob he could feel the warmth spread across his palm. He turned the knob and opened the door. He and his wives stepped into a circular room with a fire pit burning low in the center with three plush curved two-seaters surrounding it. The walls were lined with torches and tapestries displaying the house emblems.

The most surprising thing of all was a woman that appeared in her late 20's with long golden hair and sapphire eyes. She was dressed in a forest green robe that flowed around her. She was standing between two of the seats with a smile on her face as she looked at the bonded quartet before her.

"Welcome young ones. Have a seat and we shall have our discussion," she said aloud in the gentle voice they had heard before. She gestured to the two spots across from the one she had occupied and waited on them to sit.

"Um, who are you exactly?" questioned Harry after he had taken a seat beside Susan, with Daphne and Hermione on the one next to them.

"I have no name, for I have never revealed myself to another before," she replied.

"Why are you revealing yourself to us now then?" questioned Hermione.

"Several reasons actually," the woman replied. "First being that this is the first time that all four heirs have presented themselves at once. Second being that I feel you four are worthy of my assistance. I can sense that you wish only the best for my institution and students."

"But we've been in the castle for years and you've never contacted us before," stated Hermione.

"It is true that I could sense your presence before, however, the circumstances were much different. I can see the things you have been through since you left and the understanding of your surroundings is greater now. Before you trusted in others to lead but now, you are ready to lead others."

"You said you know what we have been through, how?" asked Daphne.

"When you presented yourself at the gate, I felt the bond you share and used that to access your mind."

"Why? That's not exactly polite or acceptable behavior," exclaimed Hermione.

"Young Ravenclaw heiress, I assure you I only viewed things that was relevant. I accessed only things pertaining to myself as the school. I would never invade your personal lives."

"OK, I can see how that was necessary this once but would appreciate it if you would not do that again without permission," replied Hermione.

"Understandable request. Now, let's start by me saying that I agree with the changes you are planning for the courses and for the new staff members. I did not like the way the former Headmaster ran things. He initiated changes so that he could hide knowledge and control the masses. He removed a number of texts over his time that can once again be made available. None have came close to the plans initially laid out by my creators."

"Where can we find the removed texts and what initial plans?" questioned Hermione. Of course she would ask about the books first.

"The texts are hidden in a secret room in the back of the Restricted Section of the library. It is hidden behind a portrait of the Black Lake and accessible by one of you four placing your wand tip inside the lake. As for the initial plans, that is something that was never actually written down but basically it is how the founders envisioned things. For example, the houses were never meant to cause such a division between the students. They were intended to give like minded students a communal area only. The rivalry was brought on by those who sought to cause unrest in our world. Classes were mixed equally and not pitted as one house against another. In fact, the sorting hat was used as a way to determine the perfect fit, not to divide the students."

"We considered removing the separate houses actually," said Daphne, "but we decided against that. We have decided to forgo the house points system since it only creates competition between those we wish to unite. We haven't decided on quidditch yet though."

"Perhaps you can come to an arrangement that will allow the game to continue since it does foster student interaction. As for the house points, I agree they only cause rivalry as it leads to one house claiming superiority over the others. Now, as you noticed I have added a fifth table to the Great Hall. It is the Founders Table and is meant to be used by yourselves and those you invite. Hopefully, your example of mixing houses will inspire the others. Also, since you are bonded, if you wish you may use the Founder's Tower as your married quarters. You may also like to know that those quarters are in a hidden tower, the entrance is behind the portrait of the white phoenix on the second floor, and it has room for many guests. It may help in your housing issues with the Granger's, your siblings, and friends seeking refuge from the other houses."

"We were always told that muggles couldn't enter or even see the castle. Are you saying that they can?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yes young heiress, they may. It is true that the castle is protected from muggles being able to just happen upon it, however, you as an heir may bring them onto the grounds without resistance. They will need to be escorted by one of you to and from the castle grounds but that is where the limits end. Once inside, they will be fine with their elf assistants, of course only for the magic needed."

"That is great, thank you," Hermione responded. "I've always wanted to share this with them, and please call me Hermione instead of heiress, also I would like to able to address you by name since we will be communing with you frequently, if allowed that is, it would be nice to know what to call you."

"Of course, Hermione, do you have a suggestion," responded the woman.

"Sophia, after the Greek Goddess of Knowledge," answered Hermione.

"I like it," said Harry, "it's rather fitting. Nice to meet you Sophia."

Sophia chuckled a little, "Thank you, all of you. Now is there anything you wish to ask?"

"Yes, how do we contact you?" asked Daphne. "This room is usually hidden and what if we need to have you speak with us urgently from somewhere else within the castle?"

"The room will return to normal once you leave. I felt it was best to speak with you in a solid form so asked the room to provide it for your convenience, from here on out unless you come to this room and request my presence, you will only hear me in your minds like before. No one else will hear me or your responses. To speak with me you only need to ask or call out to me, I will know."

"That will make things easier, thank you Sophia," said Susan.

"Is there away for us to be alerted to the presence of those carrying the dark mark inside the castle or on the grounds, and if there is anyone causing another student harm?" asked Harry.

"You have the power to change the wards anyway you like. All you have to do is use the ward stone in the Head Mistress's office, to do so just hold the stone and tell it what you wish for the wards to do. Also, before you add anything you may want to tell it to remove anything the previous headmaster has done. As for the mark, the wards can be set with an alert, however, you need to remember to allow Professor Snape an exception, if you wish to give him sanctuary."

"Do you feel it would be wise to allow him to continue to teach?" questioned Harry.

"He is a fine potions master and has the potential to be a great teacher. I hope that he takes this chance and uses it without holding to the biases he has shown over the years. He can and will be monitored better from here on out, I believe your godmother is most adamant about that. She has already enlisted the help of the portraits and elves to keep an eye on him. She has planned to keep a close watch herself until she feels he is worthy of his post. If there is nothing else, I will let you take your leave and finish your visit, just don't be too surprised next time you hear me speaking with you mentally."

"I believe that is all for now," said Harry, "Thank you for the help and advice, we will continue to strive to maintain the trust you have given us."

Sophia nodded and faded from view before their eyes.

"Well, that was informative," said Hermione as she and Daphne stood from their seat.

"Very, now let's head up to see Minerva and remind me to ask her to call a board of governor's meeting for next week." responded Harry after he and Susan had joined them.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Minerva received the acceptance letters from Remus, Narcissa, Danyella, and Andromeda. Dan and Emma had accepted their positions in person on Saturday when they were shown the castle and surrounding grounds. It had been a marvelous thing to watch their expressions as they explored with the quartet. They had also taken the day to retrieve the books Albus had removed from the library and returned them to Madam Pince. They opened Founder's Tower and were amazed by the opulence and sheer size of their new quarters.<p>

The tower had two floors just for Harry and his wives. It was essentially a small manor containing everything they would ever need. The other floors where designed with what amounted to lavish flats on each one. The Granger's decided to take the topmost floor, with the two right below theirs belonging to Hermione and her spouses. There were five floors below those that could be used to house their guests and they only made a few changes with Dobby and Winky's help. After setting a password for the entrance to the tower and one to their upper levels they returned home to prepare themselves for the week to come. They had the school board meeting and the Dumbledore's fake escape to deal with after all.


	28. Chapter 28 The Great Escape?

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know it's been over a month since my last update. All I can say is life happens sometimes when we least expect it. Thanks for reading as always. I've been in a little bit of a writing slump lately but I think I'm beginning to work past it now. Review and let me know what you think. It shouldn't take as long for the next update, hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations.

Chapter 28 - The Great Escape ?

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and Bloodtooth were waiting on Minerva to escort the twelve members of the Board of Governors into the conference room they've became so familiar with recently. Harry had even joked with Bloodtooth about having it become his own small territory inside the bank.

Rita was watching the meeting from the adjoining room as she had been instructed earlier. They figured that the Boards reactions would be more truthful if they didn't know a member of the press was watching. She was curious as to why they had decided to have the meeting at the bank, until her bosses had explained that this would ensure that the Board couldn't dispute the claims of them actually being the rightful heirs, without insulting the Goblin Nation that is.

Everyone's attention snapped to the entrance as two goblin guards opened the door to allow Minerva to enter with the Board in tow.

"Ah, Head Mistress McGonagall, right on time as always," Harry greeted. "If you and our guests would please take your seats we will proceed immediately."

"Of course, Lord Potter Black," Minerva smiled at her godson as she took her seat directly in front of him with the twelve board members filing into either side of her as she noticed the looks on their faces regarding her new title.

"Now, I assume you're all wondering why you're here?" Harry started.

However, before he could say anything further an older, balding, angry looking gentleman stood and said, "I for one would like to know exactly, why you feel you have the authority to call this meeting in the first place. Not to mention, why we're having it here Potter?"

You could hear the distaste in his voice as he asked the last with a sneer worthy of a Malfoy as he looked toward Bloodtooth with obvious disdain.

"It's Lord Potter Black, and you are?" questioned Harry calmly. He knew he was just winding the man up but he really didn't care for his attitude towards his friends.

"Gawain Lambard III and I've been a member of this board since before your father was born boy."

"Well, Mister Lambard, you may have been a board member that long but you are no longer," Harry stated firmly before adding, "and it's Lord Potter Black to you sir."

"You can't remove me from this board; you don't have the authority," Lambard snarled.

"I can assure you, I do. Now, listen carefully all of you, for I will say this only once. I am Lord Harry James Potter Black, a descendant and heir of Godric Gryffindor and heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. Therefore, I do have the authority to disband this entire board and I shall."

"You can not disband the Board of Governors, Lord Potter Black without all four heirs and since you have only claimed to be heir of two, your word has no effect on me or this board."

"Ah, let me introduce my wives then," Harry said as he stood and motioned for Hermione, Daphne and Susan to stand as well.

"This is the Lady Hermione Potter, Magical Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and raised it to place a light kiss to her knuckles.

"This is the Lady Susan Bones Potter Black, Magical Heiress of Helga Hufflepuff," he said before repeating his actions from a moment before with Hermione.

"And this is the Lady Daphne Black, whom is bonded to the heirs before you," he said before repeating his gesture a third time.

"Now, gentlemen and ladies, as you can see the four heirs are present and therefore, your services are no longer needed nor wanted." Harry told them after he had resumed his seat after the murmuring had quieted down.

It would seem that this Mister Lambard was the designated spokesmen for the group as he said, "You expect us to believe this without proof? If the heirs had returned we would have heard about it before now."

"Ah, but they have proof. The tests were performed by myself at the beginning of this summer at the request of Lord Potter Black and his Ladies. That was their first magical blood testing and so they have just learned of this as well. Now, if you wish to claim that the Goblin Nation's word is not proof enough then I'm sure we can arrange you an audience with the High King himself." sneered Bloodtooth. He did not like this wizard and hoped he was foolish enough to challenge his claim.

However, the man was not that big of an idiot as he said, "Your word is proof enough Senior Goblin. Forgive the implication otherwise, this is just a shock."

"Yes, I see that," said Bloodtooth, "however, you should remember your station from here on out and address the Lord and his Ladies accordingly, as they are important friends of the Goblin Nation."

Lambard had a sickly color change come across him at hearing those last words. No matter what he or the others came up with to challenge this claim, they knew it was useless after that declaration. Not only had the goblin confirmed the claims, he'd also just basically put the full force of the Goblin Nation behind Potter with his words. He had to think quickly to save face and possibly his neck.

"Again, my humblest apologies Senior Goblin, Lord Potter Black and Ladies. Of course, we will have no qualms disbanding the board since the Founders Heirs have returned. We will relinquish any control, properties, or items we have regarding the school and offer our congratulations on your ascensions."

"Thank you Mister Lambard, however, before you go we wanted to give each of you a notice, as former board members, of the ongoing audits being conducted for us by the Goblin Nation. After all, we need to become familiar with our heritage. Good Day, gentlemen, ladies." Harry said as an obvious dismal.

He and the others watched the looks of horror spread across some of the members' faces when he mentioned the audit. Now, as they practically fled the room he knew he had done the right thing in looking into the schools finances.

* * *

><p>Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge looked up from the various papers on his desk at the abrupt sound of heavy wrapping on his door. He had left instructions not to be disturbed this morning and so with a heavy sigh he replied, "Enter."<p>

Entering his door was the last person he felt like dealing with this morning, Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE. He had hoped to have this prisoner transfer handled without her interference. Especially, since he was planning on using the positive press to help bolster his standing as Minister of Magic.

"Please take a seat Amelia," Fudge said as he motioned to one of the rather uncomfortable chairs directly in front of his desk.

"No thank you Cornelius," Amelia tersely answered. "I have only stopped into ask, what in the name of Merlin are you thinking, sending three mid-level Aurors out to escort someone as powerful as Albus Dumbledore into custody. Don't you think that a team of my top Aurors would've been better suited instead?"

"Amelia, I personally hand picked this team and have faith in their ability to see this transfer through. Albus has been detained by goblins for Merlin's sake, so a short trip from the bank should be an uneventful task."

"You underestimate him, Cornelius," Amelia replied. "He is one of the most powerful and influential wizards of our time, not to mention the goblins you so snidely refer to have very special ways of detaining him that we do not. I fear this will not go our way and request that you allow me and a special team go and assist in this matter."

"You may not aid nor may you send a team. However, I will be departing shortly to personally oversee the transfer and will allow you to accompany me so that you may see that your worries are unnecessary and tiresome quite frankly."

"Very well, Cornelius. Have it your way, I will step back and let you handle this. You just remember this discussion as I will definitely be including it in my official reports regarding this whole matter." Amelia said before she left his office to wait for this fiasco to unfold.

* * *

><p>Aurors Robards, Dawlish, and Williamson had just flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. They'd been hand picked for an assignment the day before by Minister Fudge and had been assured that it would be a quick prisoner exchange. Fudge explained that he would join and oversee the transfer with a small press contingency. They were instructed to proceed as normal and would be awarded accordingly, once the transfer was over.<p>

"Let's get this over with," Robards said as he headed toward the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I don't think it should be too tough. A simple in and out according to Fudge. I believe it's some sort of cooked up publicity stunt of his anyway." Williamson said as he passed through the archway behind the others.

"Well, we'll see. So shut your traps and get a move on. It's almost time," Dawlish drawled out as he passed the other two as they headed toward the bank.

They passed down the street easily and stopped at the base of the steps that lead into Gringotts where two armored guards stood next to the doors.

"We're here to take possession of a prisoner that's being released to the Minister of Magic," Dawlish sneered at the guards.

"We know why you are here wizard. You are early and will just have to wait since the prisoner is still being readied for transfer," snarled one of the guards.

Dawlish glared at the guards but knew better than to taunt them. He turned to his companions and motioned for them to stay in position. He scanned the area and saw a few people on the street conducting their business but other than that it was calm and clear. He did, however, notice that Fudge was a few yards away with a reporter and a photographer from the Daily Prophet.

A few moments passed before Dawlish and the others saw the doors begin to open. They were surprised to see that filing from the doors were two lines of armored goblins, four in front of each line. Directly behind them stood two goblins pulling what appeared to be glowing chains connected to a belt securely tightened around the waist of Albus Dumbledore. Two goblins followed immediately behind Dumbledore carrying two chains that extended from the back of his belt and were followed by four more armored goblins.

Dawlish, Robards, and Williamson shared a glance at one another that showed the clear shock on each of their faces. They had not been informed it was Albus-too-many-names-and titles-Dumbledore, supposedly the most powerful wizard alive, they were to transport. Turning their attention back to the entourage before them they immediately began to feel totally unprepared for such a task and was wondering if Fudge had a brain in his head at all.

As the goblin entourage stopped, Bloodtooth stepped from behind them and headed to address the Aurors. He said, "We are here to hand over the possession of the prisoner, Albus Dumbledore, to you, the representatives of the Minister of Magic. Are you the team that was sent forth by your Minister?"

"We are," Dawlish said as he and the others stepped forward.

"Very well, we will be releasing him into your custody. Once we remove our bindings, he is yours and all responsibility will fall upon your Minister at this time." Bloodtooth informed them before he turned around to face the goblins gathered. He began to speak in their native tongue, relaying his orders.

The three Aurors watched as the goblin barked out his orders. They watched the armored guards step aside, turn in perfect sequence, and begin to march back up the steps. The four goblins holding the chains stepped closer to the prisoner, drew out keys and released the binding belt and stepped back. They nodded to Bloodtooth before they followed the others back up the steps.

Albus Dumbledore seemed to be regaining his faculties rather quickly. He had seemed mentally unaware and unstable on his feet while he was being restrained by the goblins. Now, though he seemed to be rousing to his surroundings.

Upon noticing this Dawlish immediately stepped forward and said, "Albus Dumbledore, we are here to reprimand you into the custody of Minister Fudge."

Dumbledore looked up to see the three Aurors stepping his way, as he noticed a flash from besides them he decided to get this show on the road so to speak. "Ah, yes, well I hate to disappoint you fine gentleman, but I have pressing matters to attend."

He took a step forwards and the Aurors wasted no time in bringing their wands to bear on him. Three stunner spells shot forth and headed his way. He immediately raised his hand and a large silvery shield appeared before him, which rebounded the spells upon their casters.

As the Aurors dropped stunned to the ground, Albus stepped forward and looked toward where the flash had came from, only to see a flabbergasted Cornelius Fudge alongside the press representatives.

"Ah, Cornelius, I must thank you for arranging my release. I couldn't have done it without your insistence that I be removed from the inescapable, heavily warded bank. Now, if you will excuse me I have to find and kill Harry Potter before he can stop the Dark Lord from achieving the Greater Good for the wizarding world. Good Day."

With that he apparated away with barely a sound, amidst the flurry of flashes.

* * *

><p>Harry was seated between his wives as he was stared at by his very formidable Godmother.<p>

"Just what in Merlin's name possessed you to say that?" McGonagall asked harshly in her Scottish brogue as she paced back and forth in front of him.

Everyone had gathered in the living room, upon Harry's return, to hear the details of the escape. They were told how Harry had taken the goblins equivalent of polyjuice potion and dressed in the clothes provided by Minerva from Albus's possessions (that remained stored in the dungeons of the school), how they shackled him and led him out, how Bloodtooth had used goblin magic to conjure the shield so it would appear that Albus had wandlessly conjured it, and how Fudge and the press watched helplessly as he escaped after his little speech.

By this time Amelia had arrived and had filled them in on the happenings at the Ministry after Fudge returned. He had locked himself away in his office and refused to see anyone including herself. She sent a team out to revive the downed Aurors and question them about the incident. They knew it wouldn't lead to anything but she had to follow protocol to ensure no one suspected anything was amiss. The only thing that hadn't gone to plan was Harry's little impromptu speech as he fled.

"Well, I was thinking that not only could we take a shot at Fudge with this but we could use it to keep everyone questioning the things Dumbledore has done, especially in the Wizengamot. Not to mention, him saying I was a threat to the Dark Lord would also, hopefully, help implant that idea in the public and start gathering us a little more support." Harry replied evenly. He felt rather relaxed from his position surrounded by his attentive wives. They needed the physical contact to reassure themselves that he returned unharmed and well, even though the bond allowed them to know this before he returned. It seemed that after this short separation, they still felt like they needed the contact to reaffirm what they already knew.

"Now, all we need to do is storm the emergency Wizengamot session that will be called and call for a vote of no confidence after announcing our voting block, right?" Harry asked to try and shift the attention away from his little speech and back to Fudge.

"Exactly, Augusta is filing the formal request as we speak and then the members should be notified later tonight." Amelia answered. "I will send a patronus messenger to Minerva and let her know when the session will be held. I imagine the Daily Prophet will have front page coverage of the escape in the morning so it should add fuel to the fire for us as well."

"Since there's nothing more to be done today, I'd like to retire with my lovelies and relax before we take on the government tomorrow. Minerva, you're welcome to join us in the morning for breakfast. Amelia thank you for your help, and you're more than welcome to join us as well." Harry said as he untangled from his wives and stood.

"Thanks for the offer, but I believe I'll be too busy to attend. Susan, take care and you three as well," Amelia replied as the quad stood ready to head off to the third floor.

"I'll see you four in the morning then," said Minerva from her spot across from the Grangers and Amelia.

After the quad left Dan asked, "Now, I don't know about anyone else but I sure could use a nice stiff drink."

"That sounds excellent to me as well," replied Minerva with a chuckle. "Sometimes I think he just tries to see if he can get me to drink."

"Well, we're in agreement on that as well," said Emma as she took the drink that had appeared in front of her, no doubt Winky's doing.

"You know," Amelia said after she took a drink from her own glass, "he did have a point. By Albus stating that he was a plausible threat to Voldemort, more people will want to align themselves with him. The statement about him going after Harry will also allow me a lot of leverage when it comes to their security as well. Not to mention having it seem that Dumbledore holds the same beliefs as Voldemort. That alone will give us a way to go back and review all the laws that has been passed since his tenure began."

* * *

><p><strong>***Warning: You may skip this section and not miss anything besides some lemony goodness.***<strong>

"Is it me or do you both feel compelled to maintain as much contact with Harry as possible?" questioned Hermione after the three had undressed and were sitting on the bed waiting for Harry to join them after his shower.

"I know what you mean," began Daphne as she slipped closer to Hermione and wrapped her arms around Hermione's stomach, so that Hermione was nestled between her legs with her breast pressed into her lover's back. "I know he was only away from us for about 12 hours but the pull I feel for him is only lessened when I'm touching him."

"This maybe another aspect of the bond that we have to deal with," Susan said as she ran her hands up and down Hermione's long creamy legs enticing soft moans from the recipient. "Prolonged physical absence may cause us to crave the missing spouse. Let's face it, we've not been separated for more than an hour at the most since we completed our bonds."

"You do have a point," sighed Hermione as she let her head roll back onto Daphne's shoulder. Susan's soft soothing hands and Daphne's breath on her neck was causing her to long her for wives at the moment. "However, I hope we don't have an opportunity to test that theory by any prolonged separations."

"Agreed," Daphne murmured before she used her position to start nipping at Hermione's exposed neck. She placed soft kisses along her long slender neck until she reached her pulse point where she began sucking a little harder.

Hermione moaned and raised her arms up and over her head to pull Daphne into her neck more as she ran one hand through Daphne's hair as the other held her tightly in place. This gave Daphne the perfect opportunity to pull her hands flat across Hermione's stomach and up the sides of rib cage until she reached the curve of Hermione's breast. Daphne then cupped each breast and kneaded them lightly before taking the perk nipples between her fingers and rolling them slightly.

Susan sat with her legs folded under as she slowly ran her hands up and down Hermione's thighs as she watched Daphne fondle those beautiful breast. She sat up a little more and braced herself with her hands on those luscious thighs, so she could dip her head to Hermione's chest where she ran her tongue around the nipple Daphne had just presented her with before she sucked it into the warmth of her mouth.

Daphne captured Hermione's lips and began a deeply passionate kiss as she continued to knead Hermione's breast as Susan switched back and forth between nipples. Susan glanced up with lust filled eyes and watched as the pairs' tongues fought for dominance. Slowly, releasing the nipple she was currently latched onto with a soft popping sound, she joined the two's kiss and drew them into a heated three-way tongue battle.

Hermione tensed a little as she felt Susan shift so that she was sitting astride her right thigh. She felt Susan's slickness grinding against her as she felt Susan run a finger up through her dripping slit. Slowly sliding two fingers through Hermione's swollen lips Susan circled Hermione's clit a few times before sliding her fingers back to Hermione's opening and pushing into her tight velvety wetness.

"Unh...Susan," Hermione moaned as she thrust her hips forward onto Susan's questing fingers.

"Yea, 'mione," Susan asked as she pumped her finger's slowly in and out.

"I want you to lick me love," Hermione breathed out as she lay back and pulled Daphne around before guiding Daphne to kneel above her. "While I show Daphne here just what your marvelous tongue is doing to me."

Susan was more than happy to oblige as she kept her fingers sliding into her lover. She ran her tongue slowly up Hermione's slit before sucking her clit into her mouth, giving it a little nip with her teeth as she tugged back on it before devouring it again.

Harry had felt the spike of desire roll over him through the bond as he turned the water on in the shower. After a few minutes of standing under the warm stream he was rock hard. He knew they would be well on their way to their first orgasms before he even joined them. So he finished up his shower trying to avoid touching his throbbing member as much as possible.

That thought was abandoned as soon as he stepped through the bathroom door and saw the position his wives were in before him. He watched quietly from the foot of the bed and slowly stroked his cock for a few minutes as Daphne gyrated above Hermione as her tongue slid in and around Daphne's cunt, while Susan worshiped Hermione with her bum swaying back and forth above her knees giving him a unobstructed view of her dripping sex and pink puckered ring.

Harry crawled onto the bed and positioned himself behind Susan. He gripped her hips and slid his cock between her legs so that his head slid along her wet hot slit. After a few passes that thoroughly lubed his aching member, he pushed his tip into her tight opening. He slowly pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt. He started withdrawing at the same pace and was ready to set a slow and steady rhythm.

It seemed Susan had other ideas. As soon as his tip was barely inside her opening, she slammed her hips back and impaled herself on his rigid cock causing his balls to bounce into her clit. Taking the cue, Harry gave a grunt and set the pace that his wife apparently wanted.

The four of them continued long in the night as they satiated their need for Harry and each other.

*****Warnings End*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Albus Dumbledore Escapes Under Minister's Nose<strong>_

_By Zamira Gulch_

_Yes, dear readers, you saw that correctly._

_I was summoned to the Ministry, along with my photographer, to accompany our Minister of Magic to witness, what I was told to be the transfer of a high priority prisoner. _

_We arrived in front of Gringotts and witnessed **three**, yes **three**, mid-level Aurors standing before the steps waiting to take possession of one Albus Dumbledore._

_Now, as you all have read recently, the former leader of the light, has been detained by the Goblin Nation on many charges of wrong doings against Lord Potter Black, amongst various other serious charges. What you may not be aware of is that our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has been petitioning to have Dumbledore released into **his** custody relentlessly since his incarceration._

_I have since learned that the three Aurors, Dawlish,Robards, and Williamson, were hand picked by the Minister and that he** refused** to allow the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, to put together a special ops team to handle the transfer._

_Now, we can look at this from three view points._

_One being the Minister felt that Dumbledore was not regarded as a serious threat. Two, he thoroughly believed his team would be sufficient enough to handle this monumental task and gain him some positive press to boot. Or third, and most disturbing, is that he supported the escape and helped ensure it's success with an undermanned retrieval team._

_After being released (from what I have learned to be an entourage of **no less than twenty** armored goblins who escorted a magically suppressed Dumbledore) to the three Aurors, Dumbledore conjured a wandless shield that reflected the Aurors own stunner spells, essentially incapacitating themselves._

_He then had this to say before he apparated away, _

_**"Ah, Cornelius, I must thank you for arranging my release. I couldn't have done it without your insistence that I be removed from the inescapable, heavily warded bank. Now, if you will excuse me I have to find and kill Harry Potter before he can stop the Dark Lord from achieving the Greater Good for the wizarding world. Good Day."**_

_So my dear readers, I ask you now to consider whether these are the actions of a man that you want leading our world. Is Minister Fudge the best person to protect us from the dangers we face from not only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but now Albus Dumbledore as well, who's threatening to kill the very person he claims maybe able to stop the Dark Lord?_

"That's about all it say's the next parts are just background information and then of course the pictures themselves. Here have a look," Daphne said after she finished reading the article to her spouses.

They instructed Dobby bring them a copy of the Daily Prophet as soon as it was rolled off the presses. The little guy took this quite serious since he actually popped into the printing room and snatched the first one that rolled off the line.

"Well, at least your parting words had the effect you were looking for, love," Susan said.

"Yes, that's good but can we please all go back to sleep? I'm glad Dobby takes his job so seriously but it is 3:30 in the morning for Merlin's sake. We just drifted off an hour or so ago, and we do have to storm the Wizengamot sometime today." Hermione grumbled from her position between Daphne and Harry.

"Yes, dear," chuckled Harry softly as he felt Susan tighten her hold around his chest from her spot snuggled up behind him.


	29. Chapter 29 The Wizengamot

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, some of you had giving up on me but I promise I will not stop until I feel that I have finished this story. I'm guessing I'm maybe two-thirds of the way at this point. Maybe a little less. Anyway, life totally got in the way and so I had to prioritize a little. The next few chapters are well underway and so hopefully you'll not have to wait too long again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to the fabulous JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my own enjoyment.

Chapter Twenty-nine - The Wizengamot

"Danyella, where are you?" called Nathaniel Greengrass as he walked back into their bedchambers. He'd risen as usual, an hour or so before her, to go downstairs and have his coffee and read _The Prophet_ before she would've joined him for breakfast. When she didn't show up at her normal time, he went in search of her.

He paused as he saw her sitting on the edge of their bed holding a letter with a smile on her face. "It's good news I take it?" he asked as he stepped forward to sit next to her.

"Oh, Nate, I'm sorry. I guess I was lost in my mind for a moment and didn't hear you come in," she responded as she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he sat beside her.

"I was curious what was keeping you," he said as he nodded toward the letter in her hands, "I assume, from your smile, that it's from Narcissa?"

"Yes, it is," she said, "you won't believe the news she sent."

"Well, let's hear it then. If it can make you this happy, then I'm sure it means you'll be seeing her soon?" Nate replied.

"You mean WE will be seeing her soon. Nate, I've told you that I won't do anything to hurt you. I meant it. I love you and if she can't accept that then nothing will happen between us," Danyella responded. "I know you said that it was my happiness that worried you, but we've built a loving family together and whether or not we can fit one more will depend on how we connect to one another."

"I love you too. Now, let's hear this news," he said with a smile that matched hers. He knew that she meant what she said and for her sake he hoped things would go smoothly between him and Narcissa.

Oh, he knew that he could be attracted to her, after all, she was as lovely a woman as Danyella, but he hoped that he could find a connection with her that would allow his wife to have everything she desired. They'd discussed their situation extensively the past week, and had came to the conclusion that they would see how well things went between himself and Narcissa before they decided where this would go. Danyella had brought up the idea of maybe bringing Narcissa in as a second wife. That was legal after all, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Cissa says that she was offered the position of Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and that she accepted. She will be moving into the castle a week or two before the start of term. She says that she's not sure whether she will receive the normal accommodations or not, however, since Draco will be in need of special protection this year from his former House and those with families that support the Dark Lord. She also expressed an interest in coming for a visit before she has to depart for the school, so that she can formally meet you and our daughters as Narcissa Black, and not the Malfoy trophy wife she was forced to be."

"Why don't you send her an invitation for dinner tomorrow night and then you can share your good news as well. Make it a sort of surprise for her, Professor Greengrass." Nate said with a sly smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget that we have to head to the Granger's this morning to discuss a few things before we head to the Wizengamot."

"I remembered, I was actually getting our formal robes out when the owl tapped on the window," she replied. "I assumed you would want to announce our alliance at the same time as the others do."

"Of course," Nate replied, "we will all need to show a united front today, so that we are taken seriously by those old fools that only see power in names, titles, and stations."

"Well, they will certainly have a lot to see today," Danyella said as she headed to her desk to send her reply off so that they could get ready to head over to see the others.

* * *

><p>"Right this way Head Mistress," Winky said as she led Minerva into the downstairs study at the Granger's home and indicated a spot in front of a table that held tea and biscuits. "The Master and Mistresses will be joining you soon."<p>

Minerva had just finished preparing her tea when she heard, "Morning, sorry to keep you waiting."

It was Harry that had spoken as he and his wives entered the study, followed by Dan and Emma. She let them all get settled while exchanging greetings and settling in with their cups before she spoke.

"I received news this morning from Amelia. It seems that Augusta was successful in calling for an emergency Wizengamot session. It's scheduled for 2 this afternoon, will be seen before the full court, and will be open to the public."

"We didn't see an announcement in the papers this morning, so I can't imagine many will show up to the public gallery," Hermione remarked as the others just nodded their agreement.

"That's because there wasn't time to get it to the papers, however, the announcement will be made by a method that hasn't been used since the first war against Voldemort. It's a special type of spell that allows the Ministry to make emergency announcements over the floo network. Everyone within hearing range of a floo opening will hear the information. Hopefully, that will be enough to spread the news and gain interest in the meeting." Minerva informed them. "Good morning, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, join us."

Minerva motioned them forward. She noticed their arrival right after Hermione asked her question since she was facing the entrance to the study.

"Please Professor, call us Nathaniel and Danyella in settings such as these, when there's no need for formality," replied Nathaniel.

"Of course, but I must insist you call me Minerva then," she replied with a smile. "Now, as you heard things are set for the session at 2 this afternoon, is there anything you would like to add."

"We were wondering whether there was a plan in place to announce the seats held by the new Lord and his Ladies," replied Danyella.

"We wanted to ask for suggestions actually, Mother," responded Daphne. "You and father have the most experience here dealing with the members of the Wizengamot."

Harry, Susan, and Hermione nodded their agreement to Daphne's statement before Harry added, "We only know that we want to announce our positions, titles, and alliances before the vote of no confidence is called for against Fudge. We think that it will be better to get that out of the way instead of interrupting the process to explain why we are entitled to our seats."

"We agree with that as well," Nathaniel said, "a united front will be needed to make any kind of impact on some of the older members. So here's what I was thinking..."

They discussed their plan as they waited on the others to join them for the trip to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"Wormtail, tell Dawlish I demand his presence," uttered Lord Voldemort from his throne.<p>

He'd called his available inner circle this morning after hearing some disturbing news from one of his followers within the Wizengamot. He couldn't allow that old meddlesome Longbottom witch to get that puppet ousted as Minister without delaying his plans. Fudge was easily manipulated and misled allowing for the right scenario for his takeover to occur. He had instructed his follower inside the Wizengamot to nominate another sympathizer to his cause even though they weren't necessarily a member of his organization. He hoped at least to keep that bothersome Bones bitch out of the position. He wasn't able to stop her rise to Department Head during his absence but he knew that it would be difficult to overthrow the Ministry with her as Minister.

"Right away my Lord," Wormtail whimpered as he headed out the door quickly wishing to escape his Lord's presence.

A few moments later Auror Dawlish stepped inside the room and immediately stopped, lowered to one knee, bowed before his Lord and said, "You called my Lord, what might I do for you?"

"Rise Dawlish and come closer," Voldemort said. "I have a special assignment for you. A very important assignment, one that will reward you handsomely if you succeed, however, shall you fail me let's just say Bella will have someone to keep her company."

Voldemort had Wormtail forcing potions down Bellatrix's throat to keep her alive so that he may continue her torture for his amusement after which he'd have her fed healing potions so that he could start all over again the next day. He knew he would release her one day but not until he tired of his current pass-time.

"Of course my Lord, I only exist to serve you," Dawlish replied from his new position kneeling before the snake like man he called Master.

"I need you to use your position as an Auror to try and delay this travesty of a meeting this afternoon at the Ministry. I need you to stop Madam Longbottom before she calls for a vote against Fudge, anyway possible. I want her stopped from making that meeting anyway you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord, I will see it done." Dawlish replied.

"Good, now take your leave and prepare yourself," Voldemort said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Dawlish left Riddle Manor with a plan in mind. He knew his only chance was to ambush Madam Longbottom on the way to the court room. There were many alcoves off that hall that could provide a suitable hiding spot. He knew that hall was the only weakness he could exploit. The Atrium was too busy and the entrance to the court room would be crowded as well. He hoped that if he sat in wait long enough, she would pass him alone or with one or two others at the most. He could not risk more than that since he had to remain unseen to continue to be of use to his master. He knew that if he failed however, he would be of no use to anyone anymore.

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones was waiting in front of the public floo entrances for her niece's party to arrive. She had personally connected the Granger's home to the ministry's floos. The connection should sever as soon as the last person arrived so that no one could use the connection against them or trace Harry's whereabouts. She looked up in time to see Lord and Lady Greengrass step out the floo followed by Harry. As she stepped forward to greet them she saw Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, and finally Minerva exit the floos as well before she saw the flash that indicated the connection had severed.<p>

"Glad you all made it. I hope you didn't have any difficulty with the floo connection on your end," asked Amelia as she stepped forward to give Susan a hug before proceeding to Harry, Daphne, and Hermione.

"None at all Auntie," Susan answered after the hugs.

"Well, since I'm here we can by-pass the security desk and I will escort everyone down to the waiting area I have set-up for your use before the session begins. We have about 45 minutes until we need to be seated so just follow me," Amelia told them as she herded them through the crowds and past the security check points.

After they cleared the Atrium crowd, they crammed into one of the lifts that took them down to the ninth floor. As they exited the lift Harry had a memory flash of being escorted down here by Mr. Weasley for his hearing on underage magic. It seemed as creepy this time as it had then with the exception of the noise the adults were making as they chatted amongst themselves.

_What's the matter Harry?_ Asked Hermione.

_Just remembering the last time I was in this hall. I guess it put me on edge, this hall just seems to scream creepy to me for some reason._ Harry responded.

_Last time you were going to be on trail for some trumped-up charge that Fudge was using to persecute you, this time we will make him accountable for his actions._ Daphne added.

_Exactly, Fudge will wish he hadn't gotten on your bad side when we're done today. Hopefully, the things we do today will start a chain reaction inside the Ministry._ Susan added as they exited the stairwell and continued on toward the waiting room that was right off the court room itself.

All of a sudden they heard Neville cry out "No!" behind them. They whirled around in time to see Neville leap in front of his Gran, who was walking right in front of him and Luna. They watched in what seemed like slow motion, to Harry at least, as a purple flash from an unknown spell hit Neville square in the chest right before he crumpled to the floor in agonizing pain, if the sounds of his screaming was anything to go by that is.

Things got hectic quickly at this point. Luna, Augusta, and Minerva were at Neville's side trying to see what they could do for him. Harry and the others had their wands drawn as they stood guard around the downed young man as they watched for the source of the attack to expose itself.

"Please, help him Minerva," cried out Augusta over Neville's wailing as she held a struggling Luna to her side to stop her from trying to reach her grandson.

"There's only one thing I can do until we're sure what hit him," Minerva responded as she drew her wand up and down Neville's twitching form as he continued to scream out in pain before he suddenly fell silent as Minerva lowered her wand.

* * *

><p>Dawlish had hid in an alcove and waited on the perfect opportunity to attack Madam Longbottom, when he heard a group moving toward him. As they passed he knew this was his prey since he had just seen his boss walk by followed by a few others and then Potter himself with his whores in tow.<p>

As his target drew near, he raised his wand and grasped his emergency Auror issued portkey. He just hoped and prayed that no-one was in the bunker since that would lead to him having to explain why he apparated outside the Ministry at the exact time that Madam Longbottom was attacked or having to dispose of any witnesses that could give him away. The Aurors were issued these portkeys in case the Ministry was invaded or locked down to prevent any type of magical entry or exit, since they would break through any wards and deposit them in a safe bunker where they could regroup and respond to whatever threat had caused them to evacuate.

Dawlish knew he would get only one shot with this many others around and so he took aim as Augusta neared him. He silently cast his curse while activating his portkey simultaneously. He didn't see the curse hit as he portkeyed away but he did hear someone scream No as he was whisked away. He hoped he hit his mark or his Lord would surely not be pleased.

* * *

><p>"Augusta," Minerva said, "I have to get him to Poppy, I believe that was a version of the same curse that hit Hermione. If it's what I think, we have very little time to stop the effects before the stasis spell I placed on him wears off."<p>

"Take him Minerva, hurry please, I will be right behind you," responded Augusta.

"NO, you can't go, that's what they want. Don't you see, Neville jumped in front of you. That curse was meant for you," Luna said as she faced Madam Longbottom as they watched Minerva take off with Neville back towards the lifts that would take her back to the Atrium where she could transport them both to Hogwarts. "Someone was trying to stop you from attending this session. Don't let Neville's sacrifice be for nothing. I'll go with him and send word when I know something."

Augusta just stared after the little blonde that was sprinting down the hallway after her grandson.

"She's right, Madam Longbottom," Harry said as he stepped up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Neville is strong and Poppy will have him fixed up in no time. We need you here now more than ever. This attack just shows us that someone really wants to stop the call for a vote against Fudge. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort himself ordered the attack on you, just to keep Fudge in office until he can try and take over the Ministry."

"I agree with Harry, Augusta," Amelia said as she faced her after she'd searched to make sure that whoever cast that curse was nowhere around, "this was an attempt to stop you from entering that session, no matter who ordered it they shouldn't get what they want."

"Of course, you're both right," Augusta replied with a deep sigh, "I can't let them succeed, not after this. Let's get in the waiting room and regroup before we have to be in the court. After all, Neville's a Longbottom, and he will pull through this, I know he will."

They all hoped that Augusta was right as they entered the waiting room.

* * *

><p>The gallery that surrounded the court was quite full. The floo announcement must have worked well since there were very few empty seats as the group entered and began taking seats themselves.<p>

Minerva had returned right before they stepped into the court and told them that Poppy had removed the stasis spell on Neville and started his treatment with good indications that he would be alright. This definitely helped Augusta focus on the task at hand.

They noticed that Madam Longbottom was at the podium with Amelia on her right hand side. Minister Fudge was nowhere to be seen but his toad faced Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge was seated in his spot on the left hand side of the podium, looking rather ragged after her recent stay in the Forbidden Forrest.

"Please, take your appointed seats everyone, this court is about to be called into session," Amelia addressed the crowd.

This was the cue for Harry and his wives, dressed in their formal robes, to stand from the gallery and head to their House seats amongst the other Wizengamot members. As they stood and approached the member seating they heard a very familiar and expected voice.

"Hem, Hem," Umbridge started, "where exactly do you four think you are going?"

"Why to our seats of course Madam Umbridge," calmly replied Harry as they stopped in front of the podium as planned. "Madam Bones called for everyone to go to their appointed seats did she not?"

"I hardly see what that has to do with any of you," Dolores sneered.

"I can hardly see why a bunch of underage children, including a _muggleborn_, would think they have a place within this body," added Mister Edgar Parkinson, Pansy's father.

"I thought that was obvious," Harry calmly replied again, "I'm headed to the seat reserved for me, as well as these young _**Ladies **_are."

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows that's not possible. Now, I insist that you return to your seat with the commoners where you belong." Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet childish voice.

"Lord Potter, if I may," Amelia said setting the stage, "I believe Madam Umbridge is referring to the law pertaining to being under the age of seventeen and holding your families house seat." Ignoring Parkinson's remark for the moment.

"Exactly," stated Umbridge.

"That still doesn't explain why these other children are standing before us, surely they don't have family seats, underage or not," retorted Mister Parkinson.

"You are correct in the fact that I can not sit the seat for House Potter until I am seventeen. Until then I have elected to have a proxy take that seat so there is no issue there," Harry responded.

"Then why do you still insist on wasting our time by trying to claim a seat you are not able to sit," questioned Umbridge.

"Because I am allowed to claim the seats of Gryffindor and Slytherin," replied Harry. "As an heir of a Founder, I am allowed to claim that seat after my 14th birthday. You surely know the laws that govern this great body, Madam Umbridge."

"Of course I know the laws, you insolent little brat," snarled Umbridge. "What I don't understand is why you continue to waste our time with this nonsense you are spewing forth?"

"That's preposterous. There's noway you are the heir to the great Salazar Slytherin, you are just spouting more of your lies," yelled out Mister Parkinson over the growing noise of the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot," Harry started firmly as he glanced amongst them, "I, Lord Harry James Potter Black, do hereby swear on my magic that I am the heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell. I do hereby swear on my magic that the Lady Hermione Potter is the magical heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, and that the Lady Susan Bones Potter Black is the magical heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff. So mote it be."

After he finished his oath, Harry raised his wand and cast the patronus charm sending Prongs prancing around the room before he rushed back into Harry and vanished amidst the surprised oohs and aahs his show had caused.

"As you can see," Harry stated, "I speak the truth about our heritages and if there are no further objections we wish to take our seats."

"This is totally unacceptable and I will not stand here and let you continue to tell lies," Umbridge started but was soon cutoff by a stern voice.

"Since I can see that you _must be_ still recovering from your ordeal with the centaurs to miss the fact that Lord Potter Black just gave a magical oath that he proved true, I will let this blatant prejudice go this once, however you will be quiet Madam Umbridge or I will have you removed and that will be more than sufficient Lord Potter Black," Augusta responded, "however, that does not explain the presence of the Lady Black, since she is still under the required age correct?"

"Madam Longbottom," Daphne began, "I'm here only to announce the proxy for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black as my husband and Lord has turned control of said house over to me."

This declaration caused almost as much noise as the last since it was unheard of for a Lord to relinquish control of his house to a woman, wife or not.

"Very well, you may proceed," Madam Longbottom responded.

"As the Lady Daphne Black, I do hereby name Andromeda Black Tonks as the proxy for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and give her the authority to vote in my stead until I am of legal age to claim said seat."

"Your proxy has been noted, Lady Black," replied Augusta, "if she is present may she come forth and claim said seat."

Andromeda stepped from the gallery, where she had been seated beside her sister and nephew, and stopped in front of the podium beside Daphne and answered,"I, Andromeda Black Tonks, accept the honor of holding the proxy for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black until the current Lady Black is of age to claim said seat."

Andromeda walked past a scowling Umbridge and a few very surprised members to take the Black seat. She had agreed to accept the proxy after Harry and Daphne both expressed their trust in her to help bring about the changes that where needed to bring their world into a future that would be proud to have the name Black associated with the light instead of entrenched in the dark.

Daphne waited until Andromeda was seated before she nodded toward Madam Longbottom and turned around to take the seat beside her mother in the gallery. Before she left however, she mentally said to her spouses, _"So far so good, loves."_

Umbridge continued to glare at Harry but kept her mouth shut for the moment. She knew she couldn't run the risk of being thrown out before she had the chance to help Cornelius.

While Mister Parkinson knew he had to remain to obey his Lord's orders of nominating someone besides the Longbottom bitch, he wasn't happy with the fact that the Potter brat was gaining such a position and apparently this wasn't over yet.

Augusta waited until Andromeda and Daphne were seated before she once again addressed Harry, Hermione, and Susan, "Lady Potter you may take your seat as the heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, and you, Lady Bones Potter Black, may take your seat as the heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff. Now, Lord Potter Black, do you have proxies for the Potter and Peverell seats?"

"Yes, Madam Longbottom," Harry replied, "As Lord Harry James Potter Black, I do hereby name, my godmother, Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall as the proxy for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and give her the authority to vote in my stead until I am of legal age to claim said seat, and I do hereby name Lady Danyella Greengrass as the proxy for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell and give her the authority to vote in my stead until I am of legal age to claim said seat."

"Your proxies have been noted, Lord Potter Black," replied Augusta, "if they are present may they come forth and claim their seats."

Minerva and Danyella made their way from the gallery, that was filled with whispered conversations concerning the revelations and the impact this would cause, to their seats.

When they were seated Augusta knew she had only one more prompt to ask before she was clear to start the meeting and so she spoke,"Lord Potter Black, do you have anything else to add before you claim the seats as heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"I do have one last thing, Madam Longbottom," said Harry, "I would like to take this opportunity to announce the bonded alliances between the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, Bones, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom and to the Noble and Ancient Houses of Greengrass, McGonagall, Abbott, and Davies."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the public, I insist you quiet down so that we may proceed," Augusta firmly called out over the noise of the crowd now, not only from the public but also from the members seated around her. "And you, Lord Potter Black may take your seat."

She knew that this would cause an uproar and that was why she fully agreed to getting it out of the way before the session was called to order formally. The announcement of alliances and proxies didn't necessarily have to be made during an open session, it just had to be made before the full Wizengamot, which were present.

Madam Longbottom banged the gavel on the podium a few times and announced, "This emergency session of the Wizengamot is now in order and as per custom dictates in the absence of the former Chief Warlock, it is my duty as the Senior House Speaker to step up until he can be formally replaced. As the Senior House Speaker, I hereby call for a vote of no confidence against the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, in the light of resent events that he helped perpetrate."

"I second the motion," said Amelia Bones followed by many affirming remarks.

"Objection," cried out Madam Umbridge.

"I object and demand to know what events you are speaking of," called out Mister Parkinson.

"Objections noted," Madam Longbottom said, "and I am referring to the escape of Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge's inaction to try and defend this government and it's people from the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort."

"The goblins were clearly at fault for the escape of Albus Dumbledore," sneered Dolores Umbridge, "and their was nothing to defend from before the Dark Lord resurfaced with Potter and Dumbledore."

"Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "I have filed my official report that shows that Minister Fudge resisted assistance of a highly qualified Auror team of 15 of our best operatives to send in his hand picked team of 3 Aurors that have nowhere near the qualifications of the special ops team I'm referring to. As far as the goblins being at fault, that's absolutely absurd. I've spoken to many eye witnesses and seen the photos that showed at least 20 armed goblin warriors and that Dumbledore was being held in a magical suppression harness. I can hardly see how it was their fault when they held him so successfully until he was removed from their custody on the orders of Minister Fudge. As for the claim that he has taken no action to defend our people, well, his record speaks for itself. I have evidence that he was told of the return of Voldemort after the completion of the Tri-wizard Tournament and refused to listen to reason. That was over a year ago. We could have been training and recruiting new Aurors to join our force and had the community on alert. In that time, all Minister Fudge accomplished was a smear campaign aimed at a fourteen year old boy, who had done nothing but tell the truth and survive yet another encounter against the monster Fudge refused to acknowledge had returned. As to him resurfacing with Lord Potter Black and Dumbledore, if it wasn't for the actions of Lord Potter Black and his friends that night, Voldemort would have gained an unknown weapon that he was trying to retrieve from within the Department of Mysteries."

"Now that your issues have been addressed Madam Umbridge and Mister Parkinson, I call for a vote of no confidence against Minister Fudge," Madam Longbottom began. "For those of you that were recently appointed your seats, you will notice a small square stone appear in front of you momentarily that has two holes marked 'for' or 'against', simply place the tip of your wand into the corresponding whole that represents your choice. Choose 'for' if you believe that Minister Fudge should be removed as Minister and replaced or choose 'against' if you believe he should remain in office. The stones will tally the votes and appear overhead once every vote is cast."

A few minutes passed in which you could hear whispered voices from the public gallery but nothing to loud to be disruptive, and then the arena fell silent as a blue light began flashing above the front of the speakers podium. After the flashing stopped the tally appeared in red, stating that there was 85% for removing Fudge and 15% against. The noise broke out again and had Madam Longbottom calling for order once more.

Once order was resumed Madam Longbottom asked, "Is there any nominations at this time for the new Minister of Magic?"

Mister Parkinson rose as instructed by his Lord and stated, "I nominate Rufus Scrimgeour, Senior Auror in his department."

"I second the nomination," said Mister Macnair.

"Rufus Scrimgeour is recognized as a nominee. Is there anyone else?" asked Madam Longbottom.

Lord Greengrass rose and stated,"I nominate Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We need someone who will stand firm against the terrorist Voldemort and not show favoritism to those with enough gold to throw around, and her record speaks for itself."

"I second the nomination," said Mister Abbott.

"Amelia Bones is recognized as a nominee. Is there anyone else?" asked Madam Longbottom again.

After a few minutes had passed and there were no other nominations, Madam Longbottom stated, "You may now cast your vote for the candidate you feel will best serve as the new Minister of Magic."

Once again the stone squares appeared with the name of each candidate above the corresponding hole. The voting took a lot longer this time and so Harry was starting to get a little nervous.

_I hope we have enough sway to pull this off._ He thought to his wives.

_Don't worry Harry, we got this, the alliance's votes alone makeup over half the votes, the way the system works. The older and more powerful the house, the more votes you get._ Responded Daphne.

_That's totally unfair but I'm not complaining since it will help us change things quicker._ Added Hermione.

_Look the flash is starting._ Susan said to bring their attention back to the podium.

Just like before the arena fell silent and gazed at the flashing blue light before them. This time when it stopped it read 65% - Amelia Bones and 35% - Rufus Scrimgeour, both in red. As soon as the decision appeared the arena erupted in applause. It was clear the way the public gallery wanted the vote to go since it was by far the loudest cheering.

Harry looked around and noticed that their was several faces that seemed outraged over the results. He did take notice to two individuals that carried very different looks. Madam Umbridge had a cold calculating look that was directed right toward Amelia while, Mister Parkinson's expression surprised Harry. If he had to describe his expression in one word he would have used terrified. For some reason or another this set of bells in Harry's mind and he would stick it away for further examination, right now he had more important things to see to, like Neville for instance. He had been worried about his friend and wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible to check on him. He was pulled back to the podium by the voice of Madam Longbottom once more.

"By vote of the Wizengamot, I hear by name Madam Amelia Bones as the new Minister of Magic," declared Madam Longbottom while stepping down from the podium and gesturing for Amelia to step up. "Minister Bones if you please."

Amelia stepped up the podium amidst a round of applause and motioned for quiet a moment later before speaking for the first time as Minister.

"Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot, I offer my word that I will take the threat of Voldemort seriously and will do my best to see our community brought through these troubled times. As my first act as Minister, I hear by name Kingsley Shacklebolt as my successor as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and remove Madam Umbridge from her position as Undersecretary and formally charge her with the crime of using an illegal blood quill against school children during her time at Hogwarts. I also repeal any and all educational decrees that where drafted during her time at the school. Let it be known that the prejudices that were allowed to prosper under the previous Minister will not be allowed to continue under the new one."

Tonks and Kingsley had been briefed by Amelia before the meeting and giving orders that were to be followed if she was named as the new Minister. They were to watch Madam Umbridge and once Amelia charged her, they were to immediately stun and bound her to prevent her escape or prevent any harm she might unleash on the unsuspecting populace in the area. They gladly followed the orders and were now floating a stunned and bound Umbridge out to a holding cell as they heard the applause ring out at the end of the Minister's speech.

The bonded watched with glee as the toad faced Umbitch was floated out the arena amidst the applause before Madam Longbottom stepped back to the podium and called the close the Wizengamot session.


	30. Ch 30 Discovering the Animals Within

**Author's Note: **Hey, well, not much to say about this one except it was getting rather long and so I picked a spot and decided to split it up, which means more is to come. Enjoy and thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful JKR. I'm only playing with her creations for my own enjoyment.

Chapter Thirty – Discovering the Animals Within

"I hope Madam Pomfrey was able to help Neville," said Harry as he and his wives walked toward the castle.

After the close of the Wizengamot session, the bonded along with Augusta and Minerva portkeyed just outside the wards of the school. They knew that Amelia had things under control and would give them an update later on how much of a storm they kicked up following the revelations they sprang in that courtroom today. Nathaniel and Danyella were going to head over and fill Dan and Emma in on things knowing the others had somewhere else to be. Right now, they were only worried about their friend.

"I have absolute faith in Poppy," Minerva remarked.

"Well, she has certainly had enough practice with Harry," Hermione added.

"You're one to talk," Harry chuckled, "between the both of us I believe we've accumulated enough hours in her excellent care to last two lifetimes."

They'd reached the castle doors and had just entered when they ran straight into Severus Snape. Actually, Harry ran into him and knocked him on his arse. Everyone burst out laughing all at once, well, except Harry and Snape.

Harry reached down and offered a hand to the Professor. As he helped him get back on his feet, Harry said, "Sorry about that. We're in kind of a hurry."

"Yes, I gathered that from my position on the floor, Lord Potter. I was on my way to see if Madam Pomfrey needed another batch of potion for Mr. Longbottom," replied Severus.

"You're welcome to accompany us," Minerva stated as they resumed their trek to the hospital ward.

Once they pushed the doors open to the ward, they noticed that Madam Pomfrey had Neville in the bed closest to her office. Luna was sitting in a chair beside his bed stroking his hand lightly. Neville appeared to be resting peacefully, while Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello everyone," Luna said as she noticed them approaching. "He's still sleeping. Madam Pomfrey will be back soon. She said she needed to speak with Professor Sprout about a plant that would help with the scaring on Neville's chest. You were right Head Mistress, it was a variation of the curse that hit Hermione."

By now, everyone had gathered around and was listening to Luna as Neville lay there covered from his waist down by a sheet. His upper body was bare except for a large square bandage in the center of his chest covering his injury. No one commented on his pale appearance as they continued to listen to Luna.

"She said that he would've had permanent damage had you not acted so quickly placing him under the stasis spell, Head Mistress. The curse wasn't only designed to cause sever internal injury, like the one cast on Hermione by Dolohov, but was meant to begin slowly burning the organs in its wake causing you to feel agonizing pain as you succumbed to the curse. It was your quick action that delayed the burning and so Madam Pomfrey was able to heal him. He'll have to take the same potions that Hermione received and be here for at least 3 days while she monitors his progress. He can then be sent home on the potions and have a salve to help with the scaring."

"That's good news. We've been worried about him," said Harry. "Let him know we came by when he wakes and that we'll check in on him in the next few days since he needs to rest now. I remember Hermione slept at least two whole days before she woke."

"He's right Luna, but if you need anything while you're here just owl us or ask Minerva alright. That goes for you too, Madam Longbottom, as I'm sure you'll remain with him as much as possible." Hermione added.

"Thank you, all of you. Neville has wonderful friends and I'm very proud of him," Augusta answered. "We'll let you know when he awakes and I'll let Madam Pomfrey know about your offer of further assistance Professor Snape."

After they exchanged goodbyes, the group minus Augusta headed out leaving Neville in capable hands.

As they neared the entrance hall, Harry asked, "Professor Snape, have you thought how you'll handle your Dark Mark. It's my understanding that it'll burn when you're being summoned. Surely, he'll try and contact you after a prolonged absence."

"He will Lord Potter and unless I remove the arm then there isn't much I can do. I will suffer with it the best I can. He has been known to use the mark to inflict pain when you don't respond in a timely manner to his summons."

"Surely, there must be a way to remove it or nullify it without having to maim yourself," remarked Susan. "It is in actuality, a version of the protean charm, correct?"

"It works with the same principals as the protean charm but it has a dark spell added that responds to a certain persons magical signature, in this case the Dark Lord's. He uses his wand to push his magic into his mark or another to summon his followers."

"How does he summon an individual then? Surely he has a way, so that everyone doesn't show up each time." asked Daphne.

"To summon individuals, he must call the persons name while pushing his magic into the mark."

"That's it. Just call their name," questioned Hermione.

"Yes, Lady Potter, that's it," Snape responded. "When you are marked he uses an incantation that contains the name that is tied to that specific mark while his magic acts as the anchor which allows him to call upon that named individual."

"Well, in that case, has anyone ever considered legally changing ones name. That should confuse the summons, as it won't have a specific mark to locate, since changing your name legally involves invoking your magic to make the change permanent from one name to the other." simply stated Hermione.

Everyone gathered just looked at her with a look that seemed to say _'Could it really be that easy?'_ while Severus couldn't believe that no one had ever thought to try.

"As far as I know, no one has ever tried but it would be a lot easier than losing an arm." said Snape.

"Well, let us know if it works and if not we'll see what else we can come up with," said Harry. "Right now, we need to be going. We have to get home and check in with Dan and Emma but we'll be back after Neville wakes."

"I'll see you four later. I have the animagus potion from Severus and will stay to see that you have no problems your first time." added Minerva before they said their goodbyes.

Harry and his wives headed down the path that would take them out the gates and far enough outside the wards so they could call Dobby to bring them home. That left Minerva and Severus to ponder the solution to his dark mark as they headed towards her office.

"Do you think that it could be that simple Minerva?" asked Snape.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a try if it nullifies that hideous mark," Minerva answered.

"Will you try it Severus?" she asked after they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her office without him saying anything further.

"I think I will, my only problem will be coming up with a new name," Severus said.

"The process can be handled by Gringotts or the Ministry," replied Minerva.

"Of course, I will opt for the goblins to handle the process so that it's not made public information immediately by the paper trail inside the ministry that is loaded with the Dark Lord's spies. That would defeat the purpose of becoming someone else, he will eventually find out but why rush it." Severus answered as he and Minerva entered her office where they would continue to discuss the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel and Danyella were shown to the downstairs study by Winky, who let them know that Dan and Emma would be down shortly. Dan and Emma was surprised to have them show up instead of Hermione and the others and so they'd rushed upstairs to get dressed when Winky announced their arrival.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Dan said as they entered the study to see the waiting couple sitting as far apart as possible on the loveseat drinking tea that Winky had provided.

"It's not a problem Dan," Nathaniel answered, "we're sure you were expecting the kids instead. However, they had to head over to the Hogwarts infirmary to check in on Neville Longbottom."

"Oh my, what happened?" asked Emma. "I thought they were going to the Ministry."

Danyella and Nathaniel explained what happened before and during the Wizengamot session. For the most part, Dan and Emma was not surprised that someone was able to carry out an attack inside the Ministry of Magic and escape without notice.

"That's one thing about a government as corrupt as the Ministry of Magic seems to be, there's always someone shady lurking about and you never know who to truly trust." remarked Dan. "I'm more worried about the kids facing the politicians than that evil snake-faced bastard. At least he has laid all his cards on the table and you know what he is and what he's about, unlike the politicians that operate similar to the way Dumbledore did. Show you one side of the coin and distract you from ever seeing the other side."

"Unfortunately, you're right," Nathaniel said, "the best we can do is be there with them and I have to say that they're off to an amazing start. The way they handled themselves today will have a lot of the older families sitting up and paying attention. Especially, the ones that don't like change."

"It makes Dan and I, feel a whole lot better knowing that you and the others are with them at those times we can't. I know Harry said we could wear robes with the house crests on them and attend unharmed but we feel that it's best not to go near the ministry until we are better acquainted with wizarding customs. I'm sure after only a short time living at the school we'll be better suited to spend time in larger numbers of magical beings." Emma said as she snuggled in closer to Dan.

"Just from the time we've been around your family, we know that our world is behind greatly." started Danyella. "From the government right down to the way we interact with one another. If I may be so bold, just from the little we have seen of your relationship, it tells us that you are much more casual and open with intimacy around others than any adult witch or wizarding couple would be. Of course the younger generation are more casual but nothing to what we have seen Daphne and the others share here. If they kissed the way they do here, they would cause a scene of epic proportions in a pure-blood home, unless it was behind locked bedroom doors."

"Really?" questioned Emma. "I know that Hermione said the wizarding world was a century behind but I didn't expect it would carry over into ones own home."

"Oh, yes," Danyella said, "until this day I can't say that my children have ever seen Nate more than kiss my cheek and hand. I was brought up to believe to do otherwise was a scandal. Heaven forbid you even talk about sex outside your marital bedchambers let alone engage in such things."

"Oh my," Emma sighed, "we may need to rethink our offer to accept the teaching positions after all then."

"I didn't mean anything bad. We admire your openness with your daughter and her chosen spouses. If anything I envy you a little, I mean I see that Daphne has a much more relaxed relationship with you and Dan than she has with us. Not to mention, you can see the love that's shared in this home," Danyella explained.

"To be fair, Hermione explained that the bond they share has allowed them to adapt to things rather easily, and I'm sure the way we raised Hermione helped ease them into things. I must confess even by normal standards we are different than most." Dan added.

"What do you mean? If you don't mind our asking," Danyella questioned.

Dan and Emma exchanged a nervous glance wondering just how much they should tell them. After all, they were basically family now but not sure how they would react to the news. Before they could say anything however, they heard Nathaniel speak.

"Don't think we will think any less or any different of you two because of your answer. I mean there are things going on in our relationship that some may not look favorable on and so we understand what it's like to be nervous that you'll be judged."

"It's not that we are afraid that you will judge us harshly, it's just we don't want you to think any less of your daughter or her spouses since they have basically adopted our lifestyle as well." Emma added looking them both in the eyes showing her sincerity.

"Nothing could change our minds or hearts about Daphne or her spouses." Danyella said to reassure them.

"Very well," Dan answered, "the reason we kept you waiting so long earlier was because we had to return upstairs and get dressed."

"I'm sorry if we interrupted anything," Danyella hastily replied with a blush creeping up her face.

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Emma chuckled, "we were actually just lazing about the living room watching the telly waiting on Hermione and the others to return and fill us in."

"Uh, then wouldn't you have had to hurry upstairs and get dressed anyway?" questioned Nate.

"No, you see we are nudist. Inside our home and back gardens we usually are nude. We raised Hermione in our lifestyle and so she grew up with a trusting relationship with us. She has always been able to come to us and know that we will be open minded to things and not jump to conclusions or judge her based on the fact that it is different from what we do." Emma explained. "When we knew the others would be staying for longer, we explained things to them and eased them into it. We wore robes and underwear at first and slowly as they became more comfortable we gradually lost pieces and now they're used to seeing us nude."

"You said earlier that they have adopted your lifestyle basically, does that mean they go nude as well?" questioned Danyella.

"We do," said Daphne startling the four of them, "on our floor at least. Susan, Harry, and I will usually wear our knicker bottoms everywhere else. We are close to abandoning those around Dan and Emma while we are here for the rest of the summer though."

Daphne and the others had been popped back to their floor by Dobby and were met by Winky who informed them that they had company. They knew this was Winky's way of letting them know not to barge in sans clothes. They changed out of the formal clothes into shorts and tee's before heading down to catch Emma's remark about rethinking teaching at the school and had paused to see what could cause them to do so.

"I most certainly do not wear knickers," said Harry mock angrily, "I wear boxers."

Everyone chuckled at him, which is what he was hoping for and so he continued, "Emma, we have grown quite used to this life style and intend to carry on with it even when we return to school. We have a whole tower to divide and have decided that you and Dan will have the top most floor, which resembles a rather expensive flat, so that you may let your bits hang out all you like. Just as we will have the two floors below yours to do the same. Anyone entering will have to be announced just as they are here so we see no problem continuing what we're used to."

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to us," Dan added seriously then chuckled before saying , "but is there anyway we can add a hot tub too?"

"I'm sure you won't have a bath that has only cold water," said Nathaniel.

"No daddy, they have a wonderful muggle invention that is called a hot tub. It has jets of water that swirl around and massages your muscles as you lounge in the hot water that it uses, and I hope we find a way to replicate it at the castle, since I love the way it relaxes you after a hard day," explained Daphne.

"That does sound wonderful," Danyella replied.

"You are more than welcome to try ours if you like," said Emma.

"Uh, I'm not sure about..." started a blushing Danyella only to be interrupted by her chuckling daughter.

"Mum, you don't have to be naked to get in, though you should probably wear a muggle swim suit instead of the dresses that are called swim wear in the wizarding world. We'd join you if we weren't waiting on Minerva to show up and help us with the animagus potions."

"Why don't I take Danyella and let her pick one of the suits I keep around for times like these and then Dan can take Nathaniel up and get him fitted with a pair of swim trunks. Then we can talk some more while you see what you think about the hot tub," Emma said as she stood up.

The four parents headed off to continue talking while the bonded waited for Minerva. They weren't sure who was more nervous, the two elder Greengrasses or the four teens not knowing what to expect from the animagus changes they were going to experience.

* * *

><p>Minerva looked at the nervous faces of the four teens in front of her. She knew they were going to do fine, after all, Harry was a natural animagi, which is why he was going first, and due to the bond the others shared his ability. She just wasn't sure what to expect as far as forms go. She had often heard that the natural animagi had the ability to have more than one form and more often than not the forms varied greatly from one form to the next.<p>

"OK, now, the first thing you will do is drink the potion. You will feel like you've falling asleep and are dreaming, or so I'm told, then you should see your animal form approach you." instructed Minerva.

"Then what?" questioned Harry.

"I don't know," she responded to see his face show the shock register instantly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Your supposed to be the one helping us with this," stammered Harry.

"I mean, I don't know. I had a very long and tedious process to become an animagi. I didn't have the pleasure of drinking a potion and then puff, change into my form," replied Minerva.

"Sorry," Harry said tentatively, "it's just, what if I change into something harmful and hurt one of you?"

"That's why I insisted on being here. Now, from what I understand from the few books I could find on soul bonds, since you are bonded you will carry over you bond abilities to your new form. Which means you will be able to mentally communicate with each other still and lessen the chance that you will attack one of us." reassured Minerva.

"Right, that makes me feel a little better," said Harry. "OK, stand back, I'm ready."

"Remember, Harry, relax no matter your form, it's a part of you and you will instinctively know what to do," Hermione said aloud before adding, _and we will be here for you_ across the bond where Daphne and Susan agreed.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and downed the potion in one gulp. He didn't feel anything right away and went to open his eyes to ask if something was wrong with the potion. However, when he opened his eyes he didn't see his family standing in their back garden, instead it was an empty small clearing surrounded by a dense forest.

Harry stepped forward and looked around at his surroundings. It reminded him a little of the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest before you venture into the dark recesses hidden within. He felt a soft breeze blow past as he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He turned and immediately froze and closed his eyes tightly. The movement had come from the giant serpent that was slithering out into the clearing toward Harry.

"You may open your eyesss, I will not hurt you, for we are one." the great serpent said.

"But aren't you a basilisk?" questioned Harry. "How am I or others to look at you without dieing instantly?"

"I am asss you sssay, but I posssessss a retractable lensss that coversss the yellow eyesss of death."

Harry felt that he could trust this information. Somehow he knew it was true, just as he knew they were one as the basilisk had said. He opened his eyes to see the giant serpent with brilliant green skin, a scarlet plume atop his head, and his own emerald eyes looking back at him.

"I am here to merge with you permanently ssso that you can releassse my form when you need to."

"OK, how do we do that," asked Harry as he stared at the massive snake. He thought it had to be at least 7m (23ft) long.

"8m (26ft) actually," the basilisk responded. "I sssaid we are one and ssso I think asss you think and feelsss asss you feelsss."

"Is there anything else I should know about you before we merge?" questioned Harry. "Since I assume after the merger, you will no longer need to speak as we will be complete."

"You are correct, after we finisssh you will be whole and I will no longer need to exissst asss a ssseperate entity. Remember that you are extremely poisssonousss in thisss form, have armored ssskin, sssaber-like fangsss, and a murderousss gazzze when you retract your emerald lensssesss. Now, thisss will only take a moment, and then you will meet the other."

Harry didn't have time to ask what he meant by the other because as soon as he stopped speaking the basilisk lunged forward and disappeared into his chest. Harry staggered a little before he regained his balance and shook off the shock of being a basilisk before he had another shock step out into the clearing.

* * *

><p>Minerva watched alongside the girls as Harry downed the potion in one gulp. He remained standing with eyes closed and took a step forward. He seemed steady on his feet and so she glanced over to his wives and questioned, "Can you tell what is happening?"<p>

"No," responded Hermione, "as soon as he drank the potion it was like a fog settled around him."

"He seems to be fine, let's just see what happens," Minerva said as she resumed her watchful gaze.

A few minutes passed without anything happening and all of a sudden he stumbled backwards like he had been struck in the chest before he once again steadied on his feet. The group shared an anxious glance before resuming their silent vigil.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the beautiful animal that was approaching him. He knew it was a wolf but wasn't sure what kind since he remembered there was various species around the world. He watched as the large jet black animal came to a halt in front of him and sat down on his haunches and looked up at him.<p>

"I have waited for you to come," said the wolf looking at Harry with the same emerald eyes.

"What kind of wolf are you?" questioned Harry. "And will you join with me as the basilisk did?"

"Yes, I will join with you the same and we will be whole and able to run freely with our mates when you need our forms. I am a Gray Wolf, the Alpha of your pack. I am bonded to your mates as you are."

"Does that mean they will be Gray Wolfs as well?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I sensed one of their forms will be as mine and that they are mated to us already."

"Can you tell me about yourself before we join? Anything I need to know about your abilities and such," asked Harry.

"Of course. I am the largest of our pack and have reached full maturity. I stand at 122cm (4ft) tall. I am 183cm (6ft) long, and weigh in at 79.4kg (175 lbs). I'm sure your wavy haired mate will research our kind extensively and shall leave the rest for her to share."

"You're right, I'm sure I'll learn all there is to know about Gray Wolfs before she is done," said Harry as he shared a smile with the wolf over his mate wondering how he will manage to shift forms now that he knows what they are.

"Remember, we are only a thought away. Your natural ability will make it easy for you to take our form, don't worry over that anymore. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," said Harry as he watched the wolf leap forward and disappear inside his chest just as the basilisk had before him.

* * *

><p>Minerva and the girls watched once again as Harry seemed to be struck in the chest. This time however, as soon as he regained his balance his eyes popped open and he broke out in a Cheshire cat grin.<p>

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"As soon as you drank the potion, it was like a thick fog settled around you and blocked us out." elaborated Daphne.

"It was strange, we could feel some of your emotions but they were mere echos at best," added Susan.

"It worked. I think the process might have caused the fog. You will understand once you take it. You really only learn your forms so I think it will be safe if you all drink the potion and get it over with. Then Minerva can observe our changes one at a time." Harry explained.

"Did you say forms," asked Minerva, "as in more than one."

"Yeah," chuckled Harry, "I have two and I'm pretty sure you three will have at least two as well."

"Well, what are your forms?" asked Minerva.

"That would ruin the surprise, godmother," sniggered Harry, "after they find their forms we will reveal them."

"OK, you heard him, let's get this over with," said Daphne as she passed the potions to her wives.

They shared a look at Harry who was sending them reassuring feelings and smiling at them, before they took a deep breath and swallowed their potions in one go also.

Minerva turned to Harry as they drank and said, "You really are like your father. He would have waited for the big reveal as well."

"It'll be worth the wait, I promise," he replied as they turned and watched the girls.

* * *

><p>Daphne swallowed the potion, opened her eyes, and gasped. She was no longer standing in the back garden but in a grassy meadow on the edge of a forest. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do until she caught sight of a cat-like creature walking towards her.<p>

"A kneazle," she said in a whisper.

"You were expecting someone else," the kneazle said as it came to rest in front of her as it raised its eyes to hers. Her eyes she mused, shiny bright blue eyes.

"No, I wasn't sure what to expect," Daphne responded as she stared back at the kneazle.

She knelt down and sat back on her legs to get a better look. The kneazle had creamy tan colored fur with blond spots that was the same color as her hair. It had the large ears and lion-like tail of all kneazles.

"I am you, and you are me, that is why we share so many traits," the kneazle remarked.

"Of course, you are a very intelligent animal and can detect unsavory or suspicious persons very well and react badly to them. I can see we share more traits than our appearance." stated Daphne. "As I learned quickly in the house of Slytherin how to survive by avoiding the wrong people and could have easily been placed in Ravenclaw."

"Are you ready to join with me and be whole?" questioned the kneazle.

"Yes, I will be very glad to share your form," said Daphne, "how exactly do we join?"

"That is easy and will be over quickly so that the other may show herself," said the kneazle as she jumped up and into Daphne's chest before she had a chance to say anything.

She took a moment to compose herself and stood back up wondering what the kneazle meant when it said the other. Only to catch the sight of a cream colored wolf approaching her as it made it's way out of the forest.

Once the wolf reached her, it stopped and drop onto its haunches and looked up at her with the same shiny bright blue eyes. "I have waited on you to come so that I can be set free to run with our mates. I have longed to curl up in our pack alongside our Alpha."

"Excuse me, but are you saying that the others have a similar form," asked Daphne.

"Yes, you and your mates are a pack of Gray Wolfs. A mature mated pack actually," the wolf responded.

"Oh, that's good, is it a result of the bond," questioned Daphne before she continued, "it must be since you are apart of me then that would mean the pack represents our bond with each other, and Harry is our only male and therefore would be the Alpha you spoke of."

"Correct, now as I am sure you and your mates will research our kind I will only share with you these few facts about this form. I stand 83cm (32 ½ inches) tall, I am 152cm (60 inches) long, and weigh 58.9 kilograms (130 lbs), and have reached full maturity," the wolf recited as if reading from a stats card. "Are you ready to join with me and return to your mates?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Daphne said as she saw the wolf launch itself at her and disappear inside her chest also.

* * *

><p>Susan opened her eyes as soon as she swallowed her potion only to find herself in awe at what she saw before her. It wasn't the back garden she had just stood in, oh no, this was nothing like it.<p>

She was standing at the edge of a lake on a grassy bank. She looked around and noticed the lake sat on the edge of a forest. She noticed the beautiful blue water of the lake that reflected the sky above it so clearly.

Then she caught sight of something else reflected on that lake surface that made her spin around and scan the skies above.

She saw a large winged horse approaching. As it got closer she could hear the noise created by the rhythm of the horses wings as it circled once before landing in a gallop that slowed to a trot before stopping in front of a very shocked Susan.

"You're an Aethonon, aren't you?" asked Susan in amazement.

"Yes, I am, and so shall you be as we are one in the same." replied the beautiful creature.

Susan noticed her dark blue eyes immediately. The chestnut colored hair was silky looking. The tail and mane was exactly the same shade and flowed freely on the breeze. The wings were even covered in feathers of the same shade and looked soft to the touch but showed the power needed to lift such a muscular animal into the air.

"You don't only drink single malt whiskey, do you, like the palomino's?" asked Susan. She wasn't too fond of the taste of fire whiskey and couldn't imagine only drinking that.

"No," chuckled the Aethonon, "I enjoy fresh, icy water over anything else. Now, do you wish to join with me and become whole so we can run and fly freely as one so the other can approach?"

"I'm ready," said Susan as the Aethonon bowed her head, stepped forward, and disappeared into her chest.

After Susan, regained her balance she mused aloud to herself, "Did she just say so the other can approach?"

"Yes, that is what you heard," Susan heard from a little ways behind her. She slowly turned around toward the forest edge and saw a wolf approaching.

As the wolf drew near, Susan could see it was covered in chestnut colored fur and shared her dark blue eyes too. She stepped forward and then lowered herself down so that she could see the animal better before asking, "Are you here to join me as well?"

"Yes, I am here to join with you and become whole. I have waited on you so that I could join our pack and run with our Alpha."

"You mean Harry, Hermione, and Daphne have wolf forms too?" asked Susan wondering exactly what species of wolf she was.

"Yes, it is the bond manifesting itself, he is our alpha and we are all mated together, never to be parted," said the wolf. "I am a Gray Wolf and so are the others."

"Oh, is there anything I should know before we join?" asked Susan.

"You and your mates will research our kind, I'm sure, so I will tell what you need to know," said the wolf as it watched Susan sitting before her. "I stand 81cm (32 inches) tall, I am 145cm (57 inches) long, and weigh 56.7 kilograms (125 lbs). The rest you will learn with our mates."

"OK, I'm ready, if you are?" said Susan as she stood up before adding, "uh, Do we join exactly like before with the Aethonon?"

"Yes, just leave it to me, you just stand there and brace yourself," said the wolf before it sprang towards Susan's chest and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her eyes, downed the potion, and waited. Several moments passed and not feeling any different she slowly cracked an eye, then all of a sudden her eyes shot open and she froze. She didn't know what happened but she definitely wasn't in her back garden.<p>

She was standing on the edge of a cliff. She chanced a look down and could tell it was a few kilometers straight down. She took a careful step back and then another until she was a safe distance from the edge before she glanced around to see where she was.

A grassy clearing, that had a flaming tree in the middle, stood between the cliff and a forest. She wasn't sure what she was doing here but she definitely didn't want to get too close to the edge again, after all, it was her fear of heights that made her dislike flying. She took a step closer toward the burning tree and could see that the flames weren't destroying anything, it almost looked like it was caressing the branches.

As Hermione continued to watch the flames, she noticed an area that seemed to burn brighter all of a sudden before the fire seemed to jump from the top of the tree and soar into the sky. She noticed that it wasn't fire that had shot up as she thought but a beautiful phoenix that had taken flight. It had a crimson body and head with just a hint of a dark blue ring around its neck but the wings was were tipped with the yellow and orange colors of the flame.

She watched the beautiful creature swoop back down and slowly circle above her before it landed on the branch of a fallen tree, bringing it eye level with her. All she could do was stare at the beauty before her as the bird seemed to be sizing her up.

"You seemed confounded by your own beauty," said the bird startling Hermione.

"Um, excuse me?" she so eloquently responded.

"I am you, and you are me, so therefore you are amazed with your own beauty," said the phoenix. "Have you not finally come to join with me and be whole?"

"Yes, I have come to join with my other form, but I'm rather surprised to find you," she answered.

"You should not be. You are intelligent, loyal, faithful, and carry a heavy load, be it responsibilities or burdens, you carry on and persevere, such as I," responded the phoenix.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of heights, and you fly," explained Hermione.

"You are not afraid of heights, you are afraid of falling, and that is nothing to worry about in this form. So will you join me so the other may approach?"

"Yes," Hermione answered only to be shocked once again as the phoenix launched itself toward her and disappeared into her chest. She stood there with a look of sheer shock as she glanced down to her chest where the phoenix had vanished.

"I have never known you to be speechless."

Hermione spun around and saw a chocolate colored wolf with matching eyes sitting before her. The whole time she was thinking to herself nothing should surprise her after what just happened.

"That shouldn't have surprised you either, you knew the potion would call us out to finally join with you and become whole," said the wolf. "A fact I am glad for. I wish to run and play with my mates and nuzzle into our Alpha at night, so let's move this along shall we?"

"Uh, sure," Hermione replied finally regaining her senses, "What do I need to know and what do I do?"

"You need very little information from me since you and our mates will research Gray Wolfs extensively I'm sure. We are a mated fully matured pack. I stand 95cm (37 ½ inches) tall, 160cm (63 inches) long, and weigh 65.8 kilograms (145lbs) and you just need to stand there." said the wolf as it launched itself up and into her chest.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Harry watched as the girls stumbled for the second time, regained their balance, and finally opened their eyes.<p>

"Well," asked Minerva, "How did it go?"

The girls shared a glance and then looked at Harry, who just shrugged with a grin on his face, before turning back to Minerva where Hermione responded, "I'm not sure you'd believe me but I know what my hippie uncle must have felt like in the sixities and seventies."


	31. Chapter 31  The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I'm asking for your suggestions on whether or not the name change for Snape should work and if so I'd like some suggestions for his new name. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my own amusement and hopefully your enjoyment.

Chapter Thirty-One

"Well, are you going to tell me your forms or not?" asked Minerva after they shared a laugh at Hermione's comment.

"Just give us a few minutes and then we'll be ready," Harry replied to his godmother.

_Which do you think we do first, magical or non-magical?_ he asked.

_Why don't we show her our pack first, and then we can change one at time and surprise each other with the magical form when we show her those?_ suggested Susan.

_That's fine. I can't wait to see my mates and we really need to research Gray Wolves._ Hermione answered.

_Fine with me too._ Daphne said when they looked to her.

_OK, we're agreed the pack then the magical forms separate._ Harry replied before turning his attention back to Minerva. "We're going to change into a form we sort of share and it's a non-magical animal so no worries yet."

"Alright, I assume you know how to take the form then?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently we just think of our form and the natural ability will guide us thru the change, or so I was told." he answered and received three nods from the girls indicating it was the same for them.

"Get a move on then the suspense is killing me," chuckled Minerva as she stepped back and motioned with her hands for them to proceed.

She watched as her godson and his wives took a few steps back into an open space in the garden and stood side by side. They shared a smile and a nod before turning back to look at her right before closing their eyes. Only a few seconds passed before they phased before her eyes. It was hard to describe the process, it was almost like they started to melt and solidify instantly into the four wolves that stood before her.

She knew who was who by the position in line but could have easily spotted which was which. Harry was easy to pick out since he was obviously male and the largest of the four by far. She looked him over noticing his dense and fluffy black fur was very close to his hair color and he retained his eye color. He seemed slender but powerful with his large deeply descending ribcage, massive shoulders, and sloping back. His abdomen was pulled in with a heavily muscular neck, long and robust limbs that ended in thickly padded paws that had five toes on the front and four on the back. His head was large and heavy looking with a wide forehead, strong jaw with a long blunt muzzle that contained his large, heavy bone crushing teeth. His ears however, seemed relatively small and sort of triangular.

She looked over the three girls and noted the differences. Hermione sported chocolate colored fur and eyes and was the largest of the three. Susan had chestnut colored fur and dark blue eyes and was clearly the smallest of the three. While Daphne had cream colored fur with shiny bright blue eyes and was the middle sized of the three. Overall Minerva noticed that the females, while looking quiet similar to Harry's male form, showed the differences you might expect due to gender. Their foreheads and muzzles seemed narrower and their necks looked thinner. Their shoulders weren't as massive and their legs looked slightly shorter.

She watched them look each other over before they started to see how their new bodies moved. They seemed timid at first but soon they were playfully chasing one another and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced over at his mates and took in their beauty and their powerful scents. He took a few shaky steps forward and then instinctively felt very comfortable in this body. He could sense his bond with his mates and he felt highly territorial all of a sudden over them and the area. He was bombarded by different scents from all over and just blocked them out except for his mates, which was really starting to turn him on.<p>

_Easy, there Alpha,_ Hermione chuckled, _your scent is attractive to us as well, but we can't let it take over and have you mounting us in front of your godmother._

_She's right about that,_ added Daphne, _we have to get used to the overwhelming jump in our senses and see exactly how strong we are first so that we don't accidentally hurt one another._

_Unfortunately, their both right. Not that I don't want to have you mount me, but I'd rather not have an audience._ Susan responded.

_Hey, what are we then?_ Daphne and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously.

_That's easy,_ Harry said seriously, _seconds and dessert._

The three girls shared a look before they looked back at Harry and started chasing him.

_Oh yeah, Mister Alpha, we'll see who's dessert._ They exclaimed together as they playfully chased their Alpha.

* * *

><p>Minerva was quiet amused as they finally tackled her godson. She watched as they phased back into a tangled mass of limbs laughing on the ground. "If you four are through playing around, stand up and let me check you over to make sure you're fine."<p>

They calmed down and stood up in front of her side by side.

"That was awesome. All I had to do was focus on my wolf and I phased into him." Harry said as Minerva ran her wand over him a few times.

"It was the same for me. I can't wait to read about our forms and find out exactly what we're capable of. Is it me or is your sense of smell heightened now that we've changed back?" Hermione asked.

"Mine too," Daphne and Susan said at once causing them to share a chuckle.

"That's normal," Minerva replied as she continued to check the girls, "most animagi, who's magic is strong, adopt the abilities of their form, to a somewhat lesser degree. They will still be at their strongest in your wolf form but will be greatly improved over your normal human senses. Now, you all seem to be healthy and show no signs to worry about from the change, so we can go onto the next form."

"We're going one at a time so that we can all share in the surprises," Harry said, "I need you three to stand over by Minerva and I'll go first. Remember no matter what you think you know, you can keep your eyes open. Trust me."

The girls stepped back with Minerva to give him the clearing in the garden. They watched as he closed his eyes and phased. They gasped as they saw the basilisk in front of them.

"Oh my gods, Harry, how can we look you in the eyes?" Hermione stammered as she stared at him.

_Well, if you notice my eyes are still emerald, that's because I have a retractable lens that covers the deadly yellow eyes,_ he told them as he lowered his head so that he was at head level with his wives.

They stepped forward and touched his brilliant green skin, noticing it was slick and surprisingly dry. After feeling his sides, they moved to touch the scarlet plume atop his head.

_That feels nice, like your caressing me all over. I feel the sensations all across my body. Step back, I'll phase back, I think my godmother is on the verge of a breakdown._

They turned around to see Minerva still standing in the same spot with her eyes and mouth wide open. She was just staring at him as if her mind was gone. They stepped back beside her and watched Harry phase back.

"Minerva?" he said tentatively as he approached her. "Are you alright?"

Minerva shook her head slightly and closed her mouth. She opened it once as if to speak and then just closed it right back. She repeated this action several times before finally, "Sweet Mother of Merlin, you're a basilisk and you didn't think some kind of warning was needed before you scared the shite out of me? You are so much like James, it astounds me sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just surprise you," he said as he hung his head a little in shame.

"Harry, I'm not mad at you, just shocked. I should've realized it was a good possibility though," she told him as she wrapped him in a hug.

After she released him and stepped back, he asked "Why was it a good possibility?"

All four were curious about that statement and she could see the curiosity in their eyes as she answered, "Because of the basilisk venom that you had introduced to your system in second year. It's an infective agent where as the phoenix tears were a curative one."

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Hermione shaking her head at the logic of it. She saw Daphne and Susan shrug and figured they really didn't think too much into it. "Anyways, whose next?"

"I'll go, since I shouldn't scare the shite out of anyone," Daphne joked as she stepped into the opening where Harry had stood. "Ready?" she asked and phased after she received four affirmative nods.

They saw the kneazle stretch it's legs before it plopped down on the ground and looked up at them. They noticed she was a creamy tan color with blonde spots that was the same shade as her hair. They noticed she retained her eye color as well. She fit the text book description of a kneazle they mused: cat-like creature, spotted fur, large ears, and lion-like tail.

Harry walked over to her and ran his hand over her back and felt the soft fluffy fur that covered her.

_Harry that feels wonderful,_ she told him while she started to make a sound that was a like a rumbling purr. _OK, step back before I start purring for another reason altogether._

Harry smiled down at her but did as she said. She phased back and asked, "Well?"

"Your beautiful, Daph', it fits you." Hermione said and elaborated at the look of curiosity from Daphne. "Kneazles are very intelligent and can detect unsavory or suspicious persons very well and react badly to them."

"She's right, you definitely showed that ability living in the house of snakes for so long and surviving," added Susan.

"They are both right, it suits you," Minerva added with a smile, "maybe we can prowl around the castle together and look for some of those rule breaking snakes together."

They all chuckled at that before Minerva asked, "Who's next?" while looking between Susan and Hermione.

"I'll go, I'm dying to show off," Susan said with a large grin. She knew she was the smallest of them in wolf form and hoped that she was going to be the largest of the three wives in their magical forms. After Hermione nodded that was fine, she stepped over to the opening and phased.

The others watched in amazement as the large winged horse appeared and spread it's wings out wide. The wing span had to be at least 365 cm (12ft). She was chestnut colored with silky looking hair and her dark blue eyes.

"Oh my, you're an Aethonon, that's...wow," Daphne said as she looked her wife over. She stepped up and ran her hand through her crest that ran along the back of her neck and hung down her side. Harry and Hermione had stepped over and were caressing her as well.

_Thanks guys_, Susan said as Daphne was backing up with the others. "I thought it was pretty wow too," Susan said after she phased back. "I was hoping to be the largest of the magical forms between us girls since I'm the smallest wolf."

"That was very wow indeed," Minerva smirked, "that only leaves you Hermione."

"OK, here goes," she said as she took her turn in the opening and phased.

All four gasped as they saw her take the form of a phoenix. She had a crimson red body and head, flame yellow and orange tipped wings, with some dark blue around her neck. She stretched her wings and looked up at them before tucking them back in.

"Of all the magical animals 'Mione, you had to be a phoenix. You hate to fly after all," said Harry jokingly.

_I was informed that it wasn't the flying I was afraid of, it was the falling and that was not an option in this form._

"As long as you're alright with it, then I think it's brilliant," he responded as he and her wives stepped forward to stroke her feathers gently.

After they stepped back, she phased back to normal and said,"I was surprised too about being a flying animal but my form told me that we were alike in a lot of ways before we joined. She said that I was intelligent, loyal, faithful, and that I carried heavy loads, whether it was responsibilities or burdens but I always persevered just as she has done."

"That is very much correct, now this has been an incredibly long day, so since you're all fine I'll owl you tomorrow," Minerva said after she hugged them all and had told them how incredibly proud of them she was, before apparating away.

"Dobby," Harry called.

"Yes, Master Harry, what can I do for you?" he asked when he popped in front of them.

"I want you to pop us to our floor and afterwords inform Dan and Emma that we'll see them in the morning that it's been a long day for us," Harry replied.

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby said as he reached out and took Harry's hand, popping them away.

* * *

><p>"Now, what was that you said about seconds and desserts, Love?" Hermione asked as she stalked towards Harry while blocking him out of their mental conversation. <em><span>Daph', do you remember the modifications we were making on the body-bind and sticking charms?<span>_

_Yeah, can I assume you have found away to test those using our dear husband here?_ Daphne replied.

_Of course, I'll get him in position while Daph', you handle the body-bind and Susan you take the sticking charms. I think we'll be able to __**show**__ him why he shouldn't tease us._ Hermione smirked as she finally had Harry backed up beside their bed.

Harry knew that smirk and knew he was either going to get extremely lucky, wish he hadn't teased them earlier, or both. "Take it easy 'Mione, you know I was only playing, having a bit of fun."

"I know Harry, why don't you just relax while I make you more comfortable." she replied as she began undressing her husband. She pulled his shirt over his head quickly and leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. While she deepened the kiss, she nimbly popped his button, unzipped his jeans, and pushed his jeans and boxers down toward the floor. He stepped out of his clothes and broke the kiss. "You're all over dressed my dears."

"Relax Harry," she said as she pushed him down on the bed and guided him back toward the headboard. She straddled his lap as she ran her hands up his chest and nipped at his neck while she ground her clothed center over his growing erection. He groaned at the sensations as she ran her hands across his sculpted shoulders and down his arms. She grasped his wrists and pulled his arms up over his head until his hands were about a foot apart. _Now._

Hermione kept her hands up with his as she switched from his neck to his mouth. She released his lips and sat up while she rolled her hips on him and finally released his hands as she sat back and saw Harry tilt his head up to try and see why his arms were still in place. With an evil grin Hermione said, "Relax Harry, you're just going to help us test out some modifications we've been making to a few spells. You see we altered the body bind so that you don't go stiff as a board, while your head and pelvic region remains mobile. The sticking charm keeps you in position until whoever cast the spell releases you."

"Well, they seem to be working fine so you can release me now," Harry said as he noticed the spell indeed let him have full range to move his head while his cock was almost full mast.

"What do you think girls should we release him?" asked Hermione as she got off Harry's lap and moved off the bed to stand with Daphne and Susan.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to let that comment slide that easy 'Mione," Susan grinned knowing they were going to push Harry to his limits before they released him.

"I agree, I think he needs time to see what his cheek is costing him," sniggered Daphne. "I must say though that the sight of him bound and aroused is making me wet. Care to help me take care of it?"

"Of course," Hermione and Susan said simultaneously as they reached for Daphne's hands to lead her to the end of the bed.

Hermione pulled Daphne close and wrapped her arms around her neck. She brushed her lips against Daphne's and moaned lightly before she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before she ran her tongue across those lovely lips asking for entrance. The two continued the sensual kiss while Susan stood behind Daphne and reached around and began pulling her shirt up slowly. She cupped her breast and rubbed her palms across the hardened nipples before she continued to remove the shirt.

Hermione and Daphne broke the kiss long enough to allow Susan to remove the garment before they crashed their lips back together with a throaty moan. Susan unbuttoned and unzipped Daphne's jeans and peeled them down her long slender legs leaving only a black thong. Susan ran her nails up the backside of Daphne's legs and when she reached her bum she rubbed it in caressing circles before she stunned not only Daphne but Hermione as well, when she gave her left bum cheek an open palm slap.

Daphne released a deep moan and felt her desire spike as she felt the sting from her wife's unexpected spanking. "I think she liked that Susan. A lot," Hermione said after she pulled back from the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head quickly revealing her pert breast before she captured Daphne's lips again.

Harry watched his wives as they explored one another without him. He let out a deep moan when he saw Susan smack Daphne's firm bum. He could just see the light red hand print as he watched Susan hook her fingers inside the waist of the thong and pulled it off her hips, down those long tone legs before she had Daph' step out of them. Susan tossed the damp thong near Harry's head teasing him even more as the scent of Daphne's arousal grew that much stronger. Damn his heightened sense of smell, he was already aching he was so hard.

Susan watched the lust build in Harry's eyes even more as she slowly stepped over behind Hermione and began undoing her jeans and removing them. This left Hermione totally nude since she had forgone knickers this afternoon. Susan ran her nails up the back of Hermione's legs and stopped short of her bum. She knelt down and placed soft kisses on each cheek before she slowly stood and ran her tongue up Hermione's spine, as she massaged her bum cheeks, until she reached her neck where she nipped playfully. She licked her earlobe before whispering, "I think we may have to explore Daph's reaction further another time since we already have Harry bound this time. Now, love, why don't you help me out of these clothes."

Hermione released Daphne's neck and asked, "Care to help me?" as she pulled Susan between the two of them. They made quick work of removing Susan's clothes and had her on her back across the end of the bed sandwiched between them. They were latched onto a breast as their hands roamed her stomach and thighs barely skimming over her mound lightly ever so often, as their teeth would skim or nip her nipples in between the sucking and licking. Needless to say she was whimpering with need within minutes and breathing oh's and ahh's of pleasure.

Harry watched enraptured, scared to say anything that might disrupt the moment. Even if he was aching this was something he didn't want to miss no matter how bad he wanted to grab his cock and stroke it to the sight before him. His cock throbbed and twitched at each noise of pleasure and each whiff of arousal. He watched as without releasing her breast they pulled her legs apart and ran their fingers up and down her slick folds before they dipped in between the swollen lips and flicked or rubbed her clit.

Susan's moans grew as they began alternating who was circling her clit and who was driving their fingers into her opening. Hermione was currently licking her nipple while she thrust two fingers in and out of her before she pulled those lovely fingers out and rubbed the juices coating them around the areola and nipple that Daphne just released. Daphne didn't waste any time as she latched back on as soon as Hermione was done. She savored the taste of her lover as she took her turn thrusting her fingers inside her. Susan felt a little disappointed when they removed their mouths and hands from her body but it didn't last long as she saw them both move down her body.

Hermione and Daphne situated themselves above Susan's swollen lips and shared a deep kiss before each used one hand to pull Susan's legs apart as far as humanly possible. Once she was fully exposed Hermione lowered her head and ran her tongue across her swollen clit and sucked it into her mouth as Daphne lowered her head and circled Susan's opening before exploring it as far as she could only to pull her tongue out and run it down the sensitive skin until she teased her puckered opening.

Susan cried out 'Oh gods' as Daphne ran her tongue around her puckered ring. She had come to find that she loved her backdoor played with and knew that she would want Harry to take her there one day. She had shared this info with her wives who said they would help with the stretching and things that she would need to get used to first before having Harry enter her with his cock. She was brought from her musings as she heard Daphne whisper a cleansing spell they found along with a lubrication spell before she felt Daphne slide her finger inside her.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Daphne had sat up and grabbed her wand and whispered a few spells he'd never heard before she slide her finger inside Susan's bum and if the marvelous sounds Susan was making was anything to go by, she really enjoyed it. He watched as Hermione continued to pleasure Susan with her mouth as Daphne sank another finger inside her bum. He struggled against the spells that kept him from the sight before him. His cock twitched and he begged, "Release me Please!"

"Now, now Harry," Daphne smirked as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her wife. "What would you learn from that?" She looked down at Hermione as she ran her tongue through Susan's folds and sucked her clit back in her wonderful mouth. Susan moaned and said 'Oh gods...I'm cumming' just before she tightened around Daphne's fingers and thrust her hips up towards Hermione's probing tongue that immediately lapped up the juices that began flowing from her lover.

Susan's body went limp as she collapsed back on the bed. Hermione ran her tongue up through her folds and up her flat stomach, between her breast, along her throat until she reached her destination and captured Susan in a smoldering kiss. She pulled back and asked, "Did you enjoy that love?" as Daphne slipped her fingers out and climbed up besides them and said, "Now, 'Mione, you know she did after all you drank in the proof."

Daphne said, "Why don't you take a rest love while Hermione and I take care of each other? You can watch with Harry."

Susan scooted backwards until she was resting next to Harry. She was laying on her side facing him. She let her eyes wander down his torso to his cock where she could see pre-cum leaking out his head. She watch it twitch and throb. She longed to reach out and stroke him to give him some relief but knew that now wasn't the time. She shifted her attention to the beautiful women that were engaged in a heated kiss as they groped one another and let their hands roam freely. The next few minutes was filled with the throaty moans and whispers coming from them before she saw Daphne pull herself off Hermione and turn around and position herself above her.

Moving into the sixty-nine position, Daphne lowered her head and ran her tongue through Hermione's wet folds savoring the taste. She buried her head as she felt Hermione pull her down and start licking her clit in teasing circles before she would run her tongue down and dip it inside her opening before moving further down and teasing her pucker as she had done to Susan earlier. Hermione used her thumb to rub Daphne's clit while she alternated between sliding her tongue deep inside her before she would pull it back and lap at her pucker.

They was driving each other to the brink quickly since they were both highly aroused from everything that had happened so far. Hermione grabbed Daphne's hips and began to pull her down onto her questing tongue as she started to buck her hips up into Daphne's. They both increased the friction and pressure until they pushed one another to their peeks simultaneously crying out in release before collapsing on top of one another.

Harry was throbbing and had that familiar sensation start building in his balls. When he heard Hermione and Daphne scream out their releases and smelt their juices with his new heightened senses, his balls tightened and his cock jumped as he shot strand after strand of hot cum onto his stomach. He couldn't believe he had came without anyone touching him.

Hermione and Daphne crawled up to where their spouses were positioned and looked at Harry's stomach coated in his cum and then to his still erect cock. Hermione grinned evilly and asked, "Should we release him or should we just leave him like this?"

They shared a look before Daphne said, "I say we keep him like this until after we've rode him long enough to satiate his and our needs."

"Daphne, we'd never release him then, let's just have seconds and dessert," chuckled Susan as she sat up and threw her leg across him and straddled his lap. She moved her hips causing her slick wetness to slide up his length causing Harry to groan before realizing that he was going to be extremely lucky the rest of the night whether they released him or not.

* * *

><p>Edgar Parkinson knew that he was going to be punished anyway but he hoped that he would receive some mercy since he was willingly before his Lord to deliver the news of today's Wizengamot session. He was currently waiting in the throne room for Lord Voldemort inside the manor house in Little Hangleton. He was shown in by the rat faced Pettigrew and told to wait because their master was busy.<p>

He dropped to his knees and bowed before his Lord as soon as he heard the door to his personal chambers open at the back of the room.

Lord Voldemort swept into his throne room, robes billowing behind him as he approached his throne. He took his seat and saw Edgar Parkinson before him, "Rise and speak," he commanded the prone man.

"I'm here to report on today's session my Lord," Parkinson stammered after he rose to his feet before the Dark Lord.

"And I hope for your sake, that Scrimgeour is now the Minister if for some reason Fudge is not," Voldemort said in his breathy tone that usually scared the wits out of his followers.

"No my Lord, neither are Minister. Madam Bones was elected," Mister Parkinson said in barely a whisper.

"What exactly happened?" questioned Voldemort as he stood from his throne and stepped toward the trembling man before him.

Mister Parkinson was practically vibrating he was trembling so bad as he answered, "Potter showed up with his wives and took their seats inside the Wizengamot or appointed representatives where needed and formed a rather large voting block, my Lord. I protested but was over ruled. I also nominated Scrimgeour but Lord Greengrass nominated Madam Bones and she received the backing from Potter and his alliance's."

"Who was acting in the Chief Warlocks absence?" asked Voldemort as he began circling Parkinson.

"Augusta Longbottom, my Lord," he replied.

Voldemort was not pleased at all. In fact he was furious. Not only was Fudge ousted but the one person he couldn't control was placed in his spot. He had ordered that fool Dawlish to stop Longbottom from attending the session and apparently he had failed in that as well. Potter was going to be an obstacle inside the Wizengamot now as well and would hinder anything he tried to have pushed through that would help his cause at all. NO, he wasn't happy at all as he stopped in front of the terrified man.

"You willingly reported this disturbing news to me even though you knew it would anger me greatly. Even though you are showing your fear, I respect the attempt. However, you will be punished for your failure but know that your actions have caused me to not punish you as severely as I would have, had I had to call you before me. Now, you have a daughter that was contracted to the son of Lucius correct?"

"Yes, my Lord, the contract is no longer valid as you know," Mister Parkinson answered not sure where this was leading and not sure he liked the direction.

"You will bring her before me at the next meeting and I will have a mission for her to carry out. Should she fail as you have, not only will her life be mine but so will yours. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord, it will be done," Mister Parkinson replied with his head bowed.

"Now, leave my sight," Voldemort said as he stood in front of the man once again.

Mister Parkinson bowed again and turned for the door. After he was halfway across the room he heard, "Oh and Parkinson, _Crucio!_" right before the pain racked his body as he fell to the floor twitching in agony and screaming.

After Voldemort released Mister Parkinson, he called for Wormtail and informed him to summon Auror Dawlish before him. He retired to his throne to think over the possibilities he had left in taking over the Ministry with that bitch Bones as Minister. He didn't have long to wait before Wormtail showed Dawlish in.

"My Lord," the nervous auror said as he bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Can you explain why Madam Longbottom made it into the Wizengamot session, when I instructed you to stop it anyway possible."

"I waited in ambush outside the court and fired a deadly curse at her my Lord, and before I portkeyed away I heard someone scream out. I assumed I had hit my mark my Lord, and had only the one chance as she was surrounded by Potter and others." Dawlish explained while he shivered in his shoes before his Lord.

"Apparently, you missed, and unluckily for you I do not. _Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

><p>Narcissa Black was nervous. She had a few minutes before the portkey provided by Nathaniel Greengrass would activate and take her to the home he shares with the love of her life, Danyella.<p>

She'd spent hours getting ready while listening to Andy tell her to calm down. She couldn't help but be nervous, she felt like her future happiness hinged on this dinner. She knew if anything was to happen with her and Danni that it would involve Nathaniel too. She wasn't opposed to the idea. She'd noticed that he was an attractive man and he apparently knew how to treat women unlike Lucius. It all depended on their ability to get along.

The portkey activated and she felt the familiar tugging sensation before being deposited gracefully on her feet in an elegant sitting room. After a brief glance around she heard a small voice behind her, "Mistress asks that you wait here for her to greet you, Madam."

The little elf popped out and Narcissa continued to take in her surroundings. She noticed it was elegant but also seemed welcoming and comfortable, instead of sterile and proper like the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. She was so engrossed in noticing the small touches that she knew had to come from Danni that she missed the woman's arrival.

Danyella watched as Narcissa observed her surroundings quietly. She watched her move around with all the grace she remembered. She could tell that Narcissa was nervous by the way she fidgeted with her hands, it was one of the many mannerisms she would never forget. She took in the way the dress clung to her curves and the way her platinum blond hair flowed down her back.

"Cissa," she said in a gentle voice so as not to scare her.

Narcissa turned around at the sound of her name. She knew Danni was there shortly after she arrived. Oh, she missed it at first but she caught a hint of the perfume Danni used to wear. She would know that scent anywhere and was waiting on her to speak.

"Danni, it's good to see you," she replied. "I was just admiring your sitting room."

"It's good to see you too," Danyella said as she stepped forward and pulled Narcissa into a tentative hug. Once she had her arms around Narcissa she didn't want to let her go. Reluctantly she pulled out of the hug and said, "Nate's waiting on us in the dining room. Follow me."

They had a good dinner after the introductions. The conversation flowed easily as they kept to safe topics. Narcissa and Nathaniel got along surprisingly well and even shared many of the same opinions. When the dinner was over Danyella suggested they have drinks in the living room.

After the drinks were served, Nathaniel asked, "So you think you'll enjoy living at the castle while you teach?"

"I believe I will, of course, it will limit my time to visit. Hopefully, after I've settled in, I can manage a Sunday off the grounds," Narcissa replied. They had mentioned spending more time together over the rest of the summer and so she hoped things would go a long way to bring her the happiness she craved with Danni. She enjoyed Nathaniel's company so far and wouldn't rule anything out.

"Actually, I have some news of my own to share with you this evening. I admit I was saving it for a surprise." Danyella said with a smile. "I am going to be the new teacher for a new class called Introduction to Wizarding Government and Law. So Nate and I will also be moving into the castle."

"Are you serious, Danni?" gushed Narcissa. "We'll be back inside Hogwarts together again?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm glad you seem to like the idea as much as I did." answered Danyella with a blush. "So we have all the time we need. Not that I think it will take that long for us to reacquaint ourselves."

* * *

><p>Over the past few days since Amelia had been named Minister, she was overwhelmed trying to understand some of the things Fudge had done. Worse was trying to fix those same things. She knew it wouldn't be easy and was glad she was about to take care of one thing on her list. She was interrupted by her secretary announcing the arrival of Augusta.<p>

"Please, take a seat Augusta," she said as the woman entered her office.

"Amelia, how are you?" Augusta asked as she sat in front of her friend.

"Overwhelmed, but you can help with that," Amelia said with a smirk.

"How can I help?" Augusta asked not sure she liked the smirk at all.

"Well, as the Chief Witch you can help me get the right laws repealed quickly," Amelia answered.

"Amelia, you know as temporary acting Chief I don't have that kind of authority," she replied.

"Which is why I have enough votes and the endorsement from the ICW to make your position permanent." Amelia smirked, "All you have to do is accept."

"If it will help you and our fight, of course I will accept," Augusta said a little overwhelmed that her friend had done this so quickly and had also gotten the endorsement of the ICW.

"Excellent, now would you like to hear some news that I have received from Bloodtooth," Amelia asked with an evil grin.

"This must be good," Augusta chuckled as she nodded for her to proceed.

"Well, it would seem that Molly Weasley hasn't taken to her new accommodations too well. She apparently, threw a tantrum when one of the guards in the mine told her to and I quote 'move your wobbly fat ass human'. Then she turned on him as if to charge like a raging bull and found herself not only being whipped for her actions but also given to the guard as his personal servant to do with as he pleases for the next three months."

After the laughing subsided Augusta asked, "Any news on the other two?"

"Ronald has been receiving several lashings a day and Ginevra has been doing remarkably well. She seems to understand the seriousness even if the other two do not." Amelia said before adding, "I hope we can all learn from the relationship that Harry has developed with the Goblin nation. We need to try and remove some of the prejudices in our world and I think that should start with us removing some of the laws that encourage those prejudices to continue."

"I think if we start by looking at just about anything that Umbridge pushed for we will have a pretty good starting point. She was the main culprit in the last werewolf restrictions that were passed." Augusta stated as she took a cup of tea from the tray that appeared before them.

"I'm going to assemble a team from the law department to start cataloging the laws pertaining to all magical beings listed as magical creatures and such." Amelia informed her friend as they sat sharing a cup of tea.

They spent the afternoon coming up with solutions and finding ways to improve the ministry. They both agreed on one thing for sure, they had to purge the ministry of Voldemort's followers quickly.


	32. Chapter 32 Reunions and Discussions

**Author's Note: **I know that I have be MIA for a long time and all I can say is, "Life happens." I moved and shortly after my dad moved in on hospice. I tended to him for 16 months day in and out which limited my creativity and time. However, I will try to get everything back on track and start having at least monthly updates. Thanks for your continued interest and support as it meant the world to me in a trying time. Kissinghollie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with her creations for my own amusement and hopefully your enjoyment.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Reunions and Discussions

"Hey, Nev, how are you feeling?" asked Harry after he and the girls entered the sitting room at Longbottom Manor. They joined Hannah, Luna, and Tracey on the way in. Apparently, everyone in their group was eager to welcome Neville back.

Neville had been released that morning and was now surrounded by his friends and his Gran as he replied, "Well, I'm feeling better just being out of the ward. Madam Pomfrey is an amazing healer but not so good at company."

"You aren't telling me anything I haven't found out over the years," Harry chuckled lightly before continuing. "We've missed you too though. Has your Gran brought you up to speed on things?"

"She has. I still can't believe she is the Chief Witch but I couldn't think of a better person for the job. Her and Amelia have been working wonders already I hear." Neville replied with a prideful smile directed at his Gran.

"They have indeed. The committee they established are already presenting unjust and biased laws to be removed and they are currently working to clear out the supporters of Voldemort from the Ministry with the aid of the Goblin truth serum since it can't be fooled or nullified." Hermione said from her spot beside Harry.

"I still can't believe it was an Auror that fired the curse at Gran. How did they discover it was him?" Neville asked.

"Well, apparently, the fool used an emergency Auror issued port-key to exit the building which took him to a safe bunker. He didn't know that the Head of the DMLE received a notice each time they were activated in case the returning Auror needed medical attention and no one else was in the building." Susan answered.

"I hope they catch him at least." Neville remarked.

"If he's still alive you mean." Daphne added with a pointed look at them. They all seemed to look a little puzzled so she continued. "Well, let's look at it from this point. He had to be a Death Eater or supporter, who we all know takes orders from the Dark Lord. So that means the Dark Lord assigned him the task, probably to keep Madam Longbottom out of her current position. Now, h ow do you think the Dark Lord would react when it was discovered that Dawlish had failed to do his bidding?"

"Yeah, he's either dead or soon will be," Harry said as they all reached the same conclusions.

"I actually have a meeting this morning with Amelia to discuss that very issue," Augusta said as she rose from her chair. "I see Neville is in capable hands and so if you will all excuse me I must be going."

"Be careful Gran," Neville said before she left. Then he directed his attention back towards his friends and asked, "Anything else I missed?"

"Not really. We've continued training and when you're up to it we'll help you catch up. Professor Snape has a meeting with the Goblins about his name change this week. We had 'Dumbledore' make a few appearances so that the papers could post his sightings to keep up with his so called escape." Harry said before he reached over an picked up four small boxes he had brought in with him and passed one to Neville, Hannah, Luna, and finally a surprised Tracey. "I have a gift for you four and before you say anything, they are non-negotiable. You are to accept them and use them."

The four exchanged glances and removed the lids to find that each one contained a wand holster. The rest of the time was spent with them explaining the Antipodean Opal-eye holsters and showing them some of the things that they had discovered useful about them before Harry and his wives left for home. Hannah, Luna and Tracey stayed to keep Neville company and use the time to get to know one another better.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was never a trusting man, so when the Goblins had performed the name change this morning and declared it a success he was still a little apprehensive. He knew it was magically and legally correct but it was the task he had before him now that was causing him to have second thoughts.<p>

"The only way to know is to test it and this was the only we can without waiting on you to be summoned so let's get on with it," Harry said as he stood inside the gates of Hogwarts. They were here to test the effect the name change had on Severus's dark mark.

"I understand that but I fail to see the point in setting the wards to respond in such a way," Severus replied as he eyed Harry .

"We have explained this to you Severus," Minerva said her impatience beginning to show from her spot beside him and Pomfrey, "we believe that this setting resembles the reaction you would receive from ignoring the call from your mark. Now, get a move on we all have things to do. Preferably soon."

They had decided that the wards would react to the dark mark pretty much the same as a cruciatus curse would after it had been applied for an extended amount of time. In other words, it would hurt like hell itself.

'Oh well, I've been through worse,' thought Severus as he started towards the gates. He was surprised to find that he hadn't dropped to the ground in agonizing pain and instead only felt a slight stinging sensation over his mark. He looked at his arm curiously as he was now standing beside a smiling Harry.

"Well, I guess it worked then," Harry said causing Severus to look up at him. "Do you feel anything at all?"

"Yes, just a slight stinging nothing that's remotely uncomfortable." Severus replied.

"Great well, I will be off since I have a training session with my lovely ladies today," Harry said right before Dobby popped in and took him away.

Minerva chuckled, "That little elf sure is prompt. Anyway, let's head back up the castle so that we can go over the new rooming assignments. Severus will you be okay with this stinging or do you think you will need to have Pomfrey try and find a soothing salve or something?"

"It will be fine Minerva for now but if I need her assistance I will consult with Poppy," Severus answered as he and the two witches drew closer to the castle doors.

"Should we start calling you by your new name or would you prefer to wait until term starts," Poppy asked politely.

"Well, I guess it is best to start and get used to it now," Severus said coming to halt in front in of the castle doors before turning to face his two companions. "Ladies, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Sebastian Thomas Prince."

* * *

><p>Edgar Parkinson was pacing his study as he waited for his daughter. He wasn't sure what to do about his current situation. One side of him, the fatherly side, wanted to just take his daughter and wife and run. The other side of him knew that this would be futile since the Dark Lord's reach was far. He simply didn't know what to do so he decided to at least wait and see what the Dark Lord wanted with his daughter. He was brought out of his internal debate by the knock to his door. Quickly composing himself he took his seat behind his desk and called for the person to enter.<p>

Pansy hadn't known what to think when her mother informed her that her father had requested her presence as the head of house. The last time that happened she became betrothed to the small minded and small member-ed prick Draco. Now that she was rid of him she was just hoping that her father hadn't contracted her to some other gorilla from her house, like Crabbe or Goyle. A shudder ran through her at that last thought before she knocked on the office door and was told to enter.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" she asked formally.

"Yes, please take a seat," Edgar said gesturing her towards the chair placed before his desk. "Your presence has been requested by the Dark Lord. I don't know what need he has of you but whatever it is our very lives depend on the outcome. Do you understand?"

Pansy could only nod and all she could think was _'I would have rather been betrothed to the gorillas. Anything but this. What could he possibly want with me?'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's start again," Dan said from his position in front of Harry. "Now, on the count of three.<p>

One...Two... Three!"

The next thing Harry knew he was on the ground once again looking up into the face of Daniel Granger. They had been going over martial arts moves that were good for when he was up close and personal with an opponent. He took the offered hand and took his stance again. He wouldn't give up until he was doing at least as well as his wives who had taken rather easy to martial arts.

"Okay, again," he said with determination.

Later that night when they had retired to the comfort of their room and stripped off their workout clothes Harry asked, "Why is it that you three seem to not have a bruise or mark and yet here I am sprawled out on the floor while you three apply the healing ointment?"

"We fall on our backsides a lot less than you obviously," chuckled Susan as she made sure to rub a particularly bad looking bruise that was forming.

"Oh, noticed have you," snarled Harry who felt a firm slap to his bum cheek and heard Hermione say, "that'll be all of that Mister. We are all trying our best and you will be just as good if not better than we are soon love."

"Your right, as usual 'Mione. I'm sorry Susan," sighed Harry.

"It's okay Harry, actually 'Mione's slap reminded me of something. We haven't explored Daphne's reaction to spanking we noticed when we experimented with your bondage fantasy. Which we need to discuss as well." Susan stated as she continued to rub his sore spots with the bruise cream while Hermione and Daphne rubbed his aching muscles.

"She's right, we haven't actually had the chance since then," Hermione said as she wiped her hands off on the towel before passing it to her wives to do the same. "Might as well, while we wait on the ointment to set in before we head to the showers."

The others all agreed and were now sitting naked on the floor Indian style with their knees touching.

"Well, I have to admit I was surprised when Susan slapped my bum. However, it surprised me more that it spiked my arousal. I'm not sure I won't to go to far but I would like to explore that a little more."

Daphne admitted. "I don't know too much about it so maybe it's something we can research a little bit before hand though."

"That sounds reasonable," Hermione said, "we don't want to do something and accidentally hurt you or turn you off the experience by being ignorant to it."

"Harry, how did you like the bondage. Was it what you had thought?" questioned Susan.

"Well, like I told you all before, I love watching my lovely wives together and would dream of either watching you three unseen or restrained. It was what I had envisioned and I enjoyed it immensely. It was strange though at first because I could almost feel my wolf fighting against me for allowing us to be restrained. Once I figured out what was going on, I informed him that this was something I had wanted to try long before he bonded to me and you three had no intentions on harming me he calmed down."

"We kinda felt that pull from our wolf side as well protesting to dominating their Alpha in such away but since we still had our mental link working we figured out faster and explained much like you did," Hermione informed him.

"I swear I heard my wolf say something along the lines of 'only humans' before the feeling left though," chuckled Daphne.

"Do you think this is something we need to look into? I mean we are just developing our sexual identities which is why we agreed to explore a little but do we need to take our animal sides into account?" Hermione asked.

"I think it is something that we will have to deal with, much as we did," Daphne said, "we can't really know how that side of us will react until we try."

"I agree," Susan said,"we should see as we go. Let's head to the shower so we can get our husband to bed."

* * *

><p>"Wormtail, report," Voldemort spoke from his throne to the man at his feet.<p>

"My Lord, the followers you sent to Romania to look for Potter have found nothing yet to indicate that he is there." reported Peter. Just as the last word left his mouth he felt the pain from his master's crucio for the next minute only to be released and asked to continue.

"Y-yes My Lord," stuttered Peter, "Edgar Parkinson and his daughter has sent word that they will be here when requested."

"Good. What news do you have from our informants at the Ministry?" questioned Voldemort.

"It seems that the MoM has a way to weed out our supporters and our marked followers. They have been testing every department systematically," Peter said while bracing for the curse he knew was to come.

Several minutes had passed and Peter was sure he would soon join Bellatrix as a wall decoration when his torture was finally removed.

"Now Wormtail, it would seem that I still find you useful but my patience is wearing thin. I expect better news when next we speak." said Voldemort as he rose from his throne and disappeared into his chambers.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats, this session of the Wizengamot is ready to convene," said the Auror stationed beside the doors.<p>

"I hereby declare this session of the Wizengamot open," Chief Witch Longbottom said as she motioned for everyone to be seated. "We are here today to vote on the removal of several highly prejudicial laws that have limited the many opportunities for those listed by it's guidelines. These include but are not limited to witches or wizards of so called non-pure-blood status such as muggle born or half-blood persons, half-creatures, werewolves, goblins, centaurs, and veela. It is the opinion of the DMLE Committee that these laws have restricted the named members of our magical community from obtaining and keeping gainful employment in many fields that they are qualified for. If we are to progress as a society we need to abolish these archaic laws that have held us at bay for many years."

Applause sounded all around the chamber before order was restored.

"These changes will ensure our future and pave the way for our children to live in a world where they are not afraid for their very lives from so called Dark Lords or radical terrorist groups. We must change in order to survive. We are not trying to abolish our tradition or history as many believe instead we are trying to pave the way for a better future."

Once again applause surrounded the chamber.

"Now, everyone was sent a file containing the laws that was presented for removal and should have had ample time to review them. We are here today to cast our vote as an able body for or against the removal of said laws." Augusta stated before she called for the vote that would hopefully go a long ways in removing some of the extreme prejudices in their system.

* * *

><p><em>Daily Prophet <em>Excerpts from the day following the vote.

_**Laws Abolished that Cripple Our Society**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter was one of the few allowed inside yesterday's Wizengamot session officiated by newly elected Chief Witch Longbottom. My employer, the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter Black and Bones, insisted on reliable media coverage for such a monumental event in our society. Several archaic laws that have been crippling our world for ages was presented for removal based on their extreme prejudices against many of our citizens._

_Lord Potter had this to say, "Our world received a major boost today that will hopefully allow our future to prosper. We have fallen behind our brother nations as well as the general population around the world. I fully intend to learn the traditions that was apart of my heritage but I also intend to provide a better future for the next generation of my families. Now that our government seems to be on the right track with capable leaders, my wives and I intend to focus our attention on the problems that have been allowed to grow inside our educational institution, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have made many changes to the staff and curriculum and are looking forward to a very productive year."_

_This reporter is looking forward to those changes and the chance to provide the coverage needed to bring our community the reliable coverage it needs. **...**_

_**Dumbledore Sightings **_

_**by Zamira Gulch**_

_Our previous so called Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, was seen recently in several spots around the country. We have learned that the sightings reported to the DMLE was immediately followed up on but produced no substantial evidence of his presence at the scenes. We are asking the community to be alert and report any sightings directly to the DMLE and not approach the subject themselves as he is considered dangerous.**...**_

_**The Former Hogwarts School Board Found Guilty**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_Earlier this week a Goblin run investigation was completed of the School Board of Governor's for the past fifty years. The findings were astonishing to say the least. The Goblin Nation unearthed many shady deals and financial handling that cost the school hundred of thousands of galleons over the years. The complete details have not been released but I was provided with some of the more note worthy findings. Albus Dumbledore was apparently employing Professor Binns after his death as a means to continue drawing his salary for himself. Now while the numbers may not seem like much compared to the total theft over the past fifty years, it does once again show you the type of person we gave our trust to almost blindly. Lucius Malfoy was discovered to have handled many bribes to and from the school board as well as receiving them. The board had already been released of it's duties earlier on and now facing charges inside the Wizengamot and the Goblin Nation. **...**_

* * *

><p>"Nate, are you in here?" questioned Danyella from the door to their library.<p>

"I'm here, sweetheart," called Nathaniel Greengrass from the back corner situated just beyond her view behind a shelf where they had a small reading desk.

"What has you holed up in here?" asked a smiling Danyella as she approached her husband.

"Just some of the older law books we have, nothing special," Nate replied nonchalantly but quickly cutting to another subject. "I take your day with Narcissa went well if the smile on your beautiful face is anything to go by."

"It did and actually I was just looking for you to see if you would like to accompany us for a stroll through the gardens before night fall?" she asked after placing a kiss on his cheek when he stood to greet her properly.

"I will be there shortly dear," he said before shooing her off to where ever she had left Narcissa waiting.

He gathered his book and thanked the gods that she hadn't asked to many questions about it. He had been trying to find the correct passages that would allow him to take Narcissa as a second wife for him and Danyella. He was sure the relationship was headed that way since the third or fourth date they had as a group. He knew that his wife was already being somewhat intimate with Narcissa but nowhere near what they so clearly craved from one another. He wanted to ready for any possibility when the time came so he had already begun looking into the legal aspects and such.

After everything was put away he headed for the door with a smile on his face knowing that he was also beginning to feel more than an attraction for Narcissa for the sole reason that she was bringing him and his wife happiness. He really hoped things continued progressing so nicely.


End file.
